Glad Tidings
by Aurora.Saphire
Summary: Iris Potter is Girl-Who-Lived, but thanks to Mother Magic no-one will ever know. Read on as her Father discovers the secrets within her heritage and moves their expanded family to a whole new world. Watch out Konohagakure The Kuro's are coming. Fem Harry, crossover with Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

She felt it when her husband fell, sickly green light filling the dark house for but a moment. One single moment in which the current head of the Potter family fell, taking the wards protecting the house with him. Dashing through the closest door she could find, she spun on the spot, clearly expecting something to have happened, devastation filled her face as she finished her spin. Holding her precious bundle closer to her chest, green eyes met green eyes as mother looked upon child;

"Be safe, be strong" a whisper of breath across the baby's brow followed with a kiss before being placed in a cradle. Lily Potter turned her back to the cradle facing the door as she heard the slow steps of her husband's murderer heading towards her. She firmed her heart and sent a prayer to any being listening that her child survived the night, as she knew she would not.

3 times the monster offered to spare her. 3 times she begged the monster to take her life instead of her child's. "So be it" the monster decreed and Magic heard the call, Magic bound the monster to his words, and as the monster cast the spell that ended her life, Lily smiled as she felt Magic protect her child. Then, knowing that she had done all she could, she meet death with open arms.

But the Monster was damaged and he could no longer feel Magic as it worked, so he was already turning towards the cot and drawing upon the death spell as Magic settled around the child. As the green light speed towards the child that the monster had sworn to leave alone, Magic reacted with all its fury towards the Oathbreaker, rebounding the death spell and following it back to its caster. Magic enhanced the death spell and used its strength to tear apart the monster, to take its due from the Oathbreaker; only to find that the monster had gone even further than Magic knew. This monster was Oathbreaker, Kinslayer, and Soulripper. So Magic took, grabbing ahold of any parts of the monster that it could and ripping them away from the monster, as his tattered shade of a soul escaped. Gathering the parts of the monster Magic had claimed, it cleansed the corruption from the strands of magic and gently twisted the strands into the child Magic had been called to protect, a gift for Magic's failure to destroy the monster.

Magic drew away from the child as it was picked up and comforted by the man newly arrived in the house. Magic could feel the child was safe with the man. With a gentle nudge to his mind from Magic the dark haired man turned quickly on his heel and disappeared with a crack.

More cracks sounded from outside the cottage as members of the Auror force arrived; falling into a defensive position as they approached the now dark and silent cottage, missing half of its roof, fire still smouldering on the edges of the rafters that reached out into the empty sky like skeletal fingers. One brave man stepped through the open door stopping short at seeing the face down body of a messy haired brunette man. Turning the body over the officer, recognising a former comrade in the Auror force, called "Potter's gone captain"

"His Wife?"

"Same captain," called a fellow Auror who had headed upstairs. "But you need to come see this captain."

Running up the stairs Captain Travis headed towards where his Auror was standing in a doorway looking into a room. It was as if a blasting curse had gone off inside the room only leaving the empty cot untouched. Lily Potter was dead, her distinctive red hair, splayed out on the floor around her head, almost looked like blood in the light of the moon, shining through the hole that used to be a wall and most of the roof. Across from her body was a dark burn mark in the shape of a man. Captain Travis took all this in but…

"Where's the baby?


	2. Chapter 2

With a crack Sirius Black arrived at the gate of the 'small' country house his Uncle Alphard had left him. Shifting his bundle higher up his chest to get a better grip, Sirius ran his grey eyes over the view behind the gate. A long gravel drive leading up to a house that was only just too small to be described as a manor. Sirius had never been to this house before, as much as it was now his, but he had read over the deeds and knew it contained at least 4 bedrooms, a library, a small observatory at the top of the owlery tower and a basement warded for both potions making and spell casting. More important than all of that, in Sirius mind, were the 3 House-elves that came with the house.

Pulling his cloak closer, wrapping it tightly around the softly breathing child in his arms, Sirius headed towards the front door. Desperate to get his precious cargo to safety before he could hunt down the man who had betrayed his family. Stepping through the front door Sirius was greeted by a voice at knee level,

"Master has arrived, may Pisces take masters cloak?"

"I'm not staying, I need you to call the other elves so I can give you instructions before I leave again."

With a click of his knarred fingers Pisces was joined by two other creatures that looked similar to the first; large bulbous eyes above a sharp pointed nose on a head like a wrinkled potato. Long spindly limbs ending in gnarled digits appeared from the edges of frayed pillowcases. Both elves bowed as Pisces spoke again;

"How can Pisces, Cancer and Libra serve Master?"

Opening his cloak Sirius presented his bundle to the elves; "This is my daughter- Ayame Yuri Black-Potter. She is to be known as Iris Black and you will care for and protect her from all who wish her harm, until she can protect herself."

Libra took hold of the child as Pisces nodded, "We shall care for the Young Mistress, Master."

"Good, I don't know how long I'll be away, but you are to access my accounts at Gringotts for anything Iris or you may need." Handing a ring of keys over to Pisces before striding further into the house, following the feel of the Black Family Magic to the ward stone. Using a spell Sirius cut open his palm and placed it upon the stone, re-charging and reengaging the wards of the property, further protecting his daughter before he leaves the property on the hunt for the betrayer.

Days pass and the elves continue to care for Iris, using what knowledge they have to care for her. As one week ends and still Sirius has not returned the elves begin to worry. Magic, having left a small portion of itself with the child it protects, used a gentle touch to talk to one of its many children;

 _"_ _Protect, train, and teach. This child has my blessing and will need to be strong for what her future holds"_

And the elves heard their Mother Magic and heeded her words.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the grey light of dawn peeked above the horizon on the morning of November 1st, the activity in the area around Main Street, Godric's Hollow had only increased during the night. Red robed Aurors contained the scene and obliviated the muggles of the events of that fateful Halloween.

Chief Detective Inspector Pennifold surveyed the scene as the muggle repellent wards were finally activated over the area. From the corner of his eye he noticed the Auror in charge of the crime scene, DI Mcgowan heading his way.

"Initial report Mcgowan?"

"Sir, it appears that the perpetrator erected anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards before attacking the original wards around the house, from what the MEA can determine the wards were shattered after 2 or 3 pure magic bombardments. There are also traces of another ward that seems to have broken afterwards separately from the rest. Unspeakables from the MEA department are already trying to determine what all the wards were, but are tentatively leaning towards the ward being a Fidelius charm that broke upon victim 1's death. It then appears that the perp entered the house via the front door before being confronted by victim 1. The only magical residue in the hallway is that of the perp's and the MEA were able to easily identify the Killing Curse as cause of death.

"Victim 2 clearly ran upstairs during the time victim 1 confronted the perp, probably hoping to escape via apparation but was stopped by the perp's wards. The perp clearly followed victim 2 into what appears to be a nursery, again victim 2 was struck down by what the MEA believe is a Killing Curse but the magical residue in the room is too strong to say for certain at this stage.

"What happened then is almost a complete unknown but we've seen the results; an ash pile is all that's left of the perp after the largest magical backlash the MEA have recorded, and an intact but empty cot.

"The victims are identified as Lord James Potter and his wife Lady Lily. An Unspeakable expert on Magical Signatures has identified the perp's magical signature as that that has been identified as belonging to the current Dark Lord. There was also 1 identifiable trace of magic, belonging to Hit Wizard Black, apparating from the nursery. There are other traces of magic but they are too small to be positively identified."

Pennifold nodded; "Have Sirius Black found, that's a priority one order. There's a child missing in all this, and we need to get this investigation concluded before Politics get involved. Take a squad of 5 and follow the apparition trail, if that's a dead end you have the authorisation to use any means available to track Black and discover what has happened to the child."

Under the streets of London, within the bowels of the hidden Ministry of Magic, order was called for among the attendants of the emergency Wizengamot meeting. Presiding over events was Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore, a tall, thin, elderly man, shrouded in a robe of purple, that depicted his membership of the ruling body of the British Magical community. Even for the early time of the meeting, Dumbledore's long white hair and beard were tidy and with the half-moon glasses perched upon his nose, half hiding twinkling blue eyes, he was the perfect image of wise grandfather, someone to respect and trust. Many were fooled by this image, those who were not fooled remembered the intelligence that the man possessed, and how for, someone who claimed to want no part in leading the country, had many positions of power and influence, especially over the younger generations. But no matter what his de-criers tried, there seemed no way to prove Dumbledore's underhanded tactics or ulterior motives, as there was not even a whisper of something to darken his shining reputation. Even those with the knowledge could find no evidence and without evidence of irrefutable wrong doing Dumbledore's followers would ruin the reputation of the accuser.

Today Dumbledore was planning to gain control of the prophecy child, to be able to mould them into a weapon against the return of Voldemort, a weapon that only Dumbledore would be able to control, and when the weapons use was finished, well, it was hardly Dumbledore's fault that the Dark Lord managed to corrupt the child and that they obviously needed to be dealt with for the safety of the rest of the community. And wouldn't Dumbledore be heartbroken at the loss of his only 'apprentice', his 'protégé', to the dark side, but wasn't it fortunate that the weapon left everything from the Potter line to use for the 'betterment of the magical world', and by magical world Dumbledore means Wizards, and by Wizards Dumbledore means one wizard, himself.

Yes Dumbledore had everything planned out, now only to get the sheep 'ahem' other Lords to agree with his way of thinking and then everything else will fall into place.

Dumbledore brought his gavel down, the sound being magically enhanced to be heard no matter the volume level of the Wizengamot chambers; "I call this emergency session of the Wizengamot to session. This session has been called to deal with the aftermath of the current Dark Lord, Voldemort's defeat by the child of the Potters."

Shudders ran through the members of the gallery as they heard the name of the Dark Lord, many flinching, others looked around quickly as if they expected the Dark Lord to appear, just from the mention of his name.

"Now, now there is no longer any need to react to his name as this meeting has been called to discuss and arrange appropriate actions to help us recover from this war. For example the placement of the Potter Heir needs proper consideration as the security measures needed to protect the child are only one consideration."

Dumbledore drew breath to speak again when the entrance doors to the chambers were thrown open and Chief Inspector Owen Morgan strode into the chambers.

"Members of the Wizengamot, on behalf of the Investigation Department, of which I head, I must interrupt this meeting in order to gain a special disposition for the truth serum, Veritaserum for use on Hit Wizard Black, the Heir presumptive to the Black family, as soon as he has be captured, so that we may discover what has happened to the missing Potter heir."

Silence filled the chamber once for but a second before Chief Inspector Morgan was assaulted with a wall of sound. Unintelligible shouts and demands, some upset at the thought of forcing a Pure blood heir to take Veritaserum, something that the laws of the Wizengamot forbid, more demanding that the child be found. None seemed to reach Dumbledore as he felt his plans starting to unravel. Sirius Black could not be questioned under Veritaserum, as he would clear his own name, and discredit claims Dumbledore had made about having no knowledge of the Potter's protections. If Sirius Black was cleared than he would be forced to hand over the Potter child and the weapon would slip out of his control. This had to be stopped, but Dumbledore could not work out how he was going to stop it.

AN: The DMLE has 2 sections: Law enforcement, consisting of the everyday Auror all the way up to the more Elite Hit Wizards. And the Investigative Department which consists of 2 departments itself, the detective Inspectors and the MCSA, Magical Crime Scene Analysis, think CSI, with the department of MEA Magical Evidence Analysis mostly staffed by Unspeakables studying magical criminology.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Evening, 3 days after Iris had been left at Blackmoore Cottage, the official name of the house Sirius had inherited, the Elves in residence gathered around the kitchen table while the young mistress slept. The fire had burned low and the few candles lit were set upon the battered wooden table leaving most of the room in darkness.

"Libra is Garden-elf, does not have knowings for Nursery-elf"

Pisces sighed, he was a Head-elf and didn't have the knowledge of a Nursery-elf either, none of the 3 elves did. As Head-elf Pisces knew how to care for and maintain the Home for Master; cleaning organising and being on hand for any needs an adult wizard may need. A child especially one as young as Mistress Iris needed different care and without the knowledge and training to do so the elves were left frantically worrying how to complete Master's orders.

"Cancer could speak to her Dam, Seely is Nursery-elf"

Pisces nodded, that was a good idea, Nursery-elves knew all about young children, they were more educated then other elves so that a child can learn from the elf and the elf had the capabilities to make decisions based on the child's needs and not wants.

"How long Cancer need?" Pisces was worried that if Cancer was gone too long then Young Mistress Iris would wake and food would not be prepared for her, Kitchen-elves were notorious for their territorial tendencies with 'their' kitchen and it wasn't unknown for a Kitchen –elf to cause injury to another elf they felt had invaded their kitchen. Cancer was a nice elf but Pisces would not risk it, he was quite happy in one piece, thank you very much.

"Cancer be back before Young Mistress wakes. Cancer hopes her Dam has knowings."

With a nod from Pisces Cancer popped out. Libra made a humming sound as he twisted one of his long bat like ears in his hand. Pisces knew that was Libra's thinking face so he waited patiently for his old friend to reach the conclusion of his thoughts.

"Great Mother said teach the Young Mistress but Libra only knowings elf magics. We teach Young Mistress elf magic?"

That was an interesting thought. The Great Mother had given these elves an order for the Young Mistress too, _protect train and teach._ Protection was easy with elf magic but to teach and train a wizard Wasn't Done. But an order from the Great Mother was not one that could be ignored.

"We teach Young Mistress like elves teach elves, Great Mother says, elves do." There was a note of finality in Pisces voice and he knew as head elf he would not be questioned again. A pulse of magic spread through the room filled with a feeling of Pride and Gratitude and Pisces knew he had made the right decision.

Magic drew away from the kitchen and slipped upstairs to the only occupied bedroom. Thick heavy drapes covered the window blocking out all light, bar a small slip of moonlight that had managed to slip through a gap, illuminating a thin strip of the bed and its small occupant. Small whines and snuffles could be heard, showing that the sleep was not as restful for the child as it should have been. Red hair, spread out along the pillow, moved as if being tenderly stroked and the noises softened into gentle breathing. Magic was pleased with how her creatures had cared for her childe but knew that everything was not as it should be yet.

Drawing what little strength she could from the corrupted ley lines in Britain, Magic prepared herself to further push her agenda forward. Her childe would be protected this time, not like the last time. This time her childe would grow without corruption, without the manipulations, without the secrets. This time her childe would live free even if Magic had to use all her strength to achieve it. Even if Magic had to beat Fate she would do it. Too many times had Fate taken her Children and broken them under his trials. Not this one, not this time, Magic knew with the corruption spreading across the world that she would not have the strength to bless another. This childe was her last and Magic would die to protect her because Magic knew she was dying anyway, it was too late for her but her childe would live on, she would make sure of it.

An Alarm started blaring into the Auror's bullpen.

"Magic use detected in a Muggle area. Cerberus team to respond."

Captain Travis gathered his team together around an empty drinks carton and once everyone had a finger touching it, he activated the portkey and his team was whisked away in a swirl of colours.

Upon landing the team snapped into formation, wands at the ready as they took in the situation. It looked like a warzone; half the street had been blown apart, muggles lay scattered around and on his knees, hysterically laughing, was the key witness from the Potter case, Sirius Black.

Captain Travis indicated to his team to contain the scene and start assessing the muggles laying on the floor. Wand drawn Travis slowly approached the prone wizard, who had gone from laughing to rocking himself muttering something Captain Travis could not hear.

"Mr Black, I'm Captain Travis of the Auror Department. I'm going to need you to surrender your wand and accompany me to the ministry."

Sirius did not respond directly to the Captain, he continued to rock himself. As he approached Captain Travis began to heard the wizards mutterings;

"My fault….i killed them…all my fault"

"Mr Black?" Black jumped startled and swung round to look at the Captain. "Mr Black, I need you to surrender your wand and accompany me to the ministry."

"What?" Clearly disorientated Black stared at Captain Travis clearly uncomprehending. Slowly Captain Travis crouched down until he was level with Black.

"Mr Black, you're wanted at the ministry for questioning as a witness in the Potter's murders and I suppose whatever has happened here."

Comprehension appeared in Black's eyes as his mind made the connection between what was being said and the red robes of the Auror force. Black nodded. Both men stood up and Black handed over his wand.

"Am I being arrested?" Black looked and sounded resigned.

"Not at the moment sir, it's a war time safeguard to remove wands from any potential dangers and with you being a fully trained Hit-wizard I'm sure you understand our precaution." Black nodded. "now if possible could you please tell me what's happened here."

"It was that Rat bastard. I finally caught up with the traitor and he goes and blows up the whole street! Screaming about how I betrayed them, I didn't, I couldn't, not like the rat. Was all my idea, I encouraged them to swap, nobody would think of Peter. I felt so clever, one more prank on everyone, keeping them safe. But it didn't, they weren't safe. The rat went running straight to his master, betrayed us. It's my fault they should never have swapped, I killed them…all my fault"

As Black dropped into muttering again Captain Travis activated his communicator;

"This is Initial response team Cerberus, Captain Travis reporting. More men are needed to contain the situation and an obliviation team to deal with the muggles. Sirius Black is currently in voluntary custody and I'll be moving him to Ministry care as soon as another senior officer arrives to relieve me."


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. This is a bit of a slow build story as I set the scene for future developments that I have planned, at the moment my key characters, Sirius and Iris and unable to move the story along themselves, being in Auror custody and being too young respectively. The House elves are not going to have a big role in the rest of the story.

Chapter 5

Seely looked at her daughter as she considered her request. Seely knew she couldn't teach Libra how to be a Nursery-elf in the short time they had. Really how daft could her child be, it takes years of shadowing an experienced Nursery-elf before being formally apprenticed. It was the same for all elves, Libra should know this having trained as a Kitchen-elf. But still she couldn't leave Libra without any help.

"Does Head-elf have access to Master's Vaults?" Seely asked with a thoughtful tilt to her head.

"Master gave Pisces keys, tells Pisces gets whatever Young Mistress or us needs."

"Good. Take Seely to your Head-elf, I's be tellings what to do only one time." Seely held out her hand and waited for Libra to guide her. Libra could pop to her anywhere Seely was because of the link between Dam and Child, but having no connection with Libra's Master or his House she could not enter without a guide. Libra grasped her Dam's hand and with a small pop, both disappeared.

Pisces was in the Library when Libra returned with her Dam, he had been removing all of the unsafe books from the lower shelves and that had resulted in re-organising the whole library. He turned towards where he could feel the magic building seconds before Libra appeared. Noticing the addition guest Pisces flicked a questioning ear.

"Seely has idea. She only say one time." Pisces nodded and turned to Seely. House-elves had no need for social niceties between themselves. They were all for quick completion of their tasks, especially when giving favours to each other.

"Libra says Master gives you bank keys?" Again Pisces nodded

"Go Bank, take keys, talk to Master's Goblin. They find you Nursery-elf. Young Mistress needs own Nursery-elf. Seely go now. Have own work to do."

And with that Seely patted Libra on the head and popped out again. Pisces felt like banging his head against something. So he did, the bookcase being nearest.

"Pisces NO! Master ordered us no punish selves!" Libra grabbed at Pisces arm and pulled him away the bookcase he was smacking his head against. Ashamed Pisces twisted his fingers,

"Pisces know, but Pisces feel so stupid. Seely make it so simple."

Libra nodded and patted Pisces' hand and she stopped him twisting them. Libra smiled feeling proud,

"Seely make many elves feel stupid. Libra's Dam very smart. Now be smart and follow Seely plan." pushing Pisces away and shooing him with her hands.

Feeling bashful still, Pisces popped out to the bank. Nodding her head Libra headed back to the kitchens, ready to start on breakfast. Libra had noticed that the Young Mistress was becoming fussy about her food and she'd need to work round that.

Ironclaw had been the head of Sirius Blacks accounts since the day Black had inherited his uncles reasonably sized estate. During the few short years since that had happened Ironclaw had seen many strange things because of the young pureblood, but having a house-elf approach him for advice had to be a first for the entire Goblin nation, not just himself.

"You want me to, using the accounts I am in charge of, purchase a skilled Nanny-elf? For what purpose could Mr Black have need of a Nanny-elf?" Ironclaw looked over his desk at the house-elf, he held himself well for one of his kind, had a pride in himself that Ironclaw had too often seen beaten out of the beings that visited Gringrotts.

"Master gave Pisces keys, tell Pisces get whatever Young Mistress needs. Young Mistress needs Nursery elf."

"Young Mistress? Do you mean to tell me that Mr Black has a child?"

"Master brings Young Mistress home 3 days ago. Tells us elves to protect and care for Young Mistress gives Pisces keys to bank and leaves."

Ironclaw was now completely flummoxed, not that anyone would notice as he kept his reactions under control. His client hadn't informed him of a child, hadn't made any allowances for a child on his accounts. He knew the elf would not be speaking anything but the truth as it wasn't in their nature to lie, unless ordered to and even then it was very noticeable as the elf seemed to battle itself, caught between its truthful nature and the need to follow orders. Ironclaw pressed his hands together while resting his elbows on the large desk in his office. Ironclaw was quite proud of his desk, he knew many of his fellow account managers were jealous of his desk, it was the perfect size to look large and intimating without making Ironclaw look to short behind it. He'd had it placed on a raised dias so that no matter the height of his guests Ironclaw was always the tallest when all were sat. Solid dark oak it was richly engraved and had tasteful gold decorations and fastenings. Making his decision he straightened and addressed the elf;

"I'll need you to bring the child here, to be able to facilitate any actions on the behalf of the child I will need to have proof on record of the child's connection to Mr Black so that nobody can contest the appropriation of the funds." At the look of confusion on the elf's face Ironclaw sighed "I need to make sure the child is a Black through an inheritance test so that no-one can argue that I've not done my job."

The elf nodded so quickly Ironclaw wondered if his head was moving by itself.

"Pisces do that. Pisces be right back." And before Ironclaw could stop him the elf popped out. Ironclaw sighed, the elf would be back before the guards arrived to investigate the ward break. Goblins were the only ones who had bothered to look into researching wards to keep Hosue-elves out. So far the only success they had managed was an alert ward that recognises their particular brand of magic popping. Indeed the elf popped back in with a sleepy eyed wizard child of toddler age just before his office doors slammed open and 2 warriors ran in weapons drawn.

"HOLD!" Ironclaw jumped out of his seat as he shouted at the guards. Both elf and child were swinging their heads back and forth eyes wide with fright. The guards had stopped as soon as Ironclaw had ordered them.

"The house elf was just too quick for me to deactivate the ward, he's welcome here along with his Young Mistress." The guards nodded as the sheathed their weapons and left closing the doors softly behind them. Turning back to his guests "for future reference please allow me to deactivate the alert ward before you use elf travel."

The elf was shaking so hard as he nodded that he was gradually shifting sideways across the floor. Ironclaw resumed his seat and the elf settled. Turning his attention to the wizard youngling Ironclaw was shocked at how calm she was. Normally the commotion would have sent a youngling of her age to tears but this one stood there looking back at Ironclaw, head tilted slightly to the side as if listening something only she could hear. The interest in the youngling's green eyes grew as she watched Ironclaw, as if she was learning new things just by looking at him. Clearing his throat Ironclaw turned to the House-elf

"I'm going to need a small sample of the child's blood placed upon this parchment," as he drew said parchment from his drawer. "This parchment has been specially treated to show all the family magics within a wizard's blood and what inheritance there is for them to claim within Gringotts. This allows me to give you access to your Master's funds and keep an audit for Mr Black and my Superiors."

Seeing that the elf understood what he was saying Ironclaw gestured to the parchment. "If you would make a small cut on the child's finger and then run it along the parchment anywhere."

Pisces, with clear reluctance, proceeded to follow the goblin's instructions and was soon healing the wound while Ironclaw watched as the magics worked on the parchment:

 _Given Name: Ayame Yuri_

 _Known As: Iris_

 _Paternal Family: Black_

 _Maternal Family: Evans, Potter,_ うずまき

 _Heir to: Potter Family, Black Family, Slytherin Family, Peverell Family_

Well, thought Ironclaw, that was certainly interesting and mysterious. He had no idea what the symbols in the maternal family lines meant but was sure it was from the Asias. The Slytherin family inheritance has been unclaimed since the original Salazar himself, and the Peverell family inheritance had been thought lost when the main line went into hiding. None of that was usuable to Ironclaw and he put the matter from his mind. His job was account manager to Sirius Black, the inheritances of his daughter were none of his concern. He wasn't paid enough to deal with family issues like those, though there was no denying the paternal line and that was all that really concerned Ironclaw for the moment. Locking away the document with the rest of Mr Black's paperwork, turned back to the elf who was comforting the youngling who didn't seem to need the comfort, not being distressed at all.

"Now that I have the paperwork in order I can look into your request; is it just the Nanny-elf that is needed?"

Already large eyes bulged out even further as a look of almost panic appeared on the elfs. "Pisces has no knowings. Pisces be Head-elf, has no knowing of childs."

Ironclaw sighed, in the future he would not be able to say why but in that moment Ironclaw knew he had to do it. "Leave it with me, return home with the child and I'll organise everything you need. I have de-activated the ward temporarily for you to leave with the child, return this evening through the front entrance and you will be directed straight to me."

Pisces left with his Young Mistress and Magic faded away from the room happy that she didn't have to give the goblin more than a subtle nudge to get the reactions that Magic needed to protect her childe.

AN. editied 24/01/18


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Its gone 3am when I'm posting this, I don't have a beta and my proof reader is currently away so please forgive any mistakes and just drop me a review/message and ill correct them as soon as possible. I was hoping to have posted this yesterday but this chapter ran away from me and just kept going. Hope you all enjoy and thank you to everyone who has followed favorited and reviewed.

Because I realise I haven't written it yet: All recognisable parts are the intellectual property of their creators I receive no profit for my work only enjoyment.

Chapter 6/

Sirius Black had been in Ministry for 3 hours as, even 4 days after the initial request, the Wizengamot had still not come to a conclusion on whether the DMLE could use Veritaserum on Black, for information on the Potter case. Currently the interview team where waiting for a member of the medical team to administer a calming draught, as Black was still hysterical, swinging from tears, to muttering, to giggling and back again. Chief Detective Inspector Pennifold was waiting anxiously, having viewed the scene himself at the Potter home and having only theories to go on, he was determined to get some answers.

"Chief Pennifold? I'm here to assess the suspect?" Pennifold looked up, and upon recognising the medi-witch escorted her down the stark stone hallway of the ministry cell block towards Black's cell. They were a cell away when the sounds of the man's quiet whimpering reached their ears. Unlocking the cell Pennifold allowed the medi-witch to enter before him, pulling the door shut as he followed her. The cell was the same as every other in the ministry, a blank grey stone room with a wooden cell door that was reinforced with iron. In the back corner directly opposite the door was a lavatory and wash basin. Against the side wall furthest from the wash area was a long wooden pallet secured to the wall through magical means covered by a thin mattress and a blanket. Curled upon his side upon the pallet was the room's occupant.

Sirius Black was a miserable picture to look upon, eyes red rimmed from tears, even as more dripped from his eyes seemingly unnoticed, as the man shuddered with ever whipper he emitted. The medi-witch stepped forward and Pennifold grabbed her shoulder stopping her.

"Mr Black," said Pennifold. Black shot up to a sitting position, eyes darting wildly around the room looking at everything seemingly trying to work out where he was. His grey eyes came to rest on Pennifold and the medi-witch. Before Black could say a word Pennifold stepped forward.

"Sirius Black you are being held in Ministry custody as a suspect in the incident earlier today and as a suspect in the Potter case of October 31st. You do not have to say anything. But, it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later may rely on in court. Anything you do say can be given in evidence. The medi-witch is here to administer a calming draught so that we may proceed with questioning. Do you consent Mr Black?"

Sirius just stared for a moment processing what was being said to him before nodding slowly. "Yeah, yeah, that'd be good." The medi-witch retrieved a vial from her bag and handed it to Pennifold. After inspecting it and finding it to indeed be a calming draught handed it to Black who downed the vial in one go. Instantly the effect on Black was visible as he sat straighter and his eyes cleared up.

"Thank you medi-witch you may go." With a nod to Pennifold she left the cell closing the door behind her.

"Mr Black are you willing to proceed to an interview room so that we may get your statements about the two incidents in question?" Black stood up from the pallet and meeting Pennifolds eyes nodded once. Pennifold withdrew a pair of magic restricting cuffs from his pocket and held them up to Black, "Regulations." Black turned around and accepted the cuffs peacefully.

"The next order of business is the use of Veritaserum on the current Heir presumptive of the Black Family, Sirius Black, in regards to the Potter incident. I believe the last 4 days of discussion on this subject has been enough for us all to make a decision and as Chief Warlock I would like to call a vote. Am I seconded?" Chief Warlock, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore looked out over the rest of the assembled Wizengamot, after 4 days of behind the scenes 'politics' he finally felt that he had enough support for the motion not to pass. Dumbledore had hoped to get Black sent straight to Azkaban without a trial, but due to budget upgrades during the recent civil war the DMLE, and the other thing that is not spoken of, was actually competent now and the change in practices made for less corruption.

"Actually Chief Warlock," Chief Inspector Morgan rose from his seat, "Sirius Black is currently in Ministerial Custody and has volunteered to be trailed under Veritaserum, with the usual addition of keeping questions relevant to the case. His case has already been placed on the docket for upcoming trials."

Silence greeted Morgan's statement before Lord Black rose from his seat, "If that is the case, than I call for the trial of my Heir to happen now as, I for one, would like to move on from this whole incident and move on with the reparations."

"Hear, hear!" Lord Ogden rose from his seat as Lord Black sat, "I second Lord Black's suggestion. Have the boy brought up here and we'll get on with it."

"Now Tiberius don't be so hasty," Dumbledore's voice cut across the murmurings that had erupted among the members. "All motions are to be put to the vote, all those in favour of holding the trial of Sirius Black now, instead of arranging it through the proper channels, please light your wands." Dumbledore was panicking inside his mind as he quickly tried to find any way of preventing this trial from going ahead. Why had he not been informed of Black's capture before now? How long had they had him? What did they already know? Dumbledore could feel every plan he had unravelling from the first word Morgan had spoken. Surely there was some way to salvage this, he had time. But then that constant thorn in his side Lord Black, current leader of the dark sect in the Wizengamot, had spoken and things had gotten worse, all Dumbledore could do know was grit his teeth and salvage what he could at the end of it. Given enough time he'd be able to get his plans back in line. So he called for the vote, hoping his more heavy handed approach at manipulation went mostly unnoticed. Alas it was not to be, as it seemed most of the Chamber could not hide their curiosity into the events of All Hallows and the vote passed with a clear majority. Now all Dumbledore could hope to do was salvage things during the questioning.

"Chief Inspector Morgan would you have the prisoner summoned for his trial." Dumbledore barely managed to keep his voice flat and empty of the rage he felt and being unable to stop any of this from happening. Morgan indicated to one of the Chamber Aurors and after being given instruction the Auror left the chamber. Morgan remained standing and Dumbledore felt his heart sink, what more could possibly happen now?

"I would also like to request that Albus Dumbledore step down as Chief Warlock for the duration of this trial due to his known close association with the Potters and therefore may be emotionally compromised." This was it now,= Dumbledore had no way of changing the situation if he wasn't in control. Having only been awarded his seat due to the Order of Merlin he'd received for defeating Grindleward, Dumbledore was not entitled to speak during a trial without being called upon first. He certainly couldn't ask the leading questions he was preparing to use.

There was a murmurings among the ranks of purple robed Lords and Ladies as it seemed like nobody was prepared to step forward and agree to the motion to remove Dumbledore, even temporarily. Those in the Dark sect who would usually jump at the chance of ousting the Chief Warlock were as reluctant as he was for the trial to go ahead, most having children that were marked Death Eaters and were silent supporters of the Dark Lords cause, if not outright marked themselves. Those in the Light Sect could never dream of outing the great Dumbledore, even temporarily. Dumbledore was finally feeling some relief when Lord Greengrass from the Neutral sect stood and seconded the motion. It barely passed the vote but Dumbledore was removed to the back benches and Lady Marshbanks replaced him in short order as the longest serving member of the chamber.

As Lady Marshbanks took her seat upon the Chief Warlock's chair the Auror returned with Sirius Black, restrained in magic supressing cuffs, and led him to the lone wooden chair in the centre of the chamber floor. Once seated the Auror removed the cuffs and the chains upon the chair rose to surround Black.

Sirius raised his head to meet the gaze of the 3 seated upon the podiums that served as Judges during a full Wizengamot trial. Head of the DMLE Bartemius Crouch, a servere man that Sirius knew from Pureblood events as a child, and from working under the man as a Hit-wizard. Minister for Magic Millicent Bagnold and, Sirius was surprised to see, Lady Marshbanks in the Chief Warlock's chair. Raising her gavel Lady Marshbanks drew the room to order.

"I call this Chamber into session for the Trial of Sirius Black." Lady Marshbanks waited a moment to ensure silence. She consulted a piece of parchment that had been handed to her and address Sirius. "Mr Black, you are being charged with Conspiracy to commit murder, Murder, accessory to Murder, Kidnapping, breaking The Statute and the deaths of 13 Muggles, how do you plead?"

In a clear calm voice Sirius intoned "Not Guilty."

Shocked murmurs and whispers raced across the members, Rumours had already been circulating about Black's involvement and with the attack on Peter Pettigrew everyone believed him to be guilty. Lady Marshbanks struck the gavel on the bench and called for order. Before again addressing Sirius, "We, the Chamber, have been informed that you wish to be tried under Veritaserum, is that correct?"

"Yes Madam, that is correct. I wish for there to be no doubt about my actions." Marshbanks nodded to Mr Crouch who indicated for the DMLE Potioneer to step forward and administer the 3 drops needed for the potion to work. When Blacks eyes had clouded over, an indicator the potion was working, the Potioneer stepped back.

"The floor is yours for questioning Mr Crouch."

"Thank you Madame Marshbanks." Crouch sat up straighter, how that was possible considering how straight he was already sat know body was sure but he managed. "I will take this time to remind the Members of this Chamber that Mr Black is now surrounded by a one way silencing barrier that allows only my voice to pass to Mr Black, as is standard practice during all cases involving Veritaserum. I will begin with the 2 standard questions used to test the effectiveness of the potion. What is your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black" Sirius voice was a monotone as he answered Crouch.

"What is your occupation?"

"Hit-wizard and prankster extraordinaire." Still Sirius' voice was monotone though his answer did raise a few eyebrows and chuckles throughout the chamber.

Crouch nodded "testing indicates subject is fully under the influence of the serum. I will now commence with the questioning, beginning with the events surrounding the murder of the Potters. We know from evidence gathered that Mr Black was in the Potter's residence on the night of the incident and that both Potters were murdered by the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named using the Killing Curse. Mr Black, Why were you in the residence of the Potter's on the night of 31st October?"

"Peter was missing so I went to check on James and Lily."

"Who is Peter?"

"Peter Pettigrew"

"What relationship did Mr Pettigrew have with the Potter's?"

"Peter had been our friend since Hogwarts."

"And by 'our' who do you mean?"

"James, Remus and I."

"And why would Mr Pettigrew being missing lead you to checking on the Potter's?"

"Peter was the Secret Keeper."

A few shocked gasps came from the Chamber as those who knew what charm those words related too understood the relevance of Black's statement. They quickly settled as Crouch continued his questioning.

"Could you explain what you mean by Secret Keeper?" Crouch had to be careful to always ask a question otherwise Black wouldn't answer.

"The Secret Keeper is the person who holds the location of the Secret that is being protected and only they may inform others." The potion caused Sirius to answer in a way that would have made his teachers proud as it pulled the most relevant information from his mind and made him communicate it verbally. Noise picked up around the Chamber as the implications of the statement sunk in. Marshbanks brought the gavel down and called for order, the members settled quickly and Crouch continued.

"For the record, what was the secret that Mr Pettigrew was protecting?"

"The Potter Family live in the house at the end of Main Street, Godric's Hollow."

"Why did you assume that because Mr Pettigrew was missing that the Potter's were in trouble?"

"Peter was always the weakest of us, the quickest to fold. If he had been captured then he would've told the secret."

"How did you know that Mr Pettigrew had not just 'gone out'?"

"He was in hiding and had enough supplies to last 2 weeks before I was to deliver more. He should've been there."

"If Mr Pettigrew was indeed in hiding, what made you decide to check on Mr Pettigrew on October 31st?"

"I had a bad feeling." Crouch blinked in shock but as Black had answered under Veritaserum it was truthful no matter how absurd sounding. Taking a sip of water Crouch cleared his throat and returned to questioning.

"After finding Mr Pettigrew missing you travelled to the Potters' residence, correct?"

"Yes."

"Upon arriving at the Potters' residence can you describe what you saw?"

"The wards were gone, all of them. The door had been blow off its hinges into the house. I entered and saw James lying on the Hallway floor. He was staring up at the ceiling unblinking. He was dead. I went upstairs and found Lily lying on her side in the nursery, I could see she wasn't breathing. She was dead. The roof was gone. There was an ash burn on the floor." Magic gathered all the strength She had within reach and slipped into Sirius' mind, there She gathered up all his memories of Iris that night and hid them away deep within his subconscious far from the Veritaserum's reach.

The tension in the Chamber was taunt as the members hung on every monotone word that slipped from Sirius Black's lips. All of them waiting for the grand reveal that would explain what had happened that night to the Dark Lord. The most callus among the members were left feeling disappointed as Black knew even less about the events then the DMLE. Most were left feeling horrified by the blank empty description of the deaths of people they now knew to be friends of the witness. All the members could clearly tell that Black was innocent of any involvement in the Potters' death and had moved him from suspect/defendant to witness in their mind. Whether they wanted to admit it or not. Again Lady Marshbanks Banged the gavel and called for order, as those affected by the monologue gathered themselves, before Crouch continued.

"What happened when you entered the Nursery?"

"I left, apparated out to find Pettigrew."

"What about the child?"

"There was no child."

There was instant uproar from all sides of the Wizengamot chambers as the words registered with the members. It was on record that Lily Potter had been pregnant before she went into hiding with James. The child should have been about 16 months old now. Lily Potter was even found in the Nursery! Dumbledore in particular was outraged. There had to have been a child, the prophecy had said there would be. Of course there was a child. He needed to know what had happened, where the child was. Damn the Potter's for never allowing him to visit after they went into hiding. He could've had a blood sample with which to track the child. Dumbledore didn't even know if the child was indeed male like he suspected. He didn't know anything and if there was one thing Dumbledore hated was not knowing. And he couldn't even speak up to ask questions because he'd be escorted from the chambers for disrupting proceedings! Why did they not realise that he knew what was best and just follow his carefully laid plans!

3 times Lady Marshbank had to bang the gavel this time as she called for order, "I know we have received shocking information but please contain yourselves so that we may continue and receive clarification. I am requesting that the DMLE Potioneer please check that Mr Black is still under the influence of the truth serum."

The Potioneer stepped forward after receiving a nod from Mr Crouch. He checked Mr Black over and concluded that he was still under the effects of Veritaserum and therefore his last answer was truthful. He informed the Wizengamot of his conclusion.

"Mr Crouch I find I must request you question Mr Black on his knowledge of the Potters' child. All evidence suggests that there was a child in residence with the Potters on the night in question, we need to know what has happened to that child as a priority."

"Certainly Madame." Crouch visibly gathered himself together as he considered his next question. "Mr Black what happened to the child of Lily and James Potter?"

"James and Lily didn't have a child."

Again you could hear the shock travel the chamber but the members managed to contain themselves quickly. Again Crouch faltered at Black's answer.

"Was there a child in the Potter's house when you arrived?"

"No."

Mr Crouch was stumped. The rest of the Wizengamot seemed just as surprised. Dumbledore was struck dumb. Where was the Prophecy Child Lady? If he didn't know where they were, how could he control their environment to groom them for their future role as a Martyr to Dumbledore's Greater Good. So lost inside his own head was Dumbledore that he didn't listen to any of the rest of the trial.

Lady Marshbank raised the gavel to quiet the whispers that had started during the time Mr Crouch considered how to proceed. Deciding to solve it for him the current Chief Warlock address the chamber, "Though this is obviously a matter that needs investigating it is clear we will get anything else out of Mr Black on the subject, as he clearly doesn't know any more. Proceed with questioning on Mr Blacks actions between leaving the Potters' and the incident involving the breaking of the Statute early this morning."

Gathering his wits Mr Crouch proceeded with the rest of his questions. He was able to establish that Mr Black had left the Potters and begun tracking Peter Pettigrew in the belief that he could be in danger still. Upon finding Pettigrew in London unharmed and running from him, Black attempted to confront Pettigrew realising that he had betrayed the Potters of his own free will. Pettigrew then proceeded to shout that Black had betrayed the Potters before throwing a Bombarda, slicing off his finger and escaping.

"How did Mr Pettigrew escape?"

"He transformed into a rat."

"How did Mr Pettigrew transform into rat?"

"He's an Animagus."

"Thank you Mr Crouch. I believe we have enough to have a clear view of Mr Black's role in both these events. If the Potioneer would administer the antidote to the truth serum I believe we can more straight to the vote." Lady Marchbanks waited as the Potioneer removed the special silencing ward, administered the antidote to Sirius Black and he had confirmed that Mr Black was now again aware of himself before continuing;

"I feel this is a pretty clear case and no discussion is needed therefore i'll continue straight to the vote. All those who find the defendant guilty of all charges light your wands." Not a single wand glowed in the chamber, anyone who voted guilty would be committing political suicide.

"All those who find the defendant innocent of all charges, light your wands." Early every wand in the chamber rose with a lit tip. Unnoticed among the others, Dumbledore was still in such shock that he didn't realise the trial was over and the vote was being called. In fact he wouldn't move until one of his political toadies approached him after the Wizengamot session was called to a close.

"This court find the defendant innocent of all charges." Bringing the gavel down Lady Marchbanks announced the result of the vote. Locking gazes with Sirius, she spoke directly to him, "You are free to go Mr Black. You are innocent of all charges that were brought against you. All your affects shall be returned to you upon leaving the court."

An Auror approached Sirius and removed the magic from the chains before leading him from the room.

"With that I will draw this session of the Wizengamot to a close and bid you all return tomorrow morning at 9am to continue with our original docket." Bringing her Gavel down one last time Lady Marchbanks dismissed the Wizengamot and moved to join her allies. Quickly the chambers emptied as groups moved to move private locations to discuss the ramifications of the trial. Lord Black was one of the first to leave as he headed towards the DMLE planning to collect his heir and get the full story from him.

Magic withdrew from Sirius' mind, gently releasing his memories back into his conscious mind. Before she removed her presence completely form his mind,, Magic left an urgent need to visit Gringotts. Her job done for now Magic slipped back into the Ley lines and magical pathways of Earth and returned to Her childe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Arcturus Black III, the current Lord of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, cut a tall imposing figure as he strode through the pathways of the ministry towards the DMLE. His impeccably cut black robes hung gracefully from strong square shoulders, his Wizengamot robes left behind in his private office. The click of his polished dragon hide boots and the tap of his silver topped ebony cane on the stone floors were the only noise he made on his journey. Raven coloured hair, liberally streaked with grey, framed an elegant pale face with high cheek bones and a straight patrician nose. Black well-trimmed eyebrows were lightly furrowed above the piercing grey eyes that his grandson shared, a clear sign that Lord Black did not want to be disturbed and with his determined stride Lord Black arrived at his destination un-accosted. There was no falter in his steps as he approached the main desk for the DMLE, Lord Black had the baring of a man who knew that he was above those around him and was going to get whatever it was he needed.

The main desk of the DMLE was a simple curved desk that separated the entrance to the department from the rest. Behind the desk a large room filled with Aurors moving between cubicles, seated at desks and generally looking very busy as the worked. Along the back wall of the bull pit area were a number of wooden doors, most of them too close together for there to be a conventionally sized room behind them, but that was what magic was for, fitting more into less. The slim brunette witch behind the desk nervously straightened her posture and tried to appear as competent as possible.

"Welcome to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, how can we help you today?" Giving her most professional smile the witch addressed the obviously important gentleman approaching her desk.

"I wish to enquire after my grandson, Sirius Black, how long will it take for his release to be processed?" Now even more nervous upon realising the identity of the gentleman who had approached her. Nodding quickly the secretary wrote a quick note that folded itself into an airplane and flew off into the general hubbub behind her.

"Certainly sir, I've sent a memo to the correct department, someone with the relevant information should be here soon." Nodding to the young witch Lord Black stepped back to wait.

Less than a minute later Sirius himself left a door located directly opposite the department entrance and was escorted down the clear central aisle of the bull-pen by Chief DI Pennifold. Nodding to Lord Black, Pennifold turned to Sirius, "You are now free to leave Mr Black, The DMLE would like to thank you for your cooperation during your stay here and we hope to see you back again in your proper position as a hit-wizard."

Shaking the offered hand Sirius nodded thoughtfully, "We'll have to see Chief, I've got things I need to get sorted at Gringotts and I need time to come to terms with everything that has happened."

"Understandable Black, I've spoken with Head Auror Bones and she's agreed that you have a month paid leave for personal recovery time, we'll need to know your future plans before that month is over." Recognising the dismissal in Pennifold's words Sirius nodded once before approaching his Grandfather.

"Grandfather?"

Lord Black had spent the time Pennifold spoke with Sirius to observe his grandson. He had grown in more ways than one since the last time Arcturus had spent time with Sirius. Though that was unsurprising as Arcturus hadn't seen his grandson since he was 15, before he ran away to live with the Elder Potters and cut off all contact with the family. Sirius had filled into his gangly teenage frame and now stood at an even height to Arcturus, 6'1". Muscles built from Hit-wizard training were visible in his tight fitting combat robes, not straining the material but clearly defined, an athletic build. Currently Sirius' dark curls were wild and unkempt around his face, grey eyes red-rimmed from the hysterics he had fallen into, normally pale skin was ashen as it covered the perfect bone structure Sirius had been gifted with. Even his manner and baring had changed in the few years since. Gone was the unconscious fidgeting that filled Sirius as a child, his inability to stay still as he rushed onto the next thing that had caught his attention, gone. In its place was a calm, determined young man that Arcturus realised he had no idea how to approach. Broken from his musing at being addressed Arcturus blinked once and refocused on his grandson.

"Grandson, are you well?" Raising an eyebrow sceptically, Sirius waited for his grandfather to continue. Coughing at the silent message to get to the point Arcturus continued. "I have been trying to contact you since you left your Mother's house ,we really need to discuss Family business."

"Mother," Sirius sneered the word, "made it perfectly clear that I was no longer to be considered a member of the Family when I left at 15. Now if you wouldn't mind I have business I need to conduct at the Bank. If it bothers you so much I shall have the Goblins remove the Black name from my titles and finalise her disownment." Considering the matter addressed Sirius stepped past his grandfather and continued out of the DMLE heading towards the lifts to the Atrium. Shocked by his Grandson's reaction and completely wrong assumption, Lord Black had to quick step to catch up with his grandson before he entered one of the lifts.

"That is not what I wished to speak to you about, my Heir." Sirius' head snapped round to face Arcturus, shocked to hear his grandfather address him that way. "I never agreed with your mother Sirius, you are still my heir and were never disowned. You cut yourself off from the rest of the family, Sirius. Now are you willing to discuss the Family matters that I need to speak to you about?"

Sirius spluttered for a moment thrown off balance by his grandfather. Sirius used the time to enter the lift to gather himself. "I,…Well I need to go to the Bank and I need to go now. I can't delay speaking with my account Manager any longer. I…um…I'm not sure when I'll have the time at the moment as I can't know what my future holds until after that…" Sirius trailed off as he realised he was rambling.

"If it is not a problem for you I can accompany you to the bank and hire a private room for us to have our discussion in. While there we can also retrieve the Heir ring for you and formally recognise you as the next Lord Black."

As the doors of the lift opened into the atrium Sirius nodded at Arcturus in agreement and the pair crossed the Marble floor together and left via apparition to Diagon Alley.

Iris Missed. She missed her Mummy and her P'ongs, she missed her Daddy, and currently she missed her Warm. Her Warm was new to the list of things Iris missed. What she had named as her Warm had only been with Iris since the Monster had thrown the Green at her Mummy and her Mummy had fallen down and not gotten up. When the Monster had sent the Green at Iris her Warm had wrapped itself around Iris and sent the Green back at the Monster. When the Monster got all burned like the dinner her P'ongs had tried to make once and then went pop like the bubble Mummy used to make for Iris her Warm made sure nothing touched Iris. Iris felt when the Warm grabbed something extra, Iris didn't like it at first she wanted the Warm to take it far away. To Iris it felt wrong, like the smell when P'ongs had been sick or the pile of mess Iris once found in the garden that Mummy said as a present from a naughty Daddy. Then the Warm had swallowed the bad feeling and Iris felt better about the extra when the Warm pushed it in to her body. It no longer felt like bad things but like hissy whispers and a secret she couldn't hear properly. Iris liked the feeling as it settled into her body.

Warm had stayed with her when Daddy came and picked her up. Not so tightly wrapped around her but still with her whispering little things to Iris. Iris was happy that Daddy had come, the whispers from Warm told Iris that her Mummy wasn't going to get up again, that Iris was going to be missing Mummy for a long time. Warm told her the Monster had made P'ongs fall before he found Mummy and Iris realised that she would be missing her P'ongs too.

Iris liked meeting the Elves in the house that felt like Daddy, but she didn't like that Daddy left her there and now she was missing Daddy again. She hoped she wouldn't have to miss Daddy for a long time too. Warm reassured Iris letting her know that Warm would bring Daddy home if she had too. Iris felt happier trusting in Warm but she still missed her family.

The elves where nice to Iris and she had lots of new things to look at and lots of lovely food even if there was nasty green things. Iris wouldn't eat the green things. She didn't like green. Then the elf that felt like clean and books took Iris to the big stone room and Warm told her she had to listen to the wrinkly big nosed man, that he was Important to Daddy and that Iris needed to do what she was told so that the Goblin was allowed to help her and the elves. Iris didn't like it when the elf made her finger hurt but Warm fixed it right away and Warm had said it was needed. Whatever happened next seemed to make the Goblin happy and her elf took her home again.

But now Warm was gone and Iris was missing everyone. She wanted her Warm and her Daddy, she didn't want this new elf that the clean elf wanted her to meet. There were big tears gathering in Iris' eyes as the Clean elf popped her back to the stone room. The tears slowed when she felt her Warm wrap itself back around her like a big hug and dried completely when she saw the 2 men sitting across the desk from the goblin Iris had met last time. One was really old and Iris had never seen him before, the other;

"DADDY!" Iris wrenched herself out of the elf's grasp and ran as fast as she could in her unsteady toddle towards him. Sirius barely had time to stand up before he could reach Iris and gather her up within his arms. Overwhelmed with everything that happened since the Monster came, and finally feeling safe in her daddy's arms, Iris broke down and cried her heart out into Sirius shoulder. Startled Sirius quickly started to rock Iris and to murmur comforts to her.

"Hush, hush…its ok…Daddy's here now….Daddy's got you. It's all okay now."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: sorry its been a few days since I last updated, my computer crashed. Luckily I can get it fixed quick. Thank you to everyone who's Followed Favourited and Reviewed I do appreciate it. My 'e' button on my keyboard is sticking so if there are any missing 'e's that's why :)

Chapter 8

As they had arrived in Diagon Alley Arcturus cast an obscuring and muffling charm around himself and Sirius. As they set off down the crooked, cobbled street towards the large white marble structure of Gringotts, Arcturus took a moment to glace around, no-one had paid particular attention to their arrival. As it was getting late in the day foot traffic was light and the majority of shops were closing up. Arcturus was silent as they walked, he knew that no matter the magical protections a conversation could still be listened to in a public area like this. Sirius, understanding his grandfather's silence, took the time to observe him out of the corner of his eye as they walked. Other than a few more lines on his face and a lot more grey in his hair Arcturus was much the same as when Sirius was younger. Sirius could get no read on his grandfather but again was not surprised, Lord Black had mastered his pure-blood mask long before Sirius was born.

Sirius was grateful for the silence as it allowed him to gather his thoughts. Had his family truly not turned their backs on him like he had thought? It certainly seemed so with his grandfather escorting him to the bank, apparently to receive the Black Heir's ring. Though he worried about what his grandfather could need to talk to him about that could need the security of a Gringotts room. In silence the two men entered the bank, nodding to the Guard Goblins as they passed, and joined the queue for a teller. They waited only a short while before being directed to a teller with Arcturus indicating Sirius to take the lead.

"May gold flow for you this day. Would you inform Ironclaw that his client is here to see him at his earliest convenience?" Arcturus was proud, Sirius had obviously not abandoned his upbringing when he had left his childhood home.

The Goblin squinted down his long nose as he stared Sirius down for a moment. Sirius kept eye contact until the goblin nodded once, "You will wait over there," the goblin raised one long, crooked finger, tipped with a claw like black nail and pointed to the far side of the atrium, before he signalled to another goblin to come forward. Sirius stepped away from the desk, clearly having been dismissed and lead his grandfather over to where the goblin had pointed. Before the 2 men had reached the area the teller had indicated they were intercepted by another goblin.

"Ironclaw is available to see you now. Follow me." The Blacks were lead down long stone corridors that were filled with wooden doors, Sirius had been led to his account manager's door many times and each time they had taken different routes, he suspected that it was part of the security magics. Shortly their guide stopped outside a set of wooden double doors and knocked. Upon receiving an answer the goblin opened the doors and indicated the Blacks to enter.

Ironclaw was seated behind his very impressive desk going through paperwork as he waved the wizards over to the chairs in front of him. Looking up he blinked once in shock before greeting them,

"Mr Black, Lord Black. May you vaults be ever full."

"Ironclaw, may all your enemies fall before your blade. My grandfather has indicated that he wishes me to claim the Black family Heir's Ring." Sirius' statement answered Ironclaw's questions in regards to Lord Black's presence. In fact the information pleased Ironclaw, by coming to him to claim his Heirship, Black the younger was indicating his wish to keep Ironclaw as his Account Manager. This would mean a raise in his status in the bank and among his Clan; to go from managing the accounts of one of the Blacks that was considered on the outs (and therefore less likely to receive a share of the Black fortune-the only thing about the Black family that mattered in terms of Goblin recognition) to managing the account of the heir to one of the largest accounts in the British branch was good fortune for Ironclaw.

"That is correct Ironclaw. My grandson should wear the ring that indicates his status in the family and have access to the vault that go with it. You have my permission to summon the Black Heir's Ring." Ironclaw was now feeling positively giddy, a big bonus was coming his way. Tapping twice upon his desk Ironclaw called upon the bank's magics and an ebony chest appeared on the desk. Inlayed in silver on the lid of the chest was the Black coat of arms. Before Ironclaw could touch the Black's Ring Casket there was another pop from the corner of the room and a cry of "DADDY!" was heard before the youngling that Ironclaw had met earlier this morning threw herself into her father's arms and started to cry.

Sirius sat back down comforting his daughter. The how's and why's to Iris arriving in Gringotts could be answered in a moment comforting and calming his daughter was of more importance. Sirius realised that leaving his daughter after the horrendous attack of James and Lily hadn't been the best of ideas, in fact Sirius realised he had no idea how to raise his daughter properly. He needed help and fast. As Iris' tears subsided to sniffles and then the even breathing of a toddler who's cried themselves to sleep, Ironclaw broke the silence.

"If you would like to place the ring upon you right ring finger?" Sirius looked up sharply from where he'd be gazing at the tiny red-head in his lap. Remembering where he was and who he was with Sirius looked to his grandfather. Arcturus looked as impassive as normal and Sirius had no idea how he felt about Iris appearing. The older Black nodded towards the box on the desk and Sirius let out the breath he hadn't even realised he was holding, Grandfather was not changing his mind, he was still considered family. Reaching out trying not to jostle Iris too much Sirius removed the ring from the box Ironclaw presented to him and placed it on the finger indicated. Instantly the ring re-sized to fit Sirius and he felt the magic's within the ring reach out to his mind and the Black family magic settle stronger inside him.

"Good, now if Ironclaw will allow us the continued use of his office?" The goblin nodded, and pulled his paperwork back in front of him to give the appearance of not listening to the wizards talk. "We can discuss the matter I wished to bring up with you."

Looking at Iris briefly Arcturus decided to be blunt with his grandson. "This morning I happened to be in the tapestry room at Black Manor as a new line appeared from your name, I assume this is the child?"

Sirius' eyes softened as Iris nose wrinkled in her sleep. "Yes Grandfather, though I do not know why the tapestry changed this morning. This is Iris Black, my daughter."

A throat clearing brought both men's attention back to the Goblin, "I believe I can explain the tapestry, it works on the inheritance magics found in Gringotts does it not?" at Arcturus' nod Ironclaw continued, "Then it would be that I confirmed the younglings inheritance this morning and the bank's magics would influence the tapestry's magic."

"How?... Why?...What?" Sirius spluttered.

"What I believe my grandson is trying to ask for the circumstances surrounding the confirmation of Iris' inheritance."

"Your elf," here Ironclaw nodded to the elf that was still in the room "came to inquire about the hiring of a Nanny-elf. As he explained the circumstances of the youngling's arrival I felt it was best to have some sort of verification of actual Familial relations before processing the request and administered the basic inheritance test. This allowed me to register the child within the bank and gave me protection from possible corruption allegations."

Both Black men understood the Goblin's intentions and were pleased with the efficient protection of Sirius' account.

"Do you still wish to purchase a Nanny-elf Heir Black? I have managed to secure one on the behest of your Head-elf all that is needed is the finalisation of accepting the elf into your household."

Turning slightly Sirius blinked at Pisces, having been reminded of him by Ironclaw. Understanding his master's wishes Pisces moved to where Sirius could see him better before explaining his actions. After listening (and translating from elf-speak) to his Head-elf Sirius accepted his decision making and indicated for Ironclaw to complete the transaction. Having already disabled the elf alarm ward before Pisces appeared Ironclaw called for the Nanny-elf. With an almost silent pop she appeared at the side of Ironclaw's desk.

"I am Nanny. I am Nanny-elf, I watch over little ones for Wizards." Nodding to herself Nanny folded her hands together neatly over her brilliantly white and clean, modified pillowcase. While still clearly being a pillow case Nanny's was much more dress like then the norm. It was well sewn to fit her properly without the knots the Black elves used to hold their pillowcases toga style. It even had a pocket on the front in a style similar to most aprons. Sirius was impressed and was already making plans to improve his own elves, perhaps a uniform instead of a pillow case. Nanny looked like a much more competent elf than his own, but looks can be deceiving. Arcturus was having similar thoughts, he wondered what family had trained this elf and if they could be persuaded to share their techniques for use on his own elves. Ones servants reflected on Oneself after all. Putting thought to action Arcturus leaded forward slightly,

"And from which Family did you acquire this elf Account Manager?"

"Nanny is a Potter elf. She has agreed to work for Heir Black but wishes to remain a Potter elf." Arcturus leaned back disappointed but Sirius gasped in shock and looked over at Nanny again. No wonder the elf had agreed, he was currently holding the Potter heir and the elves would be able to feel her magic. This was the elf Lily had told him about, the one she had helped educate at Potter Hall before being forced into hiding. This was perfect, there could be no better elf to help raise Iris than the elf her mother had trained for her.

"I can agree to that. Welcome Nanny to my Family." Such a short phrase but one that tied Nanny to Sirius as well as Iris as her Masters.

"With the conclusion of the transfer, I have no further business that needs addressing, is there anything you wish to discuss Heir Black?"

"I wish to set up a Trust Vault for Iris and inquire about the reading of the Potters' Will."

Pressing on a gemstone attached to his desk Ironclaw began writing a note. As he finished writing the door to his office opened after a short knock and Ironclaw handed the note over when the new goblin had reached the side of his desk.

"To the Manager of the Potter accounts. I will be receiving a reply." Ironclaw instructed the young Goblin Runner. Nodding once the young goblin left again. Turning back to Sirius, Ironclaw pulled a different piece of parchment from a drawer in his desk and addressed him, "Will you be wanting the standard Trust Vault set up? As your account manager I recommend the Gold plan as it is within a comfortable price range for you. A 10,000 galleon base with an annual top-up of 1000 galleons to be added each year on the date of birth until the age of 10 with it becoming 5000 galleons from the age of 11 until they come of age at 17, there are of course restrictions that can be added that can allow you some control over the expenditure, though it is standard practice to inform all Guardians of large purchases made using a Trust account." Looking up with quill poised above the Vault opening form Ironclaw watched as Sirius quickly thought about the offer.

"If I may?" Sirius indicated his grandfather to proceed, "Triple it and take the galleons from the Main Black Vault. My only stipulation is that your daughter be raised as a Proper Black."

"She will not have a childhood like mine!" Sirius growled at Arcturus hackles raised. Arcturus raised his hands gesturing for peace.

"I said as a Proper Black, not the farce your _mother_ put you and your brother through." He sneered, calming he continued, "we can discuss this more fully later. Account Manager please draw up the parchment work and have it ready to process, I shall inform you when my grandson and I have reached an understanding so that you may begin the transfer."

With as much joy as a goblin would show if front of wizards, Ironclaw filled out the parchment work that would grant him control of even more Vaults, in the names of their owners of course. With that in mind;

"Would you like me to begin to consolidation of your personal vault and the Black Heir's Vault, Heir Black?"

"Keep them separate for now Ironclaw, but I'd like a complete audit done on everything that comes with being Heir Black, the vault, any artefacts, and I believe I'm right in saying 12 Grimmond Place," Arcturus nodded to him. "In that case leave Grimmond Place for now but I would like a full accounting of everything else."

Ironclaw was nearly bouncing with glee, though it was hidden well. Everything was going so well, in just one meeting his prestige within the goblin ranks must have doubled, if not tripled. Remember the other results of the youngling's inheritance test Ironclaw could not help but to take a gamble and hope Heir Black continued as he had been.

"And the youngling's other inheritances?"

"Other inheritances?" Sirius repeated

"Yes," fetching the parchment Ironclaw had locked away that morning he handed it over to the youngling's shocked father. "As you can see there are 3 Families other than your own that your child is Heir to and 2 of those Families have been long dormant though all have vaults within our walls."

Sirius was looking at the parchment dumbfounded. How on Earth was Iris heir to Slytherin?! And Peverel, the Peverels were legends to all purebloods. One of the original lines thought long dead due to there being no know heir and now his daughter could claim that prestigious line? Impossible, there had to be an explanation as Sirius just couldn't understand. And the part Sirius couldn't understand must be Japanese. Sirius was one of the few who knew Lily was actually of Japanese descent, not that you could tell by looking, so that must Lily's original surname. Realising he had be silent for too long he looked up from the parchment. Just as he opened his mouth, even though he had no idea where to start with the information Sirius had just received, a sharp knock sounded on the door, followed by it opening and the Runner Goblin returning a not to Ironclaw and leaving again.

Reading the note quickly Ironclaw spoke, "The Potter's Will Reading will take place this Friday, at exactly," here Ironclaw paused, checked the note again and continued in with a puzzled note, "exactly 33 seconds past the 22nd minute of the 11th hour."

Sirius released a sharp bark of laughter, "Trust Prongs, having to make things different. I'll meet with you after the Will Reading Ironclaw and discuss what to do with this," waving the parchment slightly to indicate what he was referring to. "I believe I shall take my leave for now. May your fortunes be ever increasing Ironclaw."

Slightly disappointed but still hopeful about gaining the other fortunes to his portfolio Ironclaw nodded, "And may your enemies fall before you, Heir Black."

Shifting Iris in his arms, Sirius turned to his elves as Arcturus gave his own farewell to the Account Manager.

"Pisces if you would take Iris back and escort Nanny, I shall be returning momentarily. Inform Libra that I will be requiring Tea for two when I arrive." With a joyous confirmation, Pisces collected Iris from Sirius, carefully, and settled her for the transportation, before both elves left with a pop.

Stepping back into the hall that now lead straight back to the bank's atrium Sirius turned to his grandfather. "If you don't mind, we can finish our discussion at the Cottage?"

"That seems reasonable Grandson."

Falling into step both Blacks made imposing figures as the left the bank and continued down the Alley passing the few still doing business this late in the day. In what looked like pre-planned synchronisation both men reached the apperation point together spun and disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

An: not a new chapter but I have rewritten part of this chapter, I was very tired when I finished writing yesterday and found myself unhappy with how badly I'd written. Plus my proof-reader is back and they agreed.

Chapter 9

Two men twisted into appearance in the brisk darkness of a November evening. A grove of winter stripped trees surrounded the 2 men, with a thin path barely visible in the undergrowth between two trees that had twisted together to form a small arch. Brittle twigs and dried out leaves crunched and snapped under the boots of the two cloaked men as the followed the path silently, with sure steps that showed they had traversed the pathway many times. An owl hooted as it flew overhead and an answering hoot was heard from the distance ahead of them. The path widened into a second grove filled with an old gate that seemed to be attached to nothing. Black metal vines twisted and turned to form the gate itself, the moonlight filtering through the braches overhead gave the twisted metal the appearance of movement, the leaves seeming to rustle and the vines to grow around the gate.

Central to the gate was the only part not formed from the black metal that made up the vines. A palm sized silver representation of the crest of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black set with a dull red gem. Drawing his wand Sirius tapped it twice upon the central crest and the gem flashed brightly once filling the grove and illuminating the faces of both Blacks, before settling down into a soft glow only noticeable because of the darkness. Cutting his palm Sirius pressed it again the gem and the glow disappeared altogether as the gates swung open, revealing a long walkway leading to a large cottage, or a small manor house, that couldn't been seen from the other side of the gate.

Stepping through the open portal Sirius, turned to his companion and spoke, "Be Welcome within my Home, Grandfather."

Only after being welcomed did Arcturus step through the portal, and both men continued their journey to the House.

"Full Wards, Grandson?"

"Indeed, we are just coming out of a civil 'war' and I had to leave my daughter behind while I tracked down the traitor. Let us move inside to the Drawing Room and finish our discussion in privacy."

Stepping through the door, held open by Pisces, both men removed their cloaks and handed them to the elf.

"Where is Iris, Pisces?"

"Little Mistress be's eating in kitchen with Libra. Nanny says Little Mistress needs bath after."

"Let Nanny know that I am to be told before Iris goes to bed. I will be tucking her in. Have Libra send Tea to the Drawing Room for Grandfather and I."

After receiving acknowledgment of his commands Sirius led his grandfather through the house, down the main portrait filled hallway towards the door at the end. After being gestured through the door Arcturus ran his eyes around the room to see if any changes had been made since his cousin had resided in the house. The large fireplace was the same filling the majority of the southern wall. Along the back wall, westward facing, were 3 full length double faced windows currently covered by heavy deep crimson drapes. The middle being slightly wider as it was a set of double doors leading out onto a patio. The northern way was covered by a full length mahogany bookcase, which Arcturus knew hid a door to the Private Study. Even without looking closely Arcturus could tell the books upon the shelves were different from the last time he had been in this room, not surprising when remembering that Alphard was a Runes researcher. Seating himself upon the straight back, red upholstered, wooden framed armchair situated to the side of the well banked fireplace, Arcturus waiting as his grandson all but threw himself into an overstuffed armchair across the coffee table from him. Taking one of the full cups that appeared with the tea set upon the table he raised an eyebrow at his companion and waited.

Sirius sighed deeply as he ran a hand through his hair. There was no easy way to explain this, so drawing on his Gryffindor courage Sirius decided to be blunt.

"Iris' mother was Lily Potter."

"I expected as much when I saw the young ones colouring, what I would like is an explanation Grandson."

Staring at his grandfather Sirius considered how much he should tell him. Arcturus stared impassively back before his face softened, though his expression in no way changed.

"Sirius, I am not here as Lord Black interested in a new family member. I am here as a grandfather concerned that his grandson may have finally got himself into trouble that he couldn't talk himself out of. I want to help you as a grandfather with access to more knowledge and resources than you. Tell me what has happened so that I can help you, everything. Something that you may feel is unimportant could make all the difference."

Nodding once Sirius rose quickly and strode to the bookcase. Reaching out for a book he pulled it forward revealing a switch that opened a section of books to reveal a cabinet. Withdrawing a decanter of amber liquid and two glasses Sirius returned to his chair and poured himself a generous measure.

"I won't be able to get through this without Dutch courage. Help yourself." Arcturus poured himself a small measure of Whiskey and settled back into his chair, face once again impassive as he waited upon his grandson.

"Just please let me finish before you ask questions." Taking a large sip from his glass Sirius Began;

"James was dying. He'd been hit with a curse sometime before Beltane in fifth year that went unnoticed. James started feeling sick but Pomfrey couldn't find anything wrong so gave him stomach soothers. He just kept feeling worse though, he wrote his parents and as soon as he returned home during Easter Break they had the family healer check him over.

"The curse was a slow acting nasty piece of work, it caused small tumours to grow in unnoticed places, by the time symptoms started showing it was too late and the curse had become part of James' magic. His magic now caused the tumours to keep growing and spreading. There was no way to stop it without removing James' magic completely, at least not that they could find in the 2 weeks before we returned to school. James insisted on returning to school he wanted to be able to take his OWL's, he didn't want anyone to know that he was ill. The only reason I knew then was because I'd returned home with him. James received potions that slowed the growth of the tumours and relieved some of the symptoms. He wore a glamour to hide the visible effects. Charles and Aunt Dorea promised that they'd take James to the famous Health Clinic in Sweden when we returned after the OWL exams, but that self-styled Dark Lord killed them before that.

"I don't know the full details but before the end of 5th year Lily somehow learned about James' illness. Lily became a part of our group but she was especially close to James, eventually settling into a sibling style relationship. James behaving as the over protective brother and Lily the caring sister. Lily threw herself into research to try and find a cure. Even when I allowed her access to the books here and we spent most of the holiday before sixth year looking, we couldn't find anything to cure James. We found ways to relieve his symptoms and Lily developed a glamour ring for James using runes.

"During that holiday Lily and I spent large amounts of time together. We really got to know each other. We'd originally bonded over our shared desperation to help James but it became deeper than that, at least for me, I didn't want to risk our friendship so I didn't say anything to her.

"When we returned to Hogwarts James had accepted that there was no cure and we started looking into ways for his Family line to survive. James refused to let the Potter line die, he wouldn't explain it but said that it was vitally important. During one of the check-ups he had with his family Healer he'd been informed he was infertile so we couldn't use conventional ways for James to have an heir.

"We couldn't find anything in Hogwarts Library that would lead to an answer but we didn't really expect it to. We'd found that according to the Inheritance laws that even if he blood adopted someone into his family they wouldn't be able to inherit the estate, though their child would be eligible to inherit the full Family Magics. He would need to be married for someone other than a distant relative to get everything the Potters had worked so hard for. James point blank refused to get married, he wouldn't have someone oath bound to him when all he was going to do was waste away.

"After graduation I lived here and Lily had moved in with James to help look after him. James blood adopted Lily as his cousin, both so that the Potter Family Magic would continue and so that Lily could have the protection of the Potter name.

"With the attacks becoming more frequent and James declining health Lily and James stopped going out in public, and I spent most of my time when I wasn't training with them. James buried himself in getting his estate in order and Lily in law books trying to find a loop hole for James to use. It wasn't until Lily's step-mother sent a wedding invitation to her step-sister's wedding that Lily had the perfect idea. If James married in the Muggle way it would be legal enough for Gringotts but not magically binding.

"I was devastated when she offered to marry James, but James flat out refused. Claimed he'd knew we were interested in each other, that he already felt bad enough that neither of us had acted on our feelings because of him and that he couldn't marry the person his brother loved. This lead to one of the worst arguments I can remember us having, raised voices, things said that shouldn't have been and we all left with hurt feelings.

"It was Lily who got us all talking again, she managed to convince us that she could marry James and secure his Family's estate in the muggle world and as there wouldn't be any magic behind the oaths I could court Lily at the same time. We would have to be discrete as no-one would accept our explanation if we were caught.

"Obviously Lily and I were not as careful as we should have been, but everyone was happy for the baby. James was over the moon at being able to meet his heir before he died. Then Iris was born and she was perfect. I spent every moment I could with them but it will never be enough.

"Then along comes Dumbledore with top secret information that indicates the Dark Lord is going to target the Potters. He wouldn't tell them why the dark lord would target them specifically but insisted they go into hiding. With James on death's door and Iris to look after it did seem like the best option. We should've holed up within one of the Potter Manors with the wards up to full but James felt that they were all too well known and easier to locate than an empty cottage that was only rented to occasional holiday makers. Especially after Dumbledore offered to cast the Fidelus.

"I know everyone would believe I knew where they were so I thought it would be best if someone else from our group of friends to hold the secret. Trusted the wrong person though. Pettigrew must have run straight to his master it was only a day after Dumbledore had cast the spell that He attacked, Lily and Iris were never really safe. And you know the rest, I arrived, grabbed Iris and left."

Arcturus had sat silent throughout Sirius' explanation. He stayed silent for a moment as Sirius gathered himself and finished his glass before pouring another. The fire crackled as Arcturus absorbed the information his grandson had given him.

A pop broke the silence and Sirius jumped as Nanny appeared at his side.

"Mistress Iris is ready for bed now Master Sirius."

Nodding in acknowledgement Sirius rose and left the room, grateful for the time to gather himself before the discussion with his grandfather continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hey Princess, you all tucked in ready for your story?" Sirius had decided to keep things as normal as possible for Iris, he would finish talking with his grandfather tonight and maybe he'll be ready for another emotional conversation after a good night's sleep. Iris wasn't stupid and she'd know things had changed but Sirius had to think about the right way to talk to her about it. As Sirius walked across the bedroom h removed his robe leaving him in trousers and shirt before laying himself upon Iris' bed and snuggling in with her. Iris cuddled straight into her daddy's side, she loved when daddy told bedtime stories. He knew all the best ones.

"So what story would you like tonight then?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"The Fair Ones, daddy." That was Iris favourite story out of all the stories daddy told her, when P'ongs had told her bedtime stories, Iris favourite was the Three Brothers. Iris loved these stories because she knew they were family stories.

Outside the open bedroom door Arcturus drew in a sharp breath, with all the hatred Sirius had for the family he hadn't expected Sirius to pass on the family origin story.

"Once upon a time there was a lord and lady and they had the most beautiful daughter in all the land, hair as black as the night sky, skin as pale as moonlight, and eyes as bright as the stars. In fact she was named Astra which means 'from the stars'.

"Astra grew up to be even more beautiful, but she was a quiet girl she did not show her feelings freely. She became known for having a stone face, she never smiled, never cried and never laughed. When Astra was of marring age he Father decreed that whomever made Astra's stone face break would win her hand. Lords and Heirs, Princes and Kings arrived from all over came to attempt to win her hand but not one could cause her stone face to crack.

"Eventually word reached the Fair Ones of the contest to win the maidens hand. The Fair Prince decided he had to see the girl for himself so he snuck into the Human world and watched her walk in her gardens. The Prince fell in love with the girl's beauty with his first look and so he rushed back to his mother the Winter Queen and begged for a chance to win her hand.

"The Winter Queen agreed to allow her son a chance at the human's hand, but he would have to follow the human's rules. To win the maiden's hand he would have to crack her stone face. The Fair Prince agreed confident in winning after all who could resist a Fair One's charms.

"Astra was out walking in the winter gardens when a sudden snowstorm blew up around her, it was such a strong storm that Astra couldn't see and she became quite lost in the storm. Eventually she came upon the Fair One's Glen and was amazed by the beauty around her but still her expression did not change.

"The Fair Prince invited Astra to join the celebration, Astra knowing the stories of the Fair Ones did not verbally agree but followed the Prince anyway. Fair One's were tricky people who would take great offence if they felt rejected but would take a verbal agreement for more than was intended.

"As the Fair Prince led Astra around the Fae Gathering she was shocked at all the different creatures, some like the Prince were beauty beyond compare where others where more horrifying than your worst nightmares. But still her expression remained unchanged.

"The Prince offered Astra the finest food and wines but Astra replied that she had not long eaten and was very full. The Prince offered Astra the most beautiful gems and gold, Astra thanked him but replied that she had no need for such things.

"Finally the Prince offered the Secret to Eternal Youth to Astra. Even that did not cause Astra to show her feelings of shock and amazement, and again Astra replied that she did not want to be eternally young because that was not for one such as her.

"The Winter Queen had watched her son and was surprised by the Human. She had remained unchanged in her face the whole time and had not taken anything her son had offered. After the maiden rejected the offer of Eternal Youth the Winter Queen decreed that the Prince had lost and that the Maiden was free to leave.

"The Prince in anger at having be out witted by a Human placed a curse upon Astra, he cursed her features to always change to reflect her feelings and thus Astra was the first metamorphmagus and the first Black."

As Sirius finished his tale he looked down at Iris and realised she was long asleep. Gently moving her to lay down fully and pulling her blankets up to cover her, Sirius slipped from the room picking up his robe as he passed. Silently closing the door behind him, he nearly yelped in shock when he came face to face with Arcturus smiling softly at him from just beside the bedroom door.

"I haven't heard that story since I last told it to you." Arcturus spoke quietly in deference to Iris sleeping on the other side of the door. Nodding his head Sirius stepped around his grandfather and strode downstairs back to the drawing room. When both men had settled in their chairs again Sirius looked at his grandfather expectantly. Ordering his thoughts Arcturus took a sip of his drink before he spoke, "What are your plans for now?"

Shocked Sirius spluttered "What!? You don't have a problem with who her mother was or how she was conceived?"

"No grandson, blood heritage has never been the problem for me. What I disagree with is the losing of our traditions and our ideals to appease new comers to our world."

"Then why was Andromeda disowned? Mother claimed it was because she'd married a muggleborn."

Shaking his head sadly Arcturus sighed, "Andromeda was disowned because she deliberately broke a marriage contract that left the Black family at a disadvantage. If she had spoken to me I would have disbanded the contract for her in such a way that the Family lost nothing. I could care nothing for the blood status of her partner, from what I've heard the family's magic have revived in her child. There is also Lily's blood adoption to consider, at the very least that would make Lily a half blood of the Potter line so if such things mattered to me I could consider Iris more pure than Muggle. Now what are your plans grandson?"

"I plan to keep Iris' true heritage from as many as possible. The inheritance test Ironclaw preformed confirmed that Iris is the Potter Heir, if Dumbledore finds out he will stop at nothing to interfere in her life. He proved that when Lily and James were still alive, constantly trying to insist he had to meet their child and that they should raise the child a certain way that he approved of. The old Goat believes there is something special about Iris but he won't share. Luckily Lily was too sensible to fall for any of his tricks and he never meet Iris. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know that Iris is a girl. I'd like to keep it that way."

"So you need to create a background story for Iris' mother," Sirius nodded at his grandfather.

"I was thinking I'd stay as close to truth as possible while being misleading. Iris' mother was a foreign half-blood that was killed during the recent attacks."

"Foreign? I wasn't aware Lily was from overseas?"

"She was born in the Asia's, though her father never told her exactly where. Lily's father Henry had packed them up and escaped an attack on their home village. Lily's mother had died in childbirth a few years before and Henry had no other family left, he chose to run and save Lily instead of risking her life. He arrived in England, changed their names to more western sounding ones and settled down. Eventually meeting and marrying Lily's step-mother. Lily's first name was originally Yuri but she never told me what her surname was before Evans."

Taking another sip of his drink Arcturus hummed in acknowledgement, "that certainly makes things easier if we could find what Lily's original surname was then we can register Iris with that name and tie up the loose ends in the ministry. What about your work? Iris education? When I mentioned earlier that I wanted her to be raised a proper Black I meant that I wished for her to learn the Black heritage and have a proper education to fit her future standing in society. I did not mean force pure-blood elitist rubbish into her had like your mother tried. Why my son ever married that harpy I will never know."

Looking mildly chastised Sirius apologised, "I'm sorry for my earlier reaction Grandfather. I have a month's paid leave from work for the moment to think about what I wish to do. As much as I want to spend all my time with Iris I know I'd become too bored without working. I had thought about asking Andromeda for advice on what Iris would need tutoring in. She will be learning Japanese and I plan to learn beside her as that's what Henry said was closest to his home language. I don't want Bellatrix or her husband anywhere near her, and I still need to decide on Narcissa as I don't trust her husband."

Thinking back on the Inheritance test he had received from Ironclaw Sirius swallowed his pride, this was for Iris sake not his.

"I'm going to need your help with this though." Pulling out the parchment from his robe pocket Sirius handed the results over to Arcturus. Lifting it up Sirius knew when Arcturus had read the most important parts as he drew in a sharp breath and his eye-brows lifted.

"Well, that's surprising. To think the Potters were hidden Peverels all along. Do you have any idea about the rest of these?"

Drawing the parchment back over to himself Sirius pointed out the Japanese script at the end of the maternal inheritance, "I'm assuming that's Lily's original surname but as it was never used in English magic doesn't know the translation. The Slytherin Inheritance I can only guess had something to do with the attack and I doubt Iris remembers enough for us to be able to work out what happened. We shall just have to wait until she's old enough to do the full heritage test and find out that way."

"So we need to get the name translated so you can register Iris properly, I'll make sure its hidden away in the ministry's archives but it does need to be there. Contact Andromeda as she will be the best to advise you if you can't trust Narcissa. I'll contact your account manager and have Iris' trust vault set up. As a favour to an old man could you convince Andromeda to have her child attend these lessons with Iris? I plan to set up a trust vault for the child as soon as I have her name."

"Nymphadora Tonks. Her name is Nymphadora Tonks. I will try but I can't promise."

"That is all I ask Grandson."

As both men settled back into their chairs listening to the crackle and pop of the fire a distant clock chimed 8. Rising from his chair Arcturus waved his grandson to stay seated.

"I can see myself out, I shall return before Friday so that we can discuss what to do with Iris' inheritances. Try to think up some idea yourself. For now I shall take my leave, be well Grandson."

"Be well Grandfather."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Seated at the kitchen table the next morning, watching Iris feed herself banana porridge, Sirius struggled to decide where to start with everything he needed to get done. After his grandfather had left yesterday evening Sirius had eaten a small dinner before going to bed, it was while he was laying in the blackness of his room that it finally hit him just how much he had lost and what he had nearly lost. His Brother in all but blood and the woman he had given his heart to, both dead, gone forever and if that wasn't enough, he had almost lost Iris with his own reckless actions in going after The Rat. If the auror department had even a drop of the corruption that ran rampant in the rest of the ministry he would never have seen the outside of a cell again and Iris would be left alone with nothing but house-elves under the full wards of the house.

Grandfather would have been the only one with any idea she existed and he wouldn't be able to find her behind the wards. Let alone if Dumbledore manage to track her down as the Potter child. Whatever plans the old schemer had for his daughter, he dreaded to think, but he was sure it would have broken his little princess.

Thank the gods that it hadn't happened but Sirius knew things had to change. Iris had to be his priority now, especially as there wasn't anyone who he could trust to look after her, with her best interests in mind. Not with the full truth of her inheritances, Iris had so much political power to wield that it was just too tempting and Sirius knew that it would probably start with good intentions but there's that muggle phrase about the road to hell being paved with good intentions.

No, Sirius couldn't risk himself anymore, he'd have to quit the hit-wizards but he'd need something else to do or else Sirius would feel like crawling out of his skin. He couldn't stand inactivity, everything he was rebelled against being idle. So letting Head Auror Bones know of his decision to quit needed doing soon and contacting Andy, those were priorities for now. Oh, and getting Lily's name translated. Maybe he should learn Japanese also. So that's quitting, Andy, Japanese, he needed to start a list.

Pop. Startled Sirius looked up. Ah, it was Nanny taking Iris to get washed and dressed for the day. Realising that he should start the day as well Sirius stood from the table.

"Pisces have my letter writing supplies brought to the comfortable sitting room and ask Nanny to join me with Iris when she's dressed for the day."

"Yes Master Sirius, Sir." And popped away.

After showering and dressing in some dark blue casual robes for the day Sirius settled himself onto the sofa with the best view of the sitting room, before pulling his writing table into his lap and beginning his resignation letter to Bones. Keeping it short and sweet, stating family commitments as the cause, Sirius was finishing up as Nanny led Iris through the door.

Setting his lap desk to one side Sirius crouched down so Iris could run to him. Scoping her up into a hug he twirled with her until giggles spilled from her mouth, Emerald eyes shut tightly. Falling back onto the sofa Sirius gazed again upon his little miracle. A perfect mix of him and Lily. Red curls held up with a green ribbon today, which matched her brilliant eyes that looked out at him from a face almost identical to his. Pale as every Black, well defined arched eyebrows, a thinner version of Sirius own straight nose and his high cheek-bones hinting through the baby fat. Full lips currently pouting up at him proved Iris would be beautiful as she grew. Privately Sirius despaired at the thought of Iris growing up, it would mean BOYS! Kissing Iris upon her nose Sirius settled back.

"Hey Princess, been a good girl?"

Nodding vigorously Iris smiled up at her daddy "play?"

"Sorry Sweetie, Daddy's got to write some letters before he can play with you. You play with Nanny while daddy finishes and then we can play."

"Kay," Iris jumped out of her dad's lap, nearly fell flat on her face, and ran off to where Nanny was waiting for her with some toys. Ever since Iris had started walking just before her 1st birthday she'd travelled everywhere at full speed, this had resulted in many bumps and bruises but nothing could slow Iris down. She was a big ball of Sunshine and Energy, Henry had said Lily was the same on one of the few times they'd met before he and his wife had perished in a car accident, just after Lily had graduated Hogwarts.

Turing back to his lap desk Sirius pulled forward a new piece of parchment and started on his letter to Andy.

 _Dear Cousin Andromeda,_

 _I hope this note find you well. As I'm sure you have seen in the Prophet a lot has happened recently. What hasn't be reported is the impacts current events have had on our Family._

 _I find myself in need of your expertise on our Family and hope that you would deem fit to advise me._

 _I am at currently living in the cottage Uncle Alphie left me, and wish you to know that you are invited to visit at any time that suits you (and please bring little Nymphadora with you as I love to spend time with her)._

 _Sorry that this is just a short not but hopefully we can converse more in person soon._

 _Your loving cousin_

 _Sirius Black_

 _Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

If nothing else it would cause Andy to arrive today if only to berate him on being deliberately vague and mysterious. Finally Sirius contacted the only person he could think of to translate Lily's name and asked for lessons in Japanese and the culture of the country. He knew Old Man Yamamoto would at least be curious enough to attend the meeting Sirius invited him to. That the meeting was for tomorrow afternoon Sirius knew wouldn't be a problem, as Sirius had included a portkey. If nothing else the Old Man would want the latest news from the English Enclaves. Calling Pisces to have the letters sent straight away, all Sirius had to do now was wait. All his other plans needed outside input before he could begin to implement them. Setting his desk aside for an elf to return to its proper place Sirius settled down next to Iris and helped her play with the educational toys Nanny had brought from the Potters.

Pisces popped into the receiving room as he felt the floo flare. Out of the green flames strode a woman of regal bearing and a startling resemblance to her older sister. It was only when you noticed the eyes and the lighter colour of the hair that you could truly differentiate Andromeda and Bellatrix. Both had the same wild curls, though Andromeda normally wore her hair in intricate designs she had learnt as a child. The same dark eyes but where one held a glint of madness and a cold arrogant glare, Andromeda had much kinder softer eyes. Both had the strong good looks of the Black family.

The floo flared again and Andromeda spun to catch her daughter as Nymphadora fell out of the fireplace all long limbs and uncoordinated. As she was caught from face planting the floor Nymphadora's hair circled through a variety of colours before settling on a bright pink that match the embarrassed flush on her cheeks. Setting Nymphadora back on her own feet Andromeda addressed the elf.

"Inform my cousin that my daughter and I have arrived, we shall wait here for him to receive us." Thus saying Andromeda led Nymphadora to the waiting chairs in the window nook and settled in.

Nymphadora was nervous, her mother had told her they were visiting Family but the only family member 'Dora had meet before was Uncle Silly, and mother was never this upset and on edge with him. 'Dora hadn't heard any nice things about the rest of the family from her mother but the house they were in didn't look anywhere near as bad as 'Dora had expected, at least from what 'Dora could see. It was a big light airy room with a few soft chairs for waiting and the large fireplace from which that had floo'd. 'Dora assumed the apparition point was this room as well as most wizards liked to have everyone arrive in one area. Just as 'Dora was reaching the end of her patience and was going to begin badgering her mother for answers to all her questions Uncle Silly came bounding through the open door all smiles and laughter.

"Andy! And little Nympie! So glad you could take time to visit."

"Yes well with the ridiculous note you sent did you really expect otherwise cousin?"

Running his hand through his hair and smiling sheepishly Sirius answered bashfully, "well it got you to visit, and I do really have important things I need your help with, honest. I couldn't write about it either, you know that mail isn't safe nowadays. Let's move inside properly and I can fill you in when we're all more comfortable."

Standing and motioning Nymphadora with her Andromeda followed Sirius as he led her to them comfortable sitting room, "You had better have a good explanation cousin, I swore I wouldn't step foot on Black property again and I've broken that for you."

Understanding how much it would've taken for Andromeda to visit, especially at such short notice and how much trust she had placed in him, Sirius gave her a heartfelt smile that he hoped showed his appreciation. Seeing Andy's shoulders relax he knew she had understood his intention. Reaching the doors to the comfortable sitting room Sirius turned and put his back to the door.

"What you are about to see is my biggest secret, and my biggest vulnerability. I'm trusting you both to keep it to yourselves at least for now."

"Sirius," sounding exasperated Andy almost rolled her eyes. "You know you can trust me, I wouldn't want to cause you any pain. Now stop being so melodramatic and open the door." Sirius sighed at having his little bit of fun stopped. Even if he was entirely serious about Iris remaining a secret.

'Dora had watched all this and had to wonder what had happened that had Uncle Silly being so serious, at least compared to his normal self. Whatever it was had had her mother worried and she was going to find out! For a 7 year old to be included in grown-up business made 'Dora feel very important.

"You can trust me too Uncle Silly. I can keep secrets." Chuckling softly Sirius ruffled 'Dora's hair and with a reassurance in Sirius' ability to trust 'Dora he opened the door and led them into the sitting room. Andromeda stopped short as soon as she entered the room. 'Dora peered round her mother and at first couldn't work out what had shocked her mother to a standstill. Then she noticed the bright red hair of the much smaller child sat on the rug in the middle of the room. Dora's mouth dropped open with an audible gasp. On automatic Andromeda reached out and pushed her daughter's mouth closed.

"I'd like to introduce you both to my daughter, Iris Black." Picking Iris up and carrying her over to his cousins, both still dumbstruck in the doorway.

"How? What? By Merlin Sirius she looks like Lily. Is that the missing Potter child?" Andromeda's poise had slipped so much in her shock that she was actually cursing.

Beckoning 'Dora over Sirius settled Iris back on her feet and sent both girls over to play under Nanny's watchful eyes.

"Come sit down, I'll order tea and explain the hows and whys to you. But Iris is my daughter, not the missing Potter child." Putting word to action when Andy had composed herself and joined him in the seating area, Sirius re-explained everything he had told his grandfather previously and what his plans where at the moment, including the plan to use Lily's birth Japanese name on the birth certificates. Finishing with,

"So what I would like your help with is in preparing a proper education for Iris. I found out yesterday that she's now the Heir to at least 4 Families and possibly her mother's original line as well. I have no idea what a proper Lady is expected to learn and I can't even take inspiration from my childhood as I refuse to put anyone through the bigotry that filled my early education."

"Merlin Sirius, this is all real? Not some elaborate prank?" Looking at Sirius offended expression Andy rose her hands placatingly, "I had to ask, it just seems so unreal." Taking a sip of her tea and getting her thoughts in order she watched the 2 girls playing together, how 'Dora was being so patient in showing Iris how to finish the puzzle they were doing together. "I'll take 'Dora home for now and make a list of everything it's important for a young Lady to learn. If you have no objections I'd like to return with 'Dora again tomorrow. She doesn't get much interaction with other children of any age. I'm a pariah in the Wizarding World and we daren't take 'Dora into the muggle world when she has so little control of her gift. I home school her on everything I can but I know parts of her upbringing are missing."

Here Sirius saw the best opportunity to fulfil his grandfather's wishes. "Well, I'm intending to hire as many tutors as needed for Iris, if they are going to be here for Iris anyway we might as well add Nymphie to Iris's lessons. It'll be no skin of my nose and if you're worried that it may cost extra I can always use Nymphie's trust vault. It's what it's there for."

"What trust vault? Ted and I cannot afford a single tutor for 'Dora let alone a trust vault and I was removed from the Family so there isn't a Black vault waiting for her."

"Actually Andy, there is a Black trust vault for Nymphie. Grandfather spoke to me about it yesterday. He would like to talk to you as well, explain why you were disinherited. If I can find it understandable then I'm sure you can. Nymphie is still a Black though Andy you don't have to worry about that, she's Family."

Andromeda broke down into quiet tears as she registered just what Sirius had told her. He turned her world upside down today. Her biggest regret at being cast from the family was that her children would not have that Family bond and support behind her. To learn that she was mistaken and that there was a place for Nymphadora, even if there wasn't one for her, was her every dream come true.

Watching Andy break down Sirius panicked, he never knew what to do with crying females. Deciding to go with what worked for Iris he wrapped Andy up in a hug and heard her mutter 'thank you' repeatedly through her tears. Nanny kept the two girls distracted while Andromeda gathered herself back together. When she was finally calm again she cast a freshening charm on her face to get rid of the residue of the tears, collected 'Dora and promised to return after breakfast tomorrow with the list for Sirius. Andy was a lot more hopeful for 'Dora's future now then she had been even a half hour ago.


	12. Chapter 12

AN editied some mistakes

Chapter 12

The next day came both too quickly and too slowly for all adults involved. Still at 9:30 on the dot Andy and Dora floo'd into Blackmoore Cottage's receiving room, Pisces once again arriving as the floo activated. On his master's orders Pisces lead the guests back to the sitting room they were in yesterday. Entering the room they found Sirius seated with Iris on the rug reading a 'touch and feel' book that had come with the many other children's things that were stored in the Potter properties. Sirius still needed to sort through the older items and make sure they were appropriate for Iris but ones Lily had personally bought Sirius knew where fine.

Dora dashed straight across to Iris, she didn't care about the age difference as she finally had someone else to play with. Today Nanny had provided building blocks and Dora was going to build the biggest tower ever.

Sirius joined Andy in the seating area and ordered tea for them both, "Before we get into anything else I'll warn you that Grandfather is likely to visit today and I have another meeting arranged for 2 o'clock this afternoon, as I've asked for help in exploring Iris other heritage. I won't be offended if you decide to leave should Lord Black arrive while you are still here."

"I think that if Lord Black should happen to arrive this morning before I choose to return home, then I will take advantage of the opportunity to speak with him as you suggested yesterday afternoon."

"Good, I'm glad. Shall we get business out of the way before we catch up properly?"

"I haven't spoken to Ted about anything from yesterday and Dora's kept quiet as well. I'm sure you wouldn't have minded but Ted just doesn't understand what the difference between Family and family is. It is part of the reason Dora doesn't have tutors, Ted just doesn't see how spending money for things like dancing lessons is important."

"Well as I said I'm more than willing for Nymphie to attend any and all of Iris lessons and there is a trust vault available for her educational needs, so you no longer need to worry about that."

"I know and I'm so relieved, thank you so much Sirius."

"It wasn't me Andy, thank Grandfather when you speak to him."

Thrown of kilter once again, Andy bought herself time by rummaging through her purse to find the list she'd made for Sirius. Handing it over, Andy started explaining her reasoning for each point, which ones where more important for now and which ones were for later.

"Etiquette is a must, but you'll need to wait a few more years before more than the basics mean anything, so hiring a tutor for it can come later. Calligraphy should be started as soon as Iris develops the hand eye co-ordination to hold a pencil, she'll learn faster that way, along with painting, needlework and flower arranging. Iris can start beginners Dance and gymnastics lessons now, which will mean she will be better at them when she's older.

"Start her reading, at this age Iris should be able to start recognising letters and numbers, I'd say by the time she was 3 you could have a tutors for English and mathematics; possibly even the beginnings of arithmancy, if she has any talent with numbers when she's older. You should also have Iris try out every musical instrument you can find, and see if any interest her and then get her lessons in that.

"A second language is a must, and a third wouldn't be bad either. The earlier you start language lessons the easier it will be for Iris to pick up and you should make sure she understands the country's culture, just learning the language is not enough if you cannot pick out the subtle undercurrents of the conversation.

"I'll start teaching Iris histories, Muggle, Magical and Family. You know when she should start learning the family magics better than I do as you had a different training in them than I did. I'll also teach her as much as I can about politics as I can and how to deal with people the Black way.

"As she gets older you should get more specialised tutors, Potions ingredients and preparation, have her studying rune primers to get ahead in that. Iris should learn all the basic wand movements and Latin so that spell casting becomes easier for her. You shouldn't dismiss muggle lessons either, before we realised Dora couldn't control her powers consistently we considered sending her to a muggle primary school for a well-rounded education.

Finally, but possibly most importantly, meditation and Occulmency. I know Iris is young but the sooner you get her meditating the better connection she will have with her magic and the stronger her occulmency barriers will be when she finally creates them. No Black should ever have to worry about their secrets being stolen from them."

Sirius was amazed at the thought and planning Andy had put into this plan for Iris education. Then Sirius had a thought,

"This was your plan for Nymphie wasn't it? And those were arguments you prepared to convince Ted, wasn't it."

Controlling her expression as well as she could Andy still looked away quickly in shame. Realising this was going to be a more distressing discussion than intended Sirius had Nanny take the girls to the kitchen for snacks and then to play in Iris' play room. Calling for a refill on the tea pot, and a round of biscuits to go with them, Sirius turned his full attention to Andy.

"First things first, is Ted hurting you?"

Horrified that Sirius could think such a thing Andy was quick to deny the idea, "No, never. He would never. You know he's not like that Siri."

"I thought so but I had to ask Andy. You're my favourite relative of this generation and I don't want you to be hurt. Just explain what's going on to me so I can stop thinking of worse case scenarios, please."

"It's just a clash of upbringing more than anything, and what we both think is best for Dora. Ted just doesn't understand the prejudices Dora is going to face at Hogwarts and how much worse it's going to be if she doesn't know how to behave in magical society. I'm not a Blood Traitor Sirius, I never turned my back on the traditions or histories that make up my heritage. All I did was choose to marry for love instead of parchment, and now my daughter will be penalised and ostracised because off me, and I can't stand it. I feel so guilty.

"But Ted just won't listen, he got through Hogwarts with nothing but a muggle education and he turned out fine, so Dora will be as well. He doesn't understand that more will be expected from Dora because of me and that allowances won't be made for misconduct on her behalf due to ignorance, as it will be expected that I had her taught. Ted just doesn't understand when I explain to him why it's so important that Dora has some of these lessons. He was coddled in Hufflepuff and there is no guarantee that Dora will be that lucky when she attends.

"Honestly it was easier to just give in after a while. Td just will not understand and it was causing more arguments and hurt feelings than it was worth to keep arguing. Instead I've just taught Dora what I can but I know it's not enough.

"That's why I'm so grateful for your offer yesterday Siri. I would gladly have Dora attend lessons with Iris, hence my offer to teach, and I'll make arrangements with the goblins for other lessons Dora will need that she can't attend with Iris."

Startling both Sirius and Andromeda a voice came from an unnoticed figure standing in the doorway.

"I'm happy to hear you speak thus, young cousin." Standing quickly both Andromeda and Sirius bowed to Lord Black, Andy's a much deeper curtsy to Sirius' bare movement of the upper body.

"I'm sorry that I did not make you aware of my presence earlier but I think I needed to hear what you were discussing with Sirius. If you could spare time to talk with me? And if you do not mind us borrowing a room for some privacy Sirius?"

Andy nodded hesitantly, worried about how long Lord Black had been stood there and exactly what he meant by needing to hear what she had said. Sirius was just thinking of what room was best for Andy and his grandfather when the chime that signalled lunch sounded throughout the house.

"How about we all have lunch first as it is ready and then you and Andy can use the Library and I'll be in the drawing room with my 2 o'clock appointment. If you would both follow me to the small dining room, Nanny will have the girls ready to join us momentarily."

As they seated themselves around the 'small' 8 place dining table (that could be magically extended to 12 before the big dining room had to be used) Sirius decided to finish his original conversation with Andy.

"Your education plan is perfect Andy, if I could intrude on your time and ask you to begin the process to hire the best tutors for our girls, so that I can deal with the bank and whatever new problems the Potters' will reading causes tomorrow. We can finalise any final hiring details together, but if you wouldn't mind that would be a great help. I should hopefully have a lead on a language and culture teacher with my appointment later. I intend for Iris to learn Japanese first, as its part of her maternal culture and I hope to learn with her, if you wish for Nymphie-"

"It Dora!"

"- to learn something else than we can arrange that as well."

Andy nodded her assent to Sirius before turning the conversation to more pleasant things as Iris and Nymphadora joined the 3 elder Blacks (even if they weren't all named Black)

AN: blame a mild case of insomnia and an attack of the muse for this update. Hoping to get 'Thursday' finished tomorrow and move on to 'Friday' with the Potter will reading and the meeting with Ironclaw.


	13. Chapter 13

AN. corrected the use of Hime

Chapter 13

At 2 minutes to 2, after a causal lunch where they caught up on family gossip, Sirius was pacing back and forth in the receiving room. To say he was nervous about Yamamoto's arrival was an understatement. This was the man Lily had considered a second father figure. He had helped Henry get Lily out of the village during the attack. The man who had found out about the magical world by himself, who had known everything about their plan with James. Yamamoto had walked Lily down the aisle in her wedding to James. How on earth was he supposed to explain that Lily was dead?

As the clock chimed 2 a swirl of colours preceded the arrival of Sirius' guest. A tall, heavily muscled, gentleman of clearly Asian desent in his early 50's replaced the colours. His white hair was pulled into a sort pony-tail at the back of his neck, and his sharp ice-blue eyes regarded Sirius closely. Arms crossed across his chest emphasised his biceps as the strained against the material of his red, short sleeved top, under which was a black mesh top that reached his wrists. A black vest top with pockets strained to cover his vast chest muscles. Black leather gauntlets covered his forearms. Black combat trousers covered in pockets, wrapped in bandages around the lower calf tucked into well-worn combat boots only confirmed the man's general impression of Danger. The least inconspicuous item the man wore in Sirius mind was the rather large metal belt buckle engraved with a stylised swirl.

Reo Yamamoto had arrived and he looked almost unchanged from the last time Sirius had seen him over 2 ½ years ago, before they went into seclusion due to Lily's pregnancy and James' health. Perhaps more worry lines upon his forehead and a wariness in his eyes that Sirius had not seen before.

"May you be Welcome in my Home, Master Reo Yamamoto." Bowing low to show his respect to the martial arts master as he used the phrase to allow guests further into the house and past the wards.

"I thank you for your welcome Shiriusu-kun. I await the news you have offered me."

Nodding and nerves returning ten-fold Sirius lead Reo to the Drawing room and when seated wasted time serving tea and trying to figure out where to start.

"Tell me that justice has been served to who-ever killed Yuri-chan?" Reo asked after watching Sirius open and close his mouth without saying anything. Reo was a Shinobi, he was no stranger to Death and he knew from the fact Shiriusu was the one who initiated contact, that Yuri had been killed in this little disagreement within the enclaves.

"How did you -? Never mind, yes the monster that attacked Lily was destroyed moments after he murdered Lily. We don't know exactly what happened as the only surviving witness isn't even two years old yet. The Will reading is tomorrow and the DMLE morgue is refusing to release the bodies until after that. People have already tried to illegally claim the bodies, I daren't even guess at what for. As soon as the funeral arrangements have been made I'll tell you, Yamamoto."

Nodding his head respectfully at Sirius, Yamamoto took a sip of his tea to help quell the ranging emotions inside him. Knowing something was a probability did not make having it confirmed any easier. Gathering his self-control Reo pushed his grief away to focus on the current conversation. Reo could give into his emotions later when he was alone.

"Thank you for telling me Shiriusu-kun. In your letter you mentioned wanting my help with something and a request you had for me?"

"Yes Master Yamamoto –"

"Reo-san will do,"

"-Reo-san" Sirius slowly copied Yamamoto to make sure he had the unfamiliar honorifics correct. "I was hoping you could tell me Lily's original name?"

Reo fixed Sirius with a gimlet-eye, "and why would you need to know that Shiriusu-kun?"

Swallowing heavily under Reo's stare, it was scarier than his grandfathers. "To protect her daughter, my daughter. If we register her under Lily's birth name most people won't make the connection and Iris will be safer for people attempting to manipulate her. I already know people are looking for the Potter child."

"Uzumaki Yuri, or as you say Yuri Uzumaki." Reo breathed, vision far away as he realised he had not lost all connection to his best friend. "I wish to meet her Shiriusu, I wish to be the grandfather to her the Hitoshi cannot."

"Of course, I'd never keep you away Reo-san, that's part of my second point. Heritage is a large part of Black upbringing and there are already materials for her to learn her Potter Heritage from, but we have nothing that I know of that will help her learn her mother's heritage. Would you Master Yamamoto please instruct my daughter on your shared heritage?"

More surprised than he really should have been, knowing as much as he did about the wizarding world and its politics due to long talks with Yuri, Reo didn't answer for a moment as he sipped his tea and considered other responsibilities.

"How much of her heritage would you wish for me to teach the little one? And when would you like me to start?"

"I'd like her to learn everything you can teach her, the language, culture, histories, about the Uzumaki?-" At Reo's nod for his pronunciation Sirius continued, "Uzumaki clan themselves, stories of her grandfather and mother, and if you wouldn't mind I'd like for Iris to learn how to protect herself as well, by any means possible."

Sitting back in his chair with his tea cup Reo stared into the middle distance as he considered Shiriusu's request. To best way to fulfil what he was being asked would be to train little Iris, Ayame his mind automatically translated, as a shinobi.

"Shiriusu-kun before I can give you an answer I need you to understand exactly where Hitoshi and I ran from and why we were always evasive while speaking of our childhood. How protected are these rooms?"

"This is the most protected room for privacy in the house. As soon as the doors are closed nobody can hear or see what is happening in here, even right outside the patio doors. It doesn't matter how they try to listen in we are protected from everything in here, even scrying."

Nodding in understand Reo continued, "Hitoshi and I do not come from your Japan, it is just the closest in language and culture to where we are from. Everything I'm telling you is true and if we can find Hitoshi's scrolls I can confirm what I will tell you now.

"The village we speak of whenever Hitoshi and I speak of our youth was called Uzushiogakure, The Village Hidden in the Whirlpools, in Uzu no Kuni, the Land of Whirlpools. You will not find these places on any map as they are not of this world.

"The world I came from did not have Magic in any form, we have something called Chakra that can be manipulated to give enhanced speed and strength. It can also be used to form elemental attacks when you've been trained in its use. The users of Chakra were called Shinobi and though all people have the ability to use chakra they must have their potential unlocked at an early age. Shinobi are what you would call Ninja.

"If I am to train Ayame I will train her to be a Shinobi. She will be more deadly than any of those Death-Eaters of yours. She will be able to survive on her own no matter what by the time she is 12 if not before. I will want to have at least half a day every day to train her and teach her all I can about my world and exactly who the Uzumaki Clan were. Training will start in the early morning before breakfast as I train her body and, when she is old enough for her potential to be unlocked, her Chakra. I will teach her my language both written and verbal, I will teach her what I can about Funijutsu a skill here clan where specialists in."

Taken aback by what Reo had just admitted, he took a moment to really absorb the information. It sounded so unbelievable but did explain some of the things he had heard from both Henry and Reo over the years he had known both men.

"I think I can believe you, Reo-san. If you truly can make Iris capable of protecting herself I'm all for it. When do you want to start training Iris? She's only a toddler at the moment, you can meet her later this afternoon if you'd like?"

"The sooner she starts learning my language the better I will start lessons with her as soon as possible. It is always best to get an early start, learning the basics at an early age will only make learning the advanced material easier in later life."

"You're the second person to tell me that today Reo-san. My cousin Andromeda helped to create a list of knowledge that a child of Iris Status in our world would need to know."

Intrigued Reo wondered exactly what status Yuri's daughter could have. Not one to ponder on idle curiosity he asked.

"For what my account manager has managed to find, out Iris is the head of 3 Families and an heir to my line, which when I die would make her the head of 4 family lines within the British community. My line, The Ancient and Noble House of Black has a long history and is a political powerhouse within the Dark sect of our government. As you know James made arrangements for his Family line to pass on to Lily's child which makes her the head of a powerful Family within the opposing sect, The Lights.

"If what Ironclaw found at the bank is true than the other two families are famous names revered like muggles do their saints. She would be as close to Royalty as wizarding Britain has. There is no way this information would not eventually reach the public, not matter how much we tried to hide it, and she will need to know how to deal with the outfall with all the weapons available to her, including knowing the correct social etiquette and having the skills she would be expected to have."

Reo was clearly shocked by the information, he had not realised that both James and Shiriusu were of Noble stock, they had never acted as such around him. And these two mystery families Shiriusu spoke of made Yuri's child a Hime. Reo was even more determined to train Hitoshi's grandchild now. Shiriusu was right Ayame-hime would need all the protection she could get. It was unfortunate that he didn't know the location of Hitoshi's scrolls, the paranoid man had copied and collected every technique scroll he had come across and blood sealed them for future generations of his family. Reo could only hope Yuri-chan had passed them on to Ayame-hime.

"Then it is decided I will begin tomorrow morning at 6am, you have a way to facilitate my arrival Shiriusu-kun?"

"Of course, I'll create a re-usable portkey that will bring you here and return you to where you left from. Would you mind if others attended your lessons with Iris?"

"How many and who Shiriusu-kun?"

"Well I would like to learn the language and culture at the very least, some training for me would probably not go a miss, and my favourite cousin's daughter; she's 6 and very isolated due to her gifts, Iris is really the first child close to her age she's interacted with and you can see the joy in Nymphie when they play together, even though Iris is so much younger than her. I've convinced Andy to let them take lessons together, and Lily used to tell me that Martial Arts was about more that hitting people, it's about the discipline you have to learn, the strategy you need in every fight and learning how to control your body and mind. The last especially is something Nymphadora needs, with how strongly she has inherited the family magics."

"Yes this I can agree to." Reo laughed to himself as he answered. Sirius raised an inquiring eyebrow Reo explained, "I was just thinking that one more child and I would have a genin team." Waving away further inquiries from Sirius, Reo had a question of his own he needed answered.

"What exactly is this family magic that causes the child to be isolated?"

Sitting up straight and taking on the most serious air Reo had ever seen Shiriusu take, made Reo worry about the nature of his possible new charge's needs.

"What you just asked is considered a Family Secret." Realising his mistake Reo tried to retract the question but Sirius continued, "As her tutor and because you will need to understand the implications of her talent I will explain to you, it's not much of a secret as it's a very visible gift. Nymphadora is what is called a metamorphmagis. This means she can change her appearance at will, Nymphie is especially powerful in her gift as she can change everything about her appearance, from the colour and length of her hair, to changing her facial features, to altering her complete body mass.

"At the moment Nymphadora has very little control over her abilities and any emotional response causes her to lose control of her form, normally something minor like changing her hair colour but it's not something that can be hidden from muggles and makes Nymphie a risk to the Statute of Secrecy. In the wizarding world the stigma attached to her mother affects her ability to socialise as there are no events that she is invited to and there is no centralised area for children to interact before Hogwarts."

Reo nodded once in understanding, "thank you for trusting me with this secret Shiriusu-kun I shall take it to my grave. I wish to meet my young students now, if possible?"

"Certainly Reo-san, do you mind if I ask an elf to lead you to where the girls are currently? I left my grandfather and Andromeda to have a discussion and I would like to see how it has gone. Family is important to me."

"Of course Shiriusu-kun, I understand the value of family."

Leaving Reo with Pisces to be lead to where Nanny was supervising Iris and Nymphadora painting in the sun room, Sirius headed down to the sitting room where he had left Arcturus and Andromeda after Lunch. Whatever he expected (even Sirius wasn't sure), it wasn't laughter. Sirius entered the room on the tail end of Arcturus telling a story from his childhood that should never be spoken of, in his opinion, and Andromeda's gales of laughter. Clearly things were resolved between his grandfather and favourite cousin. Smiling softly at the literal sight of his broken family repairing itself, even if it was at his expense, nearly made up for the hell that was week before.

Now all he had to do was get Andromeda to agree to Nymphie joining Iris in her training with Reo-san and get his grandfather's advice on Ironclaw's surprise before dinner and he'd have everything he wanted done in time for Iris' bedtime story.

 **Yuri Uzumaki - Lily Evans**

 **Hitoshi Uzumaki - Henry Evans**

 **Shiriusu - Sirius**

 **Ayame - Iris**

 **Reo Yamamoto means 'wise gentleman' and 'base of the mountain'**

 **Iris means 'Valour' and 'Wisdom' among others in Victorian flower language**

 **Ayame means 'Glad Tidings' in Japanese flower language**

A.N. if any of my Japanese is wrong please tell me so I can correct it and further my understanding. A big thank you for everyone who has shown me support, my computer is having some problems at the moment so I use any time it works to get an update out. as soon as its fixed I'll correct any mistakes I've been told about.

Thank you to everyone who has read my story and an extra thank you to everyone followed fav'ed or reviewed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

At 11 o'clock Friday morning Sirius Black apparated into the designated spot for such travel on Diagon Alley. He walked with a quick, sure stride straight towards Gringotts Bank, in less than half an hour the reading of the Potters' will was to begin and it would not do to be late. With times as specific as Prongs had given the Goblin would begin the reading on time no matter if all the recipients were present or not.

Entering the bank with a nod of respect to the Goblin Guards, Sirius entered the priority appointments line and waiting for his turn with the Goblin Teller.

"Next?"

"May your gold multiply swiftly Honoured Teller, I am Sirius Black here to attend the Will Reading of the Potters'."

The Goblin shifted through some parchment on his desk before stopping at a list, after scanning the sheet the Goblin confirmed Sirius' eligibility to attend and directed him to Meeting Hall 4. An easily found door in the atrium itself that was clearly labelled.

Entering the room, Sirius saw he was not the first to arrive but he doubted he would be the last. Sirius had not seen Dumbledore yet and he knew the old goat would not give up a chance on finding the 'Potter Child'.

Madam Bones, Head Auror of the DMLE was already seated at the meeting table, Sirius knew she was here in her official role, as a ministry official and member of the DMLE. The Wizengamot had passed a law that gave them right to know what the wills of a Last of Line included for the purpose of Line Continuation, and as to all official knowledge James was the last of his magical line they were using this right to find the so called 'missing Potter Child'.

Sirius had not read a newspaper since the attack but he had heard enough about its reporting on the ministry's search from his grandfather and Andy. The 3 of them found the whole thing endlessly amusing since they were in the know on the actual circumstances of the 'Potter' child.

Remus Lupin was cowering in a corner, Sirius felt no need to approach him. Lupin's entire demeanour scream self-pity and a woe-is-me attitude. Sirius had long since lost contact with Remus since their school days, Sirius found that he could not take the other man's perpetual need to be at a disadvantage.

James, Lily and Sirius had tried to help Remus so many times only to have it rebuffed because he 'doesn't need pity'. They didn't pity him, they were only offering what they could to help a friend make a start in life. Offering to pay a year's rent on a nice flat in London so that he had somewhere to leave while he found a job was not pity, it was having more money than you knew what to do with and a friend in need.

Eventually it became too much to keep battling with Lupin's self-esteem issues with everything that was occurring with James and then Lily's pregnancy and the letters and infrequent visits stopped all together.

Taking a seat next to Madame Bones, Sirius spoke to her softly "I hope there's no ill-will due to my resignation?"

"No Mr Black. The department and I have decided that your month's paid leave will serve as your resignation period. If you could present yourself to the DMLE with your badge within the next month we can have you removed from duty and the spell work dis-abled. You will receive a letter from the Department soon with all the parchment-work you will need to fill."

Nodding at his former superior Sirius settled back into his chair to await the Goblin who would conduct the Will Reading. He had only a few minutes to wait as the Goblin entered the room at 11:20, Sirius was surprised that it did seem like he would be the last to arrive, when the doors closed behind the Goblin there would be no more allowed to enter until the goblin left again. Perhaps Dumbledore had not be allowed to attend.

The Doors closed behind the goblin as two Guards took stations within the room. It was standard procedure as Will Readings did not always go the way benefactors expected and things had been known to escalate to violence in the past. The Goblin sat himself upon at the foot of the table closest to the doors and placed down the folder containing parchment and envelopes in front of the table.

"I am Inheritance Manager Snaptooth. I will be reading the Will of Lily Potter as James Potter's will stated in the event he preceded his wife everything would pass to her, though it was only by a few moments the Magics of Gringotts recognised it."

Here Snaptooth paused and waiting while watching the clock that was in the room, at 11:22:33 exactly Snap tooth started reading.

"I, Lily Potter, being of sound mind, body and Magic, do declare that this is my Last Will and Testament and that all other Wills before this are now Null and Void.

"The Line of Succession of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and all that entails will pass to the First Born child of Sirius Black. Upon the recognition of the child within Gringotts Bank, Sirius Black, as the father, will be named Regent and will be subject to all rights and responsibilities of that role as written within the Potter Family inheritance laws within the Bank of Gringotts.

"I give Sirius Black the Responsibility of arranging funerals as he is aware of what we would like to happen."

After taking an official dictation of the statement written by Lily Potter, Madam Bones finished with her official business and not having been invited as a benefactor, stood and giving sharp nods of respect to both Sirius and Snaptooth, left the room.

After the momentary interruption Snaptooth continued,

"To Remus Lupin, James and I agree that you should receive the lease for Deerwood Cottage, with the rent set at one Galleon a year for the duration of your life time. It's the cottage you 'camped' in during the summer of 4th year with 'Prongs'. The lease is all drawn up and you only need to sign it. We also leave you 1000 galleons to help you find a job."

Snaptooth passed over a parchment packet over to Lupin and an envelope.

"The envelope contains a certified Gringotts certificate for you to place your Galleons in a Vault of your choosing.

"To Sirius Black we leave 2 letters. You made us promise that we wouldn't leave you anything so we haven't, but to your first born daughter I leave the entire contents of the vault known as the Evans Vault, to be given to her upon her registration within the bank of Gringotts. You know what we want done Siri, and don't be afraid to ask people you can trust to help you.

Thus concludes the Last Will and Testament of Lily Potter."

Snaptooth passed two envelopes over to Sirius, collected his parchment and left the room. Pocketing his letters in an invisible, warded, inner pocket Sirius followed on his heels back into the atrium of the Bank. Approaching the desk for High Priority Account Holders requesting meetings with their managers, Sirius noticed the only other cousin he admitted a relationship to (if only barely) seemingly arguing with the Goblin sat behind the desk. Seeing Narcissa's obviously distressed state Sirius broke with propriety and approached the desk directly.

"…stated before Madame Malfoy. The Malfoy vaults are all under lock down while Gringotts carries out the DMLE sanctioned audit, you cannot access them."

Seeing that the Goblin would not change his response Narcissa turned to walk away and saw Sirius standing close by. Her face transformed into a sneer, "Come to gloat have you Cousin?"

"What reason could I have to gloat? I saw that you were having difficulties with the Goblin and approached to offer my assistant. Just because I cannot stand the Man you married does not make us any less family, Cousin."

Shocked with her cousins behaviour, as Narcissa had believed that Sirius had turned his back on all the Family and its values, she asked in a bewildered voice,

"You've not seen the prophet today have you?"

"I haven't read a copy of the Prophet since October, come we'll head to the tea-house on Vertic Alley that you enjoy and get a private room where you can explain."

Narcissa allowed Sirius to escort her to the Fortune's Leaf. An upscale tea house that provided a relaxing atmosphere and private rooms, that was located in the more upper class magical shopping district of Vertic Alley. A street filled with high rate tailors, antique stores and the best jewellery makers intermingled with 5 wand rated restaurants and cafes. After settling into their private room, they were lucky that the Conservatory was empty and un-booked and where able to use the most popular of private rooms. The Conservatory was a small glass sun-room with comfortable wicker chairs and a coffee table within easy reach. Around the sun room were plants growing from pots causing the sunroom to have a gentle floral fragrance and a garden feel to it, even in the dreary November of the moment.

Sirius and Narcissa exchanged pleasantries while they ordered a tea set and cakes, and waited for it to arrive. As soon as the waiter had retreated from the room again Sirius raised his wand,

"Shall I cast the privacy wards?" at Narcissa agreement, Sirius cast and ensured the security of their conversation. "Now, I've not read the Prophet since before the attack on James and Lily, so I have no idea what you might think I have to gloat about. We are Family and if you need help that I can provide you need to tell me so I can."

"You have to believe that I truly didn't know, I thought he only supported the Purists, I honestly didn't know he had joined…that he'd allowed that mad-man to Mark him!"

"I believe you Cissa, but I still don't understand what's happened."

Taking a deep breath and composing herself Narcissa started again.

"Lucius was arrested yesterday morning. They had enough evidence to take him straight to trial, including evidence that he'd paid to cover up his involvement in Abraxus' death. He had nothing in the way of a defence, the evidence was too damning. The fool had joined that Monster is his so called Cause. The amount of things that Lucius had done that the DMLE had evidence on, the depravity Lucius had sunk to. It's without comprehension. I dread to think what else he may have done that they didn't have evidence for. I swear, Sirius, if I had known about it I would've reported it myself.

"He was sentenced to be Kissed and they had a Dementor in the court room already waiting. The DMLE ordered the accounts to be locked down and a full audit preformed to trace how much of Lucius' funds are ill gotten, they have ordered us to leave the manor as well so that can be searched for Dark Artifacts and any other evidence that may give a lead in a related case. I need to get Draco and leave, I can't take anything from the manor bar the clothes we're wearing and without having access to the accounts I don't know what to do."

"What about your dowry vault, Cissa?"

"He put that straight into the Malfoy main vault as soon as we were married. I have nothing but what he choose to give me to call my own."

"Merlin Cissa, why did you never say anything before?"

"What good would it have done Siri? The contract."

"The marriage contract? Have you ever seen it? Do you know exactly what is in it? There is no way Grandfather would have agreed to a contract that didn't leave you any form of protection. Go collect Draco and head straight to Blackmoore Cottage. I'll have my elves set you up in guest rooms, and I'll contact Grandfather to have him meet you there. He should be able to solve this mess. I would come with you but I have arrangements I need to make with my account Manager that cannot be put off any longer. Go, we will fix this as a Family, I promise."

Narcissa was so relieved that tears gathered in her eyes. She quickly brushed them away and after hugging Sirius goodbye, left to do exactly as Sirius had told her.

Sirius called for Pisces to pass a message to Arcturus, who was spending the day at Blackmoore Cottage after that, Sirius finished his cup of tea and contemplated the way his family was all coming together again. Realising that even though he had lost some family he was re-gaining others and that he was not alone as he had feared in the first few days after Halloween. Placing his empty cup down Sirius cast a cleaning and tidying charm upon his robes and headed back to the bank. Maybe he would get everything finished in one trip this time.

Upon arriving in Ironclaw's office and having completed the traditional greetings Sirius removed the parchment containing the plans and ideas he had made with his Grandfather.

"Heir Black, I have already been made aware of the results of the will reading from this morning and am ready to process the parchment-work that acknowledges Iris's registration with the bank."

"Before you do that Ironclaw I wish to finalise Iris formal registration with the bank."

Pulling a new parchment form from his desk draw and inking his quill Ironclaw talked Sirius through the form and entered the child's details.

Full Birth Name: Ayame Yuri

Blood Status: Pureblood

Father's Name: Sirius Orion Black

Blood Status: Pureblood, English

Mother's Name: Yuri Uzumaki

Blood Status: Half Blood, Japanese

Family Lines: Black, Potter, Uzumaki, Peverel, Slytherin

Public Name: Iris Yuri Black

"If you would just sign at the bottom stating that all information you have provided is correct to the best of your knowledge. You must use a blood-quill to do so for this form to be official and accepted." Sirius did so and as he rubbed the sting out of the back of his hand he addressed the next issue he wanted to face.

"Before we go any further Ironclaw I need to know if you will be able to handle 5 separate Family accounts alone or if you would need to bring in members of your clan, to deal with the day to day running of the accounts, with you as head account manager "

Shocked at a wizards fore-thought and perhaps mildly offended at his clients doubt in him, Ironclaw considered the question. If they were talking about 5 accounts that were in healthy states Ironclaw would have no problem with managing all of them, but when you consider that 2 of the Family lines were thought lost and the vaults put into dormancy, which means they will be in complete disarray and the wizard did have a good point.

"I could perhaps use this opportunity to have two young apprentices within the clan gain some experience."

"Take payment for the apprentices from my personal vault, we can discuss any bonuses they may receive later."

"Thank you Heir Black, I appreciate your forethought in this matter, but you have thought too far ahead at this time. Without young Iris here to perform the full inheritance test I cannot lay claim to the any but the Potter Vaults and the Evan's Vault as outlined in the Potter will. As of this moment Iris is only registered as AN heir not The heir for the families."

"And what does the full inheritance test involve Ironclaw?"

"A small amount of blood taken from the claimant is mixed with a potion, that must be paid for, that allows the banks magics to locate all vaults connected to the claimant. In this case we know the likely outcome, if the child is The heir to the families than the headship vaults will appear and we can then proceed with claiming the Heirship rings."

Slightly aggrieved at knowing he will have to return to the bank as he will not be able to conclude all his business today but in full understand of the Bank's procedures Sirius nodded to Ironclaw.

"That is fine, if you would set an appointment for Iris to take the full test at your earliest convenience and proceed with full audits on all the vaults already under your preview. The Black Heir's vaults that are now in my name and all the vaults that are currently under Iris name."

"For the sake of clarity Heir Black, you are asking me to be Account Manager for all accounts that are under the names of yourself and your daughter Iris Black?"

Sirius understood Ironclaw's question very well. Without the formal recognition of Sirius intention for Ironclaw to manage all accounts under his and Iris' names another goblin, such as the Potter Account Manager, could contest Ironclaw's claim to the vaults.

"I, Sirius Black Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, do state that it is my solemn wish for the Account Manager known as Ironclaw to Head all accounts that are or will in the possession of myself or my daughter, known as Iris Black. So Mote it Be."

Ironclaw felt the magics of the bank accept the wizards claim and he felt the authorisation settle around his shoulders like a cloak.

"I'm sure I can leave things in your capable hands Ironclaw, contact me as soon as you have set the time for Iris' full inheritance ritual. May your gold be everflowing"

"And may your enemies blood run cold, Heir Black."

As the door closed behind the wizard Ironclaw actually danced in glee. 5 families, he was going to be in charge of the accounts of 5 families! Ironclaw could barely believe it, and he could take on 2 apprentices without having to pay them himself. No more doing his own running around. As soon as the parchment work went through Ironclaw would be able to appropriate a larger office for his use, he wanted one with windows. Windows were a sure sign of status within the Goblin's work place.

He was keeping his desk though.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Peeping round the corner of the playroom door, a soft smile settled on Sirius' face at the sight of Iris and what must be little Draco playing with the hundreds (at least it seemed that many) of soft toys Iris had. Though sat next to each other, both children were more interested in their own toys than in each other. Draco appeared to have gathered every toy representing his name sake within the room, a veritable army of Dragons surrounded him. In comparison Iris had her favourite deer shaped toy in her hand and just seemed to be enjoying crawling her way through, over and under the rest of the toys spread over the floor.

Seated within the window nook, with parchment spread across the coffee table between their armchairs were Arcturus and Narcissa, heads together as the talked in low voices, occasionally pointing to one thing or another on the parchments. There was an air of determination around the pair, but there was less tension within Narcissa's eyes and there was a joy in Arcturus that Sirius could only associate with family.

Stepping fully into the room Sirius left Arcturus and Narcissa to it and settled down on the floor to watch the children play. Just as Iris was crawling around again she noticed her daddy and dashed over to him. As soon as she was settled into his lap she happily babbled to him about what she had done since he left after breakfast. Not that Sirius truly understood everything Iris was saying as her pronunciation was terribly mangled, but considering her age this was not surprising. Sirius still nodded and made sounds of agreement and asked questions in all the right places.

Narcissa, who had looked over at the children at the first sign of commotion, allowed a small smile of amusement to appear, which widened when Draco toddled over to her cousin and was given the same treatment.

"I don't think I ever truly knew my grandson. What I have seen over the last week is nothing like what I expected after the incident with his mother."

"I don't think any of us have ever seen the true Sirius, Lord Black."

"Call me Uncle Art, your father used to. Back to the contract," Lifting the mentioned piece of parchment from the table. "Lucius has broken at least 3 clauses that would each allow us to dissolve the contract and marriage alone, all 3 mean that we can contest any will he has made and claim all of his vaults and holdings in reparation to the distress caused to The House of Black by the mistreatment of a member of Our House. Now I will ask your opinion on which you would like to do after we have claimed his fortune, I can keep it separate in trust for when young Draco comes of age to inherit, or I can bring Draco into the Black family and end the Malfoy line, again I will hold most of the fortune for Draco to inherit when he comes of age but I will also request a portion for your use as reparation."

"End the line, my son does not need the stigma of being from a line of 'Bad Faith'."

"Then we are as ready as we can be without the date of the Malfoy Will reading. I will use a couple of favours I have within the DMLE to make closing the final investigations into Malfoy a priority. Hopefully this will allow the goblins to re-open the vaults and proceed with the reading of the Will all the more quickly."

"Thank you Uncle Art. Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done without this. I can only thank the gods that Sirius approached me today."

"Let me get this parchment put away again and I shall call Sirius over to join us for some tea and you can ask him all the questions you need to."

\- page break-

After pulling Sirius away from playing with the children, Nanny took Iris and Draco for lunch in the kitchen while the adults moved to the small dining room to eat. Sirius would've preferred to sit with the children but it 'wasn't done' to eat in the kitchen as an adult, especially if you had guests.

While enjoying a warming thick soup with freshly baked rolls conversation turned to the future as Arcturus explained what they had found within the marriage contract with Lucius and Narcissa's decision about the future of the Malfoy line. Listening to his grandfather Sirius had a few ideas he wanted to run past Narcissa but first he needed to know her plans, and her exact thoughts on the issue of purity. Truly Sirius needed to know if he could trust his cousin.

"You are more than welcome to stay here for the time being Cissa, but what do you hope to happen after the will reading?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I won't be raising Draco like Lucius wanted. He will be a Black, but I don't want him to have the propaganda filled childhood we had. Just because we are a true Family does not mean we have the right to lord it over those beneath us in the hierarchy of the wizarding world. Lucius would have raised Draco to be a bully who felt entitled to act without decorum based solely upon his father's reputation. He would have been ruined.

"I need to arrange other tutors for Draco then those Lucius had selected, and for different group activities. I will keep him far away from his father's friends and their children, he will not be a purist but he will be proud to be dark."

Considering her answer carefully and seeing the sincerity in her eyes Sirius decided to trust Cissa and make the proposition he had been thinking of since speaking to her in the tea house.

"As you now know I have a daughter. I wish to keep her hidden from the magical world for as long as I can, there are too many people who would try to manipulate or trap Iris into doing what they want. I am going to hire the best tutors I can that are willing to teach Iris everything, be it light, grey, or dark, Muggle or wizard. I have already made arrangements for Iris to learn a muggle means of defending herself. This tutor is also a close family friend of Iris' mother and is willing to teach about Iris' heritage on that side.

"I have already reached out to Andromeda and she has agreed for Nymphadora to attend lessons with Iris, I wish to extend a similar invitation to you and Draco to attend any and all of the lessons I am arranging with the adage of extending your welcome to live here at Blackmoore Cottage with me indefinitely."

Narcissa looked dumb-struck as the implications of Sirius' offer sunk in. Her son would be protected and able to protect himself for years to come. He would not have to endure the isolated childhood she has feared. She would not have to be so isolated either.

After the betrothal contract had been signed Lucius had forced Narcissa to stop all contact with her former social circle as he felt they were 'unbecoming for the image he was trying to cultivate' and Narcissa did not enjoy the company of any of the wives in Lucius' circle. And Andromeda, this would mean being able to reconnect with her only sister. Bellatrix had been given the Dementor's kiss for her role in the Longbottom attack not 2 days before.

"I, I don't know what to say Sirius. That would be perfect, it would solve all our problems. Are you sure though? Is there enough room here for us all?"

Arcturus had silently observed his grandson and heir bringing his family back together and support them in the way that Arcturus had wished to do sooner. He had chosen the perfect heir.

"If Blackmoore Cottage is unsuitable than Sirius may use any of the empty Black properties, as the Family Heir they are all open to him. I am not sure exactly what options are available within the portfolio as I have had no need to peruse it within recent years."

"We can look further into ideas after I have taken Iris to the bank. Ironclaw needs to perform a full inheritance test before he can move on the audits of the vaults Iris' has inherited. She made have something more suitable among the portfolios from the other families."

Seeing her opening to ask about Iris, Narcissa jumped into the conversation;

"Yes, Iris. I did not know you had a daughter who is so close in age to my Draco, Cousin?"

Chuckling at the typically leading question from a Slytherin alumni, Sirius decided to explain things in the simple way.

"It's all a lot more complicated than this, but all anyone needs to know about Iris is that her mother was a Japanese half-blood by the name of Yuri Uzumaki, who died during the recent attacks. What I will tell you is that when Iris was taken to be registered with Gringotts, there were some unusual results on the inheritance parchment that have caused my account manager to request a full inheritance test. I am hopeful that the full inheritance test will explain the results as I have no clue.

"I will explain everything later if I need to but as I'm sure you understand the less people who know the secret the less people can tell the secret. What I can tell you is that due to the wishes of James and Lily, Iris is the sole Heir to the Potter Family. That alone causes enough problems, especially with Dumbledore's obsession with all things Potter. My offer is completely serious and I want you to be aware that if you agree then your opinion will be taken into account with all future decisions and I will not control you or Draco. You are free here Cissa."

"Thank you so much Sirius, I believe I shall make a final decision after the Malfoy will reading and when we have all the information to make a full plan for the children."

"Understandable, Cousin. Thank you both for joining me for lunch, Narcissa make yourself and Draco at home here and Grandfather you are always welcome, my home is your home."

Standing from the dinner table Sirius left his family to join Iris again. He knew there was still more to be done but until all information was available there could be no final plan set in place. Sirius hoped that by Monday Ironclaw would have everything ready for the inheritance test, after that confirmed the original reading Ironclaw could perform the audit of all the vaults and holdings. When Sirius had all that he could request a Family meeting with Andy, Cissa, his grandfather and Reo-san where everyone's opinions could be taken into account.

Oh well he had all weekend before he had to start worrying about that. Plenty of time to play with Iris.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After his rather full week Sirius decided that he was going to spend his weekend playing with Iris and Draco and reconnecting with his cousin. The only time spent otherwise was Saturday morning when Sirius received confirmation of the ritual inheritance test on Monday morning at 10, after making the full arrangements with Ironclaw, Sirius wrote to Andromeda, Arcturus and Reo-san asking them to arrive Monday evening for a 'meeting of the minds' as to the future plans of the current Black family.

-page break-

Friday afternoon saw Ironclaw pull two apprentice goblins from the younglings within his clan. Stoneclaw and Gripclaw were the two that had been recommended to him by the Master Teacher as the highest preforming and most deserving of an actual paid position. Even if it was only apprentice pay, it put them in a higher position within the clan. The fact that a clan member could afford to hire two apprentices (Ironclaw was the only goblin privy to the detail of the pay coming from Sirius Black's personal account) raised the clan's status within the Nation.

Ironclaw also approached the Head Bank Manager Ragnok and requested that his underlings be allowed to audit accounts of 'lost' families, so that they may receive true experience of such things without interfering with the running of an open account. It would also allow a better understanding of the contents of the bank without using fully qualified goblins that were better off using their talents elsewhere.

Head Bank Manager Ragnok saw the brilliance of Ironclaw's idea and agreed to give it a trial with Ironclaw's 2 apprentices. Ironclaw was asked which 'lost' families did he think it would be best to use for the training trial. Ironclaw gave a few options including Ravenclaw, Dagworth-Granger, and Prince but managed to coincidently select Slytherin and Peverel in the end. Stoneclaw and Gripclaw started straight away with collecting old files and parchmentwork from the closed offices of the last goblins to manage the accounts. These were placed within trunks and shrunken to be taken to Ironclaw's new bigger office; that was more a suite of offices than a single office now, with both young goblins receiving their own very small office to contain the parchment work that they are using.

While Stoneclaw and Gripclaw prepared their 'practice' audits, Ironclaw performed a full audit of the Potter accounts and of the Black Heir's accounts. This served the two-fold purpose of training the apprentices by example and creating the audit's Sirius had requested. He then spent the rest of his weekend subtly getting the ingredients for the full inheritance ritual together. He could have asked for a pre-prepared potion but he did not want to risk word getting out among the other clans that there was a possible re-opening of an old account. The full ritual was only ever needed to ascertain the exact status of a member within a family, therefore most goblins would jump to the correct conclusion that a 'lost' family line had been re-discovered. As long as he kept it quiet no other goblin clan could claim the rights to the accounts and holdings.

By Saturday morning Ironclaw knew he would be able to acquire all the ingredients and have the potion ready for Monday morning, so he wrote to Sirius to inform him of such. Heir Black requested a direct port-key due to safety concerns for the child. Ironclaw agreed if only to keep the wizard's youngling away from the other goblins. A child that young would could only be attending the bank for an inheritance ritual. He did not want any word to leak outside his office until the accounts were confirmed and within his control. There would be no risk to his chance of gaining immense status within not just his clan but the whole goblin Nation, to find the heir to not one but two lost families and to be trusted with such large accounts by the heir would allow Ironclaw much more freedom and respect from others within the nations. He was already becoming a known name within his Clan due to the quick rise in the amount of accounts he oversaw. Now he could become a known name across the Nation, so many more opportunities would be open to him, his family and his clan. Maybe one day soon a Claw would be Head Bank Manager and not a Nok.

-page break-

Albus Dumbledore had not been having a good week. He'd spent the weekend before casting location spell after location spell, rituals to find someone, rituals to bring someone to him and even rituals on the wrong side of legal, all trying to locate the Missing Potter child. The Prophet had made it front page news after the attack itself.

Everybody knew Lily Potter was pregnant when they went into hiding originally but there were no records of a child with Lily Potter as the mother. There was no record of James Potter fathering a child either.

Dumbledore had tried to get into the house in Godric's Hollow but the Auror's had locked it down tight as a crime scene. Even with the investigation finished, as much as it could be-still nobody knew exactly how Voldemort had been defeated- the house was in Goblin lock-down until such time as the Potter accounts are claimed. So, he couldn't look for evidence of a child within the house, he certainly couldn't look for biological references to use to track the child.

If that wasn't enough he had to be back within the Wizengamot chambers first thing Saturday morning to deal with the fall out from Voldemort's defeat. And by deal with Albus means preside over old men arguing back and forth never compromising and never reaching a decision. There was a glimmer of hope in tracking down the child with Sirius Black being wanted by the DMLE, followed by a tub load of difficulty as Albus had to use nearly all his favours and pull quite a few strings to get the veritaserum request squashed by Monday evening.

Only for the fool to ruin it all by requesting a veritaserum questioning and trial. If that wasn't enough they removed him from his position for the duration of the trial so he couldn't even lead the questioning in a way he wanted. The last thing he needed was Black being a free and able man, it would ruin all his plans for the saviour.

The biggest shock of the trial was Black's admittance under the truth serum that there wasn't a Potter child. Could all of Dumbledore's plans been built around nothing? Perhaps Lily had never actually given birth? It was not unknown for a child to be lost before it was born, especially in stressful situations and the constant worry of attack and being in hiding where certainly stressful.

More determined then ever Dumbledore arrived at the Wizengamot on Wednesday morning planning to push to have the Potter's Will read. Surely if they had a child it would be written about in the wills? But that was not to be, Tuesday night had seen the horrendous attack on the Longbottoms by the Lestranges.

With the Wizengamot being in session already the trail was done first thing, due to the evidence found by the DMLE, the clearly deranged characters of the Lestranges', and Dumbledore's impatient bad mood lead to a quick Kiss for the Lestranges. The Wizengamot wanted to take a clear stand against the Dark Lords followers, even the purists who had quietly supported Voldemort did not stand for attacks on other purebloods, different leanings or not.

There were only a few within the gallery who did not vote for the Death Penalty, worried about the precedent that was being set, but were out voted by the others who saw the Lestrange trio's lack of remorse and correctly reasoned that given the chance they would gladly attack another. They followed the old adage prevention is better than a cure, they prevented the Lestranges from having another chance to cause mayhem.

The Wizengamot also ruled that as they had been sentenced to death they were no longer protected by pure-blood rights. This gave the DMLE the right to force veritaserum on them and collect as much information as they could within the hour it would take to retrieve the Dementor from Azkaban.

With the information obtained from the 3 Lestranges the DMLE called in all off-duty members, Aurors, HItwizards, Analysists everyone and receiving authorisation for the raids, set out to make good on the information they had. This included preforming the arrest of Lucius Malfoy by 3 fully trained Hitwizards and a search of his Manor. During the search an Analyst from the Department of Mysteries discovered the hidden cellar in the drawing room, some of the items held within the secret chambers had 'destroy on sight orders'.

After recording every detail of the chamber under the drawing room the Unspeakable Analyst removed those items that would need to be studied back in the ministry, placing them all within their own silk bags and locked inside iron chests to contain any malicious magics. Leaving all the 'destroy on sight' items exactly where they were the Unspeakable cast the strongest containment spells he could preform and then cast Fiendfire into the cellar. He kept the spell going as another Unspeakable explained standard procedure for 'destroy on sight', when the first Unspeakable was satisfied that the spell would have destroyed everything within the cellar he stopped the spell. Taking one last look to double check all the unspeakable found was ashes. Everything had been destroyed including an inconspicuous looking green diary.

On Thursday Albus once again prepared to push his agenda through and was once again stopped by an emergency trial. The trial was a lot longer than yesterday's as Malfoy was not as obviously deranged but eventually the evidence became too much to argue with, especially after it was discovered that to gain the dark mark there was a ritual that involved the cold-blooded murder of a true innocent. To kill a true innocent was a crime against magic itself. After the Malfoy trail the Wizengamot voted that anyone found to bare the dark mark of Lord Voldemort would be automatically sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss and would therefore lose all rights to protection from veritaserum. This allowed the DMLE to process the Death Eaters quicker and freed the Wizengamot from more emergency trials.

After the trial Dumbledore finally managed to bring forth his idea to have the Potters Will read to a select few from the Wizengamot, himself and his most trusted, before having the wills locked away until the Potter Heir is presented to the Wizengamot.

Dumbledore was reminded in short order that the Goblins had jurisdiction over all inheritance issues and the Ministry were only allowed to send a uninvolved senior representative to record the line of succession and the wishes of the family in regards to their bodies. Dumbledore worried that he did not remember something so important but pushed it from his mind to focus on other things, namely getting someone he could trust to represent the ministry.

Dumbledore's plans fell through before he could start as Amelia Bones, Head Auror, would be attending due to the on-going investigation. Thursday's session ended with an agreement to reconvene the nest afternoon to hear Bone's report.

Dumbledore arrived in his room at Hogwarts, struggling to walk straight. He had had a horrid migraine since Black's trial that had only gotten worse as the days had passed, but he was much too busy to spend time in the care of Poppy Pomfrey. He had to finalise everything, it was all for the Greater Good. As Dumbledore stumbled towards the desk he slurred his usual greeting to Fawkes, who answered with a worried warble. Finally sat behind his desk Dumbledore noticed that the left side of his face was falling. Reaching for the photo frame containing the glass Dumbledore had seen his reflection in, he found that his left arm was so weak he couldn't lift it.

Poppy found him slumped over his desk the next morning, having used the medical override to enter the office at McGonagall's insistence that she now held the wards. After casting the spell to confirm that the Great Albus Dumbledore had passed away, Poppy floo'd St Mungo's to have a mortician sent to confirm time and cause of death.

2 hours before Sirius entered Diagon Alley that Friday morning it was confirmed that Dumbledore had died of a stroke within an hour of returning form the ministry. The mortician also found evidence of a mini stroke that had occurred earlier in the week which had been left untreated and was the likely cause of the bigger stroke that had killed the man. In the end it was decided that the stress of all the positions of responsibility and his advanced age had caused his death.

This lead to the Dumbledore Law that stated anyone who holds one Position of Responsibility such as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot cannot hold another such as the ICW Representative, the Head of Hogwarts, The Minister of Magic etc. This law was instated so that no other would die from the stress of working for the people. It had the added side effect of making it impossible for another Dumbledore type to rise.


	17. Chapter 17

AN. An speech in a different language will be indicated by italics, for example when Reo speaks Japanese it will be in italics, or If Iris speaks parseltongue.

Chapter 17

Monday morning at the ridiculously early time of half 5 saw Narcissa watching be-mused as Sirius changed the Formal dining room, the largest room with the least amount of furniture in it, from the stately room it was into some sort of child's play area. From the door of the room Narcissa watched as chairs and tables became shapes to climb over, balance beams, tunnels to crawl through, there was even a net stretched along one wall. From what Narcissa could tell the room was split into two types of difficulty, one side was clearly aimed towards toddlers, the balance beam was more of a balance bridge with how wide it was and the other side for someone older.

15 minutes after Narcissa had arrived at the door Sirius finished by casting cushioning charms on nearly everything. Nodding to himself as he assured himself that he had created everything requested Sirius turned towards the door intent on heading to the receiving room and stopped short on spying Narcissa.

"Training for the children, Iris started on Friday morning. I'm sure Draco would be welcome to join if you'd like?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes at her cousin as he strode past her. What kind of explanation was 'training'. Calmly following after Sirius, she decided to take a watch and see philosophy, it was perhaps the best way to deal with Sirius. If she tried to push for a better answer he would just become more obstinate in refusing to explain properly, purely for his own amusement.

"Yes, I would like Draco to participate, if you truly feel it would not be a problem for him to join?"

"Shouldn't be. I'll have Nanny get Draco up and dressed with Iris and ask Reo-san when he arrives, right about…. now"

With the swirl of colours that indicated port-key transport Reo Yamamoto landed in the Receiving room. Bowing to Sirius and received one in return.

"Very good Shiriusu-kun, that was the exact bow that one of your standing should give to the honoured teacher of your children."

Proud of his achievement, Sirius grinned at Reo and led him towards the Dining room, "I've set the room p the same was as you had Friday. Also I'd like to introduce you to my other cousin, Narcissa. She has a son, Draco, who is the same age as Iris. Would it be a problem for you to include him in the training?"

"Miss Narcissa, do you have a full understanding of the intention of the training I am giving the children? Not only will I be training their bodies, I will be instructing them on how to connect with and use their inner powers, once your child starts this training they can not stop. They will spend the rest of their life training in the skills I will give them. Skills that will allow them to defend themselves without the use of your magic, to survive no matter where they may find themselves, to be able to see to the heart of a situation, underneath the underneath. I can teach your child how to destroy a man, I can also teach them how to heal. Is this truly something you wish for your child to learn from me, I will not take on a student that will not learn all that I can teach them. If you do not intent for your child to stay for the fore-see able future then I would advise you not to start him training."

The intensity in the eyes of the man that towered above her scared Narcissa, scared her enough to truly listen to what the obviously warrior man was saying. What he was offering to teach sounded too good to be true, but exactly what Draco needed. As much as she wanted to jump on the offer Narcissa was unsure what the future would hold for Draco and herself and didn't know if she could commit Draco to the training.

Seeing the hesitation and interest in the eyes of the young lady before him Reo gave her an offer, "You are part of Shiriusu-kun's 'meeting of the minds' this afternoon, yes? Then your son may join us this morning and I will work only on the physical level today. By the end of the meeting you should know what the future holds and be able to make a decision."

"Yes, thank you," here Narcissa stalled in her speech realising that her obnoxious cousin had not introduced her to the warrior properly and she did not know his name.

"Reo Yamamoto. You may call me Reo-san like your cousin."

"Thank you, Reo-san, that does sound like the best decision for the moment."

Nodding once to convey that he had heard her Reo turned his attention to his newly arrived students. Iris and Draco were both dressed in loose comfortable clothing looking around the room in wonder at all the things they could see, Draco more than Iris as she had seen everything once before. Checking the clock Sirius had installed upon the wall Reo saw the hands where just reaching 6 o'clock. Nymphadora came barrelling into the room dressed similarly to the younger children, following at a more sedate pace was Andromeda, eyeing her sister warily as she hadn't expected her to be there not having visited since early Friday morning.

Clapping his hands together once Reo ignored the adults and called the children's attention to him. Reo then began to instruct them using his natural language, he was using immersion style learning when it came to language as well as standard type lessons. Knowing that the children wouldn't understand what he was saying he lead through actions as he spoke.

 _"We start with stretches; curl up down low, tuck yourself into a ball. You are a seed, grow up stretching yourself towards the sky growing into a big tree. Spread those fingers right out try to brush the sky. Now drop your arms back down and spread them out to the side, twist your body from side to side, keeping your arms straight and your feet still. Twist as far as you can one way and then twist the other way. Sit down on the floor with your legs straight in front of you and try to touch your toes without bending your legs. Relax, and lay back bringing you legs up into the air and your going to pretend that you are running. Back up onto your feet and you're going to shake out your body. Shake out your hands and arms. That's it shake it out, then one leg at a time I want you to shake out your legs and feet, good now shake everything. Good, Stop now."_

Reo created a single shadow clone to go with Nymphadora, and take her over to the move advanced equipment. His clone had her running laps, getting up and over the balance beam without falling and using the net to travel up, down and along the wall.

The original Reo guided Draco and Iris to their balance beam, a plank about 6 inches wide with a long gentle slope to its full height of 2 inches from the floor, starting by holding their hands as they cross the beam, Reo encourages the two little children to let go of his hand and cross the beam by themselves.

Next, he takes them to the climbing blocks and has them travel through the course he had set up; a bright red 'rock' to climb over followed by a green tunnel to crawl through followed by a blue 'rock' that needed 'repairing' before they could climb over it and then a run around the edge of the course back to the beginning. After half an hour of the children running around Reo called the children back to the clear centre of the room where he leads them through a series of yoga moves for a cool down. Nymphadora being instructed by the shadow clone in more difficult poses that Reo knew a child of her age could perform.

While Reo had been training the children Andy, Siri and Cissa had watched from a seating area Sirius had placed to one side of the room well away from all the equipment. Drinking from the tea pot delivered by Libra, Andromeda was quickly informed of the situation with Narcissa and the results of what Arcturus had helped Narcissa with on Friday. Narcissa soon turned the conversation to the training the children were participating in.

"Where did you find Reo-san, cousin?"

"Reo-san was a family friend of Iris' mother's. He's the only one I knew I could ask that would be able to teach Iris her mother's heritage. He agreed as long as he could train her fully in all the knowledge and techniques he could, there is more too Iris' heritage then I had originally realised, I am very lucky that Reo-san is able and willing to teach Iris, I would hate for her to lose a side of her heritage because I was ignorant in it. I'm not even sure I would have been able to find the resources to have her taught on my own."

"What made you ask him to include first my Dora then Cissa's Draco? If it's Iris' heritage, surely he would not want to teach it to children who are unconnected? We would not teach Black history and magic to an outsider." When Sirius had told Andy about Reo-san's agreement to train Dora, Sirius had not even implied that it was a part of Iris' heritage.

Sirius sighed deeply and thought about how he could explain his thinking to two Slytherin's that had a completely different thought process. As a Gryffindor all Sirius wanted to do was help his family, no secret hidden agendas but the ladies believed nothing came for free, they would both be wondering what he planned to take from them in payment.

"Family. I did it for our Family. All that is left of our family now is Grandfather Arcturus who is in his 80s, Aunt Lucretia who hasn't left her home since Ignatius died, Great-Aunt Cassiopeia who has been stuck into her research since she graduated Hogwarts, our grandfather, Pollux, your father, Cygnus and my mother, Walburga, who are all purist fools and Us. I'm hoping that by our children being raised and trained together that the Black Family with have a closeness it hasn't had in generations.

"The Black Family is the only family I have left now and I want it to survive and prosper. If I want to make sure our family continues the way it should I need to make sure the next generation is strong enough to weather all storms that come. If I can facilitate that by sharing my daughter's heritage than I shall. That it has the added bonus of ensuring that the heritage of the only woman I've loved has more chance of surviving her for at least one generation then I can be happy."

-page break-

Later that morning after eating and preparing themselves for the day, Sirius collected Iris from the playroom where Reo was telling the children stories of his home land in his natural language. Ensuring that she was properly presented for a meeting at Gringotts Sirius activated his port-key at 10am exactly.

Steadying himself as he slightly over balanced trying to account for the weight of Iris on his landing, Sirius glanced around Ironclaw's office. He stopped and took a second longer look as he realised Ironclaw was in a completely different office, the room was now much larger with a door positioned in a wall of half book-case half filing cabinet like cases. Ironclaw's Desk was the same but he was no sat in front of a large magical window, that showed a view of a mountain range Sirius was sure was actually in Switzerland. The final wall Sirius could see was bare but even the stones that made up the office were of a better quality than his old office. Carrying Iris over to the chairs in front of Ironclaw's desk he seated himself then settled her into his lap.

After exchanging greetings with Ironclaw Sirius had to ask about the new office,

"Ah yes, I must thank you Heir Black, due to your choice to have me manage all the accounts that you hold claim to I have a received a promotion within the Bank, hence the new office. Thank you for your trust in myself Heir Black."

"Of course, Ironclaw, you have not led me wrong since I opened my first account with you. I trust you to manage mine and my daughter's assets in a way that will benefit us all."

Clearing his throat to cover his shock at the unexpected praise Ironclaw continued, "How shall we start today Heir Black? I have the Audits of the assets that you have confirmed responsibility for ready as well as the ritual to find if there are any more assets within the Bank to claim?"

"Let's get the ritual done, Ironclaw. That way we can have the requests processing while we discuss the results of the audits."

Nodding once Ironclaw opened the secret bottom of his top draw and withdrew the parchment, quill and potion he had stored there. Placing the parchment on his desk Sirius watched as it seemed to shine in the light of the room, the quill Ironclaw placed atop the parchment was a deep rich purple colour, almost black that seemed to absorb the shine on the parchment.

"The youngling needs to place 3 drops of blood within this potion, which she must then shake before she must place the quill within the bottle. The quill will then write all the holdings within the Bank that the blood and magic of the youngling can lay claim to."

Sirius proceeded to guide Iris through the steps Ironclaw had outlined being careful to make sure iris was the one to actually hold the bottle and quill. It took only moments for the quill to soak up the whole potion and jump out of the bottle to dance across the parchment as it wrote. In what seemed like no time at all the quill laid itself down having finished writing, Ironclaw took the parchment and read it through before handing it back to Sirius. He then started to withdraw forms from his draws that would allow him to claim Iris' new vaults.

Sirius read through the parchment slowly to make sure he had every detail in his mind;

Child known as Iris Black

Only Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter

Secondary Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black

Only Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin

Only Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell

Member of the Royal Clan of Uzumaki

Vaults and holdings within the bank of Gringotts British Branch;

Evans Vault

Heirship ring for the House Potter

Potter Family Vault

Potter contracts of business

Heirship ring for the House Slytherin

Slytherin Main Family Vault

No active Slytherin contracts

Heirship ring for House Peverell

Peverell Family vault

No active Peverell contracts

Black Family Trust Vault

Deeds of Ownership Registered with Gringotts British Branch

Potter Hall

House at the end of Main Street, Godric's Hollow

Deerwood Cottage

177 Diagon Alley

26-32 Vertic Alley

Slytherin Tower

Cottage By The Sea

Peverell Manor

Vaults and Holdings within Gringotts International

Uzumaki clan Vault – Japanese Gringotts Branch

"Ironclaw, why is the information about the Uzumaki clan now in English? On Iris' original inheritance test I couldn't read the name and now I can?"

"That would be the magics of the Bank, Heir Black. When you registered your daughter with us Friday morning you used the English version of the name, this 'taught', I suppose you could say, the magics the English version as only the Japanese version had been registered within the Banks magic before."

"Ah, I understand. Go ahead and process the claims for Iris' inheritance. The sooner we get that done the sooner you can start the audits."

Hiding a secret smile at the irony of Sirius statement, what with Ironclaw's secret arrangements, he called Stoneclaw to run the forms down to the Inheritance department and to wait there for the confirmation.

"While we wait shall I run you through what I have found so far in the Audits?"

"First, may I have permission to call an Elf to return Iris to my home?"

"I wouldn't yet, Heir Black, The youngling will need to put on the Heirship rings to finalise the claims. I would suggest summoning an elf to entertain the youngling while we wait."

Acting on Ironclaw's suggestion Iris was soon settled in the empty corner of the office playing with some toys under Nanny's supervision.

"The Potter Portfolio is in very good shape and practically run itself until the young Heir comes of age. The only thing I will need to do with those accounts is minor adjustments in line with inflation. The Main vault will open to the Heir on their acceptance of the Head of Family ring. Included within the Vault are the entirety of the Potter's liquid assets, as well as currency there is also a large value of precious gems and metal ingots. The exact value is within the folder I have provided for you, I'm just giving you a basic overview.

"I have confirmed that the Potter's Grimoire is within the vault a long with most other Potter Heirlooms. We have confirmed that the Heirlooms not contained within the vault are within Potter Hall. Of other items within the main Vault there are numerous chests of jewellery, books, furniture, clothes and what we refer to as general knick-knack's. Full itemised lists are within the folder.

"Potter Hall is in a very good condition, though it has been noted that the wards are slightly out of date. Nothing too urgent but something to deal with soon. As you know Deerwood Cottage has been rented to a Mr Remus Lupin for the duration of his life span, we were unable to fully asses the property due to the tenant's presence but what we did survey leads to the conclusion that Deerwood Cottage is in the best condition it can be and all wards are up to date. Unfortunately, the Godric's Hollow house is in a state of disrepair with the wards completely gone. There is currently a weakening Muggle repellent ward placed by the ministry. The Ministry has also submitted a request to claim the house as a Nation Monument to the Defeat of You-Know-Who. Once again, the full details are within the folder.

"On to the accounts of Heir Black, the monetary amount would allow for you to live as you have for the rest of your life without working, as long as you did not make any outrageous purchases. The business contracts are in complete disarray they have not been touched since your Father's death and he made some very bad business decisions before he died. As you asked all contracts have been frozen until you can approve them, in my opinion as your account manager you should cancel all the contracts your father signed within the last 5 years of his life. Of course, all final decisions are yours, Heir Black and copies of all the contracts are within the second folder.

"There are also a few pieces of jewellery within the vault, full descriptions are within the folder. Your Grandfather has recently returned the Black Grimoire to the Heir's Vault and a few more books from the Black Lord's Library, full details are within the folder. That's the summery of the assets currently attached to you Heir Black, are there any questions you have on the summery I have given you?"

Sirius looked up from where he had been flicking through the indicated folders as Ironclaw gave an overview of the information he had gathered. "Not on the summery you have given me, no, but I wish to know if you could get me a copy of the Potter Family Laws in regards to their Regents? I need to know exactly what I can and can't do when making future decisions."

That was easily achieved by setting Gripclaw searching through the Potter documents for the corresponding parchment and making a copy of it. Sirius placed the copy within the Potter folder.

"I'll go through these folders when I return home Ironclaw and I'll owl you with any adjustments I wish you to make. If you agree with the suggestions I make then implement them, if the ideas I have are unviable or will weaken my assets I need you to tell me so that changes can be made."

"Of course, Heir Black. I am honoured you respect my opinion so. As Stoneclaw has still not returned might I suggest we break for lunch while I find out what the hold up is and you take the youngling to eat. We could reconvene in an hour and a half? That will give time for me to have everything arranged for your return and then the Youngling may return home?"

"That sounds like a very good suggestion. If I may request a second port-key to return?"

Ironclaw created a second dual use port-key that would bring Sirius and Iris from wherever they were to his office and then return them to their starting position. Holding Iris close Sirius bade Ironclaw farewell and activated the port-key.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

As Sirius settled back into his chair, Iris once again on his lap, across the desk from Ironclaw after their lunch, he noticed the boxes upon the table. 3 wooden chests each about 3 inches long by an inch wide with a domed lid. On the top of each was a crest, Sirius recognised the Potter and Slytherin crests but looking at the Peverell crest Sirius was shocked to see Grindleward's symbol etched upon the top of the chest; a line, bisecting a triangle, surrounded by a circle. TO think Grindleward had stolen the crest of a Family like the Peverells.

"As I'm sure you've surmised Heir Black, these chests contain the 3 heirship rings the bank says your daughter is entitled to. If you would help her place them one at a time upon her right ring finger?"

Starting with the Potter ring Sirius removed the golden-signet ring stamped with the coat of arms of the Potter family, from its red silk lined, Maple-wood box and slid it onto Iris' finger, it re-sized to fit her tiny finger instantly. Shrinking so that it did not look out of place upon her tiny hand.

Once the Potter ring was settled Sirius took the platinum snake shaped Slytherin ring out of the silver velvet lined, green tinted ebony chest. Just as the Potter ring before it the Slytherin Ring resized. It then looked like the snake was twisting its was around the Potter ring combining the two upon her finger.

Finally, Sirius opened the last chest, made from a wood Sirius didn't recognise that was so dark he could barely see the grain. Inside was a simple beaten silver signet ring stamped with the same symbol as the chest. Sirius placed the ring upon Iris' finger and without waiting to see it re-size and merge turned his attention back to Ironclaw, Ironclaw who was staring at Iris with a look of mixed shock, horror and awe. Turning away proved to be a bad idea as the Peverell ring merged with the others, there was a blinding flash and an explosion of magic that threw Sirius clear across the office.

Magic, who had been building her power from the moment the Potter ring had touched Iris' finger, dove into the combined rings and _pulled,_ forcing the magics inherent within the rings to acknowledge Iris as the Head of the Family and not just the Heir. The amount of energy Magic had needed to gather to force the change at such a young age had pulled Ironclaw's attention, as one of a race more connected to Mother Magic. The moment before Magic struck Ironclaw was wondering just what was about to happen that could cause a magic build up like that…he's only conclusion was some sort of explosion, so he threw himself below his desk just as the flash brightened his office.

Iris had felt her Warm getting bigger and bigger behind her, but she didn't worry as the Warm had promised to never hurt Iris. There were whispers in the air that Iris listened to, 'get strong, be protected, get strong, be protected.' As Daddy put the shiny rings upon Iris' finger she watched the colours swirl around first one, then the next and they shrunk and merged. Just as the last ring was merging with the others, the Warm ordered Iris to close her eyes, so she did. Even with her eyes closed Iris saw the bright light. When the light finished and Iris opened her eyes she had but a moment to notice the ring had changed again now having pretty coloured bits before she collapsed backwards at the force of the Headship's magics invading her system. A second flare of light was followed by an unearthly scream.

"What, in Merlin's name just HAPPENED!" Sirius roared as he launched himself back to his daughter's side.

Peaking over the top of his desk, Ironclaw stared wide eyed at the child, before jerking himself back into professional mode and pressing the 'medical attention needed' alarm rune on his desk.

"I have no idea, Heir Black. I've sent the alarm for medical attention; a medic will arrive soon. Do you have any objection to a goblin medic looking over the youngling?"

"I don't care if its a giant medic, as long as they can tell me what is wrong with my daughter." Sirius was crouched on the floor next to Iris holding one of her hands. He hadn't moved her because he remembered Lily telling him that in situations where there could be a neck or back injury that the injured party shouldn't be moved for risk of making the situation worse.

A sharp knock sounded on the door and the medic entered without being called in, followed by the Bank's Head of Security.

"Where's my patient?" The Goblin-Medic was shorter than her male counterparts, features not as pointed and pronounced, but still clearly a Goblin. Ironclaw pointed to the youngling on the floor,

"My client was accepting her Heirship rings when there was a large magical surge that knocked her father across the room. She then lost conscious. I called for assistance, other than her father taking her hand for comfort the child has not been moved."

The medic nodded and began casting diagnostics spells, while the Head of Security approached Ironclaw to get a statement on the event for the security records. After a minute of casting the Medic snapped her head round to Ironclaw and barked "I thought you said you gave her the Heirship rings?"

Surprised enough to raise his eyebrows at the question, "I did give her the Heirship rings."

"Her system has been overloaded by the full house magics, how in the stones did Heirship rings allow that?"

"Full house magics!?" queried two voices together. The Medic turned back to the panicking parent and reassured him,

"Surprisingly the child's system is expanding and coping with the influx. I'm no expert on Mind-magics but from the diagnostics I've cast her mind seems to be separating and segregating the information within the magics as well. She seems to be absorbing only a part of the information into the active parts of her mind. The force of the magical overload within her young body caused it to go into shut down mode, where her subconscious is directing the magics. My recommendation is that you leave her to rest and wake in her own time, she will be awake before this evening. Do not try anything that may interfere with the magics as they settle, we have no idea what problems it may cause if you interrupt the natural process."

"Thank Merlin. What would be the safest way for us to return home? We came by portkey."

"Floo would be best as it does not use the internal magics to transport a person. I will give you a medical disposition for use of a Gringotts Floo to return to your home."

As the medic wrote the note for Sirius, Ironclaw was determined to get the final matters settled.

"What would you like me to do about this new situation Heir Black?" Sirius actually paused in his frantic thoughts about Iris to consider Ironclaw's question. Finally, he came to a decision that shocked all the goblins within the room and many other's who heard about it afterwards.

"You know what Ironclaw, you're the Account Manager, you manage the accounts. Proceed how you think is best. I wish to receive full copies of the Audits when they are finished and you are to run all large decisions; say decisions that would cost more than 5000 galleons, past me before you proceed with them, but I'm not going to micro manage you. I will still receive my quarterly reports and if I find any issues, I'll speak to you about them so they can be rectified, but I know I can trust you to look after our holdings, Ironclaw."

Stunned Ironclaw only managed a "thank you, Heir Black," as the Head of Security lead Sirius, who was carrying the limp Iris, to the nearest floo.

"You are one lucky Goblin, to get a client like that," the Medic muttered as she too left Ironclaw's office. Ironclaw's sharp ears caught her comment and he silently agreed. No wizard trusted a goblin as the Heir Black had just done. That thought made something niggle in Ironclaw's brain…Heir…Heir…the heirship rings! He needed to confirm the Medic's words. If somehow the rings had become Head of House rings then the options Ironclaw had were now in-numerable.

-page break-

Having settled Iris into her own bed under wards that would alert Sirius to any change in her condition, he set about getting the correct mood he wished to project for his meeting. He placed a round table that would comfortably seat the 5 attendees in his library, the shelving having been arranged to allow an open area in front of the windows. This allowed the best natural light to fall upon the table, he had chairs positioned in such a way that no-one would be silhouetted against the windows. This done Sirius called for a tea-set and the rest of his parchment work from his office along with a quill and black parchment. Seating himself to the left side of the round table Sirius started working his way through the information he had and compiling a list of notes and questions he still needed answers to. His main one at the moment, is how much he could trust Narcissa.

This was how Narcissa found him half an hour later when she had asked an elf to direct her, as Sirius had neglected to mention where he would be holding the meeting. She announced her entrance ad joined Sirius at the table serving herself a cup of tea.

"Cousin, I see that this is not something you are ill prepared for."

"Narcissa, I was serious this morning when I spoke about my wish to make our Family strong once more. I need to know if you will truly be supporting the Family. There are secrets that will need to be discussed within this meeting that I cannot risk leaving the Family, that would mean a security risk for my family. If you're in Narcissa, you're in and that's it."

While he had been addressing Narcissa, the other guests had arrived; having arrived first Reo stopped the others entering, realising the importance of Sirius' implied question. Staring into the face of her cousin and seeing the sincerity within his stormy grey eyes, Narcissa gave Sirius a straight simple answer.

"Family First, cousin, Family First. I will swear that I will never work against the good of the family. The time I have spent here with you has been the happiest I have had in years. Draco has been the happiest he has been since he was born. I have been included in more decisions about me in this last weekend then I can remember in my entire life, Sirius. I would not lose this family you have created and allowed me entrance to. You are the first person I can ever remember offering Me help and support, not just fixing whatever problem you believed I had for me. I swear upon my name as a Black that your secrets are my secrets, that the well-being of my family is the well-being of your family, we are one Family for now and always, So Mote It Be."

Magic, having been in the house watching over Iris and guiding the magics settling within her, was drawn to Narcissa as soon as she started her spontaneous oath. Accepting the oath was easy as Narcissa truly wished to fulfil her oath, signalling Magic's acceptance of the oath Narcissa glowed a deep purple colour for a moment before Magic turned all its attention back to Iris.

"Merlin Narcissa! I only wanted an answer not an Oath!" Sirius had jumped out of his chair as soon as he realised Narcissa was invoking a true oath to try and stop her. Andromeda and Arcturus stood shocked in the door, a magical oath was not something to ever invoke lightly, and to swear on her name as a Black would mean that if Narcissa should ever break her oath she would lose everything to do with being a Black; monies, properties, the use of the name, the family magics, she wouldn't be able to approach another Black for the rest of her life and would forever have her family line branded as Oath-Breakers. Even Reo could understand the implications of what Narcissa had just done even if he did not know the exact nuances involved.

Finding herself pulled out of her chair and wrapped up in her cousin's arms, she returned the embrace. "I felt it was the right thing to do."

"Well then I swear that you will always have a voice within this family and your opinions will count in any decision we make as a family."

Smiling up at the ridiculous grin upon Sirius face Narcissa mumbled an "I'd like that" as she re-took her seat at the table and sipped her tea to regain her equilibrium after a much more dramatic conversation then she was expecting. Here's to hoping nothing else quite as dramatic happens within the actual meeting.

Just as Sirius was returning to his seat the others entered the room, Narcissa developed a slight pink tinge to her cheeks as she realised that everyone probably saw her swear the oath to Sirius. Sirius jumped straight back out of his chair and greeted the rest of his guests, bidding them join him at the table, and to serve themselves refreshments. Once everyone was seated and settled Sirius began.

"I've asked you all to join me here as the only surviving _sane_ members of the Black Family to decide what kind of future we want for this family. For any decision to be reached I will need to tell you some things that cannot leave this room. My daughter's safety will be put at risk if this gets out, you understand how important this is to me."

Andromeda was the only hold out until Sirius promised that she could bring Ted to him and he would explain things to Ted himself. Once that was settled and everyone had agreed to the secrecy Sirius continued;

"First, I need to explain everything I have found at the bank in regards to Iris' heritage, I know I've told some of this to some of you, but more has happened. Iris is currently in bed unconscious, she has been checked over by a medic, she will be fine. It's her bodies way of coping with inheriting the full Headship Magics of 3 Houses."

Waiting on the exclamations of shock and disbelief die down Sirius poured himself another cup of tea. He had learned after many a shouting match had erupted between the Marauders, to wait and explain fully, instead of giving answers out of context.

"I know it's unbelievable but it happened. Iris was registered at Gringotts with an inheritance test while I was awaiting my trial, Tuesday just passed. I'm not explaining the how's and whys but she was. The inheritance test brought up some interesting results. I expected for Iris to be the Potter Heir, I'll explain later Cissa; what wasn't expected was for Iris to also be an heir to the families of Slytherin and Peverel."

Sirius continued straight over the gasps of the witches' present.

"I made an appointment with my account manager for Iris to take the full inheritance test. It turns out Iris is the sole heir to the Potter, Slytherin and Peverell Families. With this information Ironclaw and I decided to claim the vaults for Iris, this included being accepted by the Heirs Rings. Everything was going fine until I put the third ring on. There was a surge of magic, a flash that nearly blinded me, and an explosion that threw me across the room. Just as my sight cleared, I saw Iris drop to the floor like a puppet whose strings had been cut, before there was a second blinding flash and the most horrible scream I have ever heard.

"A medic was called for, and when they examined Iris they found that her system had been over whelmed with the family magics and had gone into shut down. The medic assured me that Iris system was absorbing the magics and that her mind was managing the information in such a way that she should be fine if we let her body naturally handle it."

Reo started to chuckle to himself, "that'll be the Uzumaki side of her heritage. The Uzumaki's are known for having a strong life force. There is not much that an Uzumaki cannot take into themselves that will cause ill effect in the long term."

Nodding his head in thanks, Sirius took a sip of his tea. "That solves one mystery, I still can't explain how Iris is the Heir to these all these families but she has been magically accepted so that's the end of it really. Tuesday night after having escaped Azkaban due to an accident that made the DMLE competent and incorruptible, I swore I would do the best I could for Iris.

"That's when I contacted you Andy, knowing the potential inheritances Iris had, including being the Black family's secondary Heir, she would need educating in how to survive within the upper levels of society. I couldn't teach her; as I barely paid attention to my own lessons as a child, and Ladies need a different type of education. Grandfather had also put the stipulation of Iris being raised a proper Black, aware of her heritage and history, as a condition of her trust vault being funded by the Main Family Vault.

"Next, I contacted the only member of Iris' maternal family I could; one, to inform Reo-san of the tragic incident that cost the world a wonderful woman and two, to request he teach Iris what he knew of her maternal inheritance. Which, according to the test taken today, is the _ROYAL_ Clan of Uzumaki. Why didn't you tell me they were a Royal Clan the first time we talked about it Reo-san?"

"Calm Shiriusu-kun, I had no knowledge of Hitoshi and Yuri being from the main family. I truly believed they were from a minor branch of the family."

"I can accept that. During the conversation we had, Reo-san informed me of a secret that relates to Iris heritage, but is his to reveal. It was agreed that Reo-san would train Iris in every thing he knows about her heritage; the language, the etiquette, and the culture, everything that is an important part of the Uzumaki origins. Reo-san informed me that this would include defence training, physical training, survival training, and techniques that, though like magic, are not actually magic. Things that would help Iris to protect herself."

Here Sirius paused a moment before giving voice to the question that had plagued him since his conversation with Reo.

"If the Uzumaki heritage can do all that, then why did I never see Li-Yuri using it and why did she not use it to defend herself?"

"Hitoshi did not want to be reminded of everything he had lost in fleeing, choosing instead to live as a civilian, so he did not train Yuri as a young child. When she was an older child I offered to teach her, but she had already met the Snape child and decided she was to be a witch and live in a castle like the stories the boy told her. When Yuri returned to me years later asking to be taught what she had rejected in her youth, it was too late. By that age it would have been dangerous, even deadly to have attempted to teach her. The energy I will teach the children to harness is something that must be awoken and learnt to control young, to do otherwise is to risk your own energy overwhelming you as its released, killing you or it turns upon itself leaving you crippled and in pain for the rest of your life.

"What I am willing to teach your children is not to be taken lightly, I will need commitment before I can take that step in their training."

With an apologetic tone Sirius stopped Reo from continuing. "If we could come back to that in a moment Reo-san? I'd like to finish explaining what I need to and I fully intend to discuss training in a moment. Friday morning, I went to the Potter Will, where the only surprise was Dumbledore not being there. After which I found Narcissa and brought her home when she explained the situation with Lucius, knowing she needed help that I was more than able and willing to facilitate her getting. This means the Malfoy family name is dead, the rest of the world just doesn't know it yet and we can welcome back Narcissa Black.

"This led me to a few ideas, which I've spent the weekend thinking on and have asked you all here to discuss with me, cause for this to work the way I'd like we are going to need to work together. We will all benefit in the end and we will be a stronger Family for it. Plus, it's for the sake of the children. To protect Iris, I am going to keep her as far from public knowledge as I can. So far, the only people alive who know Iris even exists are within this house, or are Goblins. I want to keep it that way for as long as possible especially with the full extent of her heritage. Can you imagine what the vultures among the purist faction would attempt if they knew? I'm already worried with Dumbledore's obsession with the Potter Child- "

"Dumbledore is dead, Sirius. His body was found Friday morning. A stroke they say. Really, it's been all the Prophet wrote about over the weekend." Andromeda was exasperated with Sirius refusal to keep up to date with the news. Sirius slumped back in his chair, the wind taken from his sails.

"That does not mean your ideas and plans are invalid Grandson. Just that the priority behind them has changed. Go ahead and explain your thoughts and we can help you make adjustments as necessary." Arcturus encouraged his grandson to continue, it was obviously something he felt was important.

"Yes, well, anyway, Iris still isn't safe even without Dumbledore. There would be plots to control her, plots to control her fortune and political power, plots to gain her fortune and political power, even plots to kill her."

Sirius faced Narcissa, "and Draco wouldn't be much better off, the young heir to an old family's fortune and assets without the old family still existing to exert control on the use of the fortune."

Now he faced Andromeda, "Can't forget Dora, she might not have the vaults and status of the other two but her clear inheritance of a once thought lost family magic will have the lowest of the Purist Lords desperate to add her to their family lines, regardless of her 'dirty blood'."

Andy growled "Get on with it," from behind clenched teeth.

"So, I thought, what better way to protect them all and make sure they don't grow up alone then for them to grow up together? Which lead me to actually looking into if it was possible. I've made a list of what possible problems would be and tried to give solutions that would actually work. Obviously, I don't know the answers to everything so these are more a loose frame work than a set-in stone plan.

"Reo-san I've invited you as well because you will be a key part of Iris' training and life so any decisions made will affect you also. I also want to invite you to join us if we do decide to seclude ourselves as using a port-key as often as you would need to poses a security risk."

Sirius passed out copies of his notes to everyone and allowed them time to look over them.

"Everyone given it a quick read through? Good, now, basically my idea is to bring us all together and raise the children together, to do that we're going to need somewhere to live, which brings up the firsts problems, where, and how. There are a few options for the how; we could use a large manor house and have each branch family have their own individual wings of the house. We could get a few homes close together, or we could live in a compound, where we would have our own homes but we would all share the same land and communal areas. Each of the options has there own positive and negative points. Having thought about it for the last few days I feel that a compound idea would be best. It may be the costlier venture but I believe in the end it would allow the best start for the future.

"How we would manage it I'm still planning. I'm having all Iris' accounts audited and I'm hopeful that there may be something appropriate within her holdings, but if as is the most likely case there is not anything suitable, I'm also looking at what it would take to arrange a compound from scratch.

"The other problem is Where. As you all know, bar the DMLE, the British ministry for Magic is rotten to the core- "

"Shiriusu-kun, I do not know about this rot of your ministry and I do not know why the DMLE is different."

"If I may, Grandson? The tale of what happened to the DMLE is a cautionary tale for Pure-bloods now, though it only happened a few years ago now. I'll start with a bit of context, the Russian magic community is very insular, more so than even Britain's. There is a semi-infamous Family in Russia by the name of Vasyuhin, and these events all took place around the end of the war with Grindleward. There was a recent graduate of Hogwarts who joined the Auror department, a muggle-born from a line of muggle-aurors-"

"Policemen"

"-who happened to have the name Vasyutin. Young Vasyutin was a clever child who observed before he acted. When he was sorted into Slytherin House a rumour started that he was actually a member of the Vasyuhin Family from Russia. Like all rumours this one grow and spread until it became an accepted fact that the young lad was a 'lost' heir of the family, as 'everyone knew' it, it must be true. So, he entered the Ministry with the rest of the pure-bloods believing he was one of them, and therefore avoided the usual prejudice muggle-born's received.

"After joining the Aurors, Vasyutin was shocked and appalled by how the DMLE was run and the amount of corruption he found. He had grown up knowing about how the muggle PO-leese were run and as he worked his way up the ranks of the DMLE he made changes, that taken individually seemed harmless and all about making procedure easier to follow.

"By the time Vasyutin had reached the position of Head of the DMLE, the minister of the time was heavily favoured towards the DMLE so getting funds and by-laws changed were easy for Vasyutin to achieve. By the time he left the DMLE he had made it so that every Auror had to swear an oath to uphold truth and justice within the law and loyalty to the department.

"By the time the pure-bloods realised they had lost their hold on the department and that they could no longer bribe their way out of trouble, it was already too late and they couldn't push for changes as it would just make them seem guilty of something. It was only after Vasyutin died that they learnt his true blood-status, and realised the changes to the DMLE would never have happened if just one person had truly checked if Vasyutin and Vasyuhin were related. So now all pure bloods teach their children to check the facts and not just accept something as true because 'everybody knows' it"

"Now I understand a little better, if these pure-bloods are so upset at the law department running properly then the must truly be corrupt."

Sirius, glad to have that out of the way, spoke again. "Exactly. Everyone within the Ministry is more interested in looking out for number one and ways to further their own personal gain and agenda. We can't trust them not to try and use our children and us, as we are the only ones concerned for their interests and well-fair. I do want to watch Iris' get crushed under the British society, and there are only two options I can think of to protect her; destroy Magical Britain or leave."

"Must you be so dramatic Sirius? Destroy Magical Britain, indeed."

"I'm serious Andy, the only way that the rot that permeates British Magical Society can be removed is by destroying it. They are too entrenched in their ways and they teach their children exactly how they were taught. The only way to be rid of it is to destroy every part of it and that would destroy Magical Britain. Just getting rid of the old guard within the Wizengamot would mean killing off nearly all the family lines that sit in the chambers. I really cannot see another solution but to get as far away as possible. I know no-where else is going to be perfect but they wouldn't be starting off with the amount of issues that we have to deal with now."

"If I am to summarise what you are saying Grandson, then you are asking us to consider leaving magical Britain behind and to strike out in a new place, starting a-fresh with just each other for support?" Arcturus decided to interrupt Sirius and get to the heart of the current matter, it was getting on and not much had really been discussed, mostly Sirius had spent time make sure that everyone knew he reasonings.

"Well, yes, but I'm not expecting us to pack up and run off tomorrow. I want to plan and prepare properly. Make sure we have somewhere to go to, learning so that we can fit in where it is we end up heading to. I really think this is going to be the best thing for us as a Family is to leave behind this place that is going to self-destruct eventually, and to set ourselves up somewhere we can prosper as a family.

I know it's getting late now but, just think about it, all of you. Is there really any reason to stay here when we could be much better off elsewhere? I'm going to spend the rest of this week sorting through everything of Iris' and seeing what options are already available to us, so if we meet again later in the week and have a proper discussion about what to do? Andy if you want to bring Ted over before then, so you can discuss it between yourselves just pop over anytime.

"Now its nearly dinner time and I'd like you all to stay, but fell free to leave if that's what you wish."

They all joined Sirius for dinner and the table was kept from being silent, as the adults thought on the discussion they had just had, by the antics of the children.

Reo couldn't help but think that returning to the Elemental Nations might be exactly what Shiriusu-kun was looking for. It was a shame he didn't know the seal that would allow such travel, it being a Uzumaki secret.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed chapter 18, unfortunatly I haven't been able to read any as there seems to be a problem with the site :(

Chapter 19

On Monday morning, as the children ate their breakfasts after another training session with Reo, the old warrior approached Andromeda and asked for a moment of her time, to discuss Nymphadora's training. Dora was of the age to have her chakra coils opened but, without the reassurance that they would be continuing to learn from Reo, he could not do so. It would be too dangerous for her to not learn control, especially considering her blood-line talent, there was no way to know if the chakra would effect the blood-line in any way. All the blood-lines Reo had experience with, used chakra to power them.

"Ted and I spent all weekend talking things over, and eventually we realised we both agree with Sirius. There is nothing in Britain for us, no reason for us to stay, and everything Sirius is offering Dora is more than we could have hoped for. I know he's planning away in his office now, wanting to show us that he truly has our best interests at heart. This new start that he's offering us is what we need, but never knew we wanted. I will be speaking with Sirius later and informing him that we are with him in this plan of his. So yes, Dora will be available to train with you for as long as you feel necessary Reo-san, and I thank you for your time and patience in teaching her."

"Maiko-chan is a joy to teach, it is a relief for me to know that I can pass on my knowledge and techniques to those willing to learn."

"Maiko-chan?"

"Ah, I translated all of your names into my native tongue, it is a quirk that I have. The meanings behind a person's name is something I have always had an interest in and when we arrived here it helped me to associate this new place to my home."

"So, Nymphadora becomes Maiko-chan?"

"Almost, the -chan is an honorific that is used in my language. Nymphadora, gift of the Nymphs becomes; Maiko, child of dance. Not all translations are exact."

"That's understandable, the cultures are different. Dance is an apt translation." The noise from the table picked up as the children finished eating. "If you would please excuse me Reo-san, I said I would watch over the children this morning."

"Certainly, Asebi-san. It has been pleasant speaking with you."

-page break-

Sirius was in fact sat behind his desk, hunched over the parchment spread out before him. Between his and Iris' properties there was nothing that would be suitable, a least not from the descriptions, and they were all in Britain anyway. Sighing as he sat back in his leather padded, wooden, upright desk chair, Sirius decided to look through the single parchment that listed the contents of Lily's vault. Other than a sizeable portion of money Lily had placed all her diaries and journals within the vault, all her school books (that Sirius knew were liberally covered in notes), her personal collection of books, tomes and scrolls, the furniture from her personal office, all her personal jewellery, and a few items of sentimental value into the vault, for storage, when they had left Potter Hall.

Sirius became overwhelmed with grief at the thought that Lily would never be removing her things from the vault, that there would never be another diary, that there would never be another day spent following Lily around dusty old book stores as she looked for something new to add to her collection. He sat there in the same position staring into the middle distance for he knows not how long. Thinking on all the things Lily would not be doing now. He was brought back to reality when a glee filled squeal from Iris echoed down the hall.

Tossing his head like his canine side shaking off water, Sirius shock off his gloom and decided to face his grief like he did everything else. Head on. With a quick word to Andy to inform her he was going out, a kiss and cuddle for Iris, Sirius gathered his traveling cloak and apparated to Diagon Alley. He was going to go through the Evan's vault and say his final goodbyes. The funeral had been quickly preformed over the weekend at Potter Hall in the family plot. Only the ministry official and Sirius attended. He hadn't really felt like it was real, even though he had felt the November chill biting at his fingers. Today though Sirius could take the time he needed to say goodbye to the woman he loved.

In no time at all Sirius was stood in front the vault watching his Goblin Guide unlock the door. When the door finally swung open with a quiet thud that spoke of it's weight, Sirius released the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Bar the money which was stored on one side of the vault everything else was packed away in neatly stacked crates. Calling for Pisces he had the crates moved to his drawing room before returning to the surface of the bank. As Lily's vault was not one from an old family it had no protection to stop any-one using the key and removing everything. Hence why most people blood-locked their keys regardless of the charge the goblins added for the service. Sirius key had been blood-locked by Ironclaw as standard procedure when he had issued them.

As he was re-crossing the atrium to leave the bank he was approached by a goblin he recognised as one of Ironclaw's new apprentices. The goblin bowed to Sirius so deeply that he looked like a right angle. This caused all who had noticed the proceedings to outright stare at Sirius. No goblin had ever given more than a nod of the head in respect to a wizard, what could Sirius Black possibly have to done to receive such treatment.

For young Stoneclaw it was very simple, the wizard in front of him was the reason he was now in paid employment within the bank, years before any of his peers were expected to gain a similar position, thus raising Stoneclaw's status within the bank (even if it only meant he had a foot on the ladder, it was a foot more than a week ago, and a foot more than any of the bullies he has endured as a youngling had.) Not only that but in the last week Sirius Black had made his uncle the most talked about goblin in Gringotts, and it was all positive. This had increased prosperity within the whole clan, Claws were now being requested for work and it was all because of the wizard in front of him. This all meant that Stoneclaw would show Heir Black the respect someone who had brought so much to his clan the respect he would give a goblin who had done the same.

Straightening from his bow Stoneclaw held 2 thin folders out to Sirius, "May gold fill your vaults, Heir Black. Account Manager Ironclaw has sent me with the basic summaries of the audits you asked him to perform." Mindful of client confidentiality Stoneclaw did not mention exactly what was being audited as he passed the folders over.

"Thank you, Apprentice, inform Ironclaw that he has once again out did my expectations. I did not expect basic summaries before the end of the week. I will review these and contact Ironclaw. May all your enemies find themselves at your mercy."

Tucking the folders under his arm, Sirius continued on his way out of the bank, back home to his self-imposed task. He would look through the folders tomorrow.

-page break-

Hours later Reo found Sirius sat on the floor of his drawing room surrounded by books and scrolls, dried tear tracks upon his cheeks but a smile gently resting on his lips as he read from a diary balanced across his knees. Reo knocked upon the open door to the drawing room, startling the occupant of the room. Jumping and turning a wide-eyed stare to the doorway, Sirius tilted his head in inquiry.

"You did not show for dinner, I was asked to inquire if you would be joining the rest of the household for the meal. Will you be joining us Shiriusu-kun?"

"Yes, yes," tiding up the piles around him Sirius carefully placed the book he was reading on top of one of the towers of similarly bound books. Stepping carefully over the organised chaos around him Sirius slowly picked his way to the door, being careful to not disturb anything.

"I was just going through Lily's personal things. Taking the time to say goodbye, and find anything that we can use. Lily spent her spare time, especially when she was pregnant, playing with spell theory and runes. Lots of her work is just theory as she couldn't experiment, I remembered a discussion we had about whether there was anything that allowed a language to be learnt magically. I was wondering if she had managed to work out the theory for it, as I thought it'd help us with our plans. I mean there are already translation spells for written works but they aren't very good, and don't help you develop an understanding of the language. Sorry Reo-san I'm rambling."

"That is fine Shiriusu-kun, I am more than willing to listen to you, just remember I can help you translate anything from my language. It's likely that Yuri-chan has Hitoshi's scrolls somewhere."

"Thank you, Reo-san, after dinner I'll point out the pile that contains the works that I can't understand. If you wouldn't mind looking through for Hitoshi's scrolls. I know you said you'd like them to help with the children's training. You have my permission to use them as long as they are all returned to Iris, they are her inheritance."

"Of course, Shiriusu-kun, I am most grateful for the opportunity."

Entering the dinning room Sirius and Reo joined the rest of the family to eat. Conversation ranged from what the children had been doing that day, with Dora being praised on the advancement of her studies, to what Sirius had found within Iris inheritance – not much that will help them – to Andy and Ted agreeing to follow with Sirius and Narcissa when they leave. After a very enjoyable Chicken dinner, Nanny retreated with the youngest children to bathe them ready for bed, Andy and Dora took their leave to return home, Narcissa settled herself within her guest room reading a fiction book she had found in the library and Reo accompanied Sirius back to the drawing room.

Surveying the maze of books and scrolls from the doorway, Sirius pointed out the pile in front of the curtained windows. As Reo made his way to the indicated collection Sirius settled himself back where he was before and returned his attention to what he had been reading before dinner.

Reo settled himself down and started working through the pile, Sirius had informed him that the top crate piled next to the fireplace was empty so Reo placed all the items that he could not translate into there. Clearing himself space to inspect the works more closely, Reo soon realised that about 5 of the scrolls had blood locks, so he placed them carefully to one side. Opening the first unlocked scroll Reo found he skimmed through the information contained before deciding it was something that he use and placing it down to start a new pile.

Hours passed for the pair as they sat in silence only disrupted by the crackle of the fire and the turning of pages. It was only as Sirius yawned so widely that his jaw cracked that the men realised how much time had passed. Sirius offered Reo one of the guest rooms for the night as he would only be returning in the morning anyway. Reo accepted and explained to Sirius about the locked scrolls. Sirius agreed to look into them the next day.

Laying in his bed just a little while later, Sirius realised that he did feel better than he had earlier. It wasn't fun reading about how much of an obnoxious brat you were as a child, but reading Lily's diary as she fell in love with him gave him peace in a way he didn't think anything else would. Closing his eyes Sirius held onto the peace as his breathing evened out and he drifted into peaceful dreams of a different time.

-page break-

After training and breakfast the next morning, Sirius, Reo and Iris settled down in the sitting room with the blood-locked scrolls. Starting with the smallest Sirius made a small cut on Iris finger and wiped the blood over the spot Reo had indicated as the lock. The scroll popped open with a puff of smoke, unravelling to reveal diagrams and instructions for a taijutsu style that Hitoshi had used.

Sirius continued opening the scrolls as Reo perused their revealed contents, but on the last scroll Sirius could not see the blood-lock. Reo explained that this scroll was a storage scroll and the reason he had suggested moving away from the drawing room, as he only a rough idea of what the scroll may contain or how much space would be needed.

"Each of these circles is a seal-matrix for storage, see the kanji symbol in the centre of each? Those are Hitoshi's addition to be able to recognise what was in each seal. It doesn't give us more than a rough guide though. See this one," Reo pointed to a particular symbol within a seal about a third of the way down the scroll. "It reads 'weapons', which is pretty straight forward but I have no knowledge of what weapons Hitoshi may have stored, I'm certain there will be kunai and shuriken but beyond that there could be anything.

"Others are much more ambiguous, this one reads 'survival' and I cannot predict what Hitoshi may have stored within. It could be an emergency pack for use to survive in a potentially hostile environment, it could be everything Hitoshi owed that had to do with survival, we can only open them one at a time and find out. With it being blood locked we don't need to worry about other security measures that may have been installed. I think 'clothes' would be the best place to start. It's the top seal, just run Ayame-hime's blood across the centre and it will open."

Sirius did so, and when there was a much larger puff of smoke pulled himself and Iris out of the way. A muffled thump came before the smoke cleared revealing a pile of clothing completely covering the scroll and a portion of floor around it, the pile was nearly as tall as Sirius' chin. A mass of bright fabrics and muted tones, Reo could see some ninja mesh pocking out of one side.

"I think we need some chests." Sirius breathed in shock. He had not expected a drawing upon paper to hold so much, especially when he knew that no magic was involved. Calling for Pieces to bring some multi-compartment out of storage Sirius start sorting through the pile following Reo's example and occasionally fishing Iris out as exploring the pile was too tempting for Iris. Knowing there would be nothing that was dangerous to her the men let Iris continue to 'help' them.

Reo soon had the clothes separated in to pile of adult and child, male and female, ninja and civilian. Reo had long suspected Hitoshi was a closet hoarder and now he had the proof, there must be every single piece of clothing that Hitoshi, or his late wife, had every owned in Uzu. A beautiful silk kimono that he had gifted his wife was in one pile, a chunin vest with a stab hole through it in another. Quickly packing away what was useable and having the elves dispose of what wasn't, Reo looked through the storage scroll trying to decide what would be best to open next.

'Furniture' would need more room then they had available judging from the clothing seal Hitoshi would have packed everything. 'Weapons' would be too dangerous with Iris crawling around. 'Survival' too ambiguous, 'Secrets' was something that would need time to go through, and there was no guarantee that all the secrets were safe. That left 'training' and 'scrolls'. 'Training' was as ambiguous as 'survival' so 'scrolls' it was.

"Shiriusu-kun, if you open this one that reads scrolls, I'll work through them and organise them into the chests like I have the clothes. I'm sure there will be enough to keep me busy for a while and this way you and Ayame-hime are free to do other things. I know you still need to finish sorting the rest of Yuri-chan's belongings, leave Hitoshi's to me. I will find you when I finish working through the scrolls and let you know what I've found."

"Thank you, Reo-san, I'm sure Iris would prefer to be playing as well. I'll leave you to it, call Libra if you need any refreshments and Pisces if you need any more chests."

Opening the 'scrolls' storage seal Sirius jumped out of the way with Iris before the smoke cloud appeared. As it dispersed both Reo and Sirius were agog at the number of scrolls piled together.

"Perhaps it will take longer than a while."

Laughing at Reo's expression of resignation Sirius slipped from the sitting room, and after leaving with Cissa to play with Draco, returned to his drawing room and the organised chaos he had left there the night before. Following the example Reo had set Sirius didn't return to reading Lily's diaries, he started sorting through her other things, deciding if something would be useful, if it should be kept for sentimental reasons or if something should be disposed of.

Lily's spell crafting journals found a home on a shelf in Sirius office. Any books he didn't already own were added to the library. Her diaries were left upon the drawing room table for now. The note filled school books were added to the shelving in Iris' playroom for when she was older. Even though Sirius doubted he would allow Iris to attend Hogwarts, there was nothing that said Iris couldn't learn from them anyway. The furniture was left in its crate, bar the office chair which Sirius had an idea for. The jewellery was likewise left alone and return to storage for when Iris was older. Sirius just finished as the bell for lunch rang.

Taking the break that lunch offered, Sirius was unsurprised when Reo did not join them at the table. Iris and Draco were eating in the kitchen with Nanny and Libra as was custom, leaving Narcissa and Sirius to quietly discuss how they had spent their mornings;

"-and you should see some of the woman's clothing the Hitoshi had stored Cissa. Beautiful silks kimonos Reo-san called them. Just looked like a different style of robe to me. I'm sure you'd love them. Reo-san said that there was plenty of clothes for the children to train in as well."

"I'll have to look through them then, you wouldn't mind would you Sirius?"

"Wouldn't have mentioned it if I did, Cissa. I'd be more then happy for you to sort the clothes. If you want to have Pisces move the chest to wherever you'd like it and have at it."

"Thank you, Sirius, that'll give me something to do while the children have their afternoon nap."

"Good, now if you would excuse me, I'm going back to my office. I have parchment-work that I put off yesterday."

"I'll see you at dinner then, Cousin."

-page break-

Reading the summaries that Ironclaw had already put together for the Peverell and Slytherin accounts and holdings, did not give Sirius much more to work with then he had originally. The Peverell Family had no properties left, plenty of books, jewellery, portraits, clothes and various other nick-knacks in the vault. The monetary fortune was vast for an average person but less than what Iris had already inherited from the Potters.

The Slytherin inheritance was similar though Slytherin Tower was included, Ironclaw could not inform Sirius as to it's state of repair at this time but promised to include it within the full audit. There was a portrait of Salazar Slytherin that peaked Sirius interest. Nobody had known there was a portrait of the founder. Making a note to have it withdrawn from the vault, Sirius considered how he was going to sort everything else. The books, for example were not all guaranteed to be of any use, and Sirius couldn't take anymore time to sort things personally. He needed some help, remembering his elves with their job-titles, and the new addition of Nanny he wondered if there was a library elf. Asking one of his elves caused Sirius to learn more than he really wanted to about house-elf classifications.

Yes, there were Library-elves, who were trained in the maintenance of a library and the upkeep and repair of books within there care. There was also Kitchen-elves, Garden-elves, House-elves, Nanny-elves, Lady's-elves, Personal-elves, Laundry-Elves, and elves trained in specific crafts generally known as Worker-elves. He had never realised that House-elves were so specialised. He had always thought that every elf did any job, thought now that it was pointed out to him he realised how daft his original thoughts were.

Gathering himself a piece of parchment and quill Sirius made a note to bring up acquiring new elves to Ironclaw when he visited the bank next. He also made a note to approve the Ministry's request for the Godric's Hollow Property, as long as they paid the market value to the Potter estate. He then added a note about gathering all the portraits to see which would be of any use for them to keep. He really was interested in speaking to Salazar Slytherin, even if Salazar was exactly as all the history depicted him, it would be good just to be able to brag afterwards that he had.

Sirius spent the rest of the afternoon filling his parchment with notes on what he wished to discuss with Ironclaw. Just before he washed up for dinner, Sirius sent off a letter to Ironclaw requesting a meeting at the goblin's earliest convenience.

Sirius then put all thoughts of what he needed to do from his mind to be able to spend the rest of the evening spending time with Iris.

Pisces looked around the bathroom after his Master had finished bathing the Young Mistress. There was water and bubbles everywhere. He watched a large drip form in the centre of the celling and fall to join the rest. Even the ever-burn candles had been put out. It was very nearly impossible to extinguish an ever-burn once it had been lit. How on earth had his Master turned a simple bath into this disaster zone? Not that it mattered with a click of his fingers Pisces had the room dry again and he proceeded to clean what was left. Wizards were strange creatures.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: My reviews are back very happy, thank you every one :)

Chapter 20

Wednesday morning saw 2 letters arrive for Narcissa, one from the DMLE to inform her of the close of Lucius' case and they're final conclusions. The other was a Gringotts' announcement for the reading of Lucius' Will that afternoon at 2 o' clock. Leaving the children under Nanny's watchful eye she headed to the floo and called Arcturus. Waiting for and the flames to turn green, upon connection Narcissa stuck her head into the flames and was confronted with the sight of one of her great-uncle's elves.

"Master not to be disturbed, tell Star message for Master?"

"yes, inform your Master that the will reading is set for this afternoon at I'll await him at Blackmoore Cottage."

"Star will tell Master."

Withdrawing her head and ending the connection, Narcissa returned to the kitchen and the children. She had done all she could do before the will reading itself by informing Arcturus and would put the issue from her mind by spending time with the children. Dora was spending the day at Blackmoore without her mother, she had tumbled through the floo this morning, for training, without her mother and dragging a trunk behind her. She had explained that Andy sent her apologies but an emergency had come up, nothing to worry about, but could Dora stay at Blackmoore for the time being while the situation was resolved.

Sirius had had no problems with this and had set Pisces to opening another guest room for her. There was only one room left now in Blackmoore, with Reo-san having stayed over again the night before, and it was becoming crowded now. Well, it was to someone who had lived their whole life in large manor houses, where you could go days, weeks without seeing another resident if you so choose.

Narcissa knew Sirius was looking into other arrangements but with the DMLE releasing Malfoy Manor perhaps she should return there for the time being, relieve some of the stress upon Sirius. It was something to consider at the very least. She'd bring it up over dinner that evening.

Drawn from her thoughts by Nanny helping the children down from the kitchen table, Narcissa decided to take a look at the clothes Sirius had told her about, playing dress-up with the children would distract her from her circling thoughts and worries about everything that could go wrong at the will reading.

-page break-

Andy and Ted faced each other across the kitchen table, after Andy had seen Dora off to Blackmoore, knowing she would be protected there while the situation Ted had brought home with him last night was being dealt with.

"Now that Dora isn't here and she's safely away, tell me again, exactly what happened."

Ted drew a hand threw his hair, going grey already through stress. He had a haggard appearance looking much older than he was, the stress of being not only a muggleborn but being 'the filthy mudblood who'd stolen the best Black sister', as he was known among the pure-bloods of his generation. In the beginning he had thought it wouldn't make any difference to his life, an old nickname from school days, but soon found himself to be in error. Within weeks of being hired for his first position as a junior shop clerk in one of the big shops in Horizont Alley that dealt with furniture, he had been fired due to the Nott family pulling their sponsorship of the shop while Ted worked there.

And the trend continued in every position he had managed to find. Within months, a few weeks, sometimes just a couple of days, Ted would be fired due to some pure-blood interference. The only reason that he had a house for his family was because his grandparents had left it to him when they had passed and being registered as a muggle residence the pure-bloods had no influence to use. He had tried applying for work in the muggle world but as he had no qualifications passed 11 years old no one would hire him. It was killing him slowly, the constant rejection, the constant fight to be able to look after his family and trying to hide how bad it actually was from Andy and Dora. Then yesterday happened,

"I was at work when Lord Flint decided to drop by for a visit, wanting to speak with me. Obviously, the boss fell all over himself to do as Flint asked, sending me into the back office to speak with him. He started off with some spiel about how it was now 'my time' to 'make up for' the 'dishonour' I had shown when I had 'stolen' you from your 'rightful pure-blood husband'. His words, Love. With how many of our generation having been killed in the resent struggles, he said we needed to look to strengthening the next generation, and how Dora, having shown such strong affinity in the known Black family traits could be a part of that.

"He then went into detail on the marriage contract he expected me to agree too between his grandson and our Dora. He then proceeded to threaten me, threaten you and promise to marry Dora off to his son anyway, so we might as well as agree now. I don't know what to do about it anymore Andy, 10 – hell, even 5 – years ago I would have been willing to fight but I know now how out numbered and out gunned we are.

"I can't protect our little girl, Andy. What kind of Dad am I when I can't even protect my little girl from monsters like Flint. What do we do? What can we do, Andy?" Ted muttered into his hands tears dripping onto his cheeks as he finally gave voice to the helplessness he had been feeling. Reaching out and cupping Ted's face with her hands Andy lifted it so that he was looking at her before speaking to him in a soft voice

"It'll be okay, Ted-Bear, you don't have to do it all alone. Sirius is already planning to leave the country and he wants to take us along, we talked it over at the weekend. We are already getting out of here."

"What if its not soon enough Andy? What if its not far enough? Flint talked about the Wizengamot passing a law that will recall all those who fled at the start of You-Know-Who's campaign, how he would make sure we were included in that list if we tried to flee."

Suddenly Ted was up knocking his chair over as he agitatedly paced back and forth, "Jesus Andy, he told me it would be only a matter of time before a law was passed that would take the choice from our hands. That we would get a better deal if we agreed now then if we left it until we were forced. That Dora would be looked after. He basically insinuated that if we didn't agree to this contract the ministry would eventually force her into another that would offer no protections to Dora, a contract that would be a slave contract in all but name!"

Slamming his hands down upon the table Ted roared, "How the hell do we protect her from that!"

Rising from her chair, Andy drew Ted into her arms. She could feel him shaking with the strain of his own emotions.

"Shh, let go, it's okay, we're not alone anymore, you're not alone," and with those simple reassurances from Andy, he broke down in he arms and released all the pain and anguish he had built up inside over the years.

-page break-

Arcturus arrived at Blackmoore Cottage through the floo in time for morning tea with the children. Joining them he was ambushed by young Nymphadora the moment he entered the room.

"Grandpa, Grandpa! What do you think? Auntie Cissa and Reo-sensei dressed me up like a princess!" The currently purple-hair 7-year-old spun around to show off what she was wearing.

Narcissa had approached Reo and asked for his assistance when she realised that she had no idea how the outfits were supposed to be worn. Reo had happily agreed and used the time to teach an impromptu lesson on the cultural dress of the Elemental Nations, not that he named it as such in Narcissa presence having not informed her of his true origins.

This led to Dora's current attire, a soft pink silk kimono decorated with branches of darker-pink cherry blossoms, trimmed in a light red and tied with a similar coloured obi decorated with a golden geometric pattern. A matching kanzashi adorned her head and she had the traditional tabi and zori upon her feet. As Dora explained her outfit to Arcturus, she emphasised the correct names of all the garments as she pointed to them in the way of all children showing off something new they had learnt.

Arcturus chucked as he agreed with and praised Dora for being an attentive student. He led her back to the table and settled into the extra seat that had arrived, greeted the table and accepted the cup of tea Narcissa had served him before cutting himself a slice of cake. After a few minutes of idle pleasantries, the youngest at the table started becoming restless, bored with being in one place now that they had finished their pieces of cake. Nanny popped in and escorted Draco and Iris to wash up before supervising them in the play room. Reo-san took the opportunity to work more one-on-one with Dora and sent her off to get changed into something more suitable, and comfortable, to begin learning meditation in, before excusing himself from the table.

Arcturus and Narcissa spent a few more minutes just silently enjoying their tea and each other's company. Eventually though Arcturus placed his cup down with a sense of finality. Narcissa inwardly sighed as she too drained her cup and placed it back upon its saucer. Turning to face each other fully Arcturus addressed the reason Narcissa had invited him to come.

"The will reading is this afternoon you said?"

"Yes Uncle, the summons arrived this morning requesting my presence at 2 o'clock as Draco's representative." The way in which the summons had been addressed implied that Lucius had not included Narcissa in his will as a benefactor in her on right.

"They we shall need to head to Gringotts now so that we can register our intention to contest the will due to the broken contract with the Blacks, with my Account Manager. After which, if you care to join me, we can have lunch in Vertic Alley before we return to the bank for the reading."

"I'd be delighted to attend lunch with you Uncle. If you would not mind waiting on me, while I change into something more suitable?"

It was then that Arcturus noticed that Narcissa was wearing not an icy-blue robe printed with a silver fern print, but that she was also attired in a kimono. Agreeing to wait for her to re-join him Arcturus with-drew the parchment-work from his expanded pocket and reviewed it once more.

-Page break-

Just before 2 o'clock Lord Yaxley entered the meeting room reserved for the reading of Malfoy's will. He was representing his son who had been Kissed not long after Lucius himself. As he gazed around the bare stone room he realised that the others seated around the long wooden table were likely to be representing their own children as they were his contemporaries not the young Malfoy lord's. Lord Nott and Lord Parkinson, and the eldest Crabbe, Goyle and Rosier. At the last moment the recently widowed Narcissa Malfoy entered the room accompanied by Lord Black.

Any further contemplation was cut short as the goblin presiding over events entered the room followed by his guards. As the goblin's eyes flicked around the room he focused on everyone present for a moment but paused just a second or so longer on Lord Black, before he settled himself in the chair left for him, nearest the doors.

"I will now commence with the reading of the Will and Testament of Lucius Abraxus Malfoy –"

"The Black Family contest the Will on the grounds of a broken Marriage contract between Lucius Malfoy and the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. The Black Family Account Manager has already approved the grounds on which the contest has been made and the magics of Gringotts has accepted it. The entire Malfoy fortune is therefore forfeit to the Family Black."

Parkinson and Rosier made shouted protests that died quickly when the goblin guards stepped forward from their places. Lord Black quickly rose and escorted Narcissa from the room, having said their piece and having no reason to stay. Leaving behind dumb-struck and angry men who all thought they would be able to further their own positions with the portions of the Malfoy family estate they believed they would be receiving.

-page break-

An hour before the happenings at Gringotts Andy and Ted stepped through the floo to Blackmoore Cottage. Quickly locating her cousin within his home, she explained to him what Ted had encountered yesterday with Lord Flint. Sirius was enraged at the audacity of Flint, and when Ted hesitantly explained that it was what he had come to expect of the pure-bloods and his inability to keep a job because of pure-blood interference, it took Andy sticking him the floor to stop Sirius going on a rampage through the remaining blood-purist, starting with Flint. Unfortunately sticking his feet did not stop his ranting.

This was, of course, the moment Narcissa and Arcturus returned.

"-AND THEN I'LL BURN DOWN THEIR HOUSES AND DANCE UPON THE ASHES! –"

"SIRIUS! ENOUGH!" Andromeda tried helplessly to stop his tirade

"-SEE IF THEY CAN THREATEN A MEMBER OF MY FAMILY AGAIN!"

"GRANDSON!" the shock of Arcturus raising his voice was enough to get Sirius out of his rage induced haze. "What in Slytherin's name has brought this display on?"

Still seething and stuck mid stride Sirius growled in such a way that there was an animalistic undertone to his words, "Flint, he – Andy - I can't, you explain."

Turning to Arcturus, Andy asked "Can you over-ride the wards as Lord Black to make Sirius unable to leave until he has calmed down?"

A cynical sounding bark of a laugh came from behind her, "HA! When grandfather hears what's happened he'll join me."

"Please Uncle," Andromeda begged. "We don't need a rampage, we need a calm plan."

"Very well." Using his authority as Lord Black within a Black Property to take control of the wards and lock down the floo and remove Sirius exception to the Anti-apparition ward. "It is done."

"Thank you," Turning back to Sirius, Andy pointed her wand at him. "If I release you will you at least be quiet while I explain? And stay silent unless you have something sensible to add to the conversation?"

Nodding his head Sirius stayed stubbornly silent. Though the anger was still an almost visible aura around him, he just crossed his arms and glared. Sighing audibly Andy gathered herself before directing everyone to the dining room as it wouldn't be a quick discussion. The reason she hadn't suggested the library, like Sirius had, was there were less breakables in the dining room and she knew that Sirius was more than likely to be right, plus Narcissa could be as bad as Bellatrix if she was in a true temper.

Ted had been following along behind, shocked at the violence with which Sirius had reacted. Having never spent time with Andromeda's birth family, he didn't realise that what other people referred to as the Black Madness was, in fact the berserk like temper the majority of the family had. This was the main reason emotional control was of such import during a Black's youth.

Andromeda was thankful for her foresight when, after she had explained everything to her sister and uncle, it was Narcissa who blasted one of the spare chairs across the room. She proceeded to reduce the chair to match sticks before taking a deep breath, tiding her hair and calmly turning back towards the table and asking, "So, how is Flint going to die?"

Ted's jaw had dropped and his face turned white, as the chair Narcissa had blasted had been the one next to him. Sirius, with the embers of rage still in his eyes, had a smug smile directed towards Andromeda, who was looking towards the heavens for strength. Arcturus face had frozen into an expression so blank that a marble statue had more emotion.

"We can not kill Flint." The exasperation was clear in Andromeda's voice.

"Why not? Flint has threatened you, Dora and Ted. Killing him would remove the threat."

"And what about the next one who tries the same thing, Narcissa?"

"We kill them too."

'Really,' thought Andromeda 'it was like dealing with homicidal children. In fact, their children were easier to deal with.'

"Kill everyone is not the answer, that's what You-Know-Who tried and look what happened to him."

"Andromeda's right, Narcissa," Arcturus tone was as cold as an Arctic wind. Sirius's head swung to his grandfather a betrayed expression on his face. "Killing them would be too quick. We should ruin them first, and then kill them."

The smug smile returned to Sirius face as Narcissa seated herself at the table. Finally getting over his shock, Ted finally spoke up; "I don't want anyone killed, I've had enough of this place. We've just finished a war over blood purism and yet they still continue in the same way. I can't fight anymore. I've been fighting since the moment I left Hogwarts for the simple basics any man wants, to earn my own way and support my family. I've been beaten down by these people again and again. Rejected from job after job. Fired soon after I did manage to find employment. If it hadn't been for the house my grandparents left me, we would have been on the streets within a year of us getting married.

"I thought I'd be okay, because it would be better for Dora and she deserves as much of her heritage as she can get." Addressing Andy, he continued, "I know that those lessons you asked for were important and it broke my heart to have to tell you no, when I knew it was so important to you. But I could barely make enough to keep us fed and warm. I'm so sorry. I can't watch Dora be treated as a second-class citizen just because I'm her father, I won't make her go through what I have had to. I want her to be safe and happy, neither of which will happen here."

Silence reigned in the room after Ted's speech. Remembering the very similar speech Sirius had given only the week before and his wish to leave the country quietened the last of the rage that Ted's broken speech hadn't.

"Sorry Ted, Andy. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that, I promised myself I wouldn't rush off after the incident with Pettigrew, and that's exactly what I would have done if you hadn't stopped me. So, thank you Andromeda." Sirius looked abashed as he realised how close he had come to actually going to Azkaban this time.

"In this matter I shall leave it in your hands, Grandson. I am too old to be moving to a new country, and I intend to be buried with my wife when I finally leave this mortal plane. I, Arcturus Black the Third, do surrender my claim as Lord of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, to my chosen Heir, Sirius Orion Black. So Mote it be." With the tug upon her senses that Arcturus statement caused, the near-by consciousness of Magic gently lifted the magics that allow one to be a Head of House and spun them into Sirius core. The ring upon Arcturus right ring finger disappeared as the smaller one upon Sirius finger twisted and grew into a thick silver band where the ravens from the family crest were engraved around the band. The top part was flattened with the whole coat of arms etched across the space. Magic having twisted the inherent magics of the ring to cause it to form into a style Sirius would appreciate.

Andromeda and Narcissa ran to Arcturus as soon as they felt the magic in the air settle again. The shock to the system of magic's being removed had been known to kill older Lords who had passed on their titles before their death. Hence, they either passed on the title before they turned 60 or they died still holding the title. Thankful Arcturus was fine, a little pale and slightly out of breath but every diagnostic spell the ladies cast came back with the optimum results for a wizard his age.

"What on earth did you do that for?" Sirius having gotten over the giddy rush that having the magic enter his system had given him and was outraged at his grandfather's carelessness. Frightened that he could have lost a man he had loved and respected all his life, that he had only just got back into his life.

"All of your plans will be made easier if you have full access to all of our resources. I just ask that you make sure that whatever you do, you make sure those of us your leaving behind can survive for however long we need to. And the holiday house in Lincolnshire. I had always hoped to retire there."

Hysterical giggles escaped Sirius as his system overloaded at the mix of emotions he was feeling, from the rage earlier to the relief he was feeling now, it reacted in the only way his mind knew to do, latched onto the humour he felt at his grandfather's last comment and used that to release everything. Narcissa soon joined him in the giggling as she too came down from her berserker high and felt relief at Arcturus continued health. Andromeda, knowing she would get nothing done until the two had calmed, called for tea and something to snack upon and tried to explain exactly what had just happened. Arcturus sipped upon the heavily sweetened tea Andromeda had all but forced into his hand, and spent the time in silence re-orientating himself and his magic.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

In the end nothing was decided that night, the subject was talked to death, looked at from every angle and ideas thrown back and forth but getting no further in their plans then they already were. Finally, Andy had sent everyone to bed after the fire-whiskey had been consumed and her relatives had started planning revenge, freaking Ted out with their graphic descriptions.

Reo approached Sirius when he emerged form his suite late into the morning, indicated that he needed a private conversation. Sirius directed them to his hidden office off of the Drawing room. Seating himself at his desk, Sirius tidied the parchment he had been looking through the last time he had been in the office to one side, before giving his full attention to Reo.

"As I was going through the scrolls contained within Hitoshi's things I came across some of his own journals, I only skimmed them to be able to organise them but it made me realise something. If I am to be able to keep helping you I'm going to learn more of your Family secrets, more of Ayame-hime's Family secrets. I do not feel comfortable with this the way things stand currently, I am not a member of your Family, I should not be learning Family secrets. I respect you and your Family too much to steal secrets from you."

Rising from his chair Reo took a knee before Sirius. Hand over heart, head bowed, he spoke with a solemnity, "I, Yamamoto Reo, do swear myself to the Family of Black, under Sirius Black, So I Swear so it Shall be."

On automatic Sirius replied, "So mote it be."

Both men where shocked at the flash of light that signalled magic accepting Reo's oath as Reo had no magic of his own to invoke the oath. Magic had heard Reo's oath and used her own magic to finalise Reo's acceptance into the Black Family. Hidden from sight under his shirt, a stylised raven branded itself upon Reo's upper right arm, where he would find it later.

"You didn't have to do that Reo-san, I trust you, and you aren't stealing Family secrets."

"For my own honour, I had too Shiriusu-kun. Even some of the lower level techniques that Hitoshi stored could be considered your family secrets as they were his own creations and therefore the now belong to Ayame-hime. And I know I am going to need to go through the 'secrets' storage on Hitoshi's storage scroll. I am hopeful there may be a solution for your family's current troubles within it. If you would please help Ayame-hime open the seal then I can confirm my suspicions?"

"Certainly Reo-san, if you would grab the scroll, I'll grab Iris and meet you in the large dining room."

-page break-

Later that evening when the adults of the house gathered for dinner, Sirius had a smug smile upon his face. The expression was making Narcissa's eye twitch, she wanted to hex him. Sirius was insufferable when he felt he had something he could lord over others. Finally, she snapped and threw her fork at him. Sirius, having been watching Narcissa from the corner of his eye, moved his head out of the way quickly. Living with Sirius had caused Narcissa to relax and more of her true personality appear.

"Narcissa!" Cringing at her sister's tone but not apologetic in the least, Narcissa continued glaring at Sirius, who was being even more obnoxious than before just to aggravate his cousin.

"Sirius! Enough! You are parents yourselves stop acting like children. Merlin knows this is not what I expected when Ted and I agreed to move in with you for the time being. You are both adults, act like it!"

Drawing himself up in his chair Sirius, drew upon his pure-blood training and formed the blank mask that they were all taught to project towards others. Narcissa followed his example and the two turned to Andromeda seeking approval. Andromeda rolled her eyes in fond exasperation. She was happy to see her family acting like themselves in a way she hadn't seen since childhood.

"That's not what I meant either and you know it."

Sirius' face split into a wide smile, "you've gotta admit it was funny though Andy."

"I will admit nothing Siri. Now tell us what's got you so smug looking."

"I don't know if you ready," Narcissa raised her knife threateningly. Sirius hands came up in a placating gesture

"Okay, okay. This morning Reo went through some more of Hitoshi's things and found the solution to all our problems. We're going to move to a new world!" Sirius face clearly showed that he expected exclamations of shock and appreciation, what actually happened was the sounds of crickets and a tumbleweed rolled past. 2 blank and one confused face looked at him, sighing in defeat at his grand announcement being unappreciated, Sirius continued,

"I know I've explained about Lily being originally Japanese, that isn't in the strictest sense true. The village Hitoshi, Lily and Reo escaped from is actually in another world completely, called the Elemental Nations. It just happens to be very similar to Japan in this world. The reason I've not told you before was because it wasn't important, but now Reo has found the scroll containing the seal matrix that brought them here, he can work on reversing it. This means we can go to Reo's original world and escape this one. Escape the Purists and their idiocy. We all know that Flint's threats are not worth the air he used to make them, there is no way the Wizengamot could force people back to England, but that doesn't mean they won't put effort into making sure certain individuals stay within the British Enclaves. If a hint of the true extent of Iris estate and titles were to leak then she would be hunted down by purists' intent on claiming her and forcing her into their family by any way possible. All it would take is a contract signed ad sealed with magic and they would have her trapped.

"If we aren't here then they can't find us and Iris will be safe. As far as Reo knows there is no magic users in the world he came from, everyone has the ability to learn to use a different form of energy called Chakra. It's what he was planning to teach the children anyway.

"This is the perfect choice for us. We can move to Japan for the time being while, Reo works on the seal. That will give us the chance to learn the language and culture, for it to become natural for us, and the children will find it easier as well. I'd already had plans made for moving to Japan as I was hoping you'd all agree to it. Do you see how brilliant this is?"

The smiles on all the faces showed that, yes, everyone did see how brilliant it was. Narcissa had one important question to ask,

"does this mean I get to wear Kimonos?"

-page break-

With a destination finally settled on Sirius sprung into action with arranging, what he now referred to as, The Black's Great Adventure Through Space and Time and Across the Universe. At least he did within his own mind. Mostly Sirius needed deal with Ironclaw, so first thing after breakfast Sirius headed back to Gringotts.

Entering into Ironclaw's office Sirius exchanged greetings with the goblin and seated himself.

"How can Gringotts help you today, Heir Black?"

"First, it's now Lord Black, but call me Sirius. Everything said between us is protected from eavesdroppers and confidential, correct?"

"That is correct Lord Black, I can also raise additional wards around this room if you'd like?"

"Please Ironclaw, what I need to discuss with you, cannot be revealed to anyone. And call me Sirius."

Ironclaw pressed the rune stone attached to his desk that erected the wards.

"We now have the highest protection this office can have, nobody but you and I shall know what happens in this office until the wards are released, Lord- Sirius."

"Thank you Ironclaw. As my Account Manager I need to tell you that the Black Family is planning to move. We will be moving to another world entirely. I need your help in preparing arrangements for the eventual move."

Trying to wrap his mind around the implications of what Sirius had just said Ironclaw held his hand up to stop Sirius from continuing.

"I'm sorry Lord Black, but did you just say another world? I'm not sure I completely understand; do you mean the muggle world?"

"No Ironclaw, another world entirely. The Uzumaki family line is from another world, where they are experts in the equivalent technique to Runes, called Sealing. This allowed them to create a way to move to a new world, a seal matrix, I'm informed it's called. My Daughter's maternal grandfather was from this world, and used the seal matrix as a last-ditch attempt to protect his daughter when their home was attacked by overwhelming odds. We have a copy of this seal, and someone with knowledge in seals, that is reversing the destination to allow us to return to this world.

"The Blacks, those of my generation still living, feel that there is no future in Magical Britain with how those in charge seem determined to live in the past, and allow no progression. The inequality that is rampant in our society will be a detriment for all our children, and the political power that we wield would mean that we would not receive any peace if we were to attempt to leave. This is the only way we can escape the rot that is killing Britain and protect our children. You can understand that can you not Ironclaw?"

Ironclaw did understand, the protection of children is paramount in goblin culture. If there are no children there is no future. Any goblin would lay down their life to protect that of a child. All goblin's work for recognition not for their own sake but for the sake of the future generations of their clan. What Sirius was explaining was exactly what Ironclaw would do in the situation if he had the same resources.

"I will be sorry to lose you as a client Lord Black, but I do understand. How can I assist you?"

"Thank you so much Ironclaw, you don't understand what a load off my mind it is having your agreement. Its going to be a while before we leave, but we are planning to move to Japan first, so you've got a few years of me yet. The first thing I need you to do is conduct a full audit on the complete Black holdings now that I'm Lord, then I need to get a Library-elf if you could help me with that?"

"Certainly Sirius, just continue listing what you need done and I will note it down and tell you after you have finished whether there is anything I cannot do." Ironclaw drew a blank piece of parchment from the pile and inked a quill. Sirius waited for Ironclaw to note his first two points before he continued.

"I need every property that is not currently occupied emptied of everything. I'd then like them checked for harmful magics before being placed within the associating vaults. I then want those properties sold, I expect you to get the best price you can but I want them all sold within the next 5 years. That's the minimum estimate for how long it will be before we leave completely. Start with the former Malfoy estate.

"In that time, I also want half of each fortune to be exchanged into gold and silver, and another quarter of each fortune spent of precious gems and stones. Convert half of the last quarter of each fortune into the muggle money currently used in Japan-" "Yen." "-Yen and leave the rest in Galleons. Take all fees from the Galleons relating to each estate. I know the Malfoy estate as been absorbed into the Black estate but keep it as separate.

"Actually, thinking about it I'm going to need a few elves to sort through everything that's been collected over the years, what's happened with the elves that were part of the Potter and Malfoy families?"

"The Potter elves have allowed themselves to go into hibernation until such time as the Lady Potter-Slytherin-Peverell awakens them. The Malfoy elves are still continuing their duties within the Malfoy properties."

"Okay, so something for me to deal with later then. Hold off on the Library-elf for now. Right, now, here's the tricky one; what would it take for me to purchase Goblin-made blades that we would take with us?"

Drawing in a sharp breath at Sirius question, Ironclaw sat back as he really thought about it and not just growling out a rejection. The wizard in front of him had shown that he was unlike others. He had never tried to cheat the goblins like others had, always paying a fair price for services rendered, always showing the respect that a goblin of his position deserved. Sirius was not trying to cheat goblins out of what was rightfully theirs he was asking for exactly what he wanted. Blades for his family line. Blades that would forever leave goblin hands, and he was being honest about it from the start.

"I will have to get back to you on that Lord Black. I will also need permission from you to break confidentiality so that I may explain to the only Goblin who can make such a decision. I will only break it on this one occasion and with this one Goblin."

Sirius could hear the capital in the way Ironclaw said goblin that let him know there was more to the request that Ironclaw had made then was implied. Trusting Ironclaw he gave his permission knowing the Account Manager would do as he said and exactly what he said.

"That's everything I need doing for now Ironclaw, but I have one final thing to do before I leave today. Here, a bonus for the hard work you've been doing for me."

Reaching into his pocket Sirius withdrew a matchbox sized chair and, after getting permission from Ironclaw, unshrunk it. When the chair was full size Ironclaw could see it was a perfect match for his desk. Ebony wood carved in a matching style, black leather upholstered, the perfect size to match the intimation factor of his desk without dwarfing him. Perfect, simply Perfect. Clearing his throat, he thanked Sirius before exchanging farewells. Half his attention on his new chair the whole time.

As soon as the door closed behind Sirius Ironclaw was out of the pathetic piece of firewood he had used as a chair before and examining this perfect example of office furniture before him. Reverently he reached out and run his fingers along the wood. Slowly and with great care, as if worried it would disappear, Ironclaw sat upon his new office chair. Smiling at the comfort he jumped back out of it and had it moved to where it should be. Seating himself upon his new chair again Ironclaw allowed his grin to widen as a slightly maniacal gleam entered his eyes.

Stoneclaw and Gripclaw jumped when evil sounding laughter sounded from their superior's office. Looking at each other they silently decided it wasn't their problem if Ironclaw had snapped, they weren't paid enough to deal with it, and that if they ignored it, it would go away. Nodding at the silent pact the 2 apprentices returned to their work.

AN: thank you everyone who has followed fav'd or reviewed. I really did not expect the respose you've all given me thank you.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: this is the chapter where I start to use the Japanese versions of the names. I'll add a full list at the bottom

Chapter 22

6 months later and the family of 8 had settled within Japan. With the move the took on the names Reo had translated for them, now the Kuro clan instead of the Black family, they had settled within a smaller more rural town, but still not too far from Tokyo that a day trip to the city was out of the question.

The children continued their training every morning, with Reo advancing their training as their skill levels increased. Dora, now Maiko had added chakra training to her daily schedule, a week after the decision to travel to the Elemental Nations, when Reo had unlocked her coils. Andromeda had carefully monitored every moment of Dora's coils being opened, worried about how her magic would react. Fortunately, the only side effect was a marked increase in her metamorphmagi abilities as the chakra boosted her gift. This frustrated Maiko as all her work into learning to control her ability needed to be restarted.

The Kuro clan were trying to learn all they could and liberally using magical aids to speed up the process. Sirius had managed to find the spell work Lily had theorised for transferring language skills, and, after working his way through the almost ritual like spell, he had been able to transfer Reo's knowledge to himself and the other adults. Lily had theorised that a child's mind may not be able to handle the foreign information as their brains were still developing. This was why mind magics were not to be used on children as it could cause permanent brain damage.

All the children were home schooled in Japan, with tutors coming 3 afternoons a week to teach them reading, writing and mathematics. Reo spent the other 3 afternoons teaching the whole family about the Elemental Nations, focusing on Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpools) and Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden by Whirling Tides) as these were the histories he knew and had the access to the scroll about. They studied maps and the geography of the land, the learnt about the Waring Era, before the formation of Villages. The learnt about how the Villages worked, Shinobi culture, and everything they could expect when they finally made the transition between worlds.

Left behind in Britain was a veritable army of house elves sorting through every vault and property the family owned between them. Anything that could not be traced back to a family in particular was sold, if it was worth anything or donated to second hand shops. At Ted's recommendation anything that would not break the statute was donated to muggle charity shops. Everything that was clearly belonging to one family or another (a rather surprising amount, purebloods were fond of putting their mark on anything and everything they owned-A 4 poster bed carved to resemble snakes for example) was shrunk and placed within numbered multi compartment trunks. The Potter Head Elf kept a catalogue of what was in each compartment of each trunk.

All books, regardless of the family they originate from, were under the direction of the Library-elf that belonged to the Potters. He was under instructions to combine all the libraries into one, but to remove any doubles that existed between them in the same way as the furniture. They too were packed up within library trunks, filling runner upon runner, organised by topic, difficulty and author and then catalogued.

As the elves worked any item they came across that held harmful magic was given to the goblins to either cleanse or dispose of, if the cost of cleansing was more than the item was worth, and the goblins considered many values of worth; monetary, historically, personally. In this way a locket found in one of the Black properties that belong to the Slytherin estate and a goblet found within the Lestrange vault were cleansed of the evil residing within them.

Ironclaw had started the long process of exchanging the galleons with the vaults, he couldn't just buy gold and diamonds in vast qualities, that would drain the market and push the price up. No Ironclaw had to watch for what was selling low and buy as much as he could before he pushed the price too high. In this way he collected up blocks of silver and gold, chests full of stones of all kinds. Some cut and polished to the highest standard by the best goblin Stone Cutters, some left unrefined all sorted into multi compartment chests.

By Ayame's 4th birthday Shiriusu felt that the family was nearly ready to make the move. Reo had spent his spare time working on the seal matrix and Shiriusu hoped he would have some results soon, everything Reo had attempted until now had caused an explosion before Reo had even finished creating it. The children were all advancing through their training with Reo faster than he could have expected. Reo could not have asked for better students, especially when you considered their ages, two 4-year-olds and one 11-year-old. Maiko had taken to genjutsu like a duck to water, she could weave illusions that could already trap Reo, if only momentarily and had started to develop her own fighting style relying on speed, quick direction changes and sharp thrusts. She had taken to using a pair of twin knives recently and was practicing incorporating them into her attacks.

Reo had also pushed Maiko into learning codes and cryptology, with her natural talents in shape-changing Reo knew she would be perfect for infiltration missions and being able to decipher an enemies coded message or writing her own to pass information to allies were imperative to her future development. She had also learned some d-rank and a few c-rank ninjutsu's, mainly earth style as that was her affinity, but she had a couple wind and a fire style for variation.

Asebi and Takeo had taken their daughter to the Tokyo magical district for her magical focus on her 11th birthday. They'd all been surprised when they found that they could purchase a focus different from a wand and Maiko had been delighted to be chosen by a ring focus that looked very plain and unassuming, perfect for a future ninja. All the adults had then visited Tokyo themselves for new more discreet focuses. Shiriusu had also taken Ryu and Ayame with them and found focuses for them seeing as they would be in another world by the time they turned 11.

-page break-

It had taken years but finally Ironclaw's request had been accepted and he was granted and audience to pass on Sirius Black's request. Striding with quick determined steps along the corridors to his destination, Ironclaw planned his speech within his head as he walked. He knew that it would not be an easy audience to please and that the request he had would only make things worse.

"Announcing Account Manager Ironclaw, of the British Branch of Gringotts."

Stepping passed the Royal Guards that held the door open, Ironclaw stepped quickly forward and fell to one knee in front of the throne that was the focal point of the entire room.

"You may rise, Account Manager, and We shall listen to your request."

Rising from the floor Ironclaw looked upon King Goldgotts in the flesh for the first time in his life. Here he was stood before the single being that made the ultimate decisions for the whole of goblin kind. Though he was an elder goblin, King Goldgotts was still a very imposing goblin, hook nosed with shrewd gimlet eyes inspected the Account Manager that had been brought to his attention many times over the last few years.

King Goldgotts had heard all about how Ironclaw had risen quickly through the ranks of the British Branch of Gringotts. Not only had he gone from being the account manager for a minor member of a family to the account manager for the main Heir, he had managed to re-open TWO long lost accounts, thus getting more gold into circulation. Ironclaw had also doubled the funds within the accounts, not including the other estates that had been added to the accounts Ironclaw managed.

On the Goblin side of things Ironclaw had improved apprenticeship practices, his suggestion to have closed accounts audited by the apprentices had allowed them experience with a real estate and it had enabled Gringotts to find a few lost Heirs and re-open more accounts. Ironclaw had also supported and funded 5 apprentices now, more than most goblins managed in their entire lifetime let alone in 3 years, and each apprentice had gone on to make names for themselves in their fields, 2 Account Managers, 2 Metal-Smiths and one Stone-Cutter now actively working because of Ironclaw.

King Goldgotts had even heard about Ironclaw's impressive office furniture, he had been following the impressive rise of the Goblin before him since he was first brought to his attention and now King Goldgotts wondered what Ironclaw could possibly need to petition him for.

"This Humble Account Manager is honoured that His Royal Majesty King Goldgotts would listen to him. May this humble Goblin speak freely?"

"We grant you permission to speak freely to Us."

"Thank you, my King. I have a request from Lord Black that can only granted by yourself, but to explain the request I have permission to break client confidentiality but only to your royal Highness. I swear that I have no intention to harm your Royal self"

There was gasps of shock from the king's advisers spread around the room but all listening in. Client confidentiality was sacred among goblin-kind, if they broke confidentiality then the would lose all trust from the wizards and there would be another war as the wizards would no longer trust the bank with their gold and treaties mean that only goblins may care for wizard gold.

King Goldgotts signalled all those within his throne room to leave so that Ironclaw could continue. The advisers were very put out at not being able to hear what Ironclaw had to say but understood that client confidentiality was sacrosanct. The guards just took up positions outside the doors and continued their jobs, not really all that interested in anything that did involve a fight.

10 minutes later the doors re-opened and the advisers were greeted by the sight of Ironclaw once more kneeling in front of the Throne and a very thoughtful looking King.

"We have reached a decision on Account Manager Ironclaw's request."

Head shooting up at the King's tone. Ironclaw had really believed he would have been beheaded for his imperativeness in making Sirius' request.

"One Blade made by a Master Metal-Smith and two others crafted by journeymen Metal-Smiths will be sold to the Kuro Clan completely, this means that upon the death of the current Kuro Clan head, the blades are not to be returned to the clan of the goblin that made it but will instead stay with the Kuro clan. They will pay a fair price for these blades and compensation to the clan of the creators. So, We have said, So We shall decree."

Bowing his head back down low enough that his nose brushed the floor, Ironclaw expressed his gratitude to the King.

"We shall continue to watch your progress, Ironclaw. We have been pleased with what We have seen since you were first brought to our attention We wish to see it continue."

Bowing and giving gratitude and reassurances that Ironclaw would continue making a name for himself, Ironclaw left the throne room and started his journey back to England at his office. He needed to arrange to speak with Sirius. Perhaps a trip to the Japanese branch was in order, after he had convinced the Metal-Smiths he was thinking of to work with Sirius though.

He knew one journeyman Metal-Smith that would agree instantly, it was due to Ironclaw's influence and the funds Sirius had allowed for goblin apprenticeship that Rackclaw was in work. Ironclaw was also thinking about approaching Master-Smith Steelhook, the most famous Metal-Smith within the British Branch. Steelhook was know for being interested in interesting requests and this was certainly an interesting request.

All Ironclaw's thoughts and plans were for naught, Steelhook appeared within Ironclaw's office within an hour of him returning;

"I will take this commission, you will ask no others. I will be back this time to next week and you will have arranged a meeting with my client."

After making this statement Steelhook left again, Metal-Smiths were not known for their social skills, but Ironclaw was overjoyed at the demand. He would still be approaching Rackclaw for one of the blades as he knew the goblin would appreciate the chance to express his gratitude to the Black Family.

Ironclaw rubbed his hands together in glee as he realised this now meant Everything would be easier now, even if they were not so happy about the complete loss of their work, the Journeymen Level Metal-Smiths would be fighting each other for the chance to work alongside Steelhook. Ironclaw would be inundated with 'gifts' and 'helpful' goblins trying to win his favour either for themselves or a close clan member. As much as he would enjoy this next week Ironclaw knew that he would make a fair choice at the end and that the Blacks deserved the best after everything they had helped Ironclaw achieve.

-page break-

A month later saw Ironclaw, Steelhook, Rackclaw and Rocktooth arrived in Japan, having arranged for the use of a meeting room within the branch of Gringotts. The whole of the Black family/ Kuro clan would be in attendance that day, so they really needed a meeting room as between the 4 goblins and 8 humans an office would be too small.

Steelhook watched the humans enter the room from beneath lidded eyes; the tall dark-haired Lord dressed in a dark kimono, the blonde delicate looking female dressed in ice blue, the stoic brunette female dressed in simple green, escorted by the fair-haired male wrapped in brown and looking uncomfortable, the warrior dressed for combat. The blue-haired youngling (was that a natural colour for humans? – Steelhook wasn't sure, he didn't interact with them often) who couldn't seem to decide if they were dressing for combat or not, with a short sea-blue kimono over half-length leggings and combat mesh showing underneath. Pouches and empty weapons holsters were strapped to the youngling's legs and waist. The youngest blonde male was dressed in a white tunic style top and black trousers tucked into soft leather boots that reached his calves, the only one of the group not dressed in an Asian style, he looked like a young English page, hair pulled back into a small tail bound with a leather strap. A dagger sheath was strapped to his waist where an adult would wear a sword and the belt held other pouches, strapped to the opposite thigh from where the dagger would hang was a leather pouch strapped around his leg.

The final youngling was the one that caught Steelhook's attention, not because of how she looked; though the emerald eyes shined brighter than any gem Steelhook had seen, and the red of her intricately styled hair resembled the flames that burned within his forge. He barely noticed the forest green kimono, nor the silver snakes that twisted around the black obi. It was not because of the innate grace the small child had, nor the air of gentle dignity that should be impossible for a child so young to achieve. What Steelhook noticed was Mother Magic's Blessing upon the child, the shimmering aura of magic that rolled barely contained around the child, the colours as they mixed and swirled around the smallest child mesmerised the old goblin; green twisting with silver fading into gold that pulled the purple into a blue that darkened into a deep crimson before twisting into orange. Mesmerising, she was the One. The One every Goblin Metal-Smith hoped for and dreaded. The One who would wield his greatest creation, the most perfect blade Steelhook would ever create would be wielded by this Blessed child. It would be Steelhook's last creation, he would never be able to craft as well as he would during the creation of this blade, never again would he reach the level of perfection that this blade would have again, and if he could not produce his best works he would not produce anything. Such was a Goblin's pride in their craft.

"I'll make the younglings blade." Pointing towards Ayame, Steelhook interrupted Shiriusu and Ironclaw's trading of greetings and introductions. Ironclaw blinked dumbfounded at Steelhook before following his finger to the youngest person within the room, his secondary client the Lady Potter-Slytherin-Peverell.

"Master Steelhook?" the implied "What on earth" was clear in Ironclaw's questioning tone.

"I will make the blade of Magic's Blessed Childe, it will be my greatest creation and she shall wield it."

Steelhook's response explained everything and nothing at the same time. Unlike the humans who understood nothing about Steelhook's statement the goblins all understood the implications of what was being said but the question was still not answered. If the little Lady was Magic's Blessed then explained so much about the unusual child and the events connected to her that Ironclaw had witnessed, like receiving her full titles as a toddler, something that had never been heard of before as the inherent mind magics within the Family rings was dangerous for a not fully developed mind.

Ironclaw concentrated on really Seeing the youngling, see the natural magics of the world was not something Ironclaw was particularly gifted in. A haze started to form around everything living or magical within the room, with a bit more concentration and squinting at Ayame really hard and …There! He could see it now the gold, within her own magics that indicated a Blessing. By The Stones!

Shiriusu was getting rather annoyed and worried with how all for goblins were staring at his daughter. The elder that Ironclaw had referred to as Steelhook was the only one who didn't look like his eyes were about to fall out of his head in shock. He was about to speak when Ayame started giggling behind her hand.

"Mother says you look silly Goblin-san."

Ironclaw reacted as if he'd been slapped before if possible looking more shocked than before. The adult humans exchanged worried glances, recently Ayame had started talking about 'Mother' and the things that 'Mother' told her. The adults would have assumed it was just a child imagination if 'Mother' didn't know things that there was no way Ayame could have knowledge of.

A reverent whisper came from on of the younger goblins that hadn't been introduced, "Mother is here now?"

Ayame giggled again before lowering her hands and smiling while gently nodding at the goblin, "Mother is always with me."

Patience finally ending Shiriusu snapped "Would someone please explain what is going on here? Who is this 'Mother'?"

Shifting back into the impassive façade Shiriusu was used to, Ironclaw answered, "My apologies, Lord Black. We are all shocked by the youngling being a true Blessed Child of Magic and being in communication with Mother Magic herself. Blessed Childe are rare and to be treasured, they are our link to the Great Mother, She Who Blessed Us With Life. I am not as gifted with the Sight as Master Steelhook and was therefore unaware before now of your daughter's gift."

"Mother Magic?" Shiriusu whispered, feeling awed himself. Crouching down in front of Ayame Shiriusu addressed his daughter "Hime, it's Mother Magic speaking to you?"

Nodding and humming and affirmative to her father, Ayame smiled at him her eyes sparkling with joy. Sweeping her up in his arm Shiriusu gave one of his trademark bark like laughs and swung her round in a circle. Laughing in awe and relief Shiriusu placed her back on her own feet. His daughter wasn't crazy and it wasn't something out to harm her. Mother Magic had Blessed her. Ha, he knew his little princess was special and now he had proof. The raven-haired Lord basked in parental pride as he seated himself again.

The only person within the room who did not understand the implications of what had been said was Ryu, whose Mother was explaining it to him. Reo had listened in on as many of the children's lessons as he could manage, to further his understanding of the culture his new Family/Clan were from. Maiko was staring a wide eyed at her cousin, hair shifting between colours as she had lost her control in shock, Maiko had known Ayame was different from normal children, you could see that in just the difference between how Ryu and she acted, but she'd never expected this in a million years.

While most of the room sat in awed silence as they wrapped their minds around what they had just heard, Steelhook drew Ayame over to one of the chests that sat at the back of the room. Opening he presented the array of metal ingots to Ayame,

"Point to the ones that call you." Normally they would ask the client to run their hands over the metals and stop when they felt a pull but a Blessed Childe would not need to do that, being so much closer to Magic. Ayame pointed to two silver coloured metals, one that had a blue tinge and one that seemed to shine with an inner light. Steelhook nodded and removed the two indicated ingots and closed the chest, turning the key the other way, he presented rows of gem stones to Ayame. Silently he indicated the stones, Ayame pointed to a perfectly round stone that appeared to contain a whirlpool, that almost seemed like it was spinning in the reflections of the torches. Steelhook removed the stone and placed it in his hand with the two ingots, he held the hand up towards Ayame and spent a moment looking between the materials and the youngling. Nodding one last time in satisfaction, Steelhook closed, locked and shrunk his chest and placed it within his pocket, he then placed the materials Ayame had chosen within a separate silk bag.

"Ironclaw," The attention of everyone snapped to the Master goblin, "I will return to my forge, I will inform you of when the blade is ready to present. You will deal with the payment."

With that Steelhook left the room and was on his way back to England moments after.

"Huh, that was quick," Shiriusu muttered, speaking at a normal volume he continued, "Is that normal?"

Ironclaw nodded, "Master Goblin Metal-Smith's spend their life waiting for the chance to create a perfect blade, the stuff of legends. Very rarely do they actually meet the person that will wield the blade, so most retire having never created the blade as they never receive the Spark of intuition that guides them in the blades creation. Master Steelhook has felt that Spark from the Blessed Childe and will now spend all his time not eating or sleeping crafting her blade. It is the way of Master Craft-Goblins.

"What I had asked you here today for was the measuring of 3 members of your Family for the blades you asked about. I petitioned the King on your behalf and he has agreed that you may purchase 1 blade made by a Master Metal-Smith and 2 made by Journeymen Metal-Smiths for your Family Line. The only thing that the King demands from you is Fair payment for each blade. I don't know who you would have chosen to be measured for the Master's blade but that choice has been taken already, if you would decide who should be measure for the other blades, Lord Black?"

"I would have chosen Ayame anyway Ironclaw, don't worry. Ryu, Maiko, go with the goblins with Ironclaw and be measured for your blades." At Ironclaw's raised eyebrow Shiriusu explained, "Everything we are doing is for the protection and future of the children, having the blades made for them is just giving them another option to protect themselves when we are unable to protect them. Where we are heading has a warrior culture so I'm sure you understand the need to place a good blade in your child's hand."

Nodding empathically Ironclaw moved on to the next subject, he did not need Shiriusu's agreement to pay a fair price, he knew the wizard would as he always did.

"All the estates have now been packed and catalogued. We have managed to pack each estate and the library into separate multi compartment chests. The catalogue explains how everything has been organised and how to find what you are looking for. We have placed all the trunks within a separate vault and are ready to transport them to you at any time. I have also finished the conversion of the wealth as you specified, in doing so I've managed to double the initial value according to today's exchange rate.

"I offered all the house-elves exactly what you asked me to and all the former Malfoy elves requested freedom with the promise of my help to get them more work. The Potter elves all chose to go into status and are actually sleeping within one of the compartments in the trunk. They could be considered as if under the Draught of Living Death so do not worry for them. They will be revived when the compartment the reside within is opened. Most of the properties you indicated have been sold, current residences have been untouched bar your mother who has been removed from Grimmond place with her person elf into the smallest Black property, as you requested. Here's the catalogue." Ironclaw handed over a thick booklet to Shiriusu.

Flicking through the booklet quickly Shiriusu found the items he was looking for. He had asked something from the elves without Ironclaw knowing.

"Ironclaw is there any way you could get Trunk 7 here now?"

"I could arrange for it to be transported within half an hour Lord Black?"

"If you would, Ironclaw."

While Ironclaw had a runner sent to England to fetch the requested trunk, Ryu and Maiko finished being measured and the Metal-Smiths left the room to start their own work, the children re-joined their parents. It was quickly decided that Ryu and Maiko would go with their parents into the Tokyo magical shopping district, while Shiriusu finished within the bank, Ayame asked to stay for a while longer and Reo waited with her. When the room cleared of those leaving, Shiriusu turned to his daughter and asked why she wanted to stay.

"Mother says we need the vault that's here."

Shiriusu was clearly confused but Ironclaw remembered instantly at the reminder. On Ayame's inheritance test there was a vault belonging to the Uzumaki Clan in the Tokyo branch that could be claimed. Jumping quickly out of his chair Ironclaw sent another runner for the Account Manager of the Uzumaki vault.

"Thank you Blessed Childe, I had forgotten in the years since your inheritance testing." Shiriusu turned his confused look to Ironclaw. "There is an Uzumaki vault waiting to be claimed here in Japan."

Shiriusu's face cleared as understanding settled. Now it was just a matter of waiting to see which runner returned first. Rather expectedly it was the second runner who returned first, escorting the very elder goblin Account Manager. Ironclaw quickly explained to the other goblin the situation in gobbledygook. The older Goblin turned to look upon Ayame before saying something to Ironclaw and leaving again.

"The Honoured Account Manager has gone to retrieve the contents of the vault in question. There is only a small box held within the vault."

"Mother says its more special than all the gold." Ayame explained to the goblin. Ironclaw understood as the value of something was not always measured in its monetary worth.

When the Elder Goblin returned he placed a scroll case within Ayame's hands. It was a simple plain leather scroll case held closed with a blood seal. Ayame thanked him then tucked the scroll into the hidden pocket within her kimono sleeves. She then took Reo's hand and pulled him from the room, saying they could go join the others now.

As Ayame left the first runner goblin returned. Placing the trunk in front of Shiriusu he left as quietly as he came. Shiriusu smiled, now he would get to surprise Ironclaw.

"Over the years you have been my account manager you have taken all that has happened and not batted an eye-lid. You've done everything I have ever asked of you and then gone further the I could have thought. For all this I wish to show my appreciation. I know in Goblin culture you won't consider what I am about to give you a gift so my gift to you is getting to return the contents of this trunk to their rightful owners."

Confused Ironclaw wondered who the gift could be returning something to someone else until Shiriusu lifted the lid on the trunk.

"Goblin Crafted…"

"I had my elves separate everything that was Goblin-crafted from all my estates into this trunk. My gift to you is the return of everything goblin crafted that mine and my ancestors stole."

Ironclaw was speechless he knew how much these trunks could hold and the one in front of him was full to almost over bursting. Never had a goblin dreamed that a wizard would return their crafts. There he could see on top a piece of Claw craft, another with the distinctive handles of a Hook. Ironclaw was overwhelmed and could not express himself to Shiriusu. Shiriusu just smiled at the goblin he considered a friend and left him alone with the trunk.

20 minutes later Ironclaw had managed to control his emotions again and he started to realise the implications of Shiriusu's gift. The recognition he would get from being the goblin to return stolen goblin craft was worth more than anything else the wizard could have gifted him with. Ironclaw closed the trunk and, after shrinking it, pocketed it. On his journey back to England and his own office Ironclaw found it hard to contain himself, the door to his office had barely closed behind him before he gave into his instincts.

Gripclaw, now Senior Apprentice, motioned to his junior associate to ignore the maniacal cackles coming from the office,

"It happens occasionally, you are not paid enough to ask."

"But shouldn't we –"

"You Are Not Paid Enough." The force behind the tone halted any more protests the junior goblin wanted to make, of course his senior associate was right, he wasn't paid enough to ask.

AN: Engllish Name - Japanese Name- (Meaning)

Black - Kuro - (Black)

Sirius - Shiriusu - (Sirius)

Iris - Ayame - (Iris, Glad Tidings)

Draco - Ryu - (Dragon)

Narcissa - Miya - (Beauty)

Nymphadora - Maiko - (Child of Dance)

Andromeda - Asebi - (Bog Rosemary)

Ted - Takeo - (Warrior)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The time had come for the final preparations of the Kuro Clan's Big Move. Everybody had a at least a basic grasp of the knowledge they would need they were all able to speak, read and write in Japanese. Asebi had made sure they all learned calligraphy, as nobles it would be expected for them to be able to write well and Reo had agreed, calligraphy was a prerequisite for Fuinjutsu, the art of sealing. They all knew the public histories of Uzushio and the Land of Whirlpools, how the hidden villages worked and the ninja system.

Potions ingredients that they wouldn't be able to find in the Elemental Nations had been bought in bulk and stored under masses of preservation spells. They had the largest magical library in the world, not that even they were aware of this, and plenty of fiction books. Miya had outfitted everyone with both travelling clothes and formal outfits as they were unsure of what exactly they would encounter when they arrived.

Asebi being the sensible one had invested in some wizarding tents, nothing too much as they were only meant to be temporary until they could have their own houses again. Each family had their own tent that could really be considered a moderate 2-bedroom flat though Miya insisted that they have large bathrooms. There was no reason that the had to walk around unclean when they could easily have the amenities. Reo had long learned to just accept that he was part of the family and would be treated as such, so he didn't even bother arguing that he already had a perfectly capable tent and just accepted the new one.

Everything had been sealed away within scrolls, Reo had taught the children how to make them, as they were one of the simplest seals to learn and their hands were steady enough to write them without blowing themselves up. Ayame made working seals on her first try, she had an innate understanding of symbols, Shiriusu had tested her with different rune groups to check if it was all symbology or just the Uzumaki predisposition for Fuinjutsu. Even if she did not know the name of the symbol she could discern what its 'feeling' was; if it was a protection symbol or a fire symbol. Shiriusu and Reo had made her promise not to 'play' with the symbols without supervision after giving Reo a heart attack when he had seen her add runes to the storage seal. It had worked, perfectly, but that didn't stop the worry that the next one might not.

Reo had given Ayame the Uzumaki beginners primer on sealing after she had made that promise. Shiriusu had given Reo authority on all shinobi learnings including when Ayame could receive parts of her heritage. As with her wizarding heritage it was too dangerous to let her have everything before she was ready. It was now Reo's job to decide when Ayame was a ready to learn parts of her heritage. It humbled him the trust and respect he had found within the Kuro clan and he would never regret the day he had sworn himself to Shiriusu.

The only thing stopping the Big Move from happening was in fact a seal. The Seal. Reo knew there was something he was missing that would enable him to reverse the seal but he just could not figure it out. That was also part of the reason he had started Ayame on Fuinjutsu, a second option, a desperate option. It would take more time than they really wanted to spend in this world for Ayame to become capable enough even with her advantage.

Time really was running out for the Kuro Clan. For the first time in the 6 years the had lived in Japan Shiriusu had received mail from Britain that didn't come from Ironclaw. The new Minister had discovered Arcturus was no longer Lord of the Black family, he had also found out that Shiriusu was regent for the Potter family, and had tracked him down. The letter Shiriusu had received was all about him doing his 'patriotic duty' and returning to his 'homeland' and 'helping form the future of the society that had raised him'. The last one had particularly amused Shiriusu, but he knew that this was just the polite opening gambit, next would be thinly veiled threats, and then overt threats. There wasn't much that could legally be done but Shiriusu knew that the British Ministry wasn't always concerned with legal if it wasn't the DMLE.

He'd been worrying about it for a week when Ayame approached him and Reo one morning after breakfast.

"Mother says we can open the scroll now, it's time."

"What scroll, Hime? We have so many of them."

"The one from the vault, to-san." Ayame handed him the scroll they had received from the Uzumaki vault in Japan. She had already unlocked the blood seal upon it. "Mother says we're ready to go now, it's time."

Reo watched as Shiriusu unrolled the scroll, a seal took up the whole of the scroll, a seal very familiar to Reo. Familiar but not the same. This was it! This was the reversal seal, the way to get to the Elemental Nations. Reo all but ripped the scroll out of Shiriusu's hands.

"This! This was in the vault! You've had This for TWO YEARS!" Reo shouted at the end.

"Mother said it wasn't time yet." Ayame had a frown upon her face, a small one that somehow managed to project, 'why are you shouting at me I have a perfectly reasonable explanation, why do you not understand?' with a touch of 'obviously, baka.' A rather impressive expression for a 6-year-old. Reo was almost hyperventilating as he stared at Ayame in silent disbelief.

"Can someone explain what This is," Shiriusu waved his hand toward the scroll now hanging limp from Reo's grip. Reo snapped his attention to the scroll and stared at it almost reverently.

"This is the reversal seal, the one I've been trying to figure out." Sirius snapped his head to the scroll and joined Reo in staring.

"This means we can leave," he whispered. Suddenly he whooped in joy "We can leave!" he started laughing verging on hysteria, this was it, all his worries about the fact they had been found were over. They could leave!

"Quick! Grab everything, let's go. We don't need to wait any longer. Come on, come on!" He grabbed a hold of Reo's arm and Ayame's hand and dragged them down the hall, suddenly letting go he gasped, "I need to tell the others!" and ran off again.

Ayame giggles at her to-san, he was always so silly. Waving to Reo-sensei she glided off to her room and started sealing the last of her things away, before sealing that scroll into another larger scroll. She picked up the backpack that was now the only thing other than herself and the scroll, and strapped the large scroll to the bottom. Inside the backpack were another 3 scrolls from the collection the clan had. Reo had split the scrolls between all the bags, and the wizards had charmed them weightless.

"AYAME!" Shiriusu slammed back into his house, Ayame poked her head around her bedroom door and waited from her to-san to stop searching the rest of the house at notice her. When he was in this kind of mood it was best just to wait him out. He wouldn't hear her over his own shouts of her name either. Skidding to a stop in front of her, sliding on the wooden floors, Shiriusu grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Hime, we need to pack it's time to leave!"

"I know to-san, I'm already done," she smiled up at him, her to-san was so silly.

Shiriusu visibly deflated and let out a gust of air like a balloon, "Oh. Well, you still need to get changed, can't enter our New World in your training clothes. I'll go finish up the rest of the house, we're leaving as soon as everyone's ready." He turned to leave "Oh, and strap on your sword. You're allowed to wear it now."

Ayame blinded her to-san with her smile. It stretched from cheek to cheek and forced her eyes closed into half-moons. Shiriusu blinked twice while his mind re-booted before he continued on his way to pack up the last bits that they needed day-to-day. Ayame was over joyed, she loved her sword and had from the moment the Master Goblin Smith had handed it to her. A beautiful katana with a wave shape Damascus* that seemed to move along the blade as she swung it and glowed with a faint blue tinge. The stone she had picked was now placed upon the pommel and it seemed as though there was a constant whirlpool within it, spinning. The guard had been crafted to look like waves as the swirled around the top of the blade, reaching slightly upwards protecting Ayame's hand. The handle had been wrapped in a blue that reminded her of the clearest sea on the most perfect advert for a holiday. The matching blue sheath was a beautifully shined painted with a white sea-serpent that resembled the foam upon a crashing wave.

It channelled her water natured chakra with ease and had all the normal goblin enchantment, ever sharp, un-breakable, it also channelled her magic and absorbed anything that would make it stronger. Ayame favourite part of the katana was that Steelhook had charmed it to fit her the first time she had touched it. It would grow with her and always be the perfect size and weight for her to wield the blade. She had named it Namiwokiru awa no hebi**, Foam Serpent that Cuts the Waves.

Ayame tied her hair up in a functional yet beautiful crown braid, and pulled on the leaf green ¾ length kimono over her brown knee length shorts, tied a plain emerald green obi around her waist. She had been wearing kimonos nearly everyday of her life, Miya-oba would not let her wear anything else saying that she was from a royal line and should dress like it, so she knew how to fold one (though magic and chakra enhanced strength made it easier for her). She attached her katana and double checked the seals that contained all her other weapons within the lengths of her sleeves.

Ready to go Ayame shouldered her pack left the house ad joined the others waiting in the courtyard. Miya-oba and Ryu-itoko weren't there and to-san was still within the house she had left. Reo-sensei, Asebi-oba, Takeo-oji and Maiko-itoko were all waiting with their packs on. Reo-sensei had spread The Scroll in the centre of the courtyard and the others were gathered around the edges. Asebi-oba was tugging on Maiko-itoko's much shorter bright purple kimono that clashed horribly with the bright sunshine yellow hair she had decided on today. She had her goblin crafted twin tantos strapped to her back and in complete contrast to nearly everything about her they were a flat matt black that reflected no light, complete with the standard Goblin enchantments.

To-san came running out of the house as Miya-oba and Ryu-itoko stepped out of theirs. As everyone gathered Ayame took a moment to remember her life here, it was nearly all she could remember. Training with Reo-sensei every morning, days filled with dance lessons, music lessons, acrobatics, gymnastics, calligraphy, Uzu no Kuni history, Japanese etiquette. Afternoons spent discussing politics in the Elemental Nations, doing needlework with Miya-oba, watercolour painting with Asebi-oba, reading any book she was allowed, and being whisked away by To-san on one of his spur of the moment outings.

To-san had taken her to rock concerts and classical musical recitals, ballet performances and street parades, the blue of the closest ocean and the green in the darkest parts of the forest. Asebi-oba said they were never allowed to speak of the trip to the zoo but she loved remembering the absolute chaos a big black dog could cause in the monkey pen.

Reo grabbed everyone's attention and made sure they were all stood as close to the edges of the scroll as possible. The 3 chakra-wielding children stood on separate sides, Ayame opposite Reo as the one with the most chakra. They started focusing their chakra and allowed it to follow the pull of Reo's chakra as he spread his through out the seal. Completing a series of hand seals, Reo slammed his hand on top of the scroll, activating it. With a blinding flash the seal lit up then swelled outward in a dome swallowing those stood around it before it receded back on itself taking the family of 8 with it. There was a rather squeaky pop and then all was still.

AN * Damascus steel defined as: blades given a wavy pattern by hammer-welding strips of steel and iron followed by repeated heating and forging

**Yes, I used google translate please tell me if it should be something else.

edited: replace pommel with guard in the disription of Ayame's blade


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Ironclaw had heard the whispers that had started this month. About how he hadn't ensured the bank received anything in payment on the loss of nearly the entire Black estate, he dreaded to think about what they would say when they realised the Potter, Slytherin and Peverell estates had gone as well. Ironclaw had spent the majority of the past months consolidating and disposing of the parchment work attached to the now empty accounts. He knew a couple of other goblins were already sniffing round his office eyeing up the space available, one impertinent crotch-snuffer had even tried eyeing up his desk! That was his desk!

Huffing he returned to his work on the remaining Black Accounts, Cygnus, Cassiopeia, Pollus and Arcturus all still carried the Black name and Sirius had ensured that they would have more than enough to last them the next hundred years, and had willed that all monies left upon their deaths would be split fairly between the Bank and Ironclaw himself. He would get a much smaller percentage but that was the way of Goblin fairness.

He had been ignoring the noise growing in the outer area of his office but it had grown so loud now that he couldn't ignore it. Stepping through his door to find a whole troop of goblins standing around watching one goblin argue with his assistant, Gripclaw who had continued to work for Ironclaw even if he had completed his apprenticeship.

"-then the Runner can deliver his package to Master Ironclaw, ALONE, there is no need for a horde of you to follow and you most certainly will not be allowed to witness Master Ironclaw opening his gift from an Honoured former client. By the stones, what were you thinking?"

"We were thinking that Ironclaw has gotten too arrogant, especially considering his recent failure and that there should be witnesses to his next fall from grace."

Reaching for the dagger Gripclaw kept under his desk he growled "I'm thinking I should –"

"That's enough! Allow the Runner to finish his job and return to his bank and leave these bottom feeders to their own devices, there is no need to sully your blade with their blood Gripclaw."

Ignoring all the other goblins now the recipient was in front of him, the Runner passed a seal scroll over to Ironclaw and left again. Ironclaw had the attention of every goblin as he opened the scroll. Lord Black had taught Ironclaw about sealing and though he could not use the skill himself, he could open them. Reading through the scroll Ironclaw burst out laughing as he looked upon the two other scrolls that had fallen out of the original when he had opened it. The kind of laughter that had a slightly maniacal edge to it. The kind Gripclaw had learnt meant that Lord Black had delivered something that would allow Ironclaw to show off, like his chair, like the gift of goblin-crafted items.

"It seems that I am the one who will enjoy this the most." Ironclaw smiled at the goblins who had hoped to gain from his fall, a smile that had far too many teeth for even a goblin to feel comfortable. A smile that promised pain and embarrassment. The other goblins were now wary but still determined that nothing Lord Black or Ironclaw could do would make up for the loss the bank had felt.

"It seems I will need to approach Bank Manager Ragnok to fulfil my honoured clients last action. Are you still determined to stand witness?" Ironclaw knew he was laying a trap, the others knew they were stepping into the trap but they could not leave this now, they had to know.

So it was, that Ironclaw headed towards Ragnok's office with a trail of goblin's following him, growing larger as more became interested it what was happening. Ragnok had already heard about the parade approaching his office – Goblins' were terrible gossips, as was awaiting them outside.

"What is the meaning of this display, Ironclaw?"

"Honoured Bank Manager, I have received a gift from former client Lord Sirius Black and need a large space in which to receive it. The many goblins behind me have followed so that they may bare witness to the gift that has been presented. If it would please the Honoured Bank Manager, this Humble goblin will present the gift."

Blinking a bit at the formality Ironclaw had used, he hadn't spoken to Ragnok like that in years, he realised that Ironclaw was highly amused by something and was willing to share the joke with Ragnok as he embarrassed the rest.

"The Pit is empty; will that be big enough to receive this gift?" at Ironclaw's nod, Ragnok now lead the procession down 2 corridors to the amphitheatre known as the Pit. The goblins settled themselves on the stone benches that rose around the central empty arena where Ironclaw now waited. Ragnok indicated Ironclaw to get on with it so he did. Opening one of the scrolls he had not opened yet he threw it into the centre of the open space and watched as in disappeared into a cloud of smoke that filled the arena. As the smoke cleared the gleam of gold could been seen.

Not a word was spoken as all the goblins watching goggled at the mounds of galleons and piles of paper muggle money that had appeared when the smoke had cleared.

"Lord Black gives thanks to the Bank of Gringotts for all it has done for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black and presents his final payment for services rendered as per Goblin Custom." With that Ironclaw turned on his heel and left the others behind.

Locked back behind his office door Ironclaw stared at the other scroll, it had his name on and was his personal payment from Lord Black for services rendered. Judging from the amount he had paid the bank there would be a fair portion for himself, he would open it within his personal vault. Giving into the temptation Ironclaw started to cackle and allowed it to get louder and spread out of his open office door and down the corridors around him.

A few corridors away the now Account Manager Stoneclaw heard the laughter and pretended he didn't. The goblin that he had been speaking with regarding a business arrangement between their clients looked around as if he could see where the noise was coming from. Stoneclaw shock his head.

"Don't ask. We're still not paid enough."

-page break-

Elphias Doge was a lifetime friend of Dumbledore's and had been taken into his confidence. When Dumbledore had passed Doge had inherited nearly everything to do with his schemes, plots and plans. He'd used the knowledge to blackmail his way into the post of Minister of Magic, he would be in the best position to continue Dumbledore's lifetimes work, for the Greater Good of course.

The first thing he needed to do was track down the child of prophecy. Which meant tracking down Sirius Black, as he was the only one with any knowledge of the Potter's final wishes. He'd tried t find Remus Lupin but the werewolf had gone to ground and no-one had heard from or seen him since the will reading.

Now he was in office he could appropriate Ministry assets to track the man down. It had taken nearly a year but finally they had been able to track him down to Japan, and Elphias took a page from Dumbledore's book and sent a letter to the young Lord emphasising his responsibilities to his home nation, and expressing disappointment in his choice to run away. He had also very faintly, blink and you'll miss it, hinted that there were many young witches willing to entertain the man. Dumbledore had noted Sirius behaviour towards the ladies during his Hogwarts years and he couldn't have changed much in the time since.

Even without the prophecy child there were others plans to enact. Keeping the mudbloods down and making sure the people only learned what they could handle knowing. It would not do for the mudbloods- sorry muggleborn's to find that they were actually related to the old lines and could be considered squib born. It would de-stabilise the whole foundation of their society! Uppity little mudbloods who come stomping their way into his world, bringing their prejudice and spreading it through to others.

How was a wizard supposed to get on with their important work if they didn't have a house-elf to do the menial chores? It wasn't slavery, just because the elves weren't paid in galleons doesn't mean that they didn't receive payment of a kind. Mudbloods did not understand that magic was all about equal exchange, every spell needed an equivalent payment of the wizard's personal energy to use, rituals used sacrifices to pay for the asked for result, and a sacrifice did not always have to be a living creature, sometimes a burnt candle was enough, or an hour of your life, but there was always a price.

And the purebloods could be Justas bad trying to grab more power for themselves with no consideration of what the consequences would be. No, Dumbledore had been right, that had been proven in the 5 years since the great man's death, the wizarding world needed a firm hand to guide it and there was no-one in a better position to lead the wizarding world than him. Not since Albus had passed.

Decades later when the British wizarding enclave managed to kill themselves through war and inter-breeding, historians wrote about Dumbledore and his successor Doge and the damage they had done. They were noted as being the beginning of the end. It was eventually discovered that Dumbledore was at fault for everything that had happened since Grindleward including that Dark Lord's rise. He was remembered for all time but not as the benevolent leader of the light that Dumbledore wanted but as a cautionary tale of the types of men who felt they were working for the good of all.

-page break-

As the Kuro clan re-appeared Shiriusu sneezed, Ironclaw must have received his gift. The group looked around at the area they had appeared in. The stood upon a hill overlooking a beautiful ruined city spread out before them.

"This is where we left from, Hitoshi and I. This was where Hitoshi activated the first scroll. It's truly gone, Uzushio is gone. Ruins. I thought but never truly believed. They're all gone- everyone is gone."

Asebi pulled Reo into a hug as he broke down. He had not said anything but he had hoped that the attack hadn't been as bad as he had remembered. That Hitoshi had just over-reacted, but seeing the ruins spread before him, instead of the beautiful village shining in the sun that he remembered. His hope was killed. Then stomped on. Then burned. Then the ashes spread to the wind.

"If you and Hitoshi escaped maybe others did as well." Shiriusu tried to comfort Reo, "Let's go look for any clues. We can stay here as long as you need Reo, my friend. Just tell us what you need."

Nodding once Reo with drew from Asebi's arms and settled himself upon a flat stone that overlooked the ruins. He sat the stoically while the others set up the tents, it was only when the noise level rose and Shiriusu seemed to sound distressed did his thoughts return to his new family from where he had been lost in memories of his life in Uzushio.

"Ayame! What's wrong, hime? Why are you laying down there?"

Laying upon the floor Ayame looked drugged. Her eyes were glazed rolling in their sockets. Shiriusu had tried to pull her up but she was as limp as a noodle and Shiriusu laid her back down on the floor before she could hurt herself. She was giggling quietly to herself, and had that sunny smile that he normally loved to see. Her eyes focused upon her to-san and she breathed

"It's so clean To-san, there's so much energy here." Before her eyes lost focus again and she continued giggling. Shiriusu could swear he heard a second giggle that did not belong to Ayame, but he must be wrong. Shiriusu raised his wand and cast a sobering charm upon his daughter. It worked instantly and much more powerfully then intended, Ayame became instantly as sombre as if she was attending a funeral.

"Mother's happy, To-san. This world is so much better than where we left. There are no masses of evil magic blocking up the channels of the world. Nowhere that has had the magic pulled thin and brittle and overused. It's so clean here, to-san. I could lay here and just feel. Mother is so happy, she feels less sick already. Mother is staying with us, here."

As Ayame spoke the euphoria she felt started overpowering her father's charm, as she lay back down and spoke facing the sky, the awe could be clearly heard in her voice. Knowing that she was alright but would need time to adjust Shiriusu gathered her into his arms and entered their tent to place her in bed. They had seen this once before when Ayame had touched a patronus, she had been almost catatonic with giggles for half the day. Eventually they had managed to discern that Mother Magic felt the joy within a Patronus and that joy was amplified into Ayame due to how closely connected they were.

"Well, it looks like we're staying here for the time being. I've no idea how long it will take for Ayame to recover. Let's finish setting up here and make our plans for the next week now that we're here. We need to find out current information, we don't even know how long it has been since Reo-san left."

"There's no rush Takeo, we do not have anywhere to be. We can take our time now. Let's focus on Ayame and Reo for now, hmm koi?" Asebi touched her husbands arm as she passed. Of them all Takeo was the best at making plans, and organising their future movements. Shiriusu was to impulsive, Miya not interested, Reo was more of a follower, and Asebi herself preferred to organise the domestic sides of things.

That night when they had set up their home base for now and warded it with every trick they could, they were settled within Shiriusu's sitting room, Ryu was settled within his own bed under monitoring charms from his mother and Ayame had finally passed out still having not recovered. Takeo turned to Reo and asked him what he would like to do, as he was the only one with real life knowledge of this world.

Reo thought for a while and studied the faces of those around him, this family that he was a part of and realised that if he asked for what he really wanted they would not deny him. That his thoughts, wants and opinions were truly important and they were waiting for him to choose.

"I'd like to stay here, for now. See what clues we can find in the wreckage, if we don't find anything our best bet would be to head to Konaha, as our sister village they are the mostly likely to have survivors and information on what actually happened here. I need to know, I can't be the only survivor."

"Then that's what we do Reo. Now that's sorted, everyone can push off. I'm going to bed." So saying Shiriusu rose and headed to his bedroom. Miya just laughed as she left the tent, used to her cousin's antics after spending so much time with him. Asebi just rolled her eyes as her husband helped her rise to her feet. "Sleep well, Reo. I'm sure you'll be up with the children before I rise tomorrow, so I will see you at breakfast."

Nodding Reo made his own goodnights before they parted ways outside Shiriusu's tent. Reo looked up to the sky as he crossed to his own tent. HE drew in a deep lungful of air. He was Home – Uzushio might be gone but he was home and he could keep it's spirt alive by teaching the ways of an Uzushio citizen to his new family. The spirit of Uzu would not die with its village.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: I've had a couple requests to put add a chart to keep up with the names so here it is:

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

I now have a deviantart page under Aurora-Saphire where I've posted a couple of drawings I've done for Ayame's blade if anyone would like to look.

Chapter 25

Ayame had settled some by the next morning's training session but there was still an excess of energy bubbling within her, reminding Reo more of typical Uzumaki children then she ever had before. If it wasn't for her etiquette training Reo was sure she'd be running and shouting what ever came to her mind, like the red-haired sea of children that had always filled Uzushio with noise.

Even though their camp was warded to the skies and back, Reo had still scouted before heading to his own bed. There was nobody that he could sense in the area and he had covered as much of the island as he could, at a speed that would still allow him to feel if there were other chakra signatures within the area. Later he would drop beacons around the edges of the island. These would allow the wizards to place wards that would notify them if someone crossed the boundary. He would then take Maiko and search the island, even if seemed abandoned it doesn't mean it was. Bandits and civilians didn't have chakra signatures after all. He hoped for civilians but if they came across bandits Maiko had the skills to be able to handle herself, he just worried about how she would react to a real battle, better a bandit then a missing nin.

Which was always another possibility, The Land of Whirlpools was only a small island and, with it being mostly abandoned since Uzushio's fall, it would be the perfect hide out for missing nin. He'd be careful and scout slowly, no need to rush in and risk anything. They would clear the island of potential threats and either class them as friendly or remove them. If it had to be permanently instead of just hurrying them off the island than so be it. He was willing to kill in defence of the Kuro Clan as he knew any of the others would be; other than Takeo, they all had a ruthlessness to them, a darker edge that came from the Black Line. A certain dismissal of the value of another's life when weighed against one of their own. It was part of the reason he knew the Kuro's would be fine in the Elemental Nations. The other being that, again with the exception of Takeo, the were all insane – but in the good way. Well, most of the time, he still shuddered when he thought about the zoo incident.

He had demonstrated once why a shinobi would be able to beat a wizard every time, unless the wizard had the element of surprise, so they knew to keep magic use discrete. This was the main reason Asebi had accompanied Shiriusu when he had bought the tents, apparently, she had had to talk him out buying one that looked like an over sized doghouse, and one that looked like a giant sandcastle. He really hoped Shiriusu remembered, he didn't exactly have the best impulse control. Maiko's colour changing hair would be dismissed as a rather unusual Kekkei Genkai or a bad henge, but what ever Shiriusu eventually did would not be so easy to explain away, Reo knew it.

That was for the future, at present he had 3 hungry children working through a cool down routine.

"Ayame-hime, I want you to take extra time to meditate after breakfast, feel through the changes within you and settle yourself."

"Hai, Reo-sensei."

"Dismissed."

As the children walked off to their breakfasts, Reo focused on where Takeo was standing within the shadow of a tree. He stepped into the light and approached his daughter's sensei.

"I know I'm not a Black and I don't understand this battle joy they all seem to feel, but my Maiko is just the same. I know that some-how, some-way she would have found a way to fight. Even before all this happened Maiko wanted to be an Auror, a dark wizard hunter. I'm glad that you've been able to teach her to protect herself in ways I could never have hoped and that before we left she could have taken down any fully trained wizard with ease, but is she truly ready for here? I've heard your stories and histories just like everyone else, and that's my baby girl, I can't lose her."

"It is fine Takeo-san I understand your worries, they are the same as any civilian parent watching their child step out into the shinobi world. I will tell you what my sensei told my parents when they asked him the same thing. 'Your child could die tomorrow tripping down a flight of stairs, accidentally eating a poisonous berry, chocking on a bite of their dinner. Can you protect them from this? No? But you try to the best of your ability; have a stair rail, teach them which berries are safe to eat, tell them to slow down and chew. I cannot promise that nothing will happen to your child, I can promise that I will never return from a mission without your child for as long as they are my student and that I will do my best to protect them, like you do.'"

Takeo shoulders straightened as the worries slipped from his eyes, "Thank you, I needed to hear that."

-Page break-

Knowing that it was an order and not just a suggestion from Reo-sensei, Ayame headed to her bedroom where she knew she wouldn't be disturbed. With all the energy Ayame could feel running through her body she knew that trying to drop straight into a meditative state would be useless so she started doing yoga forms. Focusing on her breathing and the flow of energy around her body like she had been taught she flowed from Mountain to Warrior 2 and continued through the rest of the routine. Gradually, much slower than she was used to, her chakra settled and slowed until it was flowing much smoother around her body, until she didn't feel like there was bubbles popping and fizzing within the streams. It had taken 3 run throughs of the complete yoga routine before Ayame felt calm enough to roll over from the Corpse pose and start with the first relaxation/meditation technique she could remember Reo-Sensei teaching her.

Taking a deep breath and forcing herself limp Ayame focused on her right foot, she curled it up tight pulling on all the muscles holding it for 2 steady breaths before releasing it on the exhale and relaxing for a full breath. Moving over to her left foot she repeated the action and then worked her way bit by bit through all the rest of her body, tensing the muscles and relaxing them, focusing on one part at a time and continuing in pairs. Finishing by tensing her whole body and relaxing it twice, Ayame turned her attention inward, falling into her core like she had may times before. Having learnt meditation from such an early age it was nearly second nature to Ayame and Ryu now, Maiko found it more difficult, having started later but even she was more advanced than Reo-sensei now.

Laying upon the 'lake' that was the representation of her chakra within her core, staring at the Aurora of colours her magic made across the 'sky', she instantly noticed that the colours were brighter and moving much quicker across the dome like sky that contained her mind world. Standing upon the lake she realised that the only still part was around her, the rest of the lake heaved and swirled as if it were one giant whirlpool and she was stood within the eye.

Normally the lake would be calm and still, barely a ripple across it's surface, and the colours in the sky would slowly travel from one side to the other, much like the Aurora she had named it after, that her to-san had taken her to see. Knowing she needed to find the source she dived down into the centre of the whirlpool and let it drag her with it. It was her chakra and she was within her own mindscape, it wasn't like she could drown no matter the physical representations she gave it. Dropping through the surface of a pearlescent bubble Ayame landed upon the dry ocean floor and made her way towards the coral palace that sat at the centre.

Created after one to many stories about Atlantis and mermaids, Ayame's mind palace was a literal palace. Towers of every colour of coral, rose and twisted into gleaming points brushing the edge of the bubble that kept the 'water' out. Stepping through the grand double doors Ayame could not instantly feel anything out of place, her mind was not in disarray it was only the energies within her. That meant one thing, her link with Mother. Spiriting down corridors and up stairs, round corners and through secret passage ways, Ayame followed a path only she knew, that took her to the very centre of her mind. Slipping past all the traps that waited for any one who tried to get within her mind and by-passing the locks upon the door, she slipped through the doors of the treasure room.

She was almost blinded by the glow that was the part of her consciousness Mother had bound to Ayame. Never before had She burned like looking directly into the light of the sun, like the brightest of polished gold. Gently touching her hand to the edge of the glow, Ayame snatched it back as she was nearly overwhelmed with the images and feelings Mother was giving her. Mother never spoke as such, she communicated in thoughts and feelings, it was Ayame that interpreted those thoughts and feelings into concepts she could understand.

Mother noticed Ayame's hesitation and tried to calm Herself, but it was so very difficult when She was feeling such joy. Seeing the glow dim and feeling the pressure she hadn't even noticed, drop within the treasure room, Ayame reached out again. Placing first her hand and then touching her forehead to the orb of swirling light Ayame allowed herself to absorb what Mother was showing her.

She followed along as Mother showed Ayame Her memories of rushing through this world. Of the strength within the lay-lines of this world. How untouched they were. She slowed as She found someone tapping into a lay-line, She wanted to see what kind of magic this world had. But he didn't cast magic! He used it to add to his chakra, She watched as he pulled too much, too fast – He'd get hurt! – but an old toad smacked him on the head with a stick and he stopped. She was relieved as She did not have the control here to have been able to help him.

Satisfied She looked elsewhere. Here She could feel a darkness brewing and madness and sickness. She didn't touch that but she watched and felt how the Madness was spreading the Sickness and it awakened the Darkness. She knew there were hard times ahead, she could feel it. She followed the Sickness's path back and found the scars he had left behind him on a place of Warmth. She could feel the Anger that had been there, and She could feel where half the Anger now sleeps. There were roots of Madness and Sickness across this world, but the Pain wasn't here.

Mother wasn't dying here. Magic wasn't dying here. Mother would be able to Help here. Not like Before where there was the Hurt and the Pain and the Fading. Here She could be strong. They could be strong. The Madness and the Sickness did not touch Her but She could feel them within the land. She could also feel the Strength that Filled the rest of the Land, She could feel the Light in their hearts like the thousands of Stars in the night sky above a desert. The Madness, The Sickness, the Darkness were not insurmountable, and She would help how she could.

When the images slowed Ayame had her chance to ask her question, why had her energies changed? Mother stated that She was more powerful now, so she shared that power with Her Childe. Her Childe would be strong and safe, Power helped make you safe. Mother knew that Ayame would use her power well, She trusted Her Childe.

Ayame faded back into herself and out of her mind. A small frown crossed her face, this meant she would have to retrain her control, and she wasn't very good at that as it was! It would only get harder now with more Chakra and Magic to control. This would take forever.


	26. Chapter 26

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

Chapter 26

Fate had felt it when Magic had chosen a Childe, but he had chosen the child first. She was his, bound by prophecy spoken before the babe had been birthed. Bound by the choices of The Lost One, as he chose the child with blood like his own. The child's fate had been written the moment The Lost One had started to fall. Written into the sands of time.

But Magic had changed the path of his Fated One, interfering in the Lynch Pin moment. Magic had always been too soft-hearted, Fate could still save the pattern if he moved this here and pushed that there. But when Fate was looking else where and pushed back. With everything Magic had left she pushed and the pattern unravelled.

Fate had to fix it, repair it. The pattern had to be followed Order was needed. So, He pulled and He pushed. He twisted and He stretched. He cut and He repaired. Finally, the pattern was nearly done and all He had to do now was thread the last few back into place. But He couldn't find them. He couldn't find he Fated One nor the threads that had joined themselves to her. He couldn't find the impossible thread either. The thread that Fate couldn't lead had disappeared just as it had appeared, The thread that weaved itself to a different pattern had taken his Fated One.

Magic would know where her Childe was, She would tell Him. All He needed to do was find Her. Except He couldn't. The only things Fate could find where the echoes of her Pain. Had She truly Felt this Pain? Had His Threads Hurt Her? Had He hurt Her? She was Gone. She could not feel the Pain any longer but He could feel it's echo and that was enough for Fate.

He would leave his threads. No longer would Fate lead their path. No longer would he save his threads from themselves. There would be no more Fate. Not here. Not for those who Hurt Her. Not when Fate could not protect Her. She was the youngest, the one who still had Joy and Hope. She had been Their Light. And She was Gone.

He would have to tell the Others. Tell them that Magic had Gone and He will Abandon them, before He too would Go. Maybe He would find Her. If He did He would protect Her, this time He would protect His baby sister.

\- Page break-

After Ayame had explained what Magic had told her, everything from there being a boost to her chakra, that there was a man learning magic from a toad with a stick, and that the was a Darkness that was waking. How Mother was happy here, that Mother was going to protect this land and help these people. Then Ayame asked if she could get stronger, if Sensei would push her harder because she would help Mother in this task. As determined as any 6-year-old could be Ayame declared that she would be a warrior for Mother Magic, like she had seen a character swear herself as a warrior to a god in a film when she had visited the cinema with her father.

The magicals had seen Ayame glow with the signal of an oath accepted and that Ayame's course in life way set. The important thing to her father was if being a warrior meant she couldn't be a princess anymore? Ayame looked at her to-san with a look that said 'don't be silly' and explained that of course she was still a princess, you had to be born a princess she was just going to have to be a warrior princess.

When she had told Reo-Sensei he may have dismissed the declaration if he hadn't been looking at an Uzumaki child, but an Uzumaki was as stubborn as a rock and as temperamental as the tides. He knew that if he did not take Ayame it would damage the bond between them so, instead he just asked what a warrior princess needed to know.

Ayame said that she needed to train really hard so that she could fight the Darkness for Mother Magic and make sure that Mother never gets sick again, just like the girl in the film fought the evil followers of the bad god. Reo-sensei only needed to help her with the warrior part, that her aunties would teach her how a princess was supposed to behave.

Reo then checked Ayame's chakra levels, wanting to see how much of a boost she had received. A lot was apparently the answer, enough that Reo actually felt comfortable teaching her shadow clones, if she got her control back to a reasonable state that she wouldn't summon too many and exhaust herself. Setting Ayame to the leaf exercise and instructing her to do extra meditation every day, Reo's shadow clone dismissed itself and the memories returned to the man himself as he a cleared the final section of the island.

They had only found ruins on the island, ruins and wildlife. This allowed the adults to place and charge the ward stones that would form the perimeter ward. The island was small enough that between the 4 adults they could power the perimeter ward but large enough that to ward the whole island with something strong who take more preparation, and more magic users. They would now know if someone happened to step onto the island. Miya being the most versed in runes was designing a ward set they could place over the city powered only by the 4 of them.

What they hadn't expected was how little the drain on their magic was and how much easier it was to cast the magic, almost like the spell had been formed from their intentions before they had cast. Realising that they would now have to relearn how to cast so that they did not over power a spell that could become deadly, they took away Shiriusu focus and decided to dedicate time every day to practice. They would also use this time to train the children, Maiko had started lessons already, but it seemed everyone would need the practice, so they decided not to waste time starting over with Ayame and Ryu in a few years when they clearly had the magic to be able to learn now.

On the second day Ayame had awoken the elves and when they weren't doing the few chores the Kuro clan, they were searching through the ruins of Uzushio. Just as they had before in the vaults the sorted everything they came across into groups. Weapons that weren't broken were fixed and cleaned, scrolls that hadn't been destroyed by the elements and time, tools for nearly every craft. The bodies were buried, scattered across the land they had fought so hard to defend, making the entire island a monument to their sacrifice.

Reo spent any spare chakra on shadow clones to comb through al the scrolls for any sign of an escape plan, that there had been an organised way for the next generation to survive. To his horror he couldn't find one, not even when they managed to break the lock on the hidden vaults using magic. They had truly believed that their defences would withstand any army. Reo's heart filled with sorrow as he truly came to accept that there would be few if any survivors. Reo resolved to head to Fire country and gather information on how things had changed and recent events. He'd take Maiko, she could use some experience blending in.

Ryu having heard about his cousin's oath spent the rest of the day in reflection. He had been by her side for as long as he could remember. They had trained together, played together, studied together, there was no way he was going to let her go off fighting evil without him. Ayame was a princess! Mother had told him about princesses, she had read him all the stories, Princesses were supposed to be protected not going off fighting. Though he supposed Ayame was always going to be different, she was a Black Princess.

Well, if Ayame was going to fight evil he'd just have to go with her. He'd be her Knight, just like in the stories ka-san read to him at night. Like Lancelot was supposed to be. He would be there by her side, fighting with her, protecting her so that she could complete her divine mission. He would be the Black Princess' White knight! Now all he had to do was get stronger than her, and learn to use his blade. Decision reached Ryu ran off to inform his mother and beg extra training from Reo-sensei, he wouldn't be left behind, he'd protect his princess and be the greatest knight this world had ever seen!

Maiko had taken a different route when hearing of her cousins' decisions. She'd shaken her head, accepted it and continued with her code-breaking practice. Reo-sensei had been training Maiko to an infiltration specialist for years already due to her blood-line talent, her Kekkei Genkai. If Ayame was going to be a warrior princess fighting back the evil and Ryu her back up as a knight then she would have to be their spy, the one who found the information on where the evil was and who to fight. To do this she would have to make contacts and gain information. Thankfully Reo-sensei had already planned to do just that and take her with him.

Maiko returned to packing her bag, anything she thought she might need in a mission to the main land hidden among traveller's supplies. Reo-sensei would be posing as her put upon uncle trying to settle his way-ward niece as she was approaching marrying age and her mother was worried she case away all the hopefuls. They didn't want to announce just who they were to the world yet, that was just Stupid, as a Black and as a Ninja, you did not show your hand until you had all the information to make sure you were the one who came out on top. Maiko would make sure they had this information.

Weeks later when the pair returned from their intelligence gathering mission Reo had surprising information to impart. Though he had spent nearly 30 years within the Wizarding World, only 14 had past in the Elemental Nations. Only 14 years had passed since the attack on Uzushio and his whole country was barely mentioned on the main land now. Uzushio was only mentioned in conjunction with the start of the second Shinobi World War.

From what Reo and Maiko had managed to gather, Uzushio had been attacked by an overwhelming force of Mist/Kiri and Cloud/Kumo nin. They had surrounded the island and had cut of any chance of sending for help from Konoha. After the dust had settled Konoha had discovered the attack on their sister village and had retaliated with force. This had started the war that had waged for 6 years before ending in a tentative 'cease-fire' that had lasted 2 years before the Third Shinobi world war had begun. there was no definitive reasoning for the start of this war, not that the general populous knew but they were all too happy to tell about how the war had ended only last year by the new Hokage, the Yellow Flash of Konoha. How something had happened only last motnth that had killed the Hokage and that the third was now back in charge of Konoha.

As October changed to November the Kuro Clan packed up their tents and made their final preparations for them all to travel to the main land and Konoha to see if they could find more information on survivors there. It would be a long journey, Reo knew that just turning up in Konoha without word having reached them first, demanding answers would get them a very long stay with T&I. So, he had planned a route that would take them slowly across Fire Country looking for survivors from Uzushio.

Their cover story would stick as close to the truth as possible, Ayame's mother had escaped the Fall as a child and had met and fallen in love with Shiriusu on a far off distant island, caused by a transport seal gone wrong used during the attack. She had unfortunately died a year after her child's birth and the Kuro clan had rallied around Shiriusu and Ayame. While training Ayame in ways to defend herself, as was her mother's dying wish - they noticed more and more of the Uzumaki heritage and only having a few scrolls with which to teach her, Shiriusu had decreed that they would find his late wife's homeland and get someone to teach the princess there.

With Shiriusu being Lord of the family they all packed up and followed along with his whims (it wasn't that unbelievable once you met Shiriusu). Upon arriving in Uzushio and finding the destruction there they headed to the mainland and started their search there.

At the end of the first week of Decmeber the family set foot upon the main land as a whole group. Watch out World here come the Blacks.

AN: Just a quick question, what's easier for you guys as readers to follow; Kumo, Kiri, Iwa or Cloud, Mist, Rock. I'm keeping Konoha and Uzushio as is but I'd like to know what you'd prefer as it doesn't change what I write but it does change how you read. Aurora x


	27. Chapter 27

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

AN: ok so from reviews its Kumo/Iwa/Kiri but I'm going to use Land of fire not Hi no Kuni because its easier for me.

Chapter 27

It was the New year and The Kuro clan had joined in the festivities that Tanzaku Gai provided. They had spent the last month wandering from village to village through Fire country. They had avoided the capital city even though they had been informed that they would be gladly accepted by the Daimyo into his court, and that was the exact reason why; they hadn't escaped the politics of the Wizarding World only to become entangles in Elemental nation politics. No, the Kuro's would take their chances with the ninja's at least killing your enemies was acceptable with them.

It hadn't taken long for Shiriusu to hear about the wonders of Tanzaku Gai, the gambling, the women. It sounded like the exact place he would enjoy spending time in. It had also taken most of the month to convince the others to visit the town. Asebi and Miya wondered about how safe the town would be for the children and it certainly didn't sound like somewhere a Princess should be.

Reo had offered the compromise of visiting during the new year festival, that way there would be plenty of child friendly events and activities for the ladies and his students to enjoy, while Takeo and Reo accompanied them and Shiriusu enjoyed the entertainments the town was known for.

Settled at one of the card tables within the bar, Shiriusu was doing well against his opponent, very well indeed. Even considering that he was distracted by the beauty of the pig-tailed blonde before him Shiriusu was still managing to win.

"Are you sure you know how to play?"

"Of course I know how to play! Now shut up and bet"

Laughing Shiriusu did as requested, knowing he had more money than could possibly spent by the whole family up to Ayame's great-grandchildren, wasn't worried about losing and so placed everything he had on the table on what he knew was a very bad hand. His opponent went all in as well, so they showed their hands. His opponents face broke out in a wide grin as she won the hand. Then a frown crossed her pretty face.

"Why on earth did you bet all this on a hand like that?"

"I felt like it, its not like the loss matters to me. I'm rich and my daughter's richer, I'm just enjoying myself and an opponent who has nothing left to bet is not fun anymore. Dealer, next hand."

"That's it? Truly? You just want to continue playing? You're not another of Sarutobi's people checking up on me?"

"I don't know a Sarutobi, what makes you think I would? I'm Shiriusu by the way call me Shiri, I'm not one for formality."

"Tsunade, and he's sent people to check up on me before."

As they talked hand after hand was played, with Tsunade's pile of coins growing smaller and smaller before Shiriusu would again purposely bet large on a bad hand and add more of his own coins to the table.

"Older brother? Ex-husband?"

"My old Sensei, I have no family left so he feels responsible for me. With everything that happened back in October I'm surprised he hasn't tracked me down yet."

"October? Track you down?"

"You really have no idea who I am do you?" Shiriusu just shock his head as he won another hand. "I'm a ninja from Konoha, Sarutobi, my old teacher is the Hokage-again. After the attack in October I keep expecting him to recall me, but I haven't heard anything and I thought you were one of his trying to sweeten me up to convince me to go back."

"Ahh, no, not me. Never been to Konoha, Reo wants to go there eventually. He said its probably the best place to get the information we're after."

Highly suspicious, Tsunade probed for more, "Information?"

"About Uzushio. My late wife escaped from there and we're hoping to track down any relatives that my daughter might have. My clan is big on learning our heritage and the thought that my little princess wouldn't know about half of hers is what started our little adventure."

Shocked, Tsunade sat back. Out of everything she could have expected, Uzushio was not the answer. No-one talked about Uzushio or the Land of Whirlpools, the civilians had all but forgotten the country, and Konoha nin were too ashamed of there inability to help their sister village.

"Your wife was Uzumaki?" The game between them had stopped as Tsunade watched Shiriusu, looking at every twitch, every movement he made, analysing him and the truthfulness of his responses.

"So is my daughter, I could introduce you to her, if that would ease your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"I may be a rich civilian but I can tell when someone is trying to evaluate my trustworthiness. Politics among the upper classes are ruthless. I really am just looking to find out if there are any other Uzumaki. Come meet my Family, I promise you safe passage while you are with me. If there is anyone you wish to join you, do so. I only ask that you not attack us either."

"I…fine, I'll meet you outside this bar in half an hour and I'll meet your family."

Half an hour later Shiri was leading Tsunade and Shizune out of the town and towards their hidden camp. It was late enough in the afternoon that he knew the rest of the family would be there and not out in the festival. Reaching the boundary, he bid his guest wait a second before he stepped over the ward line. To the two ladies he appeared to disappear into thin air, before just his head reappeared.

"Step through, I've adjusted the ward to allow you entrance." They exchanged looks but still hesitated. "I've promised you safe passage, but I can't remove the protections that keep my family safe."

Nodding once Tsunade took a deep breath and step into whatever was the other side of the invisible wall, Shizune a step behind her. Once across the barrier Tsunade took a moment to look around, It was a fairly normal camp site, 4 tents of various sizes, a campfire in the centre, a young boy dressed in a tunic and trousers running through sword forms under the watchful eye of a teenager, while a girl of a similar age walked up and down a tree, obviously doing chakra control practice. Instantly on alert and suspicious Tsunade accused her guide,

"You did not say you were ninja"

"I'm not and neither are my cousins but our children all wished to learn so Reo-san agreed to teach them. He says there doing well but I wouldn't know for sure. The one in the tree is my daughter, I'll see if Reo doesn't mind her stopping early."

Reassured but still not trusting, Tsunade waved him off saying that training was too important to interrupt so Shiriusu introduced them to the others, his cousins and Takeo. Tsunade and Shizune actually enjoyed their conversations with the civilian women, there was a ruthlessness and viciousness clothed with a veil of etiquette and proper behaviour, that reminded them of Shinobi. The Kuro clan were different in a way Tsunade couldn't define, but she liked them. Takeo was more like a normal civilian but he had a helpless acceptance to him when it came to the actions and behaviours of those around him.

While they had be seated around the fire Tsunade had watched the children train. She was impressed with the dedication they showed at such a young age considering they came from a non-shinobi clan, and with how advanced they were for their ages. She was also interested in the teenager's ability to change her hair colour, it had been at least 6 different colours in the half hour she had watched, but she wouldn't ask. Finally, the man that had been pointed out as Reo, called an end to the training session and the children scattered towards different tents.

"They'll join us in a moment, they are just cleaning up from training."

Understanding Tsunade returned to the fascinating conversation she was having with Asebi about poisons and antidotes made from local plant life. It seemed Asebi was the closest thing the group had to a healer and she was very knowledgeable in herbal remedies, some of the combinations that Asebi suggested Tsunade would never had thought of. Shizune had actually started making notes next to her.

"To-san?" As her ears picked up the new voice Tsunade turned and looked at the child she was supposed to be meeting. She looked every inch the little princess here father had called her. An expensive silk kimono tied expertly with a decorative obi hugged the slim figure of the 6-year-old. Her green eyes focused on Tsunade with an intensity that took her aback. The expertly styled hair was defiantly the red of an Uzumaki though, confirming at least part of the story that had brought her to this camp.

"Hime, I'd like you to meet Tsunade-san and Shizune-san, they're Konoha nin. I hoped that they might be able to tell you something about your mother's family."

"Hai, To-san. Mother says they have bright lights."

"That's good to know sweetie, Tsunade, Shizune I'd like to introduce my daughter Kuro Ayame-hime."

"Your control must be good to be climbing trees at your age," Tsunade stated.

"Reo-sensei says I need to improve more, when I can do the leaf exercise properly he'll teach me a new jutsu."

Shizune was confused but Tsunade remembered what her aunt had told her about the size of Uzumaki charka cores and how they often had to learn control backwards, starting with the bigger things before they could manage the smaller things. Another confirmation for the child being an Uzumaki.

"You are a Konoha nin? What's it like serving a Village? Do you have a specialty?"

"I'm not the best to be speaking about serving a Village as I'm currently on extended leave from mine, but I'm a Medic and Shizune is my apprentice."

Showing more wisdom then Tsunade expected from a child her age Ayame didn't ask any more about the village and instead brought Ryu, who had just arrived, into a conversation about medical jutsus. Against what was normal convention within Shinobi it was Ryu who had the best control of the 3 trainees, with Ayame's mass of chakra she would have to work very hard to achieve the kind of control that would allow her to practice Medical Jutsu, and Maiko still had spikes in her chakra that would accidentally kill her patient. It had been theorised that the spikes were due to Maiko's constantly shifting physical shape effecting her physical energies and causing the spikes within her Chakra.

Tsunade spent a further hour speaking with the children and the Konoha-nin joined the family in eating a meal she hadn't seen prepared. When they left that night to return to their hotel the ladies made arrangements to join the family again the next morning.

Months later and Tsunade was truly wondering what she was doing. Shizune and she had stayed with the Kuro family as they travelled, gradually being trusted with their secrets as they had learned hers. Somehow, some way this strange family had crawled their way under her skin. Shizune had even started teaching Ryu medical techniques. She had been told about Maiko's bloodline, Ryu's father's unfortunate life choices and the consequences of them, Shiriusu's decision to track down Ayame's ninja heritage to keep her away from upper class politics. She had even seen inside the ridiculous tents of theirs, not that they had explained how it was possible- 'magic' really, what kind of ridiculous answer was that.

And now, now she was walking down the road towards the village she had sworn not to return too, escorting the family that had decided they had had enough of wandering around the towns and villages of Fire country and wanted to see if Konoha was worth staying in. She had agreed to escort them and hopefully make their entrance into Konoha easier, seeing as they only had Uzushio traveling papers, and she still couldn't explain why she had agreed. It could be Ayame's conviction that she was going to fight the evil in the world, or Ryu's determination to follow her. It could be Shiriusu's reckless abandon to life as long as his daughter was safe. It could even be Takeo's helplessness in the face of his family's crazy and his well-hidden joy at other peoples' reactions to the Kuros' antics.

Whatever the reason, it had all lead to now where Tsunade was looking upon the gates to Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, and second guessing herself. Asebi reached over and touched her arm.

"If you are not ready, we will not force you, Tsunade. You are free to turn around now and we will continue on our own."

Determination renewed at the gentle reassurance that it was her choice, she strode onward down the road back to the village she had run away from. The scars of the recent attack still visible within the village, not just the physical ones Tsunade could see from where they were but she knew there would be scars among the populous as well.

Ayame smiled as she watched Tsunade stride towards Konoha. Mother was watching with her as Tsunade's light grew with her every step towards the village. All the light grew. The Sickness was hiding for now and Magic hoped the lights she could see had time to grow, they would need all the light they could find if they were to defeat the Darkness should it truly awaken.

-Page Break-

There, He could feel Her consciousness among this world. He would find Magic and He would help Her this time, He would not lose Her again. As He moved towards the world His sister was upon Fate began to see the weave of this ones tapestry, He could see that an evil was gathering but He could also see that there was a prophesised one within this land. Using His experience Fate was able to quickly read the Tapestry and find where the anomaly was, it helped that He still had a connection to His own Chosen One. Within moments Fate had found Magic and the others that She had taken with Her. Slowly, gently, He sent a pulse of his energy to His sister, letting Her know that He only wished to 'talk' and that He would wait for Her. Meanwhile He turned his attention to the Tapestry of this world and studied its weave.


	28. Chapter 28

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

Chapter 28

Fate studied the story of this world, how it started with a tree that wasn't a tree. How it was stolen from and the Thief became a goddess to the people. He read the pattern as her sons were born and inherited her power, he watched as her madness settled in and she fell into the Darkness. Her own kin were forced to fight and defeat her sealing their mother away, he saw as she left a tendril of darkness upon the land.

Fate saw how one son tried to teach a way of peace to the land, and he saw as he failed. Man went to war with each other using this new power. Fate watched as here were hundreds of years of war, and he watched the tendril of darkness manipulate the descendants of the son who had stayed in this land.

He saw as two of these descendants, containing the spirits of the first pair of brothers, joined together and change this warring world by building a village. Fate watched as one turned on the other and he saw the battle that scarred the land. He saw as one escaped and watched as he became the Madness and how the tendril watched the Madness grow.

He saw years later the Madness find the boy and he watched as the Madness twisted the boy into the Sickness. He watched as the Sickness was twisted more and more to suit the Madness needs. Then the Madness died and tendril of the Darkness was left to influence the Sickness.

Then Fate saw that He had reached the most recent lynch pin moment, the birth of the child that was prophesised. Then the Sickness attacked using the Anger, he watched as a brightest thread upon the weave was cut short and joined by one who had held the Anger. He saw that the Anger was halved and trapped, sleeping for now. And he saw how His Chosen One, His sister's Childe was already spinning the weave around her thread, changing the pattern. This time Fate would not try and stop her, He would not try to reset the pattern, He would just watch as the pattern changed and see what developments the Childe made.

-page break-

Tsunade tried to get through the gates without causing too much of a commotion, she should have realised she was doomed to failure. After spending these last few months traveling with the Kuro Clan she knew one thing they didn't do was quiet or inconspicuous. Even Maiko who was an infiltration specialist was unforgettable when she wasn't undercover.

Miya had insisted that everyone don their best outfits before approaching the village, and honestly Tsunade couldn't find it in herself to disagree. The Kuro Clan were rich, were Lords and Ladies, even if they did not act like it most of the time, it would certainly help them get their foot through the gate, so to speak.

So, their little procession drew the attention of all who were waiting to sign through the gates, it was clear that she was escorting people with money but they didn't have the normal retainers and possessions that a Lord travelled with. It was only after they Kuro Clan had been noticed was it determined that she was escorting them and returning to Konoha. Deciding that since everyone was gawking anyway she'd cut the line, Tsunade approached the desk.

"Senju Tsunade, registration number 002302 and Kato Shizune, registration number 010800, escorting the Kuro Clan to Konoha. Kuro Clan's reason for visit is that they are deciding if they wish to settle within Konohagakure, here are their travelling papers. Yes, I am aware that you won't recognise the style of forms but I will be heading straight to the Hokage and informing him of the circumstances surrounding the Kuro Clan."

"Then it seems everything is in order Tsunade-hime, please continue on your way."

A voice popped up from behind Tsunade, "You're a princess to Tsunade-sama?"

"Not in the same way as you are a princess, Ayame-hime. You were born a real princess, I'm just thought of as a princess because I'm the last Senju in Konoha."

"Hai, and the Senju were a founding Family of Konoha."

"That's correct Ayame-hime, you are doing well in your studies."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, I am honoured to have learnt from you."

As the group moved into the Village itself, the gate guard shock themselves and signalled for a ANBU agent to inform the Hokage of the latest arrivals.

After getting the Kuro Clan settled within one of the better Inns within Konoha, and leaving Shizune with them (Ryu was due a lesson in healing and medical techniques anyway), Tsunade headed to the Hokage tower. When the Desk-nin stopped Tsunade outside Sarutobi's office, Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the nin.

"Sensei will already have been informed of my arrival, you are only holding my progression up in order to make yourself fell important. You will sit down and continue playing with your nails while I let myself in to see my Sensei." The Desk-nin opened her mouth to argue but shut it again at the promise of pain within Tsunade's eyes.

Tsunade then knocked upon the door and after receiving confirmation entered the Hokage's office. Taking a moment to look around the room Tsunade was unsurprised at the lack of changes to the room, she noted the extra Photograph upon the wall of Minato-kun dressed in all his Yondaime glory. Sarutobi was seated behind his desk, almost hidden by paperwork, hat off, pipe in mouth.

"Tsunade, I do believe you told me you would never return to Konoha."

"I was convinced otherwise, Sensei." Tsunade moved to seat herself upon the sofa in the office, she refused to sit in the chair on the other side of the desk from Sarutobi, it always made her feel like she was being told off.

"It is good to have you home, you are staying?" His dark eyes watched and assessed his student, she truly did look more at peace with herself, she wasn't fully recovered, she never would be but she was better.

"I am unsure as of this moment. The Clan I escorted here wish to see whether Konoha is a place they could settle, I am currently working under commission for them. Shizune has been hired to teach Medical techniques to the children. I have been imparting the history of Konoha."

"They are a Shinobi Clan then? I already have a copy of their paperwork. It's been 14 years since I have had Uzushio residents within Konoha." He spread their paperwork across the desk in front of him, 8 members of a clan including the Clan's head, only one couple, 3 children, one the clan heir, and no real explanation of where they came from or why they're here.

"Yamamoto Reo, and Shiriusu-dono's late wife were both escapees from the Fall, the Kuro Clan themselves are from an island far away that does not have paperwork that we would recognise, so Reo-san wrote the paperwork in the style he knew would be accepted. I have spent months traveling with this Clan, and yes, they have their secrets, their Clan is older then recorded History here, but they are truthful in their intentions"

"And just what are these intentions?" Leaning forward, resting his elbows on his desk and pressing his hands together, Sarutobi touched his finger tips to his lips

"Finding any other Uzumaki's that escaped the Fall, and keeping the children out of the court politics they would have faced within the land they came from. Honestly sensei, the Kuro Clan are powerhouses in their own right. They easily have the funds to return to Uzushio and rebuild the entire city, and that is without touching the inheritance of Ayame-hime, they have the mentality of any Shinobi clan, and the children are incredibly well trained, you would consider them prodigies if they had been trained here. They don't need help from anyone, they are used to being the top of the top, they don't need Konoha, but Konoha needs them."

"You are sure? I have always trusted your judgement Tsunade but what you say does sound unbelievable. A Clan that powerful, leaving their own land where they are powerful, to come to a land where they are unknown, doesn't seem plausible." Sarutobi was concerned what enemies might be behind the Kuro's Clan.

"There are more reasons to the move, Sensei, then what I have listed but, they are not something that bares import to you as Konoha's Hokage. They are not a risk to the security of Konoha, some of the techniques I have seen them use for their own protection would be invaluable to us. Meet them Sensei, you'll understand."

"I will, Tsunade, but will you provide your help to me while you are here? There is much still to do to recover from the 9-tail's attack, the academy was completely destroyed and the Hospital needs re-vamping."

"As long as you don't try and give me the Hat old man."

Laughingly Sarutobi agreed, having Tsunade return was enough for him, for now. Maybe he'd be able to convince her soon, he had already retired once, he wanted to get away from this desk and the horrors of paperwork. They pair spent the next hour catching up on what the other had been doing and throwing about ideas for the Hospital and academy. Tsunade insisted that Sarutobi see how the Kuro Clan had trained their children and incorporate some of their ideas. He agreed that he would when he had a moment to spare. During the conversation, Tsunade managed to get permission for the Kuro Clan to use one of the training grounds while they visit Konoha and arrange a meeting for Shiriusu with the Hokage.

As she left an hour later she was feeling much better about her decision to return to Konoha, the memories were still there haunting her but they weren't drowning her in grief. Perhaps this could work, perhaps she could find Home here again.

Sarutobi indicated to an Anbu in his office to follow Tsunade, he would assign a team to watch over the clan and use their assessment to verify what Tsunade had said. Trust but Verify was a good way for a Shinobi to deal with information. He watched in his Viewing Crystal as Tsunade re-joined the Kuro Clan, how she was clearly welcomed and her company wanted. Smiling to himself and truly feeling hope for the future Sarutobi put down his Viewing Crystal and returned to the horror spread across his desk. Paperwork.

-page break-

Magic, knowing her Childe would be safe enough within the walls of the village that shines, left the smallest part of her consciousness within Ayame before heading to the Astral Plane to speak with Her brother.

Fate felt as His sister approached, He watched as she materialised into her preferred Astral Form and catalogued the differences that had occurred. It should not have been possible for an Entity such as them to have changed, but She had.

Where before She had been a young maiden robed in the colours of magic, the impossible colours that could not be truly named, She was now an older more Motherly figure wrapped in a Golden kimono. Her long golden hair was now wrapped in vines holding it back from Her face instead of flowing freely down her back. Her eyes, which once swirled with all the colours of the world, now glowed with the colours of nature. Even Her essence had changed, more Natural and less Whimsical, less Magical.

-You have changed Sister.

-I am happy Brother.

Magic watched Fate nod His head, He had not changed. His dark hair pulled back into a short tail, His pale almost grey face above the grey shifting robe that covered all of His form, His eyes, a swirling grey like a stormy sky. She realised right then that She had missed Him, it had been a long time since She Had seen Fate. They had had a disagreement centuries ago when Fate had take another of Her Childes, He had not seen the effect losing a Childe had on Her, He had only worried about the Tapestry.

-I am sorry Sister.

With a sob Magic threw Herself into Her brother's arms. Shocked Fate goggled at the crying mass of Entity wrapped around his midsection. Slowly, He wrapped his arms around Her in return and gave Her the comfort She clearly needed.

When Magic had calmed Fate looked at the changes once again.

-You have changed Sister and not just because you are happy, you feel more Nature than Magic.

-The Magic of this world is more Natural. It is strong. But there is a Darkness here.

-I have seen. Your Childe is already making differences, making the Light stronger.

Angry and defensive Magic was prepared to leave when Her brother continued.

-It will be interesting to see what other changes she will make.

Smiling at Fate in joy and relief Magic gave him one last hug before departing. He understood, finally.

-page break-

Reo-sensei had them all down the training ground as early as he could the next morning. They would not be doing any advanced training, no need to give away all their secrets, but he would not have his students slacking off because of this.

"Hime, how many clones do you currently have out?" Ever since Ayame had learnt the Kage Bunshin she had at least 3 clones out at any one time. As soon as Reo-sensei had explained all the benefits of a Kage Bunshin, including the memory transfer, Ayame had asked her father for any books they had on symbology. This had led to Shiriusu happily giving Ayame every book, every primer, every thesis, that the had within their library on Runes, Hieroglyphs, Pictoglyphs, and any other type of symbol magic they had. Shiriusu went overboard every time Ayame asked him for something, which wasn't often. The last time had been when Ayame had asked to visit a fun-fair; Shiriusu had hired the whole park out for the day to guarantee Ayame wouldn't have to wait in line. Her blade was another example, she had asked Shiriusu if she could start ken-jutsu and he had gone and gotten her the best blade money could buy.

"4 Sensei, two preforming the leaf exercise and two reading."

"Good, I want you and Ryu to run through your sword forms while I test Maiko."

Reo had just blocked a slash aimed for his throat and used the flat of his blade to hit Maiko in her open left side (if he had been an enemy he could've gutted her) when he felt the approach of two young chakra signatures.

Shisui and Itachi were heading towards the abandoned training ground they often used when they wished to escape their family for a while. They noticed the increased presence of Anbu but thought it was for them, as the village had been more suspicious of their clan since That night, back in October. It wasn't until they were close enough to hear the ringing of steel against steel that they knew their 'secret spot' was no longer abandoned. Realising that whoever was using the training ground would have noticed their approach they continued on to apologise for interrupting. They were not prepared for the sight that greeted them. Four shinobi they didn't know was not particularly surprising, as they did not know every shinobi within the village, but for two to be around their own age and obviously advanced and they hadn't even heard a whisper about them was very unusual. Realising he had been staring and that Itachi wasn't going to speak, quiet child that he was, Shisui hurried to apologise.

"We're sorry to interrupt your training, we did not realise the ground was occupied. My cousin and I normally come here to train and we thought the ground abandoned."

The older man, obviously the sensei, who was actually quite large and intimidating now that Shisui had a proper look at the man, nodded.

"We have only just been assigned the ground today. You are welcome to join us, if you are willing to work hard?"

Shisui was slightly offended, he had been a genin for 3 years now and was due for promotion soon, he always worked hard and Itachi was a prodigy it wouldn't be long before he was an official member of the shinobi force, the only thing holding him back was the lack of an academy. Noticing the look on the elder child face Reo chuckled and gestured them over.

"I can see you have a Hitai-ate so you must be a genin at the very least, would you be willing to spar, taijutsu only, with Maiko here?"

"I'm nearly a Chunin," Shisui muttered almost rebelliously. Reo still heard him and chuckled again.

"I've been training Maiko for 5 years now but she's only ever had myself to spar against, it would do a lot for her to have a new opponent." Feeling more reassured and less defensive, Shisui's interest was piqued at the thought of having only one sparing partner. How could there possibly be somewhere with out other shinobi to train against? Deciding that he defiantly had to stick around and solve this mystery, he quickly paired up with the Purple haired teenager. Reo created a shadow clone to watch over the spar before turning to the younger child.

Itachi had watched the whole exchange with humour in his eyes, his cousin was ridiculous, getting pouty because he wasn't a chunin yet, and he knew the moment Shisui had decided this group was a new mystery to solve because of the way he had become more attentive. Shisui had an incessant need to solve any mystery he came across and Itachi knew there was no leaving now. Resigning himself to the experience he faced the Sensei. The humour in the man's eyes showed that he had noticed Shisui's intentions and did not mind.

"I am Yamamoto Reo, these are my students Kuro Maiko," he pointed to the now blue haired teenage girl who was fighting his cousin, "Kuro Ryu and Kuro Ayame-hime. We arrived in Konoha yesterday and the Hokage graciously allowed us the use of this training ground so that the children's training was not interrupted. You are most welcome to join us, as I said before the only opponents they have had are each other and myself."

"Uchiha Itachi, my cousin Shisui," he nodded towards the spar occurring across the field. "We are grateful for the invitation Yamamoto-sama, and I gladly accept."

Reo smiled at the child, he knew from training the two next to him that his age did not mean he was to be treated as a child, "Call me Reo-sensei while you train with us, what level would you evaluate yourself as Itachi-san?"

"Ah, my clan call me a prodigy and Shisui believes I should be a genin already."

Noticing something in Itachi's tone of voice Reo insisted, "I asked how you evaluate yourself."

Hesitating and truly thinking about his skill set, Itachi stood, biting his lip for a few moments before he answered. "I am good for my age, but there is much room for improvement. There is always room for improvement."

"Hai, and why do you train? Why do you wish to join the Shinobi force?"

"To protect." Itachi did not say what or why but that was enough for Reo. As he finished his conversation with Itachi his shadow clone called a halt to the spar between Maiko and Shisui. Calling all the children together he asked whether the two Uchiha knew any earth jutsu. Admitting that they did not, Reo taught both Uchiha's and his own younger students the D-rank Doton technique; Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu. As Maiko had Earth type chakra she had learnt this years ago. But with none of the children having Earth type as their primary chakra affinity, it took some time for them to learn, allowing Reo to teach Maiko some genjutsu techniques that would improve her infiltration ability.

Shisui and Itachi returned to their clan compound an hour later having enjoyed training with the Kuro clan and pride in having learnt the jutsu that Reo-sensei had taught them. Without a word being said between them they agreed not to inform the rest of the clan just yet. They would investigate more by themselves first. Plus, they enjoyed having a secret, maybe even secret friends, that was not overlooked and criticised by the clan. Tomorrow they would be back at the training ground, and every other day they could manage.


	29. Chapter 29

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

Chapter 29

Anbu agent Inu followed alongside the majority of the Kuro Clan as they wandered through the market areas. The Family's lord and the only adult shinobi were in a meeting with Hokage-sama and Tsunade-hime, the rest were seemingly buying out the kimono stores in the area.

"Miya, enough. Ayame-hime now has more kimonos than she can possibly wear before she grows out of them."

"Then I'll just adjust them Asebi, oh- look at this one, Ayame! Come look at this one – it's got butterflies"

His squad had been assigned to watch over the younger Kuro clan members and he had spent the last week watching over training sessions, this was the first day that hadn't been spent training all day. He would admit to being impressed by the training practices that the children followed, there were many children from ninja clans who did not train as hard as these Kuro children. Well, he supposed he couldn't call the colour-changing one a child, not being much younger than himself, but the thought still counted. There were full ninja who did not train as hard as Maiko.

And he was impressed, if Maiko had only been training for a few years and had obviously started much later in life than her cousins, she was an exceptional shinobi. Inu wondered if the Kuro's would join the Konoha force, he knew from his briefing that they were being assessed as future residents of Konoha, but that did not necessitate joining the Shinobi forces. With the amount of money the Kuro Clan had behind them, it was obvious that money was no issue when you were watching them spend it, they could easily ask for and receive an exception.

Normally anyone who was chakra trained was expected to join the Shinobi force for a minimum term, this was done as re-payment for the time and effort that the village had given the child to train them. With the Kuro clan being self-taught and privately financed there was really no reason that they would be forced to enlist, it would purely be down to choice. Inu admitted to himself that he envied the Kuro clan. After the last few years Inu had experienced, he wasn't sure if he'd have chosen to enter the force if he had known what the future would hold for him and his team. In the space of 3 years his team had gone from a 4-man cell to him being the only surviving member.

Inu pushed these thoughts from his mind, he had a job to do. Concentrating he looked out for anything that he may need to add to his report at the end of his shift, like the fact the hime had clearly noticed him and every other anbu member trailing them, no matter how well they were hidden nor how much they supressed their chakra signature.

Shiriusu and Reo waited outside the office of the Hokage, as Tsunade was inside speaking to her sensei before their meeting. Reo was amused at the man he now considered a dear friend. Shiriusu was obviously feeling more irrelevant then normal, if Miya had seen how he was dressed she would have marched him straight back into the tent and forced him to change. Shiriusu had decided today was the day to dig out his favourite western clothing; leather trousers, a black t-shirt and his leather motorbike jacket, all finished off with a ridiculous amount of silver rings upon his fingers and chains hanging from every belt loop possible. He had caused the streets to come to a stand-still as he had walked toward the Hokage tower, the populous having never seen anyone dressed as Shiriusu was.

Tsunade's head appeared around the office door, she blinked once at Shiriusu's outfit, decided it was more trouble than it was worth to comment, and just gestured them to join her in the office.

Sarutobi had been watching the Kuro clan for the past week, he'd read the evaluations from his anbu squads and he'd listened to what Tsunade had to say about the family. He still could not get a decisive read upon the family. They were not all shinobi trained but they were trained fighters, they were very open and honest when asked about themselves, but his anbu could find no possessions, not even the clothes they clearly had. They obviously had some serious money, but they didn't flaunt it in the ways he was used to the Daimyo's court doing. He hoped meeting with the Clan head would give him some insight into the Kuros.

Tsunade had warned him that Kuro Shiriusu was different from the clan heads and lords Sarutobi was used to dealing with but the warning did nothing to prepare him for the man that stepped into his office. Wearing trousers and a jacket made from animal hide, the only clear indication of the man's rumoured wealth was the assortment of rings upon his fingers. The Elder shinobi that accompanied Kuro-dono, Yamamoto Reo according to the paperwork, was everything Hiruzen expected in an Uzu-nin, including the Uzu Hitai-ate used as a belt buckle.

"Kuro-dono, welcome to Konohagakure, I apologise that it has taken me a week to greet you, but I'm sure you can understand." Indicating the chairs in front of his desk Hiruzen invited his guests to sit.

"Please call me Shiri, I really am not one for formalities, and this is Yamamoto Reo, a sworn retainer of my clan."

That was interesting and certainly hadn't been in the information Hiruzen had about the Kuros.

"Sworn retainer?" Tsunade leaned forward from her seat at the edge of the room, this was something she did not know either.

"Hai, when Shiri-san first approached me about training the children of the clan it quickly became apparent that I would need to know Clan secrets in order to teach the children fully. It was my choice to swear myself to Shiriusu-dono and the Kuro clan under his leadership so that these secrets would stay in Clan."

Nodding to show his understanding Hiruzen moved onto the main point of this meeting.

"My student," here he indicated Tsunade, "has informed me of your wish for information on the Fall of Uzushiogakure, and the possibility of you staying within Konoha, but I would like to hear from you what your reasonings are."

Shiri nodded, casting a _Homenum Revello_ silently he counted the 6 human presences within the room not including the 4 he could see where there. "I am more than happy to explain to you, but I must ask that you dismiss your hidden guards, I can swear that I intend no harm, and Tsunade is more than welcome to stay as I trust her. To explain properly I must touch upon Clan secrets and I wish for my secrets to stay secret, I'm sure you understand."

Hiruzen signalled and 4 of the presences that Shiri could sense left. Shiri frowned at Hiruzen, "all of them."

Confused and it showed on his face, Hiruzen was sure he had dismissed his 4 anbu guards, he had felt them leave "I have dismissed my guards Shiriusu-san, I felt them leave."

Acting quickly Shiri cast two stunners at the hidden presences still within the room. He had only managed to hit the ninja because he had caught them unaware, two stunned figures dropped from the rafters of the room and onto Hiruzen's desk.

All of he Shinobi within the room had jumped up as soon as Shiri had moved, not knowing what the man was doing. When the black clad figures had landed upon his desk Hiruzen could not be more shocked.

"These are not my shinobi, what have you done to them?"

"They are currently stunned, they will awaken within the next 3 hours or I could force them awake for you?"

"No, leave them. Tsunade have someone from T&I summoned, I want to know who these shinobi are and what they were doing in my office!"

Tsunade was out of the door as soon as Hiruzen had mentioned T&I, Hiruzen himself was infuriated. There were spies within his office! Who knew how long they had been there and what they had managed to learn, and he would have never known if it hadn't been for Shiriusu.

The group waited in silence, the two shinobi upon Hiruzen's desk remained untouched. The office door had remained open after Tsunade had returned and Yamanaka Inochi strode straight in when he arrived, only to stop just inside the doorway at the sight that greeted him. He'd expected to be here to give an assessment of the Kuro Clan leader, not finding two prone shinobi upon the Hokage's desk.

"Inochi, I want these nin detained until they awaken in roughly 3?" Hiruzen looked at Shiri who nodded "3 hours and then I want to know what they were doing here, the full work up Inochi. They are no nin I recognise and they were within my office, and no-body sensed them, until Shiriusu-dono here used a Clan technique that revealed them. I want a full report from you within the day. Dismissed."

Clearly the Hokage was very upset at the security breach and Inochi was determined to pull out every secret he could, nodding once he sealed the two nin within transport seals before departing silently to the holding cells and interrogation rooms. Perhaps Ibiki could use some practice.

As the door closed behind Inochi, Hiruzen returned his attention back to his guest. "I don't suppose you would care to explain what happened just now?"

Giving his trademark bark of laughter Shiri gave the Hokage one of his most frustratingly irrelevant smiles. "Gladly as long as you swear to not reveal my secrets without my permission to do so." Looking round the office for a moment, even knowing there was no clear signs of the 'scuffle' Shiri continued "May chance we should take this meeting elsewhere, I mean no offense but I'm sure you understand."

Nodding Hiruzen found himself having to agree, "Any suggestions, Kuro-dono?"

"Shiri please, Kuro-dono was my grandfather, and I haven't had any lunch yet today so a good restaurant with private rooms would be my suggestion."

Agreement was quickly reached and the four departed the Hokage's tower and headed to one of the more upscale Akimichi establishments where they were quickly ushered into a private room. After having their orders delivered, both parties activated their own security measures to protect their meeting. Hiruzen activating containment seals that would prevent any sound leaving the room for the duration, Shiriusu cast a few wards that did similar.

"Shall we be frank Hokage-sama? I'm not one for politics and I hate beating about the bush. You ask what you need to know and I'll answer with straight answers, if I cannot tell you I will explain why."

"That does sound like the best way, but, in the interest of being frank, Kuro-dono, how am I to believe that you are answering my questions honestly?"

"Please, it's Shiri, and My family has an ability that causes any oath we make to be unbreakable, I would be willing to swear to my honesty for the duration of this meeting. I can understand your hesitance Hokage-sama, but I truly have nothing to gain by being dishonest."

Tsunade added, "I've seen an oath made by Ryu-kun, the way the family reacted you know that oaths are a serious business to them."

Nodding Hiruzen accepted Shiri's option and waited as he swore to answer with nothing but the truth for the duration of his meeting with the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Where would you like me to start, Hokage-sama?"

"If I am to call you Shiri, you must call me Hiruzen. I'd like to hear from you why you are here in Konoha."

"It was Reo's suggestion when we arrived in Uzushio and saw the devastation that was left. He knew that as Uzushio's sister village Konoha would be the most likely place to have information and possibly survivors."

"Why are you looking for Uzushio survivors?"

"My daughter's Uzumaki heritage is strong and she needs training in it. We have some scrolls but learning from a scroll is not the same as being taught."

Nodding, Hiruzen considered what he would ask next as he ate more of his meal. Reo and Tsunade had been observing in silence, Reo because he had nothing to say and Tsunade because she was truly interested in the answers, having never interrogated the Kuros herself.

"I suppose the next thing I wish to ask is why I have never heard of a Kuro clan before?"

"We, the Kuro clan, are from a land so far from here the only way to get there is a transport seal, that is how my late wife arrived in our land. The only copy of this seal is within Ayame's clan secrets, the only copy of the seal that allowed us to return is with Ayame as well."

"I'm surprised you allow your daughter to control such secrets."

Barking with laughter again, and a cough from Reo disguising his own laughter, Shiri explained, "One, my daughter is more sensible than I, two seals are an Uzumaki clan secret, I'm not Uzumaki but Ayame is, therefore they are her clan secrets not mine, even if I am her regent."

Reo was nodding along as Shiri explained. 6-year-old Ayame really was more sensible and responsible than her father.

"Family lines are a big thing in the society I come from, and they are kept as separate as possible. For example, Ayame is my heir, so she is the heir to the Kuro Clan, but she is also an heir to the Uzumaki family so should really be considered Kuro-Uzumaki Ayame, and any of her children would take the name of the family whose traits they most embody. What you would call Kekkei Genkai, Bloodline traits. The two sets of family secrets are kept separate also, I will teach Ayame about the Kuro clan but I cannot learn the secrets of the Uzumaki clan. That is our way if we are being honourable. There are some who do not preserve the sanctity of other family lines, the way we do, if it would increase the power of their own."

"So the Kuro family does have a Kekkei Genkai, I had suspected, would you be willing to expand on what it entails?"

"That is where things are a little more complicated than you think, all of us have one ability that you could consider a bloodline, but we do not know if children born here will still have this ability, Maiko has the Kuro Kekkei Genkai, Ryu we believe has inherited the Kekkei Genkai of his disgraced father's line, and my daughter is a whole other story. If we really going to go into these sorts of details I do hope your afternoon is clear."

"That many within one clan? 3 different bloodlines?" Hiruzen almost gapped at the man, he had spoken so calmly as if having that many bloodlines within one family was normal.

Tsunade was as shocked as Hiruzen. She had known Maiko had a bloodline, it was difficult for the girl to hide it but she had no idea Ryu may have another, and a third used by the whole family. This was ridiculous, she knew the Kuros would be good for Konoha but 3 new bloodlines!

"That's if you don't count Ayame,"

"Ayame, your daughter, yes?"

"Yes, Ayame is different for a variety of reasons, she's also the main reason we chose to leave our homelands and take our chances here. To be honest we are escaping political entanglements. Damn, I'm not explaining this well," Scrubbing his hands over his face and through his hair, Shiri shock his head like padfoot shaking off water, before starting again. "Right, I'm starting at the beginning."

Reo shock his head at Shiri, he had to be the least lord-like lord he'd ever meet.

"To understand properly I'll have to explain the ability we all share. In our homeland there is an energy that some people have the ability to use, much like your shinobi use chakra, but unlike chakra only some people have the ability to use this energy. We called it magic. Throughout our histories there are many examples of those without persecuting those with, until such time as we segregated ourselves away from the 'muggles', you'd call them civilians.

"No-one knows where this ability came from or why some people have it and others don't. It is passed through bloodlines but it also can appear in a civilian line, we called them 'muggleborn'. This led to two factions within our government, those that felt the 'muggleborns' should be brought into the enclaves and given an education in magic, the progressives, and those that felt that it should be kept within the bloodlines, the purists. This led to political strife, which led to actual strife, and a civil war erupted among our people.

"The Kuro clan are one of these old bloodlines, we could trace our magical ancestors back nearly 1000 years with no 'tainted' blood in the family tree. We were one of the largest families within our enclave, and one of the most powerful, but this recent war decimated my family. I had a younger brother and, Miya and Asebi had an older sister. All our parents and their generation were gone and only a few of the generation before that were left, of a family that numbered more than 20, we are all that was left at the end of the war.

"Unfortunately, many of the families that survived were purists and they were trying to force laws through that would allow them to claim any young lady they wanted to be their wives. We are a society that uses marriage contracts to protect our bloodlines and estates, the laws that were being proposed would remove much of the protection these contracts gave our sisters and daughters, making them little more than sex-slaves and brood mares for their future husbands. This is not something I would subject Ayame to and she would've been a prize catch just as the Kuro Heir.

"What we hadn't allowed to be publicly known is that Ayame is not just the Heir to my clan. She's not just an heir to what is an unknown bloodline within my lands, the Uzumaki clan. She's the Head of 3 other clans, 2 of which were thought lost. This makes her Royalty within my original lands. If anyone had found out about this she would've had to spend the rest of her life fending off men wanting to claim her, her titles and her estates. When Reo told me about the Elemental Nations I jumped at the chance to leave, I know there's a chance that Ayame could still end up entangled in political manipulations but at least here she will be allowed and expected to defend herself. Lethally, if need be."

Tsunade downed a cup of sake and poured herself another, they had finished eating during Shiri's monologue. Hiruzen glanced over at his student, wondering if it would be worth it to join her, before deciding that yes, he did need a drink, and pouring himself a cup. Taking a sip Hiruzen put his thoughts in order.

"So, in summary, you all have an alternative form of energy you can manipulate that you call magic, two of the children have a single blood line each and your daughter may have up to 5 bloodlines?"

Tsunade spat out her drink at Hiruzen's summery, 5! She hadn't added up the hints as well as her sensei and it took her by surprise.

"Yes, from what we have managed to work out our magic is closest to your natural chakra. Think of magic as being a natural chakra core within your body that you can access and manipulate."

Hiruzen and Tsunade nodded, that explanation was something they could both understand.

"Maiko's Kekkei Genkai is the ability to change her physical features, much like a henge but it's not an illusion. Ryu has shown signs that he may have inherited the rumoured Kekkei Genkai from his father's line, a healing ability. Ayame had shown minor traits of the Kuro ability and has shown that she has inherited the ability of one other family lines form my land. Reo says she has the Uzumaki chakra, longevity and pre-disposition towards seals so that's 3, we don't actually know what the talents of the other bloodlines are so we don't know if she has them or not."

"You do know that settling within Konoha would cause your children to be subject to the Clan Restoration Act? That would not be so different from what you left behind."

"Tsunade explained before we arrived. Would Ayame be able to pick her own husband? Would she still be treated like a person, if she was being abused would she be able to leave? Would her husband have control over everything she did and has? Where she went, how she spent her money, who she talked to, access to all her clan secrets? No, then she is already better off here."

"It is truly that bad where you come from?"

"For Ayame, or Maiko, yes. Women have no more rights in our society than the men in their family allow them, first their father's and Family Heads, later their husbands. Asebi is lucky that Takeo was a muggleborn and Miya's husband was executed in the civil unrest, before that I had not spoken to my cousin since her wedding due to her husband's insistence. Here they will be treated more equally. Here they will have a say in their own lives."

"I see, you truly have given me a lot to think on. Have you made a decision on whether you'd like to become residents of Konoha yet? From everything you have told me today we would be glad to welcome the Kuro Clan."

"I have come across no reason as to why we wouldn't so far, I would have to check with the rest of my family as I swore I would not make decisions for them without their input."

"I'll leave Tsunade to talk you through the procedures but I can't see any reason you wouldn't be accepted as a new clan for Konoha. I swear as Hokage that what we have spoken about this afternoon will not be shared with anyone by myself. The only information that will be available will be that which is already within the public domain. If you will excuse me, I do have paperwork to attend to."

Hiruzen bid farewell to the rooms occupants and returned to his office, mind full of the implications of the Kuro Clan. Tsunade looked at the men across from her that she had come to see as friends within the few months hey had travelled together.

"So, you weren't joking when you said it was magic that caused your tents to be like that."

Giving Tsunade the wide grin of a prankster, Shiri just laughed. Sometimes the best pranks were the ones the victims set themselves up for.

"Fine, I set myself up for that one. Will you explain more about how magic works to me? I'll admit to wanting to know more now about what the abilities of magic are."

"Sure, I wouldn't have invited you to stay if I wasn't willing to tell you more Tsunade. Let's grab the rest of the family and Shizune and we can head over to the training field Reo uses. It should be big enough to give you some demonstrations, and we can hide it from prying eyes."

Gathering the family and arriving on mass at the training ground most were surprised to see a young dark-haired boy already waiting for them.

"Tachi-san!" Ayame called as she ran to greet the boy, Ryu following with her just as happy to see their friend. Shiri raised an eyebrow at Reo.

"Ah. Uchiha Itachi and his cousin Shisui have joined us every day so far to train. Ayame, Ryu and Itachi have developed a close friendship in this past week. They are of similar skill levels and mentality. In my honest opinion you should include the child. From what I know of Konoha politics, and correct me if I'm wrong Tsunade, Shizune, but the Uchiha's are the one of the clans that you could consider nearly equal to your own. Young Itachi is the current clan Heir, and Mother has only good things to say about him. In my opinion Shiri, if we are to stay here you should consider contracting Ayame-hime with Itachi-kun."

Miya and Asebi had followed after Ayame and Ryu to be introduced to Itachi, Shiri watched his daughter, he had never seen her this animated outside of family interactions. Normally she was the perfect pure-blood lady in public, even at her young age, a mask of civility and detached politeness was her usual face to the world. Now with this Itachi child she was expressive, laughing and joking with the dark-haired boy, who Shiri could see, even from the other side of the training ground, was just as happy with his daughter's company.

Turning serious eyes to his trusted friend Shiri considered the honesty in Reo's eyes. Nodding once to acknowledge his friend's opinion Shiri strode across to the group.

Tsunade knowing exactly what Reo had meant by contracting, turned to him, "I'm sure you have already picked up on the hostility between the village and the Uchiha, why would you recommend the clan heir to Shiri-san like that?"

"Because it was either the Uchiha or the Hyuga, and their clan heir is female and much younger than Ayame-hime. Plus, I have heard of the Hyuga's practice of sealing their branch members, Ayame would never allow such a thing to happen no matter the reasoning. To place a seal on someone is either a personal choice or for use on enemies, never your own family."

Nodding once Tsunade asked no more and strode across the clearing demanding her demonstration.

-page break-

When Itachi had arrived at the training ground after lunch he was surprised to find it empty, and not a little bit upset. Shisui had gone on a mission outside of the village that morning and would be gone for a week, he had hoped to offset the loneliness he felt among his clan members by joining the Kuros for training again.

Settling down under one of the trees on the far edge of the training ground, Itachi decided to wait a while and see if the Kuros were just held up today for some reason. They had given him no reason to think they wouldn't be here this afternoon.

He thought over this past week he had spent with the Kuros. More Ayame-hime and Ryu-kun than Maiko-san but that was understandable as she was much more advanced than they. It had been refreshing to not be so far ahead of people his own age, even to be out paced in some areas, and Reo-sensei treated him differently than any other adult he had come across.

Reo-sensei did not treat him like a child who did not know their own mind, nor did he treat Itachi like an inhuman robot as some did. When Itachi learnt what Reo-sensei was teaching he was praised, it wasn't treated as though it was expected. When Itachi did not get something right on the first try he was not disparaged for it, Reo-sensei would explain what Itachi had done wrong and then encourage him to practice some more.

Ryu-kun was fast becoming someone Itachi could call a friend, he was a quiet, serious boy who Itachi had bonded with over their choice to protect a younger relative, Itachi his brother Sasuke and Ryu his cousin. In fact, Ryu had informed Itachi that he had sworn an oath to protect Ayame to the best of his abilities. Itachi liked the quiet companionship he received from Ryu. There was no jealousy over Itachi's talents in the ninja arts, and Ryu did not feel the need to start a rivalry as he was a very secure child. Ryu knew he was loved for who he was not what he could do. Itachi wished he had that reassurance from his family.

Ayame-hime on the other hand had captivated Itachi from the first training session. She was like a blinding light all bright colours and fiery hair. The first time Itachi had caught her glowing emerald gaze he had felt like Ayame had looked into his very soul, and the gentle smile she gave him afterwards seemed like an acceptance of all that Itachi is. He had never felt such sweet sorrow as he did viewing that soft smile.

On their arrival the second day Ayame-hime's face had lit up and he had been graced with the brightest smile he had ever seen. She had stopped in the middle of what she was doing and run straight over to him, before physically pulling him back across the clearing with her, babbling at 100 mile an hour about the exercise they were currently doing. It had been the same every day after. Shisui had started teasing him about having a girlfriend, his reasoning of them only being 6 was a poor excuse apparently. Shisui was like a dog with a bone when he found something to tease someone with, it was a small mercy that Shisui did not tease him when others could overhear.

"Tachi-kun!" Startled Itachi looked up to see his friend running across the training ground towards him, Ryu following at a slower pace with 2 women Itachi had not seen before. One was clearly Ryu's mother, which would make the other Maiko's mother, if he remembered what Ayame-hime had told him about her family.

After being introduced to all the new arrivals Itachi was feeling a little overwhelmed, and not just because a shinobi as famous as Tsunade-sama was there but because of how easily the Kuro family had accepted him and just treated him as one of their own. He felt like an outsider within his own clan and these people who he had only just meet made him feel more accepted. Bottling his emotions up for now, Itachi focused on Kuro-dono, who seemed to be explaining something about the Kuro family. Confused as to why he was being allowed to stay for whatever this was Itachi just watched and listened quietly from his seat between Ryu-kun and Ayame-hime.

While everyone was being introduced to Itachi, Takeo had set up some wards that would block anyone from seeing or hearing what was happening within the training ground for duration of Shiri's demonstration. Once he was done he nodded to Shiri and joined his wife.

"OK, for those of you who already know this, tough. For those of you who don't, listen up. We the Kuro Clan are from an Island so far away you can only get there by transport seal. On this island there are some people who have the ability to manipulate a type of energy, the closest thing we have come across here is natural chakra, if you know of it?" Seeing Itachi shake his head slightly, an almost involuntary movement, Shiri explained.

"Natural chakra is the life force that runs through everything, every plant, every animal, even the very ground you walk upon, the water you drink. From what we know its very rare but some shinobi can learn to harness this natural chakra along side their own, we don't know how, so don't ask. The energy we had in our homeland we called magic. Like here some people learn to use this energy, unlike here it isn't a choice anyone can make. For Shinobi anyone, as long as they are young enough, can have their coils unlocked and learn to manipulate their internal chakra system. For magicals only certain people are born with this natural chakra core inside of them and they must learn to control it at a certain age or it becomes unstable and dangerous.

"This ability to have a core is passed through the bloodline but, from time to time, there would be a child with the ability born to parents without. This would not be a problem if we lived like you do here alongside the civilians, but there had been decades of persecution that had driven my people into hiding centuries ago. This led to some people having distrust towards the civilian-born magicals, it was feared that they would expose our hidden enclaves to their civilian kin. This led to the purist faction, those who believed that the magical world should serve only those with magical backgrounds and that civilian-borns should be denied entry or in extreme cases killed.

"There was also the opposite faction, we'll call them the progressives for simplicities sake, though they weren't very progressive. Who felt that we should be more accommodating to the civilian-borns to entice them not to leave, this led to the loss of many of the traditions that made magicals who they were. This upset the purists big time and led to them rallying behind a mad-man who claimed he would save their ideals. He didn't care really, he was just a snake-faced psychopath who was hell bent on ruling the world and used it as a rallying cry to trick them into service."

Tsunade flinched at Shiriusu's description, it reminded her too much of her former team-mate, that even she wandering around the countries like she had been, had heard about how he had been chased from the village 2 years ago. Sensei had filled her in on some of the actual details since she had returned, to say she was disgusted at Orochimaru's depravity was to nice a word.

"He led them to civil war and our people were decimated before he was finally stopped, killing Ayame's mother before then. Anyway, that wasn't all important, the important part was that we have the ability to use magic and I'm going to demonstrate!" With that he turned into a huge black shaggy dog.

Tsunade, Shizune and Itachi even expecting something outlandish weren't expecting that. The all tried to dispel an illusion even if they hadn't felt any chakra being channelled. Padfoot gave them a big doggy grin and being unable to resist, and knowing Tsunade would neuter him, gave Shizune a big lick to the face. He ended up rolling on the floor barking with laughter at Shizune's expression.

"To-san, that was rude, turn back and apologise." Sheepishly Shiri did so, feeling more chastised then if anyone else had told him off. Heading into a corner to pout with a big black cloud above his head, Asebi rolled her eyes and stepped up to continue with his demonstration. Shiri would come out of his depression when he felt like it, the big baby.

"Ignore Shiri, he has too much of a flare for the dramatics. Is there anything you'd like to know in particular? Don't ask me to explain what's possible with magic because the answer is nearly anything, what it's possible for me to do on the other hand is a much shorter list."

And so the demonstration/discussion continued well into the afternoon. What the group didn't know because Magic had hidden his presence from them, was that they had an extra guest in the form of anbu agent Inu. He had watched the whole explanation and display with his mouth hanging wide open. When he had tried to ask the rest of the team about it later, he found that he could not speak of it, nor could he write about it in his report. Inu was reassured when he found he could speak to the Hokage about what he had witnessed and the Hokage swore him to secrecy, stating that he already had some knowledge of the matter and that Tsunade would be informing him fully. The Hokage also ordered Inu to keep any future magical events secret. This was no something that Hiruzen wanted reaching unfriendly ears, and he now had evidence of there being many within his own village. Damn Ne, and Damn Danzo.


	30. Chapter 30

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

Chapter 30

Shiriusu had gathered the whole clan within the living room of his tent that he had pitched up in the hotel room. The built-in protections would allow them to converse freely without being overheard. They all knew why the were here and Shiriusu already had the paperwork from the Hokage, Clan registrations were processed by the Hokage directly because of the nuances of recognising a new clan.

"Have we all got a drink? Good, ok, Ladies and Gentlemen I have called together this clan meeting-" ducking a thrown biscuit Sirius grinned at Asebi. "Fine, I'll stop the grandstanding. Are we all in agreement that we plan to stay in Konoha?"

There were general sounds of agreement and nods from around the table. Shiri picked up the handwritten page in front of him,

"Tsunade has given me a list of what is needed for us to be recognised as a new clan in Konoha and another list on what we individually will need to do to become citizens of Konoha. I'll start with the clan list; Number 1, 'The applicants must have a viable Kekkei Genkai.' Check, in fact, lots of check. There's Maiko's metamorphmagi, Ayame's Uzumaki side, her slight metamorphmagi ability and her parseltongue." It had taken a long time to get used to Ayame hissing at snakes, he hadn't realised that her inheritance of the Slytherin line would include that particular ability. Ayame wouldn't stand for him flinching every time she spoke snake that she had deliberately followed him around for a day hissing. "And we're pretty sure that Ryu has the Healing magic of his father's line?"

It was a little-known fact that the Malfoy line had originally been healers but it had been their arrogance that had caused them to refuse to heal the muggle King of France. This had lead to them being chased out of the country, and cursed to not be able to access their family magic while they were branded with the name Bad Faith. The Malfoy signature light coloured hair was actually an indicator of this, with healing magic being pure white in colour and having the white magic running through their bodies influenced their hair-colour.

They suspected Ryu had inherited this trait as his hair had slowly been turning the green shade associated with the mystic palm techniques. It was only a tint that could be seen in direct sunlight at the moment but they all agreed it was there.

"Number 2, 'the applicant must be able to afford the purchase of their intended clan grounds, and all material and work force cost to establish their own clan compound.' Check, Ayame and Ryu could afford this as well, maybe we should start 3 clans?" Ducking a second biscuit he laughed "I'll take that as a no then. Ahh we couldn't anyway number 3; 'The Applicants must have a minimum of 5 members baring the same name.' Well we've got that as Kuros. Number 4, 'All members of the applicant clan must pass the citizenship process', I'll get to that in a minute.

"And finally, Number 5, 'the applicant clan must also be able to provide 100,000,000 ryo to the Shinobi fund upon acceptance and have either 15% of the clan's population serving as active members of the Konoha shinobi force or provide 10,000,000 ryo (the price of ten S-rank missions) per 10 clan members per year to the Shinobi fund, for services rendered in their protection of the village, including the applicant clan.' We can easily afford that too, so it's up to you kids if you want to join the Konoha force or not. I can't see a problem with any of that can you?"

At the general agreement for his clan he continued, "There is a number 6, but that's something I'd like to talk to Ayame about privately as it affects her and not really anyone else. On to the citizenship list, this one is just quick bullet points and not official paperwork. I'll just read through them and if you've got any problems we'll discuss them at the end yes? 1- prove your not a spy, 2- pass a mental health test (its really easy don't worry as long as you're not likely to snap and go on an unprovoked rampage, or pose a threat to the safety of Konoha you'll be fine), Tsunade added that not me. 3- show a basic understanding of Konoha laws that relate to civilians, 4- pass a physical health test, 5- swear to uphold the laws of Konoha for as long as you're a citizen of Konoha. Easy, simple, can't see any problems with that list either."

"Except your mental health," Miya snickered into her teacup, causing Maiko, who'd heard her, to snort tea out of her nose. Which caused a commotion as she tidied herself up and Shiri tried to find out what was so funny. He settled down under Asebi's stern stare. Clearing her throat Asebi rounded up the meeting,

"Everyone agrees that settling within Konoha would be a good thing and that all of the clauses are manageable, so we'll get the paperwork started. Give me 3 and I'll fill out ours, and give Miya 2 for her and Ryu," Reo just reached forward and took one of the citizenship forms, "we'll leave you and Ayame to talk about what ever it is you need."

Sighing as the others filed out Shiri braced himself for what he knew was going to be a difficult conversation, only for Ayame to take the wind out of his sails before he could even open his mouth o start.

"To-san, it's okay, Mother told me, and we both like Tachi-kun."

"There's a difference between liking and agreeing to marry, Hime. Explain what you understand to me and I'll tell you if you're wrong."

"To join Konoha we have to agree that our Kekkei Genkai will continue within Konoha, this means we have to have a strong link to the village to prove this. A betrothal contract is a good way to prove it to everyone in the village, I'm a good choice because I have the most potential for bloodlines in our family and Itachi is a good choice as someone who is the clan heir to a founding clan and he's a friend already in on our secret. I like him, he's a gentle soul To-san, and Mother says he's a bright light that would've dimmed before his time but us being here has already changed it. Marrying Itachi would be keeping my best friend by my side forever and a betrothal contract is not a marriage contract. Have I got it wrong To-san?"

"No Hime, you haven't. I don't think I could have explained it better myself. Are you certain this is what you want? I won't force you, you know this, it's why we left England and the Wizarding World completely and now here I am asking you to agree to a marriage contract anyway."

"No To-san, we left the Wizarding world so I could have a choice. You knew I would always need a contract to protect my estates you just hoped I would be older."

Shiri broke down in tears at his daughter's calm acceptance, "Why are you so mature!" he whinged to the ceiling through the streams of fake tears he had conjured silently, "Where did I go wrong!"

Ayame patted her father on the head as he fake-sobbed into his arms, "Silly To-san," as she used one of the few spells she was allowed to practice and silently turned her father's hair luminous pink.

-page break-

Sarutobi studied the paperwork in front of him, the Kuro clan's application had arrived on his desk this morning. It had only been a week since he had had lunch with Shiri and they had already passed all parts of the citizenship evaluation and deposited more than enough funds within Konoha central bank to prove their ability to fund their clan application. The bank's manager had come running to him two days before gibbering about gold and gem stones, it turned out that a large portion of the Kuro's wealth was not in Ryo and had almost caused the bank manager to have a seizure with rapture at the influx of raw gold.

Shiriusu had also hinted to the bank manager that they had other raw metals as well that they would be interested in parting with, if the manager would mind pointing him in the direction of interested parties. As a shinobi village the Hokage was obviously the most interested party in raw metal and he could supply the blacksmiths and receive a cut on the price of outfitting his shinobi.

Even if they hadn't passed all parts of the criteria Hiruzen may have granted them clanship anyway, if only for one reason, their Uzumaki connection. But he needed proof and wasn't sure how to ask without explaining why.

For the last 8 months Uzumaki Naruto, the only child of Yondaime Hokage, Namikazi Minato and former jinchuriki, Uzumaki Kushina, and current jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko, had resided within the Sarutobi clan compound under the care of an elderly matron who was the only survivor of the events of Naruto's birth. Not that it helped much in anything other than knowing who Naruto's parents were. The only reason Kobasashi-sama had survived was that she had been knocked out at the very beginning and it must have be assumed she was dead. But she was elderly and would not be able to continue to care for Naruto much longer.

Not to mention the pressure the council was putting on him to not show favouritism, there were plenty of more deserving orphans, they argued, why didn't he care for any of them. He couldn't explain to them about his parentage for Naruto's own safety, a secret shared is a secret broken after all, and they refused to see the sacrifice Naruto was, the _child_ he was. All they saw was the Kyubi, all they remembered was the horror of the night of Naruto's birth.

Like a gift the Kuros had arrived, claiming to hail from a far away land, related to the Uzumakis, wanting to settle within Konoha. With so much to offer that the council members would be snapping his hand off to agree their instating as a Clan of Konoha, whether they became a Shinobi clan remained to be seen as the Kuro Clan certainly had enough funds to escape the conscription clause. He could hope though, from what he had seen all the children were exceptionally well trained and would be an asset to the village.

Could he really trust there intentions though? They had provided proof of some of their most outlandish claims. Decided, Hiruzen had a note sent to Shiriusu for a meeting at his earliest convenience. He really wasn't all that surprised when half an hour later, his secretary announced Shiri's arrival.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Shiriusu."

"No problem Hiruzen, what do you need?"

"As of this moment I can see no reason for your Clan application to not be approved by the Council but your family are all now official citizens of Konoha, with Yamamoto-san having retired allied shinobi status. The only question would be on clause 6."

"I was hoping you'd be able to help me with that. I've spoken to Ayame, and she's agreed, that we'd like to arrange a betrothal contract between Ayame and Uchiha Itachi. They've already met and we feel that Itachi would be the best choice. I was hoping you could approach his father for me to express our interest?"

Hiruzen could barely believe it, the Kuro Clan were truly the solution to all his problems, first Shiriusu had unrooted Ne, forgive his pun, with the capture of two spies within his office. Then the Uzumaki connection they have could solve all his problems with Naruto, and now they were offering something that would calm the grumblings that were starting to come from the Uchiha clan. The civilians and some of the shinobi, Hiruzen was ashamed to admit, were showing distrust towards the founding clan and had since the events of October just passed with the lack of Uchiha on the front lines during the Kyubi attack, something that now smelled suspiciously of Danzo. Not allowing any of this to show Hiruzen nodded sagely to Shiriusu,

"Hai, I can approach Fugaku-san on your behalf. There is something else, that has no baring on your application, but I ask as a favour. I cannot explain why at this time but I need to see any proof you may have of your daughter's Uzumaki heritage. Her birth certificate if it carries her mother's maiden name, any official documents linking Ayame to the Uzumaki name in any way, even if they are from your home-land, I just need to see proof."

Shiri looked closely at Hiruzen, the man gave nothing away but there was something about how he'd asked that made him realise this was a very important request.

"Does anyone other than you need to see these documents?"

"No, I would be the only one who needs to see these documents."

Thinking it through very carefully Shiri made his offer.

"Would you be able to meet me and Ayame at the training ground we have permission to use, tomorrow morning say, 9 o'clock? I should have everything I will need ready for then and you'll get a demonstration of what my ability can achieve."

"Yes, I can do that, are you sure using the training ground will be secure?"

"I have my ways, you'll see in the morning Hiruzen, if there's nothing else you wished to discuss for now? No? then I'll take my leave. Thank you for the good news on our citizenship application."


	31. Chapter 31

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

Chapter 31

Hiruzen was feeling hope for Konoha's future but he also was a pragmatist and knew that sitting on things too long was a good way to miss opportunities, so having got somewhat up to date on his paperwork, Hiruzen stood from his desk and took a walk to the Uchiha clan compound. As he meandered through the streets many approached him to inquire about his business today.

"I just need to consult with Fugaku-sama on an issue and thought I'd visit him at home."

This had led to much whispering in his wake, why would the Hokage want to seek advice from the Uchihas? Weren't they untrustworthy? Obviously not if the Hokage was traveling to the Uchiha compound personally to speak with the clan head.

Hiruzen smiled, it seemed his impromptu idea was already baring fruit. By showing the he, the Hokage was willing to approach the Uchiha within their own compound that surely there can be nothing wrong. All those rumours must just be maliciousness, the Hokage wouldn't be dealing with an untrustworthy group.

Arriving at the gates of the compound the guards bowed to the Hokage barely managing to cover the surprise in their eyes at his arrival.

"Is Fugaku-sama available at all? I need to speak with him pertaining to village business."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Fugaku-sama is within his home, do you know the way."

"Hai, thank you I can make my own way there."

Strolling through the compound in the late afternoon meant that most of the clan where making their way to their own homes for the evening. Hiruzen stopped to speak with any who approached him from the youngest child to the oldest elder. Hiruzen would never know but that afternoon's meander through the Uchiha compound on his way to the Clan head's house did more to generate good will among the clan than anything else that had been done before or after. Arriving at his destination Hiruzen found Fugaku waiting for him.

"I hope you haven't been waiting on me for long, Fugaku-sama. I found that I couldn't deny my time to your clan members when they approached me on my way."

The stern looking man allowed a small twitch of his lips as acknowledgement of the Hokage's statement.

"Would you care to join me inside Hokage-sama?"

Nodding his head Hiruzen followed Fugaku into the traditional style house, after making his greetings to the Lady of the House, young Itachi and his father's name-sake, Sasuke, he followed Fugaku further into the house and joined the man within his personal office. Settled either side of the Uchiha head's desk Fugaku spoke first,

"So, what brings you all the way out here Hokage-sama."

"Are we really going to be this formal Fugaku-kun? You honoured me not a year ago when you named your youngest child after my father, I did not know that we had drifted so far in our relationship to necessitate such formality."

The tension fell from Fugaku's frame, his was not ignorant to the whispers spreading among the village population and had worried that Hiruzen's distance had meant that he too distrusted the Uchiha clan.

"I had hoped, Hiruzen but I did not want to assume with the way tensions have been rising recently."

"Yes, on that subject I must ask you something about That Night. Did Danzo have anything to do with why the Uchiha were not on the front lines? Please be honest with me I have reason to believe that Danzo has been working against the best interests of this village and this would be more evidence."

Fugaku rocked back in his chair at the implications, with barely a whisper, as if afraid to voice it louder now that all the implications were settling within his mind, Fugaku confirmed Hiruzen's suspicions. "Yes, Danzo informed me that the Uchiha would be best protecting the villagers as the knew us in our role as Police and would therefore be a more stabilising presence."

Hiruzen removed his hat and rubbed his eyes, "I had my suspicions but I had wished you had not confirmed it. Oh no, don't apologise Fugaku, it is not your fault that a man I thought was an honoured comrade has become so corrupt as to harm the clan of our village founders in his pursuit for glory. It is only the tip of the bonfire I have to light underneath Danzo. His house of cards is about to come crashing down and be dragged into the light. Would you do me the honour of joining me in the search for everything Danzo has caused? The help of Konoha's Military Police Force would be invaluable."

"Gladly, Hiruzen, you know how I feel about my clan and that one man has tried to disgrace our name within our home is not something I will stand for, you have my support and you will have the support of my entire clan when this becomes public knowledge."

"Thank you, I'm glad you understand that this must be kept as secret as possible while we collect as much evidence as we can, I don't want to risk missing even one of Danzo's schemes. Now I did have another reason for being here, a happier reason I hope."

"Then let me get some sake for us to share while we discuss this happier subject. I could use a drink after the last subject matter."

Indicating his pipe Hiruzen received permission before he lit it. Fugaku stepped out of his office and closed the sliding door behind him. Mikoto was waiting for him with both boys in the sitting room, the smile he gifted her with released the tension from her own figure, everything was going to be alright the Hokage's visit was not about to bring more problems to the clan. Giving his wife a kiss and in a rare show of affection bestowed one to the forehead of both his sons, before gathering the sake from the kitchen and returning to Hiruzen with two cups.

After pouring and having a few sips each Fugaku prompted Hiruzen, "this other, happier reason for your visit, Hiruzen?"

"yes, I'm sure you have heard by now of the Kuro Clan? They have expressed their interest to become citizens of our village, and it will be a great boon for Konoha if the Kuros receive clan status, what that small clan can offer our Village is truly unbelievable and I only know a small part of what they can achieve."

"And I suppose you wish for my support in getting it through the council?"

"Well yes but that's not the only reason I'm here, you know of clause 6 in the clanship application?"

"Hai, the clause that states ties must be formed with the village for the continuation of the new bloodline the clan bring, but what could…" Fugaku trailed off as the clues started to come together.

"I see you are getting where this is going, before you say no let me explain what I am aware of and why I think you should truly consider it. As you know the quickest and easiest method to fulfil clause 6 is a marriage contract, the Kuro clan are offering a betrothal contract for the Clan head's daughter. The reason I am approaching you is the status of Kuro Ayame, she is her father's heir, she is also the Head of 3 other family lines that have died out bar her, and a member of another prominent bloodline. This makes her an actual Princess and limits the availability of potential suitors within the village. I'm sure you realise there are only 2 legitimate choices from within the village, your clan ad the Hyuga, and the Hyuga clan, for many reasons, are unsuitable.

"What I would like Fugaku, is for you to at least meet with the Kuro's and see if a betrothal would be something you can agree to. I can assure you that the Uchiha would not be at a disadvantage if you went through with the contract. The Kuro clan have a lot to offer and they are strong believers in Family and Family bonds, you would gain a branch family rather than losing your heir, Itachi would always be your son. I wish I could explain to you everything that this would bring to your clan and the village but I have sworn my secrecy to the clan do that I may learn some of their secrets.

"I'm not going to order you or even force you, but I will ask that you give this issue some serious consideration and at least hear Shiriusu's offer. I have found him to be a very untraditional Lord and a highly reasonable man. As I'm sure you realise I am more than willing to facilitate a meeting for you. Please, at least talk it over with your wife."

Other than an initial widening of his eyes, Fugaku sat silently and expressionless throughout the Hokage's speech. He did agree to speak it over wife Mikoto and inform he Hokage of any decision they reach. Bidding each other goodnight Hiruzen return to his own family for the night and Fugaku informed his wife of both conversations with the Hokage. They discussed both of the issues long into the night and came to the conclusion that it could not hurt to meet with this Kuro Shiriusu and they did not have to pursue it any further than that.

Just before 9 o'clock the next morning Shiri was pitching a tent in the training ground waiting for the Hokage to arrive. Upon his arrival Hiruzen took one look at the tent and gave Shiri an inquiring look.

"You'll see, trust me." The smile Shiri gave Hiruzen was not very trustworthy as it had a prankster's edge to it.

"Do you mind if I bring a trust guard with me to witness, I will swear to their silence on all your clan matters but it will make the rest of my guards less twitchy."

Ayame giggled as she noticed several of the hidden Anbu agents twitch at the Hokage's comment.

"Go for it Hiruzen, I trust you to know what's best."

"Thank you, Shiri. Inu if you would join us."

Inu appeared next to the Hokage in a swirl of leaves. Inu was a thin, white-haired male who didn't look like he could be much older than Maiko. The tips of his white hair reached level with the top of Hiruzen's shoulder, his face was covered by a stylised dog mask with two stripes across each cheek curving upwards towards the back of his head. Dressed in the typical black ops uniform, Inu was only remarkable in his size difference from the other Anbu operatives the Kuro clan had seen.

"If you would birth like to step inside, we can get this show on the road"

Hiruzen and Inu both stopped dead as they followed Shiri and Ayame into the tent. Whatever they had been expecting it was not a full sitting room with doors leading further into the tent. Both Konoha nin stepped outside of the tent and looked at the outside dimensions before stepping back inside and looking around again.

"This is an impossibility, Shiriusu."

"This is magic, Hiruzen."

"This is possible with your bloodline? This tent must be 4 times the size inside as its outside dimensions suggest."

"Ten times at least Hiruzen, as well as this sitting room there is a kitchen, two bedrooms with personal bathrooms and a library come office. Each individual family group within the Kuro Clan has their own tent. We purchased them before we left our home-land. We cannot currently make any more but we do have the knowledge available to us somewhere within the clan library, if it's something you'd like us to look into Hiruzen?

"Anyway, let's get on to why we're here today, yesterday you asked me if I could provide proof of our claims of Ayame's relationship to the Uzumaki line," withdrawing a sheaf of parchment from the inner pocket of his leather jacket Shiri handed it to the Hokage. "These are the official documents from the bank back home, the problem being we use a completely different language and writing style so I'm reasonably sure you aren't going to be able to understand a word. I could translate for you but that would defeat the point of you verifying our proof.

"The other option is what you can see on the table before you. This is basically the magical equivalent to Fuinjutsu, called runes. The matrix upon the table is a secret Kuro matrix that allows for the use of a person's blood to trace their heritage. Hime, if you'd like to start."

Hiruzen flicked through the documents he had been provided, Shiri was right there was only one word among all the pages that Hiruzen could read and that was the word Uzumaki. In that time Ayame-hime had added 1 drop of her blood to each of the symbols carved around the edge of the table, she then started to chant in a language unlike any Hiruzen had heard before. Before his eyes the symbols started to glow and lines spread across the page, letters forming as a family tree revealed itself in front of their eyes.

Uzumaki-Peverell-Slytherin-Potter-Kuro, Ayami Yuri

Father: Kuro, Shiriusu Orion

Mother: Evans-Uzumaki, Yuri

Mother's father: Evan's Uzumaki, Hitoshi

Mother's Mother- Uzumaki, Sakura

That was all Hiruzen needed to read but it continued back along her mother's line for 4 more generations, including Uzumaki Mito, the wife of the Shodai Hokage. This solved Hiruzen's problems with what to do about Naruto.

"I can see from your face, that a great weight has dropped from your mind Hiruzen. Can you explain why you needed this yet?"

"Sorry Shiriusu, I cannot at the moment but I will speak with you as soon as I am able. I do not like being a secretive as I am having to be, but there is more going on than I can say without putting lives at risk."

"I understand Hiruzen, and I do not envy your position. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help. On the other thing we discussed yesterday?"

"I have approached him already and I am hopeful that he will at least hear you out."

"You have my appreciation Hiruzen, I hope the rest of your day is as productive as it has been already."

"And you Shiriusu."

Hiruzen folded the family tree into the sleeves of his robes of office, and departed from the tent. Again, he had to look at the dimensions of the outside of the tent and compare them to what he had seen inside. Truly this magic could be inordinately useful. The battlefield implications of just having tents that were that much larger on the inside without the actual rooms of Shiriusu's, were innumerable. He would certainly be approaching the Kuro family about gaining some for the shinobi forces.

Inu was glad for the masks that hid his face, he would not have been able to hide his shock and awe if his face had been visible. It just was not possible for a tent like he had just been inside to exist. Inu had spent most of his time within the tent trying to break a genjutsu and finding that he couldn't. Idly thinking Inu thought about how much easier a long-term mission would be in you could have home comforts in the form of a tent like that. Perhaps he should approach the Kuro clan outside of the time he spent watching them on duty. He could admit to himself that he was interested in getting to know Kuro Maiko and seeing her full abilities, after watching her train so often.

Decided, Inu realised that he would need to be seen among his own peers again, he couldn't hide within anbu. Inu wasn't sure if he was ready for that, if he was ready to put away the mask and to accept all that entailed. Accept all the grief and loneliness that he would have to endure. Maybe he could interact with her while in his mask. That he could do, he would just have to get permission. Or be very, very sneaky.


	32. Chapter 32

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

Chapter 32

Fugaku had spent hours the evening before discussing the information Hiruzen had given him with his wife Mikoto. The information that Danzo was possibly the reason behind the Uchiha's drop in respect and popularity was only touched upon, the majority of their discussion was about the Kuro Clan and the possibility of a betrothal contract. It shocked the pair how little they actually knew about the clan. They knew the clan numbered 8, the widowed Lord (and he was a real Lord, not just a clan head calling himself lord but an actual entitled nobleman) and his only daughter, his cousin's; a pair of sisters as different as day and night but as similar as two sides of a coin, one with her husband and teenage daughter, the other widowed with a young son, and the children's tutor/sensei, the only member of the clan that didn't carry the Kuro name but was clearly a full member of the clan.

Fugaku realised that he hadn't actually seen any members of the family himself and he only had rumours to go on. Mikoto had heard even less than him, spending time at home with Sasuke like she had been. It was Mikoto that suggested approaching the recently returned Shisui. Fugaku's nephew was as curious as a cat and would likely have gathered up all the rumours and facts about the Kuro Clan if only to satisfy his own curiosity. Plan decided the pair had headed to bed.

Which led to Fugaku approaching his sister's house first thing this morning to speak with Shisui. Knocking upon the door of their house, Fugaku listened as a shout drifted from the depths of the home followed by running steps and the door swinging open.

"Fugaku-oji! Do you want to come in? Kaa-san is in the kitchen."

"Actually Shisui-kun I wish to speak with you, are you free to join me for a walk?" Shisui's eyebrows furrowed, his uncle hadn't asked to speak with him alone before. He hoped his uncle hadn't found out about anything that would get Shisui in trouble.

"Hai," turning back towards the insides of his house Shisui shouted, "Kaa-san! I'm off out!"

A voice drifted back "OK! Be careful and don't miss dinner!"

Pulling on his sandals Shisui joined his Uncle and fell into step next to him as the wandered down some of the Clan compound's less used paths. They travelled in silence long enough for Shisui to get nervous but Fugaku was only ordering his thoughts;

"The Hokage came to the compound yesterday to speak to me," Shisui started to panic- the Hokage! What on earth could he have done that the Hokage needed to speak with his uncle! –"on a matter that affect us as a clan, involving the new group that has arrived in Konoha." -Oh, good it wasn't anything to do with Shisui, new group? What new group could his uncle mean? Oh- the Kuro's! "The Kuros are applying for clan status within Konoha, part of this application is making secure ties within Konoha for the continuation of their clan. Kuro-dono has offered a betrothal contract with his only daughter to the Uchiha clan-"

"No, nope, not happening. I'm not marrying Ayame-hime! Tachi-kun would kill me!"

Shocked at his nephew's outburst Fugaku stopped walking and spun to face Shisui who was still spouting denials and shaking his head forcefully. Reaching out and grabbing Shisui's shoulder Fugaku halted his rant. Looking up Shisui meet his uncle's eyes and he was caught in the laser like intensity from those onyx orbs. Keeping his mouth shut and realising that he'd said much more than he intended in his rant Shisui waited wide-eyed for his stern scary uncle to speak.

"The contract is for Itachi, I intended to ask you what you knew about the Kuro clan. Now I am even more interested in why you believe my son would kill you if you married the Kuro-hime?"

Becoming very sheepish Shisui shuffled his feet, "It would be better if I showed you."

Both Fugaku's eyebrows raised, "Explain Shisui."

"Tachi-kun and I had been going to an empty training field to train together, away from the pressure of the clan, and we get there one day to find it's not so empty anymore. The Hokage had allowed the Kuro clan use of the field for their training and instead of chasing us off, Reo-sensei invited us to stay. I got to spar with Maiko-chan and Reo-sensei taught us all the Head-hunter jutsu, it was awesome! Reo-sensei said we were welcome back anytime we were free, so me and Tachi have been joining them every day, we've learnt loads and the Kuro's are really skilled. Ayame-hime and Ryu-kun can keep up with Tachi and Reo-sensei has always got something new for us to learn and Tachi's probably there now so we could go watch and then you could see what Tachi's like 'round Ayame-hime, and then you'd understand."

"You and Itachi have been training, in secret, with the Kuro clan?"

"Yes?" Fugaku's voice was flat and his expression was completely blank, Shisui could not get a read upon his mood.

"And you've learnt something new every day?"

"Yes?"

"And Itachi is being pushed in his training?"

"Yes"

"Show me"

Shisui was feeling hopeful that his uncle wasn't about to turn him into a pile of burning ash so he lead him out of the clan compound and to one of the hidden training grounds scattered around the edge of the village, that was not far from the compound. Instead of taking the main path into the ground Shisui swerved off into the trees and picked a path to an edge where they could watch. Both Uchiha males supressed their chakra and travelled as quietly as they could. Approaching a break in the trees Fugaku was amazed by the scene that played out before him within the clearing.

Itachi was participating in a ken-jutsu spar with a pale, slightly green-haired child. Fugaku hadn't even know Itachi was interested in blade work, he'd later learn that it was watching the Kuro's use blades that had inspired Itachi to want to learn. The speed and grace of the other child, who could only be Itachi's age, were proof of hard work and dedication that most of Konoha's clans did not manage. Fugaku watched as Itachi was disarmed and the other child held his blade to the throat of his son.

"Break!" at the call from the sensei the child sheathed his blade and held his hand out to Itachi with a smile. Itachi accepted the hand up with a returning smile. A smile Fugaku had not seen since his disastrous attempt to make Itachi understand the horrors of war and why he must be strong for his clan and his village.

"Very good Ryu, but you need to watch you left side more. Itachi, you did well, your forms were perfect you just need more practice to make them muscle memory, and we'll see about finding you a better fitting blade for now as well. Ryu's spare will do but it's balance is wrong for your style, I'll see what Shiri can dig out from the family's armoury, it'll only be a temporary blade, you'll need larger ones as you grow. I'm sure Ryu would love to show you the blade he's waiting to be big enough to use. Ayame, you are doing much better at fighting a larger opponent but you need more situational awareness. You know Maiko has twin blades but you still were surprised when she drew her second blade, you get too focused on the battle you think is happening and not the battle that is happening. Maiko, well done you've improved on the points I made last time. You three, run 10 laps and start your cool down. Maiko the Hokage has agreed to allow you to train and spar with one of the Anbu guards. Inu if you would join us please?"

Fugaku saw Anbu Inu arrive from the corner of his eye, all his attention was held by his son. The way Itachi had straightened at the sensei's praise and the glow of joy in his face at the offer of a better fitting blade. The way he had turned straight to his sparring opponent to speak with him as soon as they had been dismissed to cool down. The way Itachi's eyes were on the young hime the entire time she was within his sight, the shy smiles that he gave her. The way the Kuro's arranged themselves around Itachi as they ran, one on either side a clear indication that Itachi was a trusted friend and comrade.

Fugaku had not seen his son so relaxed and at ease, so expressive in a long time. HE was struck with a huge sense of regret and he was about to indicate to Shisui that they should leave when the children's conversation reached him from where they were preforming cool down stretches.

"What would you think about us being together always Tachi?"

"All of us like this? I'd like that Ayame-hime, it's peaceful like this."

"What about just me Tachi? Would you like to be with me always?"

"What do you mean Ayame-hime?"

Fugaku watched as the children stopped their stretches and settled down together at the base of the tree not 2 trees over form the one Shisui and Fugaku occupied. Ayame-hime smoothed the fabric of her plain green kimono over her knees and without looking up at Itachi spoke again,

"Would you be happy is I was your wife Itachi?" Fugaku could see the red of embarrassment creeping up the small red-head's neck and ears, her face was still bowed and hidden as she continued to play with the fabric of her kimono. Itachi blinked and a hint of red appeared on his ears, his eyes glanced over to Ryu who indicated that there'd be no help from him.

"Hai, Ayame-hime I would be happy and honoured, why do you ask?"

"Tou-san is planning to approach your father about a betrothal contract between us, but if you don't want it, I'll tell him not to. I like you Tachi, you're my best friend and a contract means we'll stay together but because it's a betrothal contract there will be clauses for us to break it if we find we don't like each other enough to marry, and I don't really want a contract but it's the only way for us to be recognised as a clan and I trust you Tachi. You'd never hurt me and we can be happy."

Ryu had reached over and pulled his cousin close to stop her babbling to Itachi. Quietly, barely a whisper, Itachi answered

"I'd like that too, Ayame-hime"

Ayame's head shot up as she registered Itachi's whisper. A smile spread from ear to ear as she threw her self at Itachi hugging him tightly. Fugaku was amused at how calmly his eldest handled the human missile that had knocked him on to his back and was currently pinning one of his arms to his body. The other hand was gently stroking the fiery tresses that were held back in a thick braid reaching the child's waist. Indicating to Shisui, Fugaku led them away from the clearing.

"I understand now nephew; the rest of the Kuro clan are good people too?"

"Hai, those that I have met have all be very open and welcoming. You can't treat them like normal civilians though. You'd think they were a shinobi family if it wasn't for their lack of chakra, and Shiri, Kuro-dono is really informal, he's more likely to be offended if you bowed to him than if you didn't. Miya-sama is scary when she's shopping though, worse than Kaa-san."

"Thank you Shisui, you have given me much to thing on and eased my mind in many ways. Go join your friends now, and please pass on a message that I am willing to meet with Kuro-dono at his earliest convenience."

"Ahh, I wouldn't actually say that or you'll have Shiri-dono popping up at the police station looking for you. He really is that kind of person, he won't send a message back with a list of dates and times, he'll just turn up."

Nodding slowly Fugaku thought quickly, "Then maybe we should have a family dinner and invite the Kuros. I'm sure your mother would enjoy meeting a new shopping partner. Please pass along an invite to join us for dinner tomorrow evening?"

"Hai, Oji-san." Shisui sounded morose, not at the thought of the family dinner, that was sure to be hilarious, but because his mother was a shopping demon who didn't need any encouragement and Miya-sama was _worse_! Them joining forces would be the end of all peace for poor young boys dragged into being bag carriers. Just because he had ninja strength didn't mean he was a pack horse for his mother to abuse!

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as you're imagining."

"I'll be buried under bags! Death by Shopping! It's an undignified way for a ninja to go!" Chuckling at his Nephew's antics, Fugaku walked away intent on informing his wife of what he had seen this morning, and that the betrothal contract would be happening, as long as the contract was as good for the Uchiha clan, and the village, as the Hokage had hinted.

-page break-

"Now you are official citizens of this village, I must ask what your intentions are in regards to the children's shinobi training?"

Shiri was once again within the Hokage's office, they'd been finalising the paperwork for the request to be a recognised clan. Nothing that wouldn't be made public anyway was being discussed but Shiri had still checked that only the Hokage's 'invisible' guards were within the office.

"We've talked it over as a family and Ayame and Ryu are going to join the academy as soon as it re-opens, the problem is Maiko, she's much to advanced for the academy, and would be insulted if we suggested it but we don't know what procedures you have it place to join the force outside of the academy. Maiko has expressed her wish to serve within the Konoha force, so I suppose that one's down to you, Hiruzen. What will Maiko have to do to join the corps?"

Reaching into one of his locked draws Hiruzen withdrew a slim folder marked with Kuro Maiko.

"I will admit that I've had the anbu who watch over the training sessions evaluate Maiko and I have to agree with your assessment that Maiko is too advanced for the academy. She's been evaluated as a chunin level shinobi with a specialisation in infiltration, and I'm willing to accept her into Konoha's shinobi ranks as soon as she swears the oath of service."

Shiri's face broke out in a wide smile, "Brilliant! She'll be so happy with that; how soon can she swear her oath?"

"How soon can she get here? The oath must be sworn to me on behalf of the village as a whole."

"She'll be down at the training grounds this time of day, if you can have her sent for she'll be here as soon as she can."

Nodding Hiruzen signalled to one of his guards, who disappeared to collect Kuro Maiko.

"Back to the application, there's a council meeting this afternoon where we can announce the Kuro's application. You'll be able to attend any of the council sessions where the Kuro clan is being discussed and once your clan has been approved you'll have a seat. I'm not sure which side of the council you will sit on but I will be pushing for you to sit on the Shinobi side with all the children of the clan entering into Konoha's forces."

"Thank you Hiruzen, is there anything I need to do during the meeting? Anything I really shouldn't do?"

"Ha! I wouldn't worry too much Shiri-kun, between you and me this council meetings going to be different anyway. On a side note, can Maiko use your clan's ability to stun people?"

"Hai, it's one of the first things we teach them as it's a quick easy defensive technique that can't cause irreparable damage." Shiri knew not to ask why by now. If Hiruzen was going to explain he would. Shiri could live with it as, unlike Dumbledore, Hiruzen was upfront about not telling you everything and as a leader of a Shinobi village it would be stupid if Hiruzen explained himself to everyone. A knock sounded at the door and when Hiruzen granted entrance Maiko stepped into the room. Maiko glanced nervously at the Hokage, and was reassured by the large grin upon Shiri's face. A grin like that could only mean that nothing too terrible was about to happen, potentially embarrassing but not terrible. Maiko came to a stop in front of the Hokage's desk and bowed with respect,

"You asked for me Hokage-sama." Deciding to let his very mild prankster side out a bit Hiruzen spoke in a very solemn and serious manner,

"Yes. Kuro Maiko, it has been brought to my attention by your Anbu observers that you deserve to have this bestowed upon you." By now Maiko was sweating and beginning to panic slightly 'what on earth was going on? What had she done? What had they seen?' The Hokage was reaching into the bottom desk of his draw and he withdrew a Konoha Hitai-ate, holding it out with a smile to the bewildered Maiko, Hiruzen continued in a much lighter voice,

"You are to be recognised as a Chunin within the Konoha ranks. Congratulations Maiko-chan and welcome." Shiri started to cheer and clap wildly as Maiko just blinked for a moment. Finally, the penny dropped and she looked upon the Hitai-ate held out to her on the palm of Hiruzen's hand.

"Really? Really really?"

"Yes child, really really" Hiruzen laughed. Maiko snatched the band out of his hand and held it tight to her chest as she squealed and bounced around in joy. Remembering where she was and who she was with Maiko's hair turned a shocking shade of pink and she stopped and hurriedly bowed to the Hokage.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I hope to live up to the trust you have placed in me."

"I'm sure you will, the final thing you must do before I hand you your registration paperwork to complete is swear your oath. Repeat after me; I, your name, do solemnly swear that I will always work towards the protection and prosperity of Konohagakure,"

"I, Kuro-Budonoki* Maiko, do solemnly swear that I will always work towards the protection and prosperity of Konohagakure,"

"That I will protect and not harm the innocent and complete all missions assigned to me to the best of my abilities."

"That I will protect and not harm the innocent and complete all _reasonable_ missions assigned to me to the best of my abilities."

Hiruzen blinked at the addition but made no comment, he could see no problem with it and he knew the importance of a Kuro's oath and the wording thereof. Their own abilities literally held them to their word, they would not be able to break their oath without serious consequences that had not been elaborated on but implied to be dire. It gave a surprising amount of reassurance to Hiruzen to be able to trust the Kuro's oaths so completely.

"And that I will uphold Konohagakure laws while a member of the Konoha Shinobi Corps."

"And that I will uphold _to the best of my ability_ Konohagakure laws while a member of the Konoha Shinobi Corps. So Mote it Be."

The whole office was blinded by the split second flash of light that was the combination of Maiko's chakra and magic accepting her oath. Due to her long use of both energy systems within her body they were learning to work together and along side each other to increase Maiko's power. Maiko will be very upset when she learns that she'll need to work on her control, again.

Handing a stack of paperwork to Maiko, Hiruzen informed her that it was the paperwork she needed to complete for her registration to be complete. Asking Shiriusu to please wait outside Hiruzen gave his newest chunin her first mission, one that would be an unpaid S-rank for political reasons. Taking her leave to prepare for her mission, Maiko was nervous and excited. Her first real mission on her first day of being a real ninja. Now where to put her hitat-ate. Miya-oba would be able to help her turn it into an obi, that would look good. For now Maiko tied it around her forehead like most other nin she had seen.

-Page break-

The Hokage stood from his ceremonial seat within the Konohagakure council chambers. Arrayed around the circular chamber where all the current clan heads of Konoha, or at least those that bothered to attend these meetings. To his left the civilian clan head, those whose clans had a majority of civilian members and to his right the Shinobi clan heads. Seated closest to Hiruzen where his advisers; Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu, his genin squad team mates and Shimura Danzo.

"I call this meeting of the Konohagakure Combined Council to session. I will open with any new business that needs to be brought to this chamber's attention. The first piece of new business is the application of the newly arrive Kuro family for Clan status within Konohagakure. They meet all criteria and a full discussion on the topic will be held and next months meeting. Any other new business?"

None of the other council members indicated they had any new business so Hiruzen continued, "then I must make my next announcement of new business, I am saddened to say there is a traitor with Konoha that has gone unchecked for to long." The shock among the chambers was palpable, a traitor. Who among them could be the traitor. One voice rose above the commotion that Hiruzen's comments had caused.

"This traitor must be stopped, they should be detained and sent to T&I so we may find what information they have." A general mummering of consensus followed.

"Do we have an agreement with Danzo-sama's proposal? Any who would vote against?"

When no one indicated that they would vote against having the traitor brought to justice Hiruzen continued,

"Then we are in agreement. Maiko-chan?" A red light appeared from nothing a foot away from Danzo, when it hit him in the back he collapsed forward like a puppet with its strings cut. Maiko removed her disillusion spell and secured Danzo with Chakra suppressant seals and reinforced Ninja rope.

"Shimura Danzo has be detained within T&I until all his secrets have been revealed, he will then be executed for his crimes against Konohagakure. And that is just based upon the evidence I already have of his crimes I dread to think what horrors I do not already know about."

The council chambers broke out into an uproar as Maiko finished securing Danzo and then sealed him within a transport seal. Bowing once she left the chambers and the Hokage to deal with the riot his actions had caused. Outside the chambers Inu-san was waiting for the transport scroll containing Danzo. As she handed it over Inu spoke,

"That was well done, this will be marked on your file as your first completed mission." And with a swirl of leaves Inu was gone containment scroll in hand.

*Budonoki is about as direct a translation as I can get for Tonks. The word tonk is English slang for a hard hit, "He proper tonked him round the face" Budonoki was the google translation for hard hit, and tada the Tonks are now the Budonoki branch of the Kuro clan hence Maiko is Kuro Maiko except in official moments like swearing an oath when she has to use her full name Kuro-Budonoki Maiko. If that makes no sense review or pm and I'll try and explain better lol

Aurora x


	33. Chapter 33

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

Chapter 33

Sarutobi Hiruzen waited while the shouting and hysteria within the council chambers settled. When it did not he slowly began to leak killing intent, increasing the amount as time went on. Slowly one by one the members of the hall felt the killing intent and quietened. Even after the hall had become silent Hiruzen did not let up on the pressure for a full minute.

"We have a code of conduct within these halls that was agreed to by you all. This code does not include screaming at each other life fish-wives down the market." The council all found themselves feeling chastised and ashamed of their behaviour.

"I will excuse these actions under extenuating circumstances. I know that it has come as a huge shock that one we thought was among the most loyal of Konoha's elite has been discovered as a traitor. The unfortunate thing is that I believe that Danzo believed he truly was doing the best thing for Konoha's interests. This does not mean he was correct or excuse his actions in any way. I will read you a list of some of the crimes we currently have evidence of Danzo committing, not all and I'm sure more will be un-earthed during his interrogation.

"Conspiracy to assassinate the Hokage, the creation of a private shinobi army within Konohagakure, theft of clan children from within Konohagakure, Conspiracy to discredit and dishonour a Great Clan oh Konohagakure, conspiracy to commit human experimentation, spreading of false information within Konohagakure, conspiring with foreign nations and missing nin."

Each point was met with gasps of shock and growls of anger. Shinobi where fighters who used anything they could against a enemy but being part of a village meant you did not use such tactics against your village, or those residing within it (unless under investigation for being a spy or traitor of course).

"These are some of the main crimes we have evidence that Danzo has committed, for such crimes he shall be stripped of all acknowledgements given to him and will be given a traitor's burial after his execution. The name Shimura Danzo shall be removed from our history and his name spat upon for his crimes against our village. So have I decreed so shall it be!"

The council was in silent shock, many had thought Sarutobi soft in his old age. For him to pass the harshest punishment they had heard of against a man many knew he considered one of his best friends was not what they had expected. Slowly Nara Shikaku started to clap, showing his approval of the Hokage's actions. He was soon joined by the entire shinobi side of the council hall.

The civilian side didn't know what to make of the whole event. Danzo had often influenced their decisions and actions, he'd been the one who'd gotten them to notice the Uchiha's lack of involvement on That Night, he'd been the one to inform them of the true powers of the demon and how it could take over the child, how the demon child wasn't safe to be around how I deserved to be punished for the hurt the demon had caused. He'd helped many of the merchants sitting within the council halls get their seats. Had he really been a traitor or was this just a case of the Hokage removing the competition? One particularly outspoken (and not very bright) councilman had voiced this thought.

The man was nearly crushed under the killing intent he received from the shinobi. Inuzuka Tsune, head of the clan noted for its ferocity and canine like traits, had to be held back as she tried to kill the man growling "How dare you!"

"That is ENOUGH! Councilman, in case you have forgotten, you live in a shinobi village, as Hokage my word is law. Even if I was just removing the competition it would not matter. In this instance that is not the case and I have the evidence to support these claims. Much of it you would be unable to review due to not having a high enough security clearance. What can be viewed will be may available for you to request upon the completion of the investigation.

"It seems I need to remind you all that this is a council of _advisors._ Konohagakure is not a democracy it is a military dictatorship with _me_ at its head. I am considerate enough to listen to your advice and take your opinions into consideration. I do not have to. The same as you do not have to live here. Remember that in future.

"I am calling this meeting to a close. We will reconvene in a week's time to attend to the scheduled business. Dismissed."

The Hokage rose and was the first to leave the room. The shinobi side were all pleased at the Hokage taking back control instead of bowing to the wishes of the civilians, it was as he had said; they lived in a military dictatorship, it was good to see them reminded.

The Civilians on the other hand were feeling chastised and on the back foot. They had gotten used to the power Sarutobi had allowed them and Namikaze had not been Hokage long enough to make any real changes before his death. They had heard the stories of Iwa, Kumo even Suna and how they treat their civilians but they had never thought that that could happen in Konoha. Sarutobi's reprimand was a shift reminder of how lucky they were.

As they left the meeting Nara Shikaku approached Fugaku, being considered a genius in a clan of genii meant that he had put the implications of Danzo's list of crimes together quicker than most.

"Uchiha-sama, a moment, if I may?" Shrewdly studying the lazy clan head Fugaku saw the small glint of remorse within his fellow clan head's eyes.

"If you don't mind accompanying me, I must return home to prepare for guests that will be arriving for dinner." Without a word Shikaku felt into step as they strolled through the town.

"Am I right in assuming these rumours about the Uchiha's lack of participation on That Night are part of this conspiracy to dishonour and discredit a Great Clan?"

"You would be right. It was That Man that insisted the Uchiha would be better served guarding the civilians within Konoha and to avoid facing the beast ourselves. Every active Uchiha shinobi was out within the village on That Night, directing civilians towards shelter, protecting them from mis-shots and falling rubble, it is truly only luck that we did not lose more Uchiha than we did not some underhanded tactic for the Uchiha to avoid conflict. I have become a harder man since That Night, the civilians we Uchiha could have weathered, for our fellow shinobi to think so little of us has hardened us as a family, as a clan." Stopping and facing Shikaku at fork in the streets of Konoha, Fugaku continued, "It will not be the Uchiha who reach out with hands of friendship and reconciliation. It will take more than the truth being known to sooth the hurt that has been felt. I believe this is where we part ways. Goodbye Nara-san."

Shikaku stood for a while and watched the head of the Uchiha clan walk away. Fugaku was right, it would not be the Uchiha who reached out hands of friendship but it did not mean then wouldn't take them if offered.

-page break-

"Stop pulling on it, you'll rip it."

"But Miya-oba, I can't breathe– look my face is turning blue."

"You're doing that on purpose, it's not too tight you're just not used to wearing such a wide obi. Ayame's not complaining."

"Ayame enjoys wearing these contraptions."

"Enough Maiko, we are nearly there its not like you can get changed now is it. Just deal with it."

"Sorry Kaa-san."

Shiri followed along behind snickering at Maiko's behaviour. "And you stop laughing it only encourages her."

"Exactly Asebi, she should be encouraged that blue face was a feat of brilliance!"

"Thanks Shiri-oji!"

"Hopeless the lot of you are hopeless!"

"Shh! You're making a scene Asebi." What happened next was like something out a comedy movie to the watching Uchiha as Kuro Asebi chased her Lord and clan head around, clearly trying to wrap her hands around his throat, while the man in question stayed one step ahead of his older cousin cackling and throwing comments meant to infuriate her further over his shoulder.

The rest of the Kuro clan just stopped and watched the ridiculous scene in front of them. One of the closer Uchiha members leaned towards the safest looking member of the Kuro clan, the one known to be the sensei. "Is this normal?"

Reo turned his head towards the man who had addressed him, "For them? Yes."

"It's not very dignified,"

"The Kuro's are the type of family that can behave however they like and their respect and influence won't change. I don't know how and I don't know why but I have seen it happen time and again and I'm no longer surprised with the behaviour they can get away with. They know how to behave, I've seen the etiquette lessons the children have to attend, they choose not to."

"Fascinating. Uchiha Itsuki, Shisui's father. If I am to believe my brother-in-law you've been giving my boy a hand with his training, Yamamoto-san."

By this time Asebi had given up on trying to catch her cousin and pulling an air of dignity around herself strolled back to the rest of her family as if nothing had happened.

"Hai, you'll be joining us for dinner then? I can give you a review on what I've seen of Shisui's performance if you'd like. Call me Reo please, I'm afraid the Kuro's lack of formality has rubbed off on me."

"I'd enjoy that, it's not often you get to speak to your child's teachers once they graduate the academy. Do they even know where they're going?"

"No, I believe the plan was wander around until someone pointed us in the right direction."

Itsuki stared at Reo in disbelief, "you're actually serious aren't you?"

"Completely, you don't fancy pointing us in the right direction do you, before Shiri does something else stupid."

"This way Reo-san." Giving a sharp whistle Reo caught the attention of the rest of the Kuro clan, and every other shinobi in the area, Reo indicated with his head to follow Itsuki. Shiri came bounding over,

"Who's this then Reo? Does he know where we're going?"

"Shiri, meet Shisui's father Itsuki, Itsuki meet the head of the Kuro clan, Shiriusu."

"Call me Shiri. Shisui is a good kid you must be proud of him."

"I am, thank you. And yes I'm joining you this evening, I was supposed to meet you at the gates by you arrived before me."

"Don't worry 'bout it. Everything has worked out in the end anyway."

While they had talked Itsuki had led them through the estate to Fugaku's house. Like the rest of the compound it was a traditional style single story house. Itsuki opened the door and invited the Kuro clan inside. Mikoto was there to greet them and welcome them to her home. Itsuki was bemused when every Kuro responded in the correct and appropriate way, he noticed Reo giving him a look that clearly said ' see I told you they could' which caused Itsuki to colour slightly in embarrassment before he supressed it.

Pleasantries and general getting to know each other were exchanged as dinner was served, with even Shiri being on his best behaviour and not acting like his usual self. The dinner was pleasant even though it had a feeling of being superficial to it. They all knew they were here for Fugaku and Shiri to discuss a betrothal contract but that dinner was not the time to speak of such things.

Mikoto was watching the quiet interaction between her eldest son and Ayame-hime. Her son was sending the Kuro child the same soft sweet smile he gave his baby brother, and the hime's eyes sparkled every time they looked upon Itachi. The hime was a beauty for her age, if exotic looking. Her skin was much paler than was the norm in the Land of Fire, but obviously natural and not a sign of illness as she matched the rest of the family. The emerald eyes were captivating and you could see that her facial shape would resemble the Kuro adults as she grew, with high cheek bones visible under the mild layer of baby fat she still had. Her manners were beautiful and she wore her kimono with an ease of familiarity, and her fiery red hair was beautifully pinned back.

"Sweet isn't it?" Mikoto turned her attention to the lady that had addressed her. Kuro Miya was beautiful with hair nearly as fair as a Yamanaka and a natural elegance that gave credence to her name.

"Hmm?"

"Ayame and Itachi. They've been like this since yesterday morning, all shy smiles and quick glances. Before that Ayame would've been talking Itachi's ear of about what ever came to her mind. Though I suppose she may be trying to impress with her best behaviour."

"They are close then?"

"Oh yes, they train together nearly every day now, my son Ryu as well." Ryu being the child with green tinged white hair that Itachi had spent most of the evening conversing with. Shisui had been, unsuccessfully, trying to get details of Maiko's first mission from her, he was also complaining about Maiko missing out on D-rank missions, jumping straight to chunin rank.

"Ahh, that is where he's been running off to then."

Surprised Miya looked at Mikoto, "You didn't know?"

"No, Itachi doesn't speak to me much." Miya caught the hint of sadness in her voice as Mikoto spoke and decided to step away from that potential mine-field of a conversation by apologising. Mikoto waved her off as she rose to collect the dinner dishes.

"Hime?" it had to be the worst whisper in the history of whispers but Shiri was not subtle.

"Yes Tou-san?"

"Why have you left just one piece of tempura?"

"It's manners Tou-san."

"But it looks so lonely…"

"No, Tou-san."

"But Hime..." by now Shiri was trying to reach around Ayame with his chop-sticks to grab the piece of tempura, and Ayame was trying to hold the bowl far enough away that her father couldn't reach. Asebi reached around her husband and slapped Shiri in the arm,

"Behave," she hissed, before sitting back up and thanking Mikoto for a wonderful meal as if nothing had happened. Fugaku goggled at the behaviour of this lord, this was the man the Hokage thought could improve things for his clan and the village? He was a man-child!

"Shall I get things rolling then?" A hissed 'Shiriusu' from his cousin was ignored as Shiri continued in his usual blunt fashion. "I'd like to propose a betrothal contract between Ayame and Itachi."

Continuing to ignore his cousin who was now holding her head in her hands as she shook it side to side, before meeting the eyes of their shocked host and mouthing an apology, Shiri reached into the inside of his kimono and removed a list of notes he'd made for reference.

"First things first, because to explain all the advantages of this betrothal contract I'm going to have to inform you of some Kuro secrets, I'm going to have you to ask to swear to keep this information to yourselves, even if you don't agree to the contract."

Fugaku wanted to be offended but realised that it would be a good chance to request the same, "I assume you would prefer me to be as blunt as yourself?" at Shiri's nod he continued, "I will agree if you agree to do the same for Uchiha can secrets."

Shiri's wide grin told Fugaku that he had passed some test of the Lord's. After each person within the room (bar baby Sasuke in his Moses basket, asleep in the corner) swore to keep the secrets of the others until such time as they were released from their oath Shiri continued.

"Laying all my cards on the table; what we, as the Kuro clan, are asking for is Uchiha Itachi to be joined in a betrothal contract with my daughter Ayame, with the provision that if the contract continued into a marriage contract that Itachi would take the Kuro name along side the Uchiha one and Ayame would add Uchiha to her list of names. It would then be the choice of the children which name they used for a day-to-day basis.

"What we're offering in exchange is; access for all the Uchiha clan to the Kuro medical facilities which include but are not limited to: re-growing bones, re-growing organs, curse removal, mind healing, and cures for any illness that we have a cure for.

"Access for Itachi's direct family to Ayame's full armoury and access to a restricted armoury for the rest of the Uchiha clan. At last count the combined number of weapons within the estates Ayame has and will inherit number 6,923 but more have been added since this count was taken.

"Access for Itachi's direct family to the Full Kuro library, personal private libraries of individual members of the Kuro clan are under the owner's discretion. A restricted library will be available to the entire Uchiha clan. I honestly have no idea how many books, scrolls and other items with writing on that we own but I do know we need to build a separate building to house them upon our land.

"A bride price that values 25 million ryo available in any combination of ryo, gold, metal ingots and precious stones. The Kuro clan will also provide their services in using Kuro clan Kekkei Genkai techniques to increase the security of the Uchiha clan grounds."

While Shiri had been speaking Fugaku had made a few attempts to speak but after the third time of going ignored Fugaku just waited it out. Seeing Shiriusu coming to the end of his offer Fugaku again made to speak. Only for Shiriusu to continue straight on. The rest of the Uchiha group were string at the Kuro Lord wide eyed, the Kuro's were looking anywhere but at Shiri.

"Things you need to know to make an informed decision, Ayame is a member of 5 bloodlines, she is my heir and has show that she possess one of our Kekkei Genkai and shown a minor ability in the other. She is also a member of the Uzumaki royal line through her mother, though not direct heir she has the typical Uzumaki red hair, large chakra reserves, and predisposition for Fuinjutsu.

"She is also the sole surviving member and head of 3 family bloodlines. The _Potter*_ Family who may have a Kekkei Genkai but if they do we don't know what it is or how it would present. The same for the _Peverell*_ Family. The _Slytherin*_ Family have a well know Kekkei Genkai that Ayame has shown proficiency in.

"Ayame intends to attend the Shinobi academy when it re-opens and become an active kunoichi of Konoha. When Ayame marries she is expected to attempt to have a child for each of her family lines, they will receive the inheritance of the family line they show the most prominent traits for. Was there anything else I needed to say?" Looking round at his family Shiri completely missed the shell shocked looks he was receiving from the Uchiha and the red embarrassed face of his daughter.

"No Shiri, I think you covered everything." The exasperation was clear in Asebi's voice. Only her cousin could be that blunt over what is usually considered a delicate subject.

Fugaku having found his voice again managed to say "That's a very generous offer, and all you ask for is Itachi to be betrothed to Ayame-hime?"

Shiri nodded, "Hai, though it would mean Itachi could not be your heir, I'm sure you understand? He would still be an Uchiha but he would be considered the founder of a new branch of the Uchiha clan that's part of the Kuro clan as well."

"I, yes, I can see why that would be. You've given us a lot to think about Kuro-dono, I hope you don't mind if my family and I take some time to discuss this among ourselves."

"Call me Shiri, everybody does. Good ahead, I'd expect you to. I leave my list with you so you can reference it if you need. We're hoping to purchase some land for our compound tomorrow and we'll be camping out there until such time as our compound is designed and built. Let us know when you're ready to talk again and we'll host you for dinner, give you a demonstration of some of our family's ability. Come on everyone let's go. I fancy ice cream, let's get ice cream on the way home."

And in a whirlwind of formal goodbyes that managed to give the Uchiha's back their equilibrium the Kuro's were gone from the Uchiha clan head's home and the Uchiha compound.

"Are they always like that?" Mikoto breathed.

"Apparently," Itsuki replied.

"The kids are more sensible then that during training sessions, and they all knew their etiquette even if Shiriusu-dono ignores it when it's convenient for him. And the things they offered are huge for how little they asked in return." Shisui tried to defend them, having had Shiri inflicted on him before he was able to bounce back quicker than the rest of his family.

"Little? Asking Itachi to potentially give up his claim to his headship of the Uchiha family is not a little thing." Fugaku nearly snapped his nephew. He held his temper though it was not Shisui's fault that being heir to the clan was a little thing in his mind.

"I'm fine with it Tou-san." Itachi's quiet voice piped up from Fugaku's elbow. Fugaku saw the conviction in his son's eyes but he had to be sure Itachi knew what he was giving up.

"You will not be able to lead the Uchiha clan Itachi, I would not be able to teach you the secret of a clan head."

"But you could teach Sasuke instead, and I'd still be an Uchiha. It's not like I'd be leaving the Clan grounds tomorrow, I'd still be living here. I'll always be a representative of the Uchiha clan within Konoha Tou-san. You won't lose the influence my being a prodigy will bring."

Feeling cold to his core Fugaku stared at his son. Behind him Shisui and his parents quickly left the room and Mikoto gathered Sasuke within his basket and left the two males to this much needed conversation.

"Is that all you think you are to me, Itachi? A way to gain prestige within the village?" Seeing the truth within Itachi's eyes, that he truly did think that, Fugaku's stone face broke and he reached out to gather Itachi into his side like he had when Itachi was a toddler.

"No, you are my son. I am upset because you will lose a part of your heritage not that the Uchiha clan will lose you. I am a hard man Itachi, I have had to become harder because of recent events. I am proud when I look at you, but I am hard on you, so that you can be the best you can be. Yes, I want you to help protect this clan and this village, so atrocities like those committed during war never happen again but that it's not all I want for you. I want you to be happy Itachi, you are not a sacrifice for the clan, or the village."

Slowly, inch by inch as his father had spoken Itachi had relaxed into his side. Listening to Fugaku's words, and looking underneath the underneath as he had been taught, Itachi caught the question about his choice to go forward with the betrothal contract.

"I like Ayame-hime, she makes me happy Tou-san, and the Kuro family accept me. Reo-sensei has been training me alongside Ryu-kun and Ayame-hime. I will be happy and if I'm not I will have plenty of time to change my mind. That's the point of a betrothal contract, to give us time to decide if we want to take the next step together, but it also keeps us both safe and it benefits our families now instead of having to wait until later.

"Ayame-Hime told me we would have until her 16th birthday to decide, which is 9 years and 2 months away. This just allows us to stay together as best friends for now. I want this Tou-san. I'm happy to let Sasuke lead the clan. Please think about it."

"I will think about it and I will take your wish into account, I promise Itachi. I can't promise I will agree I don't think I understand enough yet. This second dinner may be enough for me to have a decision. You will let me know when the Kuros are ready to host us. In the mean time I'll discuss Kuro-dono's proposal with your mother, and aunt and uncle."

"Thank you, Tou-san." Itachi left his father and headed to bed. The rest of the family agreed that after such an usual dinner, with such an abrupt ending, they were all ready to call it a night and meet again the next evening.

Fugaku was incredible surprised at the arrest report for Kuro-dono and both elder Kuro ladies that was upon his desk the next morning. He noted that it was Ayame-hime that bailed them out and not one of the other adults within the group. How in Kami's name had getting ice cream ended in being arrested for 'disturbance of the peace within a civilian area'? Unfortunately, the details were not there as all charges were dropped when the Kuros agreed to pay damages and compensation.

AN: * Shiriusu says these in English, they are obviously foreign words to the Uchiha, adding more questions to the mystery surround the family for the Uchiha's. Itachi has seem a demonstration but he was sworn to secrecy about that and cannot tell his family (not even Shisui who wasn't there) until the Kuros do.

And because its been asked for a list of the characters ages at this point, I've kept as close to cannon ages as I can, I've only consciously aged Itachi by one year so just assumed everything that happened to Itachi before Ayame arrived happened one year later (being shown the mounds of bodies that were the casualties of the third shinobi war by his father at the age of 5 instead of 4, meeting Shisui at 6 instead of 5.)

It's currently around the end of May

Ayame 6, birthday july 31st

Ryu 6, birthday june 5th

Itachi 6, birthday june 6th

Maiko 13

Kakashi 14

Shisui 8

Shizune - 15

Naruto 8 months (The rest of the rookie 9 are all babies as well)

Other characters of later interest:

Iruka 11

Anko 12

Asuma 15

Guy/Gai 15 (which one's the right spelling please anybody I've seen both used?)

Aurora x


	34. Chapter 34

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

Chapter 34

Shiriusu and Reo were at the Konohagakure ordinance and planning office. Today Shiri would e buying the land to build their clan home upon. Reo was with him in the hope that he could encourage Shiri to choose a sensible choice of land for them. Shiri just wanted the biggest single piece of land they could get. The Kuro family were going to become a true clan. Shiri was sure of it and he was going to make sure they had the space to expand, he had grand ideas of their compound becoming a village within a village. A place where anyone related to the clan, or just reasonably liked by the clan could come and make a home. Reo was just nodding and agreeing to Shiri's babbles for now. Once the land was bought plans could be made.

"I am the head of Konohagakure's planning department, my secretary said you had a request that I would be needed to facilitate."

"I want to buy the biggest piece of land you've got within Konoha!"

The bureaucrat looked at Reo, hoping that the obviously older gentleman, and sensible gentleman was the one he was truly dealing with. Reo dashed his hopes in the foot with his next words.

"Kuro-dono, perhaps you should explain why you need the land so you can be directed to a piece that is suitable."

Kuro, the manager had heard that name. They were the group applying for clan status! That meant they had money to burn and he'd heard that the Lord didn't understand the true value of things and would pay more than they were worth.

"I'm looking for the largest piece of land you have so I can design my village!"

Reo rolled his eyes, that wasn't any better than the first time.

"I can show you what land is currently available but all large purchases have to be allowed by the Hokage."

Shiri's face fell, and his bottom lip stuck out in the largest pout the bureaucrat had ever seen on an adult man.

"Aw man! If I'd've know that I could've asked Hiruzen yesterday morning!"

"And the Hokage would have sent you here first as he doesn't have all the mans and information in his office." Reo wondered how his students were getting on, he'd left them working on their private studies this morning. Ayame was teaching Itachi basic Fuinjutsu, she was determined for Itachi to be able to produce his own basic storage scrolls. Ryu was studying anatomy, Shizune had promised to let him practice with live animals if he could memorise all the bones in the human skeleton by their next lesson and Shisui was helping Maiko with genjutsu training. Due to the irregular spiking of Maiko's chakra it was very difficult to trap her in a genjutsu and she didn't often notice if someone tried, so Shisui was getting to practice his genjutsu techniques while Maiko practiced recognising when someone attempted to place her under genjutsu. Any of that sounded better than what he was doing now. Babysitting Shiri while he dealt with official business.

"Fine," Shiri grumbled "Get the maps then man, I'm serious about wanting the biggest piece of land you've got."

"I'll get the ordinance survey maps of the largest pieces of land we have available at the moment. Not all of them are suitable for building on."

"Pfft. That's not important I'm sure we could fix it if need be."

"Are there any other criteria, outside the size, that you need included?"

Reo answered before Shiri could, there were things the ladies of the family had asked him to look for and try and steer Shiri towards. "Closeness to the Uchiha clan's area, a river or stream if possible, and room to expand if need be."

Nodding the civil servant heading to a filing cabinet and drew out a few rolled maps. "These are the largest pieces of land that are available near the Uchiha clan. Are you sure you want to be close to that clan?"

Shiri's good mood was gone in an instant and he growled at the man, "what do you mean by that?"

Backing up until he tripped over his own chair leg the manager held his hands up placatingly, "I didn't mean anything by it just that the Uchiha clan have an unfortunate reputation."

Shiri had heard too much about the Uchiha's unfortunate reputation from most of the civilians he had come into contact with. The Uchiha were a good people, maybe a little haughtier than he'd like but good people all the same. "The Uchiha are the clan you trust to run the Konoha police force, the clan you trust to protect you and your belongings from petty crime. The Uchiha are the ones that lay down their lives in the protection of you civilians, not the village as a whole but you civilians in particular and you want to warn me about living too close to them?! Get me someone who isn't a bigoted fool believing in false rumours to deal with, I refuse to work with you, sir, any longer!"

The civil servant had turned as grey as Shiri had started growling, with every point he made he man turned paler, by the end his was shaking and a stuttering mess,

"I, I'm sorry Sir-"

"IT'S KURO-DONO TO YOU!" Shiri roared

"K-k-Kuro-dono, B-but there isn't a-a-anyone else available," The man was now pressing his back into the wall and trying to become one with it, hoping for anyway to escape the Lord's anger.

"THEN SEND IT YOUR SECRETARY! I'm sure she can do a better job than you."

The bureaucrat squeaked in fear, like the noise you'd expect from a mouse being stepped on, before running from the room and all but pushing his secretary through the door. Having heard the shouting but not knowing the cause the secretary was understandably nervous. Back in his usual sunny disposition Shiri attempted to calm the young lady,

"You're not a bigoted idiot who believes false rumours about the Great clans of Konoha, are you?"

"Of course not Sir!"

"Good call me Shiri, Reo where were we?"

"We were just about to look at the maps of the larger pieces of land available for sale near the Uchiha's land preferably with a stream or river running through it, and possible room to expand later."

Nodding her head, the quick minded secretary put together the implications of what had happened with her boss and gathered up the maps he had dropped in his fright.

"I believe there is one portion of land for sale that meats all the criteria that you've given me. It's not the closest land we have to the Uchiha's registered boundaries but it is closer to the Uchihas than any other clan within Konoha. There is a large unused building on the site, an abandoned warehouse, and the main Konoha river runs through the western half of the estate. There are near to some of the main training grounds, it's the only disadvantage I can see with this site. The only reason it hasn't been bought before is the size, nobody has wanted a piece of land this large since its come on to the market and the owner has refused to split the land into smaller parcels."

As she spoke the secretary unrolled one of the maps across the table. "You can just see here on the eastern side," she pointed "The edge of what is considered Uchiha land and civilian parts of the village that have built up around them. This is the warehouse I spoke of, there's nothing saying you can't knock it down within the notes but it does give you a starting point if you want to use it. And, as I said before there's the main Konoha river cutting through the western edge of the grounds, with room to build upon both sides of the river."

"Looks perfect to me, how 'bout you Reo?"

"I can't see anything missing from it."

"Good." Turning back to the secretary with the biggest smile he could give Shiri continued "We'll take it. How much?"

"I'm not actually authorised to process transactions Kuro-dono, I'm terribly sorry."

Shiri's face fell, and a cloud of misery appeared above his head. Thankfully Reo interrupted his pity session with a workable idea. "Could we take this map to the Hokage, your boss did say that he would have to authorise such a large sale anyway?"

Both Shiri and the secretary brightened, "Hai! That would be perfect! Here I'll roll it up for you!"

Shiri glomped Reo from his own seat, "You're the bestest best ever Reo." Reo was struggling to escape Shiri. For an untrained civilian Shiri could be inescapable when he'd caught you. The secretary giggled at the pair as Reo managed to get one hand free to accept the map, and then managed to stand with Shiri still wrapped around his middle pinning his other arm to his side. Shiri proceeded to cling to Reo and express his awe at Reo's brilliance all the way to the Hokage tower. They caused many an accident as the civilians watched the strange pair staggering down the roads.

Many a shinobi stopped and stared as the pair made their way up the Hokage tower. The waiting lounge went silent as they all but fell through the door because Shiri had somehow managed to tangle his legs with Reo walking up the last few steps.

"Will you GET OFF!" trying to push Shiri while holding the large rolled map did not work well and Reo was now frustrated at having to struggle with Shiri halfway across town and up flights of stairs. Finally managing to free himself Reo stepped over Shiri's crumpled figured and approached the silently staring secretary. "Could you please inform the Hokage that Kuro-dono is here to see him when he has a free moment."

"Certainly, Kuro-dono. I cannot guarantee when the Hokage will be available though."

"Oh, I'm not Kuro-dono, that's that buffoon hiding in the corner is misery over there."

Sure enough Shiri was huddled in a corner a picture of abject misery muttering to himself about his 'bestest best friend not loving him any more' as he drew circles in the dust on the floor.

"I'm not in a hurry, if you could just let the Hokage know its about the land purchase he and Kuro-dono discussed yesterday."

Unsure how to respond to the lord's behaviour the secretary kept a wary eye on Shiri as she responded to Reo, "Certainly sir. Is he alright?"

"Shiri? Yes he's fine. He'll cheer up in a minute when something else catches his attention." As Reo spoke the head of the Uchiha clan entered the Room. Shiri bounced up in joy, a complete 180 for his former mood.

"Fugaku! How are you, what you been doing today? What you doing here?"

Completely unprepared for the onslaught that is Shiri when he had decided to visit the Hokage office, Fugaku blinked at the man twice before a smirk settled upon his lips,

"I am Well Shiri-dono, though I am confused as to how buying ice cream led to being arrested."

Shiri grinned unrepentantly at the head of the police force. No shame at all upon his frame.

"Miya tried to steal my ice cream."

Looking at Shiri Fugaku realised that was it. That was all the explanation he was going to get. He still had to try. Every eaves dropping person within the waiting room for the Hokage's office was captivated. This was the Lord Kuro they had heard about, he clearly knew Uchiha-sama, and he'd been arrested over ice cream?

"Your cousin trying to steal your ice cream lead to 250,000 ryo worth of damage?"

"Yep!" Shiri seemed rather proud of that fact. "It's nearly the most damage we've caused by accident, ever."

"You keep a record of how much damage you've caused by accident?"

"Well, yes. How would we be able to end arguments if we didn't keep records?"

"I, see…" Fugaku clearly didn't but it did help to flesh out the picture he was building on the clan that they were considering joining with. Before anymore could be said Shiri and Reo were called into the Hokage's office. Many of the occupants of the waiting room were annoyed with being skipped over but were reassured when the pair left the Hokage's office only 10 minutes later. Shiri having a brand-new wirt of ownership for the land they had chosen.

"Look Fugaku, official land owners of Konoha!"

"Congratulations, Shiri-dono. I look forward to our invitation to dinner."

Shiri grinned brilliantly and promised it wouldn't be long before they sent the invite, bidding the Uchiha goodbye Shiri ran off to show the others their new home. Maybe he could convince Asebi to let him build the castle he wants.

-page break-

Miya had decided to wander around the shopping district again. She didn't need to purchase anything, she didn't want to purchase anything but with Ryu training, her sister off doing something and Shiri trying to buy the land that they would now live on, Miya really didn't have anything to take her attention. If she was being honest with herself Miya was hoping to find some friends. She may not have liked all the woman she had to associate with as Lady Malfoy but she did enjoy the weekly afternoon tea and gossip sessions. She was hopeful that she would be able to join a similar social circle here or start one if there wasn't an already established one. She'd speak with Mikoto and their next dinner but there was nothing that stopped her from making her own friends. Which lead to Miya wandering through the high-end shopping district hoping to meet a friend.

Entering what Miya now considered her favourite Kimono store, she was greeted and informed that unfortunately another was already in the viewing rooms so if Miya-sama wished to see the kimono's before she bought them she would have to wait. A voice drifted out from behind the privacy curtain,

"Miya-sama is welcome to join me if she does not mind viewing my selections first."

"Hai Hyuga-sama, if you would like Miya-sama?" This was perfect for Miya, here was hopefully a chance to make a friend, the voice had sounded about her age. Stepping through the curtain after requesting a tea service, Miya bowed in gratitude to the lady within.

Hyuga Hana had decided upon the spur of the moment to have the civilian join her, she was obviously well respected within the store and this particular store was well know for the standard they demanded of their clientele. It had been only 5 months since the birth of her daughter and this was the first time Hana had left the compound since then. Hinata's birth had been difficult and weakened Hana's health, she had been on bed-rest since and for a former kunoichi being inactive had taken more of a toll upon her mind than the rest had been good for her body. She loved her husband and her family but they could be very overwhelming when they were feeling protective, the lack of privacy had driven her mad. She couldn't eve stand up without one relative or another coming flying into the room byakugan blazing demanding that she returns to bed!

Inviting the civilian, Miya to join her was a small act of rebellion on Hana's part as she had been told to not over excite herself. Really as if viewing some Kimonos would cause her to collapse down and die. This was getting ridiculous and she needed to do something or else it wouldn't stop.

"Thank you, Hyuga-sama, for allowing me to join you."

"Please it's Hana, sit join me…?"

"Kuro Miya, my family has not long arrived in Konoha." Hana had managed to hear some of the rumours surrounding the arrival of the Kuros. A widowed lord so rich he threw money away but as eccentric as a shinobi who'd brought the remainder of his clan to start anew away from some horror of their past. Or so the rumour mill claimed.

"You've recently arrived in Konoha, no?"

"Hai, my cousin is currently looking into purchasing some land for us to build a home upon. My son is excited for the academy to re-open."

"He intends to become shinobi then?"

"Reo-sensei has been training Ryu and his cousins for the last 4, nearly 5 years, he was always going to be shinobi. What I did not expect was for him to choose to go through the academy, the Kuros have always lived by the creed that a Kuro does what they want when they want and submitting to a higher authority isn't conductive to that creed. But if that's what he wants I'll support him."

"Your son is lucky to have such a supportive family."

"We're trying a new way for the family after it's near destruction in our home-land. My sister, cousin, our children and I are all that is left of a once great family, and my grand-uncle, the last clan head, encouraged Shiri to take the family in a new direction when he passed on the title of Lord. Shiri's the type of person who would've done so without any encouragement. Life is so much better now for my family even though we've lost so many."

Hana and Miya continued to bond over the differences between their families and their hopes for the children's futures. They hadn't noticed any of the kimonos being displayed to them, just enjoying some company and tea. An hour after Miya had first entered the shop they were disturbed by a commotion from the other side of the privacy curtain.

"Hi there! My cousin's not here is she? Miya? Bout this tall blonde haughty looking-"

"Shiri!" hissed Miya, who had ripped the privacy curtain back far enough to stick her head out.

"Miya! Lookie! We now own Konoha land!" Shiri was all but bouncing on the spot with excitement and his voice was much too loud for an establishment such as this one.

"Wonderful Shiri, go wait outside and I'll join you in a moment." Turning back to Hana Narcissa continued, "I'm sorry for my cousin's behaviour, please excuse me I had best go see what's got him so excited before he barges back in again."

Highly amused at the behaviour of her new friend's Lord Hana waved off Miya's concerns. Instead she invited her to join her for tea at the Hyuga estate the next afternoon.

"I'd love that" and so it was arranged. Miya had a smile upon her face when she joined Shiri outside the shop.

"Come on, come on, we've gotta get the others so I can show you our new home, or well the land its going to be on anyway." Shaking her head at Shiri, Miya followed after her excitable cousin exasperated at his behaviour. Maybe one day he'd mature. Who was she kidding, Shiri was still going to be like this when he was old and decrepit.


	35. Chapter 35

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

Chapter 35

Asebi and Takeo were just leaving the hospital when they were found by Shiri. Asebi had been in an appointment with Tsunade and Shizune, hoping to see if shinobi medical practices could reverse the curse damage that Bellatrix had caused. Asebi had been pregnant the first time she had seen Bellatrix after being disowned, Bellatrix had flow into a rage at the sight of Asebi carrying 'mudblood spawn' and attempted to kill them both. Asebi had an emergency port-key that had activated at the first curse but the damage from that one alone had been enough. Maiko's birth had been difficult and the healer had advised Asebi that having another child would probably kill them both.

Asebi had been devastated, she'd always wanted many children and Takeo had tried to hide his own hurt to support her. What Maiko will never learn is that her parents actually separated for 3 months before she was one, due to the arguments they'd had. Asebi had eventually begged Takeo to return home and he'd never left again no matter what had happened between them.

Tsunade had made sure they knew she wasn't promising miracles but she would look into it and see what she could find. Asebi tried not to get her hopes up but she couldn't help it. The chance to give Maiko siblings would be all Asebi could ever want, especially with how good life was now for her family. Pushing thoughts of babies from her mind Asebi turned towards where her cousin was bellowing her name.

"Asebi! There you are!" As he came jogging up Asebi caught sight of her sister following along behind Shiri. "Come on we need to go get the kids I've got something to show you all!"

Not giving her a chance to ask anything Shiri dashed off again, looking towards where Miya was approaching she waited for her sister to explain.

"Shiri's bought the land he intends for us to live upon. He's excited about his ideas for the buildings. You're going to have to convince him that no, he cannot build a castle, it's completely ridiculous."

"Well, that explains the exuberance, I assume he's heading to the training ground?"

"Hai, I've no idea where this land he's bought is though so, we'd best hurry before he runs off without us."

"…and this symbol means space, do see how they connect to form the opening matrix? But you need to be careful that you join them correctly otherwise you could rip a hole in space and time."

Itachi stared at his best friend only the slightest widening of his eyes to show his horror at the thought. Ayame managed to hold a serious face for 30 seconds before she doubled over in laughter.

"No, it won't do that, but it will blow up so be careful." Itachi was relieved that he wouldn't rip a hole in space and time but he didn't like the thought of it blowing up on him either.

"You'll be fine Tachi, you've got a steady hand and your calligraphy is good, just do as I showed you and you'll have your very own sealing scroll."

Itachi liked having friends like Ayame, he didn't need to speak for her to understand what he was thinking, Ryu-kun and Shisui-itoko were the same. He could enjoy his time with them without having to explain himself constantly or being subjected to the standards his clan held him to. Just because he was an apparent prodigy did not mean that he didn't work hard and train like everyone else, it just meant he understood things quicker.

Concentrating on the page and ink before him, Itachi smoothly wrote out the symbols and lines as Ayame had showed him. As he drew the last line and removed his brush from the page, Ayame cheered and clapped.

"Looks perfect, Tachi. All you need to do now is try to store something in it."

Just as he was reaching for a kunai to seal away, Reo strolled into the clearing. All 5 of them spaced out across the field instantly gave their attention to their teacher.

"Shiri has managed to buy the land for us to build our home upon. He'll be along as soon as he's gathered the others and we can all go see it. Itachi, Shisui you're more than welcome to come along, you'll be able to tell us how far we are from the Uchiha lands."

Reo had barely finished speaking when Shiri burst into the clearing. His wide smile dropped when he realised Reo had beaten him to telling the kids about the purchase. He cheered himself up at the thought of seeing where he was going to build his castle. He knew if he got Ayame on side Asebi wouldn't be able to deny him.

"I thought you were getting the others?"

"Then knew I was coming here next, they'll catch up. So, Hime, you know what kind of house you want to live in? A castle? Just think we could have turrets and towers, and battlements, hidden passages and secret dungeons, we could have them all." Shiri was now on his knees begging his daughter to agree with him.

"We could have secret passages in any house Tou-san," Ayame knew her father was thinking of the British style castles that she had seen in her history books, Ayame wasn't taken with the architecture and she remembered visiting one when she was much younger with her Tou-san and the only things see truly remembered was how cold and empty the castle felt. "Big castle like that are cold Tou-san, can't we just have a nice house like we did in Japan?"

"What about it if looked like Osaka or Edo?" both were traditional castles in Japan that they had visited before the move, and quite different from the English style castle Shiri wanted, "A Hime should live in a castle."

"If its small Tou-san, we don't need a big castle for just us,"

"But what about the future, hime? Don't you want to live in a castle with your family?"

"Not really Tou-san, I want us all to be close by and together not lost in empty hallways.2

"But, but if you don't agree Asebi will never let me have a castle!"

"I wouldn't let you have a castle even if Ayame agreed Shiri. Now what is the big rush to see this land?" Asebi had arrived with Miya and Takeo in time to hear Shiri's last plaintive whine to his daughter. Feeling put upon Shiri shuffled off to sulk underneath a tree, mumbling to himself that no one ever appreciate his ideas and that his family were all out to get him. Knowing it would be pointless to try and get anything out of Shiriusu before his mood changed, Asebi re-addressed her question to Reo.

"We found a piece of land for sale that fulfilled all the criteria we asked for. Shiri wanted to show off that we are now landowners of Konohagakure. I agree that it would be a good idea to survey our land and to start to make plans for what we will build and where. Come, I know where we're going."

Shiri came bouncing back over, mood restored. "That's good Reo, 'cos I don't."

All the adults face-planted. Shiri didn't even know where the land he had bought was! Ayame just laughed at her father. That was typical of the scatter-brained lord.

Itachi smiled at Ayame's laughter and as they started to head out he offered Ayame his arm, like he had seen his father do to his mother. Ayame's bright smile as she took his arm and squeezed it tight in a hug, caused a hint of red to appear across his nose. The double thumbs up from his cousin only made it worse, but the look of approval from Reo-sensei made all the embarrassment disappear.

As the group progressed through the streets they started a whole new stream of gossip within Konoha, not only was the new clan that everyone had heard about now officially staying within Konoha having bought land here but there were close with the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha clan who many of the civilians were unsure of, they had heard too many bad things about the clan recently that even the news that it was all false rumours was hard to dismiss. How could the already well known for being eccentric lord of the Kuro clan stand the stoicism of the Uchihas? How could the Uchihas stand the silliness of the Kuros? Already the villagers had heard gossip about the ice-cream incident, and even believing only the smallest of the rumours from that event let the civilians know the Kuro were not ones who followed conventional behaviour patterns.

Maiko was bringing up the rear of the group and watching the reactions of the villagers, listening to the snatches of gossip as she walked. It took a while for Maiko to realise she was no longer walking alone, when she did though she realised even though she had never met the person walking next to her he was very familiar.

"I know you, don't I?" Maiko addressed her companion. The white-haired teenager gave Maiko an eye-smile at least she assumed it was a smile. With the bottom half of his face covered by a cloth mask and his Hitai-ate slanted across his left eye there wasn't much of his face to read.

"Maybe, Maybe not. You can call me Kakashi by the way." Maiko nodded, now that he had spoke Maiko recognised the boy as Inu the anbu operative she had been training with, not that she would ever admit to knowing that. Anbu identities were highly guarded and nobody spoke about who they were without the mask. "It's nice to meet you Kakashi-san.."

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" a shock of green and orange flashed by Maiko's sight as Kakashi ducked under the double footed kick aimed for his head. Landing well and giving his patented 'Nice Guy Smile' the green creature turned to Kakashi and addressed in him, very loudly.

"My Eternal Rival! Who is this Youthful Flower you are escorting through our Fair Village this Spring day?"

In what would become his trademark response to Gai, Kakashi said, "hmm, did you say something?"

"You are so Hip and Cool My Eternal rival! I must run up the Hokage mountain 100 times using just my hands!" And Konoha's future Green Beast was gone shouting about Youth and Springtime as he completed his self-set challenge.

"What was that?" Maiko was mystified at the green creature that had just appeared and disappeared in front of her.

"Maito Gai, he has decided that he is my eternal rival and challenges me to constant contests of skill."

"He's very green."

"Hai, he is."

Before the conversation could continue Shiri shouted from the front of the procession, he'd found that path that led to the area he had bought. "Where here! Hurry up everyone this way!"

Following her Uncle down the overgrown path with Kakashi still tagging along, through a break in the trees to a large clearing with a river running through it and a warehouse at the very back of the clearing.

"Tada! This is our land! There's loads of space to build!" Shiri set off running across the pasture to excited to stand still and wanting to pick where he would build his house. The rest of the clan were shocked by the sheer size of the land Shiri had bought. They could build their own mini village within the land and still have space for training grounds and parks. Takeo took a log and transfigured into a table,

"Spread the map out Reo, and we can start planning before Shiri gets back."

Reo unrolled the map upon the transfigured table and Miya conjured a couple of pens. Ayame provided some ink and brushes that would not disappear from a seal inside her sleeve. She had stocked up on inks knowing she would be needing them to teach Itachi anyway.

"Ok so if we look at what's here on the map you can see that the western edge of our land is actually part way through that thicket there," Reo pointed to his right, they had come into the grounds from the southern side, the side closest to the main village.

"That's right on the Edge of Uchiha grounds!" Shisui exclaimed.

"Huh, the lady at the ordinance office said we would be further away than that."

Itachi pointed to a faint line upon the map, "It looks like this was the original boundary and it's been moved closer to our grounds."

"I wonder when that happened?"

"The only one who could change it would be the Hokage, Reo-sensei." Shisui explained.

Nodding in understanding then putting it from his mind, if the Hokage had moved the boundary he must have a reason, and continued explaining;

"The other boundaries all run along the roads that surround the grounds on 3 sides. The western edge is across the river so it's also our responsibility to keep this section of the river clean, but that's a d-rank mission we can hire genin teams for. Everything within these boundaries is ours."

"Right so were probably best off putting our homes on the eastern edge as that's the only boundary away from the main roads, and its closest to the Uchiha grounds so that's convenient also, it would allow close interactions between our families." Asebi picked up one of the brushes and circled the are she was speaking about. Ayame picked up another and started drawing a runic symbol of protection over the rest of their land, using the river as one of the central lines. Her family watched on as she quickly drew the different runes that made up the protection symbol she had thought of.

"Oh, that's brilliant Ayame! If we build the rest of the compound along these lines then the whole compound will be its own protection ward scheme."

"Hai, Miya-oba, and because our homes will be separate we can put them under heavier wards without affecting the day-to-day business of the rest of the estate."

By now Shiri had returned and was hanging over Ayame's shoulders looking at the design she had drawn,

"Oooo, we could put the meeting hall in the centre there, and these ones on the outsides nearest the roads could be the businesses and further into clan land on this side of the river could be the houses. And it looks so pretty," gathering Ayame up into his arms and squeezing her into a tight hug, "My baby girl is so clever! I'm the luckiest Tou-san ever!"

The rest of the day was spent by the adults planning exactly what buildings they were going to build and which parts would be public and which parts private. They had already decided to use Konoha architects, builders and suppliers for all the work on the clan grounds so they only needed a rough idea for now. Later Ayame would have to re-draw the protection symbol onto a to-scale map for the contractors to follow as it would be too risky when using runes to miss-place a line.

Reo left at some point to collect their effects from the hotel and to end their stay there. He then got the kids to set up the tents they had used while traveling. It would be much more comfortable to stay in their tents while they waited for their homes to be built. As the Uchiha boys left for the evening Reo informed them that training would now take place within Kuro lands and that they were still welcome any time. Itachi asked about the dinner invitation, and Reo assured him that he'd remind Shiri tomorrow.

Deciding to cut through the thicket that was all that separated their lands Itachi and Shisui were surprised by how close they were to their own homes. The Kuros were right, it would make things much easier for relations between the clans being so close together.

AN: the protection symbol i found here: royalty-free-vector/futhark-runes-magic-symbols-set-vector-8345047 its the largest of the protection symbols with the image that im basing the ton area of the Kuro estate.


	36. Chapter 36

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

Chapter 36- Dinner at the Kuro's

Shisui and Itachi were leading their parents along the path they had managed to create in the thicket between Uchiha land and Kuro land. It had only been a week since Shiri had bought the place but Reo had made it a training exercise to make a path that would be easy for anyone to traverse but hidden enough that it wouldn't be found easily. They'd actually had fun running back and forth trampling down the undergrowth following the path of the person before them. At the beginning it had been an effective tracking lesson to track the signs of those who had passed before but it had become a race as the path became easier to see.

Fugaku had kept an ear to the ground for Kuro developments and knew they still hadn't chose an architect, let alone a builder, so he wondered how they were planning to host all 6 Uchihas and 8 Kuros in the little tents he had seen when he'd happened to need to cross nearby, no he wasn't spying and he didn't go 10 minutes out of his way to happen to need to head cross his new neighbours land, he'd just happened to need to head that way, he promised.

Itachi and Shisui had promised they wouldn't inform their parents of the secrets of the Kuro tents so that Shiri could enjoy the looks upon their faces. In fact, Shiri had been setting up some cameras to 'forever immortalise Fugaku's face' upon realising how much bigger the tents were inside. Shiri regretted that he hadn't managed to capture Hiruzen with his mouth open in disbelief, he wasn't taking the chance on Fugaku.

Miya and Asebi had been re-arranging one of the Spare tents they had. Removing all of the furniture that was in it and setting up a large dining room table, 2 of the Potter elves had been awoke a few days before, both kitchen-elves that had trained in Japanese cuisine before they had gone into status and had spent most of the day whipping up a feast, happy to have so much work to do straight away.

Shiri and Takeo had been setting up what had been the two bedrooms into display rooms, one showing off some of their scrolls and books that the Uchiha might have an interest in that were not considered secrets. Thee second Reo had helped with ass they displayed some of the rare and more interesting weapons available within their combined armouries. Including the goblin made blades that were now considered to belong to each of the children. Even if Ryu couldn't use his rapier yet as it did not have the enchantments that the Master-smith had provided for Ayame, he still made sure it took pride of place along side Ayame's Katana style blade and Maiko's black twin blades.

The family were all waiting within the main room when Itachi led his family inside. The two boys quickly darted out of shot before the cameras started flashing. Shiri would be forever disappointed that Fugaku's reaction to the shock of the inside of the tent was only a widening of the eyes. Itsuki gave Shiri the reaction he was looking for though, he couldn't have looked more gob-smacked if he'd been slapped with a wet fish,

"How...But this is…." Turning he ducked back out of the tent door and stuck his head back in a couple of times before he re-entered the tent. "This is impossible!"

Shiriusu was rolling on the floor in laughter, the rest of the group had seated themselves by the time Itsuki came back inside.

"It's possible through use of our Clan techniques, Itsuki-san. This is part of what would be available to the Uchiha clan under the betrothal contract." Asebi as the next oldest Kuro answered Itsuki's exclamation, and added a hint for Fugaku, seeing as Shiri was only now settling into wheezing chuckles and incapable of answering. Fugaku getting the hint, it was about a subtle as a brick to the face, nodded his understanding to Asebi. Shiri finally managed to collect himself and make his way over to the table where drinks were being served by Miya and Maiko.

"Shall we get the business side out of the way first? Then we can enjoy our dinner without the elephant in the room. We've got some things set up to show you so you can understand exactly what we're offering for our side of the contract. You're all welcome to have a look, or stay here if you want?"

Fugaku being better prepared for his hosts bluntness this time just indicated for Shiri to lead on. All the Uchiha males went as the ladies stayed to gossip at the table. Opening one of the doors that Fugaku had been ignoring the possibility of Shiri lead them down a hall way and opened one door as he passed without saying anything before opening a second. Grandly gesturing with his arm into the room Shiri announced,

"This is some of the books and scrolls we own, it's only a small selection but these are some examples that Itachi mentioned you might be most interested in. We have a lot more written work available, loads of storage scrolls filled with just books and I really want to build a library to house them all, it's going to be its own separate building! Anyway, have a look in here and then there's the other door I opened that's got some of our private armoury set up for you to see. Same as here it's only a small selection but it does give an example."

Itachi headed straight into the book room to see what Shiri had found for his suggestions; police work and explosions. Though no Uchiha would admit it out loud they all had a fascination with fire and explosions. Why do you think the Great Fireball Technique was considered a rite of passage?

Looking through the titles Itachi saw '101 ways to cause explosions with common household items', 'The Art of Crime Scene Investigation', and 'Into the Mind of a Serial Killer' among others, his interest was already peaked and he could tell his father was interested by the quiet hum he gave as he read a couple of the titles.

"Shiriusu-san?"

"Shiri, Itachi, call me Shiri, how many times do I have to tell you? It makes me feel old."

"Shiri?" Itachi tried again

"Yes, Itachi?" This time Itachi received one of Shiri's blinding smiles.

"Would it be possible to borrow a couple of these books now?"

"Course you can, I was thinking about putting most of these into the public library I'm planning. They're readily available titles back home. Most of the truly secret stuff is in another language or part of Ayame's Uzumaki inheritance. There's a couple of technique scrolls Ayame was happy for you to look at over there, I'm sure she'd let you borrow them if you asked."

Bowing to Shiri, Itachi thanked him before picking up one of the books his father had hummed over and the Crime Scene book, before moving over to where the scrolls had been spread out. One was basic steps for an Uzumaki style of taijutsu the other was the technique for making a water clone. He knew the Uchiha did not have access to many water techniques as they were a fire-based clan.

Fugaku looked over the titles Shiri had arranged for them and found himself impressed, when the dark-haired lord had stated his intention to place these books in a public library, Fugaku wondered what kind of books they thought needed to be kept from the public. He certainly wouldn't allow civilians to learn what makes up a crime scene, it would make his job harder! Following his son over to the scrolls he was shocked when Itachi handed him one of the books that had really caught his interest. Giving his son a silent nod of gratitude and a small smile, Fugaku was shocked at the smile he received from his stoic son in return. Though he was seeing the smile more often now, Fugaku was still surprised him when Itachi smiled at him.

"Does Ayame-hime have many more water technique scrolls, Shiriusu-dono?"

"Why will no-one call me Shiri!" Shiri wailed to the ceiling of the tent, that Fugaku was surprised to notice still looked tent like. Reo pushed Shiri out of the way and approached Fugaku,

"I've catalogued all of Ayame's Uzumaki inheritance, her grandfather was a hoarder, he collected every scroll he ever came across. There are scrolls for every elemental type, scrolls for chakra training, scrolls for taijutsu, scrolls for kenjutsu and obviously, Fuinjutsu. Some of the scrolls I've catalogued make me believe Hitoshi had sticky fingers as well as pack-rat tendencies. She's got a scroll with the Kiri signature mist calling technique and I know that wouldn't have fallen into Hitoshi's hands easily."

"That's a very interesting range of scrolls, there are really that many?"

"Hai, and the rest of the families Ayame has an inheritance from where the same, hoarders. There's enough furniture to outfit every house Shiri intends to build stored away for Ayame to decide what to do with when she's old enough."

Reo stayed in step with Fugaku as he moved on to the armoury room. Instantly drawn to the beautiful blue katana style blade Fugaku walked over for a closer look.

"Ah, that's Ayame's personal blade. It's been bound to her blood and line so only her children and their descendants will be able to wield it fully."

Fugaku could find nothing to say. A blade like that commission just for Ayame, a 6-year-old princess that may still change her mind about becoming a full shinobi. That was not something the Uchiha would ever dream of doing, it would be considered a waste of clan funds. Staying silent Fugaku turned his attention to the other weapons within the room. Many he had never seen the like of.

Keeping his thoughts to himself Fugaku returned to the dining room and settled next to his wife. As the rest of the menfolk returned Shiri broke into the quiet conversations that were taking place between different people.

"Now that you've seen an example of the things we can offer that you will understand and recognise, Asebi will explain more about the things we can offer that you won't recognise. She's better than me at explanations that don't ramble."

Asebi stood up from her seat and spoke as if she were giving a lecture;

"As we said last time the Kuro Clan have two Kekkei Genkai, Maiko has the more obvious example of one of our bloodlines, the ability to change her physical appearance. Maiko has inherited the full ability and can change every thing about her physical form, Ayame has a minor talent and can change her hair slightly, the length and whether its curly or straight."

The Uchiha nodded at this, it made sense from what they had seen and heard.

"The other Kekkei Genkai is an ability that was actually shared through our whole society, the ability to harness a second source of energy that we named magic. The closest comparison I could make would be if a person here was born with an inbuilt core of natural chakra, separate from their normal chakra system. All the children have the ability to use both magic and chakra and have begun training in both to no adverse effects."

Seeing the Uchiha again nod in understanding Asebi continued,

"Magic is almost limitless in its applications, and we have at least as many disciplines in magic as you do types of jutsu, some are even comparable, we have our own style of Fuinjutsu for example, and abilities to attack and defend. We also have the ability to create potions that can heal all sorts of ailments, even re-grow an entire limb. Wards that can be placed around areas to protect them, we intend to place an intent-based ward over the entire Kuro land that will incapacitate and alert one of us if someone who has ill-intentions attempts to cross our borders."

Now that last one certainly peaked Fugaku's interest, the implications of a ward like that as an addition to security were innumerable.

"We can also do things that seem impossible, like this tent. It really is this big on the inside and that small on the outside, and everything within the tent can stay in the tent when we collapse it and nothing will have moved inside the next time the tent is set up. We can change something into something else, Shiri can change into a large black dog-" which he promptly did and barked before happily chasing his own tail. "As I was saying change one thing into another, there's really not much we can't do. Reo has proven that our abilities do not match up to a shinobi's in combat situations but our defensive wards are unmatched here."

Asebi sat down and Shiri changed back to a person. Smiling at Itsuki's flabbergasted face he settled down in his seat.

"So now that you have a better idea of what we're offering let's have dinner so you can think it over some." Shiri clapped twice and dinner just appeared on the table. All the Uchiha's jumped and it was a hesitant Itachi that first reached to fill his plate, before the others followed his lead. Shisui couldn't help himself and blurted out,

"Is this food magic?"

Shiri barked a laugh before explaining it was real food that had been magically transported from the kitchen at the signal of his clap. Fugaku spent his meal in silence thinking on all the Kuro were offering and if he took his personal feelings out of it, how little they wanted in return and knew he could not turn this betrothal contract down. He was glad that Itachi had stated his agreement before now as he did not want to risk their new relationship when he asked Shiri to proceed with the contract at the end of the meal. It would be good for all his family, Fugaku mused as he watched his sister and wife engage in lively conversation with the Kuro ladies and how his son (even without actually saying more than a few words) was included in the conversations the youngest members of their group were having. He watched how no matter what was going on or what was happening Itachi's attention was drawn back to Ayame every time.

Mind made up Fugaku waited until the end of dinner before asking Shiri to write up the first draft of the betrothal contract. As they got home later than evening and just before he headed to his bed Itachi gave his father a smile and bowed with a quiet "Thank you Tou-san."

Fugaku knew he'd made the right choice.


	37. Chapter 37

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

Chapter 37

It was a week later and Shiri had given Fugaku a first draft of the betrothal contract. Fugaku had looked it over 3 times and was having Mikoto read through it but he could not see anything that would need changing on his side and after Mikoto gave it back Fugaku signed it on behalf of the Uchiha clan before returning it to Shiri. The head of the Kuro clan was very surprised to have the contract returned to him unchanged and signed, grabbing a pen he signed his name there in front of Fugaku and the deed was done. Itachi and Ayame where now betrothed. Fugaku took the contract to register it with the department of the Hokage office that dealt with such things. The exact details of the contract were not recorded, only that fact that there was an active contract in the children's names.

Today Shiriusu and Fugaku, along with every other shinobi parent with children old enough to enter the academy, were gathered within the council halls, the only place large enough to hold all the parents without being uncomfortable. It had been Itachi's birthday yesterday and the Uchiha had invited the Kuros to attend his tradition style celebration. Ayame's gift to her betrothed had stolen the show, a beginner's primer for sealing. With sealing being so rare since the fall of Uzushio it was difficult to find ways to learn it safely, and so the book was worth more its weight in gold to the Uchiha, even if Itachi never shared the book they would still be able to boast of an Uchiha knowing Fuinjutsu, and bragging rights were all some of the elders had these days. The Hokage stood and the room quietened.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming. As you all know the Academy was destroyed in the events of October 10th, as of this morning the building has been rebuilt, the curriculum revised and chunin senseis all ready to begin teaching. Which brings me to why I've asked you all here. All of you whose children were already attending the academy, or were due to start with the October intake, your children will return to where they would have been at the start of the October term. Please have your children at the academy ready first thing tomorrow morning. If you have a child who is now of age to join the academy please remain, the rest of you, thank you for your time."

Hiruzen waited while the parents he had just been speaking to gathered themselves and left the hall. Once the had all left and only the parents of the younger children remained Hiruzen spoke again.

"As the parents of children who would have joined the academy in April just passed, or those who have come of age to start the academy since then, I have an offer to make you. All of your children have been accepted to attend the academy they may all start at the same time as all the other children tomorrow regardless of if you take my offer or not.

"My offer is this we will be running an experimental alternative curriculum alongside the usual curriculum to see if a different style of teaching will be more effective in training shinobi. This course will run alongside the main course so results may be compared and if the experimental course proves to be more effective we will be implementing it across the board. We are keeping places limited so it will be a first come first serve basis, make your interest know to my secretary as soon as possible, thank you for your time." Hearing the dismissal, the majority of the room departed. "Yes Kuro-dono?" Shiri had approached Hiruzen as the others had left and Fugaku followed believing he knew what Shiri wished to ask about.

"Is this offer open to Ayame too? Ryu won't join the academy without her and I'm not entirely sure Itachi would either." Fugaku nodded his reluctant agreement next to Shiri.

"Yes Kuro-dono, Ayame-hime is being given a special disposition to start the academy due to having been evaluated by Anbu as, and I quote 'more than ready' for the academy."

"Then sign my two up."

"Add Itachi to that."

"I will place them at the top of the list, have them ready and _fully_ equipped for 8 am tomorrow at the Academy." With that Hiruzen strode from the room leaving Shiri and Fugaku to follow after him.

"He emphasised fully for a reason, didn't he?"

"I do believe so, Shiriusu-dono."

"Will you please call me Shiri?" He begged, "Shiri-san if you really have too, but, come on, we're probably going to end up related, you don't have to call me dono."

"Shiriusu-san then."

"There's no winning with either you or Itachi!" A smirk danced about Fugaku's lips never quite appearing as he watched Shiri storm away. He hoped Shiri remembered to pass on the Hokage's hint, well, if he didn't Itachi would.

8am the next morning Ryu, Itachi and Ayame joined the rest of the children and parents gathered in front of the academy watching the Hokage at the top of the stairs that led to the academy's main entrance. The 3 were lined up side by side in front of their parents, each had a small bag upon their bags that looked like it could only hold their lunches. That was not actually the case, they had been enchanted to be capable of carrying a large number of things without changing shape or weight, and the children had fully stocked them as if they were going on a month-long expedition into unknow weather. They had everything and the kitchen sink in the bags, mainly because they each had their own two-man 'Kuro tent' that had been fully stocked for them. They also had all the weapons they could currently use attached to their persons, swords and long knives strapped to waists. Kunai and shuriken in pouches strapped to legs and belts. Ayame had even added storage seals to the insides of everyone's sleeves so that they could hide extra weapons there and the hair sticks she was wearing that day were sharp enough to double as spare knives in a pinch. They felt they were as _fully_ prepared as they could be.

After clapping politely after the Hokage's welcome speech the class lists were called, they didn't really pay attention until the last names were being called. It had taken an hour to get through all the students as the classes had be slightly rearranged to even out numbers, so every class list must be read out starting from the oldest working down to the newest. Classes 1-A and B were read out, they seemed to be the slightly older children who must have been October's scheduled intake, and then classes 1-C and D were read out, but still they hadn't been called. They weren't worried as they knew their parents would not bring them to the academy if they were not attending but they were confused as these children looked much closer to their own age and surely their names should have been called. Finally, a class 1-S was called and all 3 children were called up to join the 6 other children who had been named. They were all instructed to follow after their chunin sensei and settle down within the classroom they were directed to. Already waiting for them was a very familiar figure for our trio.

"I am Yamamoto Reo, you will call me Reo-sensei. I will be one of many instructors for this class. This is a new program that is being run alongside the normal academy program to see which gets the best results. You will be expected to give your best effort no matter the lesson. If we feel you are not putting in enough effort you will be removed from the course. Don't mess up losing one of you would mean messing up the numbers.

"We do not expect you to all be able to do everything but we will know if you are not even trying. You will be given the opportunity to experience many different parts of shinobi life that your fellows will not have the chance to learn of until the graduate. Do not waste this opportunity."

Reo stared out across the class ensuring that he met the gaze of every child and trying to impart his seriousness with only his eyes.

"Today will be spent explaining what will be expected of you while you are a student of this course, take notes. 1, you will be expected to be on academy ground at 6am every day bar Sunday, fully equipped, I will explain what I mean by that later.

2, you will be fully armed with weapons at all times, until you have the permission of an instructor these _will_ be blunt."

And so Reo continued for most of the morning providing a list of what he expected from the children. For Ryu and Ayame the list was very similar to how they had been studying under Reo for the last 4 nearly 5 years. Reo-sensei dismissed the whole class to be able to prepare for the next day, some of them would need to purchase or borrow equipment and they would need time to do that.

-Page break-

It had now been a month since Hiruzen had brought the Kuro's Clan application before the council and they would be voting on it this meeting. Shiri had convinced Miya to sit in and watch proceedings for him. The Hokage realised that this would be the start of Kuro-dono sending representatives to sit for him and hoped he got to here some of the outlandish ways Shiri was sure to use to get people to agree. He did not expect any but he still asked if there were any objections to the Kuro's application.

In the last month the Kuro's had already proved to be an economic boon, they had used Konoha business for all their needs even if it would make it slightly more expensive. The rumours that they were having shops and houses built upon their new clan grounds that would be available to rent was an extra bonus, Konoha always needed new buildings. The shinobi members of the council were impressed with the Kuros because they had managed to impress both the Uchiha and the Hokage enough for both to have approached most of the clan head on the Kuro's behalf, asking for their support in getting the application through the council.

The appointment of new clans was one of the areas that did need approval by the council and not just the Hokage and part of the reason not Hokage had successfully managed to remove the council. That's not to say they hadn't thought about it, the Hokage's job would be a lot easier if they didn't have to argue with a bunch of politically minded civilians for everything. The Kuro's recent contribution to the shinobi funds had given Hiruzen a lot of breathing room with the council. Now that he did not need to make concessions to the civilian side of the council for extra funding from them for the Shinobi forces he could get some of the measures he'd hope to have implemented years ago.

It was agreed that the Kuro would receive clan status, Hiruzen felt like dancing with glee, his solution for Naruto's living situation was coming together, now all he had to do was hunt down Shiri and get his agreement. It was a shame he wouldn't be able to speak to Shiri after the council meeting. Hiruzen was therefore pleased when an hour after the council meeting had finished Shiri came bounding into his office. Followed by a very apologetic secretary.

"You can't just barge into the Hokage's office sir!"

"You said he wasn't in a meeting and he hates paperwork so I know he wouldn't mind the distraction that I bring."

"I'm so sorry Hokage-sama"

"It's fine, in this instance Kuro-dono is correct and I did wish to speak with him anyway." Bowing her way back out of the office she left Hiruzen and Shiri alone.

"So what distraction do you bring Shiri-kun?"

"You mean other than my beautiful self?" Somehow, and Hiruzen hoped it was an illusion caused by Kuro magic, Shiri managed to make his teeth give a glint bright enough to make Hiruzen blink the spots from his eyes as he smiled. "Here is an invitation for you and the rest of the Sarutobi main family to attend our 'Hooray you can't get rid of us now' party."

Laughing Hiruzen collected the invitation card Shiri presented to him and it did indeed say it was a 'Hooray you can't get rid of us now' party. Noting it was set for the next Wednesday evening Hiruzen was happy to accept on behalf of the Sarutobi clan.

"Who else is being invited Shiri?"

"The main family of every shinobi clan with a seat upon the council, or at least that's what Miya told me. She organising it, I just named it and brought your invitation."

"Speaking of Miya, how did you convince her to sit in on the meeting in your stead?"

"I promised I'd build her a Tea house on the river front for her to run and conduct the Ladies Afternoon Tea meetings that she's started. It was only Miya and Hyuga Hana to start with but now Mikoto makes most meetings as does the Ino-Shika-Cho wives I believe they're commonly referred to as. I would've built it for her anyway but she offered so I wasn't going to say no."

"That's understandable. Shiri, I need to discuss with you a sensitive subject and what I abut to tell you cannot leave this office."

Shiri's entire demeanour changed, gone was the eccentric lord and in its place was a cold calculating Black. "Would you prefer me to swear an oath to not speak of what-ever it is we are about to discuss?"

"I, yes, I do think that would be best, it goes back to the documents I asked you to provide."

"I, _Sirius Orion Black_ , do swear that I will not communicate in any form the information the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, is about to impart to me without his express permission. So mote it be."

Hiruzen nodded at the completion of the oath, "The words I couldn't understand where your name in your native language, I assume?"

"Yes Hokage, was my oath adequate?"

"Yes, thank you Shiri. The information I am about to give you is considered an SS-class secret and it is illegal for anyone to speak of this in public, though it is more well-known than I would like. I'm sure you have heard of the events of October 10th by now, I am also certain you have only heard the official version. Yes, the Yondaime Hokage was killed defeating the Kyubi, but he did not kill the demon like is told. It is impossible to kill a tailed-chakra beast, at best they can be sealed away.

"The only thing strong enough to contain a tailed beast is a person. The only way to seal the Nine-tails is into a child with undeveloped Chakra coils or the power of the demon would over-run the child and kill them."

"A baby…" Shiri whispered almost horrified, "undeveloped coils mean a baby."

There was a look of immense grief on Hiruzen's face and an air of unexpressed sorrow around him.

"Yes, I am afraid so. This next part is not so well known, the 4 anbu within my office do already know this, the baby the Yondaime used was his own, less than an hour old, son. The Yondaime's wife was grievously injured as she gave birth and was already dying when Minato sacrificed himself to the Shinigami to seal away the beast. One the night of his birth the child was made into both a sacrifice and an orphan."

Shiri had been wondering why Hiruzen would be telling him this right up until the word orphan. "His mother was an Uzumaki, wasn't she? The baby's I mean. That's why you needed proof of Ayame's heritage. It's in the Clan by-laws, 'any orphans from a clan within Konoha will be placed with their closest Clan member.' That's Ayame and as her guardian, me."

"Yes Shiriusu-san. Will you do this? Will you take in Naruto? He will have to become a shinobi, he will have no choice in the matter, but I know I can trust you to help prepare him after what I've seen of the Kuro children. I know it's a lot to ask and a lot to keep secret but I'm asking as a favour; will you house the orphan Uzumaki Naruto as the guardian of his closest living relative in Konohagakure?"

"Yes, I will. Can you give me until my house is finished to make arrangements for him?"

The Hokage did actually slump over his desk in relief, and his words were truly heartfelt as he thanked Shiri.

"Yes, that is fine. I now have an actual answer about his placement. With his parentage having to remain unknown for his own safety I have be accused of favouritism for housing him within the Sarutobi home since his birth. I'm afraid to say those civilians who know the truth of Naruto's burden mistake the demon for him and there has been a whisper rising that he needs to be punished for the events of October. And there is only so much I can do for Naruto before it does become favouritism. Please look after him."

"I will care for him like I do Ayame, he will be treated as family. May I explain to my family about Naruto's pending arrival and that e are the closest relatives he has in Konohagakure?"

"Yes, you may speak about those points but Naruto's true parentage and his burden must stay a secret until he is older."

"Of course, Hiruzen. If you don't mind I'll take my leave and begin making arrangements."

"Yes, please do. Thank you again Shiriusu, you have relieved a great burden from an old man's mind." Some of his normal sunnier disposition returning Shiri smiled at Hiruzen,

"I'll let you know when I've got an exact date." Shiri was out the door and gone before Hiruzen could answer. Hiruzen chuckled as he filled his pipe. A moment like this deserved a small celebratory break from paperwork. Little Naruto's future was now so much brighter than it was an hour ago.


	38. Chapter 38

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

Chapter 38

It had now been nearly a year since class 1-S had first entered the academy, it was mid-March and the end of the first full term, seeing as their first term had started late due to having the academy repaired. The first mini-term had been spent bringing most of the class up to the same level as Ryu and Ayame in the basics. Reading, writing, mathematics, exercises and meditation. By the start of the second term in October Reo-sensei felt that class 1-S had enough of the basics covered to be able to move on.

October had been the true start of the differences between 1-S and the rest of the school. Everyday the started at 6am with exercises and meditation before a balanced breakfast was provided for them. They had been informed that if the course was to continue after this year they would be learning to cook their own breakfasts and lunches as well as learning what proper nutrition for a shinobi was. They then had a morning block of inside learning before heading outside for an hour of running through different assault courses before their lunch was again provided. After lunch was again split equally between inside and outside learning. At 4pm they were released from the academy and returned to their families but the learning still did not stop there, there were home-learning assignments and practice that they needed to have complete for the next day's lessons.

All the students were clan children and there had been a couple of complaints that there was not enough time left for the children to learn their clan techniques (cough*Hyuga*cough). Reo had informed the worried relatives that Sundays had no lessons and they were free to train in clan techniques on that day. What he hadn't informed them was that if the class continued after this first year, clans would be approached about tutors or scrolls of clan techniques the student could study during school hours. Reo, and most of the advisors the Hokage had gathered together agreed, felt that it was a waste of resources and time to teach the academy style taijutsu when it was rarely used after the academy and never by clan's that had their own style.

The worry that non-clan children would be at a disadvantage was put to rest when it was suggested that a taijutsu specialist be made available to assess the children and make recommendations on the style of taijutsu a student should learn. There was no point a small waif of a child learning punches that needed weight behind them and a more heavy-set child would not be as comfortable with a speed-based style.

It had also been decided to limit the book learning to what is actually needed, instead of studying the dates of historical battles they discussed the strategies and what could have been done differently. Geography wasn't just a list of details and numbers, who really remembers the estimated population of a country? It was important landmarks and cultures that they studied, the building blocks of infiltration and undercover work.

Reading was important as they were encouraged to learn on their own from the beginning, as a shinobi they would not always have access to someone who could teach them a technique, sometimes a scroll would be all they had. They were taught how to read the scrolls and extract the information they needed from them. The were all taught to write calligraphy on top of being taught legibility, it was intended for all the students of 1-S to be able to produce at least their own basic sealing scrolls by the time they graduated.

Shizune already spent one learning block a week teaching basic field healing and first aid. The entire class now knew how to preform resuscitation upon a civilian and the recovery position, as well as how to bandage and splint a broken arm. The Hokage himself had taken one exercise lesson to demonstrate the use of a bo in combat. The intention was to expand these lessons and to have many demonstrations on different parts of shinobi life, there had already been murmurings of interest from the intelligence division, who as their name suggested had more knowledge about class 1-S then they really should have. The thought of having a whole class of students knowledgeable in even one basic Konoha code could make a huge difference and if they managed to catch the interest of just one child, the possibilities that could develop from an early start were endless.

The interest from the intelligence division had brought the class to the attention of the rest of the shinobi force, which led to now. With the end of the first full term of class 1-S there were now comparable results for Hiruzen to share with the council, who had been demanding an explanation as to why the Hokage was not following the agreed upon curriculum that had been the basis of the agreement for the civilian side of the council to fund the re-building of the academy. The shinobi within the council knew that they civilians had deliberately 'dumbed down' and had out right removed parts of the original course that they didn't agree with, to improve the chance of their own children becoming shinobi but even they did not know where the Hokage had gotten his ideas for the new course from. It was so radically different then what had gone before and there had been no explanations or warnings given, only the meeting the day before the academy's reopening, that they were as insistent, if not as vocal, for an explanation.

"Is there any new business to be discussed?"

A spokesman for the civilian side of the council stood and answered the Hokage's request.

"We would like to know why the Hokage has redacted on the agreement made with this side of the council over the funding of the repairs to the academy."

He had known there would be a demanding of explanations but the Hokage did not like the veiled threat that the civilian council had added to their inquiry.

"I have not redacted on the agreement made within this council as to the academy, what I have allowed is a privately funded course to be opened up to other students of a similar age range. I have allowed this to run along side the current course as a social experiment to see the differences the style of learning makes in our students. This has no baring on the agreement made." This was in fact a true statement or at least it had been for the last 6 months, when the Hokage had nearly had to scrap the course due to lack of funds Kuro Shiriusu had stepped forward to fund the course. Apparently Ayame-hime really was her daddy's princess and he would do anything that she asked, including keeping the lessons she enjoyed going for the whole class. As Shiriusu had explained it, it was cheaper and less hassle to fund class 1-S than to privately hire tutors and convince the other parent to attend the private lessons so his daughter could keep her friends.

It had taken a lot of convincing and one application of Ayame's puppy-eyes no jutsu for Shiriusu to stop demanding it be called the Shiri course. Ever since the 'you can't get rid of us now party' when someone had taken Kuro-dono aside an explained that no-one would call him "Shiri" as it was a rude word for bottom he'd been even more insistent, claiming his cousins had always called him an ass and now everyone would know it. *

Another civilian council member rose to their feet. "Why were none of our children given the opportunity to join this privately funded course?"

Hiruzen had to duck his head and use his hat to hide the smirk of glee that spread across his face. He had been waiting to use this answer for months after Asebi had pointed it out to him during a meeting with Shiriusu. As he funded the course he was included in all decision making as to the future direction of the course, this meant that Shiriusu had dragged his cousin along to the meetings to bring other ideas to the table, or so he claimed. Hiruzen suspected that Shiriusu hoped to distract Asebi with something constructive after whatever had affected the women's disposition in January.

"I would have thought you'd prefer your children to attend the course you had argued so hard for, was this not the case?"

Not sensing the trap that the Hokage had laid out for him the councilman angerly retorted, that of course he did not want his child on what was clearly a sub-standard course, not in those words but the message was clear.

"So, you acknowledge that the curriculum specified by the council in the agreement for the academy is a sub-standard course of study? I had not realised you had access to the intelligence divisions findings on the subject?"

The councilman tried to bluster his way out of the hole he dug himself but only made it worse but actually admitting that the council had known that they were putting the potential shinobi graduates at a disadvantage to make it easier for their own children to pass the final exam by lowering the standard.

The killing intent that had leaked from the shinobi side after the admittance caused the unfortunate man to soil himself as he fainted when his brain caught up to his mouth. Hiruzen was amused at how much the civilian sides grip was loosening on the control at the village now that That Man was no longer pulling the strings behind the scenes. Now nearly a year old there were still schemes and secrets of That Man coming to light. Hiruzen still did not know where to start explaining to the Uchiha about the sharingan implanted arm they had found upon That Man as they had stripped searched him. Fortunately, he still had time to stall as the investigation into That Man was nowhere near finished.

"You do realise I could have the whole civilian council brought up on charges of treason at this admittance?" The Hokage's words raised the tension within the room as the civilians were reminded once again of the real power structure within the village. "I would not want to have to have every civilian council member put through T&I for a full investigation over what I'm sure is an unintentional side-affect of the council's desire to increase our shinobi force. Perhaps we can come to the agreement that quality is better than quantity within Konoha and create a committee to look into the implication of rolling out class 1-S course across the whole academy?"

The civilian side where quick to agree, they did not want all their dirty secrets found by T&I after all, and the shinobis had seen or heard about class 1-S, what with each of the main shinobi clans having a representative within the class and the way shinobi gossip, and thus were quick to agree as well. Hiruzen knew that it would be difficult to get the funding to implement the full s-class program but even just some of the methods being used would be an incredible advantage for Konoha. He had tasked the intelligence division to compare each of the academy's classes and evaluate their 'readiness' to be Konoha-nin. He had allowed the examiners to decide what their own definition of readiness was and been incredibly surprised by the results.

As was their way the information division had gathered a wide range of comparable results, the thesis that had been provided to Hiruzen had to be at least an inch thick, but could be basically summarised to Class 1-S already being 'readier' for shinobi life than students 3 years older than them, who were currently in the 'civilian approved' course, and if they continue with the presented ideas to expand the course then class 1-S would be better prepared for Shinobi life than most who have passed the Chunin exams within the last 20 years. Those who had received field promotions were in a different category due to the type of situations field promotions happen within, this didn't make the results any less impressive and he would be making the thesis available to those on the academy committee.

The Academy Committee would continue decades into the future, a mix of shinobi and civilian, parents and teachers; always evaluating the academy's practices and results improving the standard of education while trying to keep it affordable enough that all who wished too, could attend. It was considered a great privilege to serve on the committee, even though there wasn't much criteria beyond an investment in improving the education of future shinobi, and anyone found to not be working to the students' best interests were summerly shipped off to T&I for treason and questioned fully. Konoha's education system would become the envy of all the hidden villages.

As Hiruzen left the chamber he was approached by Asebi,

"I hope the Sarutobi family are still able to attend dinner this evening?"

"Certainly Asebi, we are much looking forward to it and I, in particular, am looking forward to seeing little Naruto-kun again."

"I'm glad, Naruto loves his 'jiji', you're all he babbles about for days after each time you visit."

"How is his development? Is there anything to be concerned about?"

"Nothing we haven't already faced with Ayame, too much energy and too many thoughts within their heads. Ayame has already started to try and teach him the relaxation techniques she learnt as a child. She was a similar age when Reo first started teaching her. You should visit on a Sunday, it's so cute watching both her and Itachi teaching their otoutos together, I believe that Kasuga-kun has been threatening to kidnap his clan's heir to join in on what he calls group nap time, since he first heard about it."

"Kasuga-kun?"

"The young Nara in class 1-S."

Hiruzen hummed, it made sense now, no Nara would turn down the opportunity to be allowed to relax and nap and lessons meant just for that would be the idea of heaven for them. Sarutobi was glad that the Kuros had taken in Naruto, the boy had grown in leaps and bounds within the last 10 months. It had taken a week for Shiriusu to get back to Hiruzen with news that it would take at least 6 months before the contractors could have his house finished but that they had added more rooms to his miracle tent and that they family was ready to take the little guy home that day.

Hiruzen's biggest worry had been the possible jealousy from the older children but they were quickly erased when Ayame had taken to 'stealing' her new little brother every moment she could and along with Itachi, Sasuke and Ryu (and Naruto's secret Anbu guard), going on 'adventures' around the village. So far there hadn't been any overt actions towards the small jinchuriki but there had been more than a few rumblings of displeasure about his presence. The one merchant who had made a comment about 'that demon' in Ayame's hearing had soon found himself in a very awkward situation when the Kuros had manged to convince the other shinobi clans to boycott the merchant and he found himself with plague of bad luck; like when a recent storm had ripped off a few tiles from the roof, causing the backroom to flood, damaging all stock he had on site at that time, or the time that a runaway horse had stampeded through the market but only the merchant had been knocked over. There was no proof of outside influence on any of the events befalling the merchant but people were much more careful about what thoughts they voiced within hearing range of a Kuro, the lack of shinobi trade had driven the merchant into bankruptcy within 3 months and the last anybody had heard he'd fled to a small village with no shinobi on the coast. Yes he was very pleased with his decision to place Naruto with the Kuros.

AN: *thank you mckertis for that factoid.

Does anyone think they could write a better summary for me? I don't think mines very good but i can't think of one better, anyone interested?


	39. Chapter 39

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

Chapter 39

Ayame-hime had been beside him for as long as Ryu could remember, they had been each other's only and best friends for years before they moved to Konoha and that's where they meet the Uchihas. Ryo hadn't like Itachi or Shisui very much when they had first stumbled on their training ground, when they were there Ayame didn't spend as much time with him and he didn't like that. Shisui had noticed Ryu's mood first and had made Ryu look at it in a different way, he wasn't losing Ayame's attention he was gaining someone else to give him more.

This caused Ryu to look at Itachi differently and had developed into a friendly rivalry, they liked to push each other in training and show off if they managed something the other couldn't, but they were just as willing to teach each other new things they had learnt or give encouragement if the other was struggling with something.

Then school had started and Ryu had to interact with 6 other children he knew nothing about. The first week was hard on Ryu, it was Maiko that gave him the advice he needed this time; these were his future comrades, people he may have to entrust Ayame's safety to, and working with them to ensure they had the proper skills and abilities to make the difference between surviving or not. This advice allowed Ryu to give his classmates a chance, and he grew to eventually tolerate if not exactly like all of them.

Reo-sensei had organised the class to represent a 3-team squad with him as squad leader. The teams were re-organised depending on the demands of the day or activity; for example, in exercise classes the 3 girls of the class were taught separately from the 6 boys by a kunoichi sensei. Uchiha Mikoto had volunteered her time to the S-class girls when she realised that Reo did not know girls needed different exercises to build strength, speed and stamina. Mikoto was delighted to be passing on her skills to a new generation, having two sons and retiring from active service meant she normally wouldn't have had the chance.

One of Ryu's favourite lessons were with Shizune-sensei, he, Inuzuka Akita and Yamanaka Fu were allowed to practice using the Mystic Palm Technique as they had shown the best chakra control and focus within her classes. This didn't mean the others did not learn in the lessons, Shizune taught them all field techniques that could mean the difference between getting to medical help and dying on the battlefield. Every child carried a sealed field medical kit on them at all times, and were expected to assist if they found themselves in a situation where they could. Luckily, they hadn't needed to so far but they were all trying to be as prepared as possible just in case the situation arises.

Surprisingly Ryu was not as good at genjutsu as he was at the medical jutsu, or at least it was if you didn't know about his chakra's natural inclination towards healing, having been heavily influenced by the Malfoy's family Healing Magic when he had had his chakra coils opened. He was better than Ayame though. She couldn't cast a single genjutsu technique but she could recognise and escape one when she had them cast of her, her chakra pool was just too large to be able to focus the small amount that was needed for a genjutsu. She could cast a normal bunshin, if she made 100 but any less than that and they were sickly and unrealistic looking. Her henge was awful until she accidentally reversed one of the hand signs and the transformation became physical. Shisui had tried to copy her henge and put himself in the hospital for a week with Chakra exhaustion, Ayame's version was added to the Uzumaki secret scrolls next to the kage bunshin as Uzumaki versions of the basic genjutsu that Uzumaki's found it so difficult to use. Hiruzen also added it to the Forbidden Scroll when he was informed of it and how chakra intensive it was.

Ryu still spent more time with Ayame than with any one else but by the time October rolled around and Class 1-S was due to become class 2-S, Ryu was happy to work with anyone in his class and would feel comfortable in any social setting with the group. In contrast, it hadn't taken any time for Ryu to warm up to Naruto, when asked why Ryu had just shrugged and said that 'Ruto was family and that made him different. The answer made perfect sense to the Kuros and that was that. Ryu had started teaching Naruto exercises and the same time Ayame had started the relaxation and meditation techniques and 6 months on the changes in Naruto's behaviour were ten-fold as they had been with Ayame. With all the extra energy focused into something useful and the meditation techniques helping focus his thought process there were a lot less incidents caused by the rumbustious toddler.

-page break-

It was October 10th and Ayame was excited, not only was it her otouto's 3rd birthday, that they were throwing a huge party for, she also returned to the academy for her third year the next day. She loved going to school and her class full of friends there. But first they had to celebrate Naruto, all the clan heads were coming and bringing their heirs, who were all nearly Naruto's age. In all probability Tou-san would end up paying for a second S class when Naruto started and Ayame could see the other Clan heads jumping at the chance of their heirs getting into the class.

Having the clan heads attending meant all of Ayame's class would be there as well. They all knew Naruto as he joined them each morning for their exercises along with Sasuke-kun. Ayame couldn't wait to see Ruto's face when he unwrapped the calligraphy set she had bought as his gift, he wasn't too young to start practicing for Fuinjutsu, not with his Uzumaki heritage. Ayame had woken up extra early this morning to help Naruto prank her Tou-san, he liked to wake people up by jumping on them in dog form on their birthdays and Christmas. It wasn't a big celebration in the elemental nations but Shiriusu loved it and insisted they celebrate.

Quietly Ayame snuck into Naruto's room and gently woke him up. Shhing him when he woke she got Naruto to hide in his wardrobe while she made it look like Naruto was still in bed. Just in time Ayame joined Naruto in the wardrobe watching through the crack she had left in the door, as Shiri came leaping onto the bed and her trap went off. An explosion of pink smoke and feathers happened as soon as padfoot's paws had hit the bed. As the smoke clear there was a very sorry looking pink dog with feathers hanging off him everywhere. Naruto rolled out of the wardrobe laughing, howling with tears falling from his eyes as he rolled the floor, Ayame smiled gently at her otouto, she wasn't really ne for pranks but Naruto loved them.

Changing back into himself Shiri realised he was still pink, he sent the kids off to breakfast while he hurried to clean up. Even though it was only 6 everybody was at breakfast, from the shinobi (and those in training) who where used to being awake at this time to a bleary-eyed Miya clinging to her coffee cup as if it was the only thing that was keeping her tied to earth. Naruto's entrance was greeted with a chorus of Happy Birthday before pancakes were served for breakfast. Pancakes were a special occasion only treat for the Kuros as all the children followed nutrition plans. Lunch would be Ramen, Hiruzen had introduced the small boy to the dish on one of the outings he had with the boy and it had been a struggle to get him to eat anything else since. Informing him that Ramen was an extra to his other meals worked in the end. As long as he ate all the food he was given at home he could eat all the ramen he wanted. This turned out to be a lot.

Dinner would be a BBQ in the gardens with everybody attending. They were taking advantage of the still warm Fire Country weather and throwing up the same marquee they had used for the last party. Ayame and Ryu had both wanted quiet parties and Maiko had gone out with a group of chunin she had made friends with to celebrate hers. 'Ninja' games were going to be set up for the youngest kids to compete for prizes in. Ayame's peer group would spend most of the party catching up as they hadn't seen each other since the academy had finished for the year almost a month ago.

Naruto was a bouncing ball of sunshine all day and any attempts to calm him were destroyed by Shiri who was just as excited for the party. By the time the guests started arriving Asebi was seriously contemplating locking Shiri in a cupboard and leaving him there. The Uchihas arriving saved Shiri from his fate as Asebi welcomed them, and ignored Shiri doing what ever it was he was doing with balloon. As long as it didn't involve; glitter, paint, power of any kind or form, ink, hallucination inducing gas, glue, or any other item that was on the list of Banned Substances at Kuro Events.

Naruto was by Sasuke's side before greetings had even been finished pulling him away to play the games. Itachi nodded his greeting before joining Ryu and Ayame at a larger then usual table and joined them in quiet conversation on their latest advances in private training, while they awaited the rest of their class mates. Shisui was quickly by Shiri's side hoping to be involved in any of the Lord's pranks.

The Hyuga were the next to arrive, the twin brothers of Hiashi and Hizashi arrived together with Hiashi's wife Hana and daughter Hinata and Hizashi's son Neji. Ko had tagged along with his clan head and was quick to join his classmates. Naruto was called over and introduced to Hinata and Neji, who were quickly dragged off to the games were Sasuke was waiting a small frown upon his face at having to share his best friend. Hana quickly found herself gossiping with Miya, Yui (Shisui's mother) and Mikoto while her husband and brother-in-law glared subtly across the marquee at Fugaku and Itsuki. Though the Kuros had somehow managed to act as a buffer between he two Great Clans they still did not get on and spent any social events at different sides of the room.

After that the marquee quickly filled up with the other guests. Akimichi Choza quickly took over the BBQ when he arrived, claiming no-one could BBQ as well as an Akimichi, and the wives were quickly gathered together sharing gossip. Aburame Shibi was quietly pleased that his family had been invited, while he knew it wasn't malicious the Aburame Clan were not as often invited to large get-togethers, the Ino-Shika-Cho group being more inclined to stay in group and the others more likely to stay in Clan, the bug-wielding clan were often over-looked and forgotten. The Kuros had been as welcoming and accepting of the Aburame as they were of any other clan, Shibi watched his own son be included in all the games that were being played among the younger children, and his clan's woman Fuki having an obvious place within her classmates of Class S and buzzed with happiness behind his high collar and dark glasses.

Hiruzen had left his Hokage Hat at home for the evening, and was sat happily puffing away on his pipe, overseeing the whole gathering. From the youngest playing games and causing a good portion of all the noise with Naruto, the birthday boy, to the ladies' gathering where occasional cackles of laughter were causing the men folk to look on warily. The S Class gathered around a table seemingly without a division among the 9 children, no one was excluded or ignored from the group of 8-year-olds, a true showing of Konoha's greatest asset, teamwork and comradery.

Hiruzen's own youngest son, Asuma, was among the group of older teenagers gathered at the edge of the party, an eclectic group consisting of some of Hiruzen's most interesting up and coming Shinobi; Kuro Maiko, Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Shiranui Genma, Yuhi Kurenai, Shizune, Mitarashi Anko and Gekko Hayate were having their own rowdy party. Hiruzen was pleased to see the group so happy. There was a lot of trauma among the members, especially considering none had seen 20 years yet. Hiruzen could privately admit to being most please to seeing young Kakashi out of his Anbu mask and socialising again, he had worried that he would have to force the boy into retirement before he'd see his face again, well, his eye again Hiruzen supposed.

A childish scream broke through the happy atmosphere, everyone's attention turned to the young Yamanaka child who had made the noise to see her pointed at a huge black dog that had grabbed Naruto up in his mouth. Just as the ninja were about to all pounce on the dog and rescue Hiruzen's honorary grandson when Ayame-hime's voice cut through the tension.

"Tou-san! Put Naruto down!" Inuzuka Akita stared at her classmate and friend wide-eyed,

"You named your dog Tou-san?"

Padfoot had gingerly set Naruto upon his own feet and was warily watching the little princess as she gave him a frown of disapproval. "No, the dog's name is _Padfoot*,_ he is my Tou-san." In the slowest display of the ability Ayame had ever seen her father use, with an obvious air of reluctance, the dog transformed back into a sheepishly smiling Shiriusu.

"Hey there, Hime." Shiri tried to give his daughter a winning smile. The ninja had all relaxed from their ready positions but were now watching the scene play out with undisguised fascination and shock. Miya was snickering at her cousin's predicament, the only person who could make Shiri feel shame in his behaviour was his daughter.

"Apologise to Yamanaka-chan for scaring her, Tou-san and then Behave." Head bowed Shiri shuffled off reluctantly to apologise to little Ino before slumping in a corner under a heavy rain cloud.

"Can you become a dog too?" Akita was vibrating in her seat with excitement. A person becoming a dog! Just imagine what techniques the Inuzuka could develop with that. Trying to pretend they weren't listening in but not doing a very good job the rest of the tent waited for Ayame-hime's answer.

"Yes and No. The Kuro bloodline means I can learn how to transform like my Tou-san but I'll probably become a different animal. Tou-san explained it once as connecting with your own animal representation and allowing it to take over your form. He's a dog his personality matches a dog's spiritual traits; fierce, powerful, reckless and very loyal. It will be years before I'm only enough to start learning but it's something Ryu and I both intend to practice."

"So, it's something only Kuro's can learn?" Akita was disappointed, she'd've liked to be able to become a dog and experience things from her animal partner's perspective.

"As far as we know." Though it did give Ayame a thought, if Magic here was just a different kind of chakra maybe the shinobi could learn some of the Kuro's magic abilities. Mother had heard this thought and was interested herself. She already knew it was possible for shinobi to learn to channel Natural Chakra as she had watched that one man training with the toads, could it be possible for the shinobi to draw on the natural chakra and shape it the way the Kuro's did, or would they need their own internal core for it to work. Mother Magic gave Ayame the feeling of shrugging as she decided o investigate this theory with her Childe. Giving Ayame a mental nudge to 'discuss' it later Magic withdrew to enjoy the good feelings from the party. It felt like bubbles as the good feelings permeated the land.

The party continued long into the night, with large pillows being provided for the younger children to sleep upon as the crashed. The group of S Class students had all taken their leave early on in the evening. Knowing that they all had a 6am start tomorrow and that Reo-sensei would have no sympathy even though he had been at the party himself, they knew an early night was a must.

*AN: i realised i made a mistake with the time line in this chapter, for it to bbe Naruto's 3rd birhday class S would be sarting their 3rd year not theirsecond. i'll be fixing any continuallity mistakes in the next few chapters aswell


	40. Chapter 40

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

Chapter 40

Magic was pondering the question Ayame had given Her last night at the party. Could the shinobi learn to use some of the magical abilities? Deciding that She needed some extra help She went to visit Her brother in the Astral Plane.

"That's your choice, Sister. What you haven't noticed is how much you've changed. You can no longer be considered purely Magic you now have many of the attributes of this worlds Natural Chakra. If you want to gift the ability you can do so. Have you truly forgotten how powerful we are Sister?"

In fact, She had forgotten, Her powers had been so weakened by the abuse in the wizarding world that She had forgotten what it was like to make things happen just because She wished. Deciding to be more cautious in bestowing Her Gifts She watched over Her Childe and the children that she had surrounded herself with. Paying closer attention to those that were not Ayame.

-page break-

It was coming to the end of the year and Konohagakure as a whole was looking forward to the New Year celebrations. Kumogakure had sent a representative to finalise the peace treaty that had been hashed out over the years since the end of the 3rd Shinobi world war, and all looked to be well. It was on the final night of the Kumo-nin's intended stay that it all changed, for the Kumo-nin anyway.

During the early hours of a late December night the Hyuga compound was plunged into chaos when it was discovered the Heiress was missing from her bed. Hinata was not one know to be up during the night and when it was discovered that she hadn't just taken a late-night trip to the kitchens the alarm was sounded.

As the Hyuga compound was behaving like a kicked bee-hive a restless Ryu was walking along the banks of the river upon his family grounds. For some reason he just could not settle that night, like he felt something within the air, and had decided to take advantage of the clear night to try and settle his thoughts with a walk around the mostly un-populated Kuro grounds.

It was not that people did not want to move into the village Shiriusu had created on the Kuro grounds but most of the civilians found that the couldn't cross the boundary lines of the property. The ill-intent wards that had been installed around the whole length of the property kept out any who intended harm to the occupants of Kuro Family, including Naruto and incapacitated those who had ill-intentions towards Konohagakure in general. There were many civilians who could still not separate the container from the contained ad wished harm upon 'The Demon Child'. The people who had moved into the Kuro village were all retired shinobi at the moment, it made no difference to the Kuros the type of people that lived on their land they only needed to be able to pass the wards.

Ryu's musings were broken by a sound like a gong being struck. Racing back along the river to where the sound had originated from Ryu came across and stunned Kumo-nin and a wriggling bag that had muffled cries originating from it. Casting the _incarcerous_ charm to ensure the foreign nin was contained Ryu approached the bag. He was shocked to find the Hyuga Hime inside, tears in her eyes and gag forced into her mouth. Moving slowly in the hope to reassure the terrified child Ryu made comforting sounds as he gently untied her. AS soon as Hinata was freed she threw herself into her rescuers lap holding onto Ryu for dear life as she sobbed out her terror.

Ryu had just managed to calm Hinata when his oji arrived. Taking in the incapacitated nin, the crying child within his nephew lap and the bag Shiriusu quickly put together a rough idea of the situation and threw sparks into the air to summon the Anbu that had to be around somewhere. The first to appear after the sparks were sent was Hiashi, eyes almost rolling in their sockets and puffing like a bull he was prepared to attack the baka that had kidnapped his daughter but stopped when Hinata threw herself at her father sobbing starting a-new.

Anbu arrived moments later and took the Kumo representative into custody, extraditing him to T&I, while one operative stayed behind and recorded Ryu's statement after Kuro-dono admitted he had arrived on the scene after the nin was incapacitated. They were incredibly interested in the ward that Ryu described to them. A barrier that worked on intent could make a huge difference to the security of the Hidden Village, they would make sure that they passed their interest to the Hokage and hoped that he would approach the Kuros for more information.

Hiashi watched the Anbu's activity from over his daughter's head. Before the last operative vanished back into the night he growled out his 'request' to be informed of the results of their investigation. Hiashi wanted nothing more than to remove the Kumo-nin's head for the harm he had caused Hinata. Ryu was hustled back off to bed when Hiashi took his leave, Shiriusu congratulated him on his quick response and said nothing about him being out so late at night. The Kuro grounds were the safest place in the village for Ryu and he was trusted with his own independence.

The next day in a break between classes Ryu approached Ko, his Hyuga classmate to see how Hinata was recovering after her ordeal.

"As well as can be expected really. Hiashi-dono has increased security within the compound and around the Hime. Little Neji-kun is devastated, he feels that he's responsible for Hinata-hime's safety, and though we've all tried to explain that he could have done nothing in the situation he feels like he's let everyone down. It was only a few days ago at Hinata-hime's birthday that Neji was asked to be her personal protector within the Clan."

"I could speak to him if you think it would help? I'm Ayame-hime's protector so I can understand his view better, and I can offer him some tutoring on Sundays if he wishes? While Ayame and Itachi are teaching Sasuke and Naruto."

"Hai, that might work. I may even be able to convince Hiashi-dono to allow Hinata-hime's attendance. After all your barrier wards are the reason Hinata-hime was saved with so little trouble no-one could argue that she wouldn't be safe."

Yamanaka Fu, who'd been listening into the conversation added, "I can always see if Inoichi-sama will allow me to bring Ino-chan so that Hinata-hime will not be the only girl in attendance."

"That'd be troublesome, Yoshino-san will make me bring Shimamura-kun if Ino-chan is attending, and then Maruten will have to bring little Choji-kun."

"If that's going to happen we might as well make it a whole class thing, Kasuga-san. Tsume-Alpha will have no problem with me bringing Kiba-kun, she probably be overjoyed to have him out from underfoot for a couple hours. That just leaves Fuki-chan, what say you? Do you think Aburame-dono would allow you to bring the Clan-heir to our Sunday training sessions?"

"Shino-kun?" Aburame Fuki thought for a moment. "I could not see Shibi-dono disagreeing if all the other clan heirs are joining."

Ryu watched in despair as his single invitation spiralled into his whole class and all the Heirs coming for lessons every Sunday. Looking at his cousin for help he was disappointed when she happily declared that she loved the idea and "Let's see if we can get it all sorted for this Sunday". Hanging his head Ryu resigned himself to the loss of his peaceful Sundays. A bump to his shoulder caused him to meet the commiserating eyes of Itachi, at least he wasn't alone in his pain.

By the first Sunday in January arrangements had been made for Class-S to meet upon Sundays with all their Clan's heirs. The mothers followed along, having arranged with Asebi and Miya to have a gathering for tea at the same time. The first Sunday lesson went well in the minds of the teachers, they'd manged to get all the kids running through an obstacle course similar to the one Ayame and Ryu had used at that age and got them to sit and participate in the relaxation/meditation techniques that Naruto and Sasuke already knew. Akita had had to literally sit on Kiba at one point to get him to pay attention but there were no other incidents, and the mothers had lots of 'cute' photos to share when they developed.

AS he said he would Ryu took Neji aside and spoke to him. Ryu explained to Neji about the knights of his homeland and how they were like shinobi that followed their own moral codes. That had honour in their actions and that they always worked to protect. Ryu spoke about how he considered himself Ayame's knight as she was a princess and knights always saved the princess in the stories. Ryu's view on English Knights was very romanticised as he had only stories and fairy tails to base his opinion on. Neji was very much taken with the idea of being like his new hero.

The pale, green-haired boy, had become Neji and Hinata's hero on the night he had 'saved' Hinata. It did not matter how much Ryu tried to explain that he had really done nothing, Hinata refused to believe it and in a rare display of stubbornness had decreed Ryu her saviour, she then almost fainted when the attention had been focused on her. She had become so enamoured with 'saviour' that Hinata could not look upon Ryu without becoming red and hiding herself from him, and the one-time Ryu had tried to speak to Hinata directly she had fainted. Hana had thought the whole situation hilarious, her daughter's first crush and made sure to get photographic evidence for future embarrassment.

When Hiashi heard about his daughter's reactions, and got over his typical father anger of the thought of boys and his daughter in any context, he started to consider approaching Kuro-dono about a betrothal contract. He knew that Ayame and Itachi were contracted and that it would give a level of protection to Hinata that it seemed only the Kuro could provide. The Uchiha had been bragging about having Kuro wards since the attempted kidnapping and though not the same it had been proven that the Uchiha were just as protected as the Kuro. When Hiashi brought the subject to his wife, he was summerly informed that Hana and Miya were far ahead of him and had already spoken about the subject. Nothing had been decided as of yet but Hana knew Miya would be approaching her son about the subject. The Kuro's out right refused to force their children into anything, Miya especially as she had been forced into a very unhappy marriage with Ryu's father.

-page break-

Itachi was intrigued, Ryu had asked to speak to him alone. Something he had never done before. It was their week long 'half-term' break from the academy, in the middle of January. Each term at the academy lasted just over 5 months with a 2 week break at the end of each term and a week-long break half way through each term. Itachi walked next to Ryu in silence as they traversed the still mostly empty Kuro village. All the buildings had now been finished but only a few retired shinobi have moved into the Kuro village, the Clan wasn't bothered though, they knew it would take time for their village to fill up but it was surprising that the stores hadn't been filled yet, or it was to Itachi who had no knowledge of the wards reaction to the civilian population.

"What's it like 'Tachi? Being Betrothed?" Ryu received a raised eyebrow in reply. Huffing he continued, "I mean, are you happy? Has it made a huge change to your life? I'm not trying to trick you into saying something bout Ayame-itoko, Kaa-san asked me to consider if I'd agree to a contract."

"Ahh, yes I am happy with my contract to Ayame-hime. I know who I am going to spend the rest of my life with and we get years to learn about each other before we have to take the next step, and even if we don't take that step it is our choice. The contract has also allowed me a measure of protection for the fan-girls I was warned about, they know I am already spoken for and are therefore not as invasive as they have been towards others of my clansmen."

"So, it's not really made a difference to how you live your life?"

"Not negatively. Your whole family has made a good difference in my life, before you arrived I truly considered myself as nothing more than an extension of my Tou-san's will. With the Kuro's influence on my clan there has been a huge change but I can think of nothing negative that has come from my betrothal to Ayame-hime."

"Do you think I should go through with the contract?"

"I do not know, Ryu. I do not know all the details of your contract but if you think it would be in the best interests of all involved I'd at least consider it."

Giving his friend a grateful look Ryu and Itachi continued through the quiet streets. Ryu did not know much about Hyuga Hinata other than the kidnapping incident Ryu had not spent enough time with her to form an opinion on the girl. It was also difficult for Ryu to think of the current 3-year-old as his potential future wife. And there was his oath to consider, would a betrothal contract affect his ability to protect Ayame-hime? He'd have to talk it over with his Mother to have any hope of gaining answers to his thoughts.

Itachi broke the comfortable silence between the boys, "It's a shame that more people haven't moved in, I would've thought it would be considered prime real estate."

"The civilians still can't get over their animosity to Naruto and Shiri-oji refuses to allow people who could cause harm to the family to live on our lands. I think some of Maiko-itoko's friends might be renting out one of the houses together, and one of the blacksmith's has shown an interest in one of the stores here and his current rental contract is up at the end of this month. Being picky about who lives here means that we can keep the Kuro property a family-based place where we'll always be safe, even out here away from the main houses."

Nodding his understanding Itachi and Ryu continued the rest of their wanderings lost in their own thoughts. Ryu's revolving around the contract proposal and Itachi trying to imagine what the Kuro village would look like full of people.

An: a list of students in Class 3-S:

Aburame Fuki (OC)

Akimichi Maruten

Hyuga Ko

Inuzuka Akita (Manga only)

Kuro Ayame

Kuro Ryu

Nara Kasuga

Uchiha Itachi

Yamanaka Fu

Other than Fuki and Akita all the others are cannon characters from the anime, mostly appearing in the 4th Shinobi war climax I had to back date them to work out who would actually be the right ages to join Class S but I managed, you can find pages for them all bar Fuki on Naruto-pedia.


	41. Chapter 41

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

Chapter 41

Sweat poured down Takeo's face as he focused his magic into the lump of molten metal before him. Slowly, every so slowly the ball stretched itself out into a long thin strand floating in the air in front of Takeo. Not letting his concentration falter from the strand of silver he picked up the piece of fairy wing he had already set to his side. Dropping the wing into the rolling vortex of his magic, Takeo kept his focus as the wing seemed to rip itself into tiny pieces and coat the silver strand that was now twisting itself into a ring shape. As the final particles of wing dust were absorbed into the silver the ring finished taking shape. An elegant twisting coil that tricked the eye with its curves. Holding his magic a minute longer, Takeo was overjoyed when the ring settled and did not explode like his previous attempts.

Finally, Takeo had created a working Foci. The silver was very good at conducting flowing magic and Fairy wings were light and airy creating a focus perfect for Charm work. Takeo had studied under the master who they had bought their ring from in Japan. Watching Ayame's ring being hand crafted had sparked an interest in Takeo that he had thought lost with the knocks he had to his ego in Wizarding Britain. A short conversation later and Takeo had an apprenticeship on the condition that he never work in direct competition to the man he had learned from.

At first Takeo had worried about the cost of his new interest, metals and cores were not cheap, but Shiriusu had quickly put those fear to rest when he had presented Takeo with a Sponsorship from the Kuro vaults. Takeo had tried to refuse but Shiri had explained that it wasn't charity, it was an investment in the future of the Kuro family and Takeo had no choice. Shiri had then had his elves search the whole of the wizarding world for cores and presented Takeo with the resulting collection. A collection that would have been the envy of any foci maker.

As per Shiri's usual behaviour he had gone over the top and got Takeo some of the rarest cores available and so many of the more common ones that Takeo was sure that even if he spent all day every day creating foci he would not be able to use all the cores in his life-time, and that was not even considering the idea that he may be able to collect cores from the summon animals within the Elemental Nations. Takeo was still working out how to approach Tsunade about speaking with a member of her Slug contract to get samples to experiment with.

With his first solo creation of a focus Takeo finally felt like he was paying Shiri back for his investment. He did not expect to make much money to repay Shiri is a physical way, there not being any need for foci outside of the Kuro Clan, but just knowing that a focus could be repaired or replaced if need be would mean a lot more freedom for the clan. The could now study and practice new magics without the fear of losing their focus and becoming mostly powerless. The adults all knew a few wandless spells but it was much harder to work with unfocused magic than they had thought it would be.

Turning off his furnace Takeo closed down his work shop while the ring finished it's last cooling processes. When it had cooled enough to handle by hand Takeo boxed it up and locking the workshop door behind he travelled the short distance from Kuro Village to the Main houses. Takeo couldn't wait to see his creation in action and wanted to share his accomplishment with the family that had supported his dream.

-page break-

It was now the end of March and all the academy were enjoying their two-week holiday from school. Ayame had kidnapped Ruto again, taking him into the woods surround their property she found a clearing and seated herself, calling Naruto over to join her.

"Ne, Aneki, why'd we come all the way out here?"

"You know I can speak with Mother Magic, right Otouto? Well She's got an idea that She would like to try but She needs our help. We need to go inside your mind, like I've been teaching you. Mother is going to help me bridge the gap so that She can join us in your mind."

"It's not going to hurt to have you all inside my head is it?"

"No, Ruto. I would never hurt you and if it does hurt you tell me and we'll leave straight away."

"OK, Aneki. What do I have to do?"

"You just need to meditate like I've shown you, Mother and I will do the rest."

Waiting until Naruto was settled and meditating Ayame gave herself over to Mother Magic and allowed her consciousness to be pulled into Naruto's mindscape. Opening her eyes Ayame recognised her surroundings as the Kuro Village, what had become Naruto's personal playground.

"Hey Aneki!" turning Ayame found Naruto standing in front of the Library, making her way over to him she tried to find the differences between Naruto's mindscape and the real world. There weren't any Ayame could notice, which meant that the protection rune that was the basis for Kuro Village was also inside Naruto's mind. Magic concentrated herself into her visual form.

"Naruto, I'd like you to meet Mother Magic." Naruto goggled at the lady who had materialised next to his big sister.

"You're pretty" Naruto blurted before slapping his hands over his mouth. Magic let loose a bell like laugh.

"Thank you, little one. And thank you for allowing me access to your mind, Uzumaki Naruto."

Much more sheepish after his outburst Naruto shuffled his feet in embarrassment at being laughed at. Bouncing back quickly as was his norm, Naruto was soon showing Ayame around his mindscape.

"I keep all the boring bits I have to learn in this side of the Library and all my fighting moves in the shinobi side. I put my jutsu techniques in the underground armoury, like you told me if I keep all my knowledge if separate places then it's harder for anyone to find if they do get into my head."

"Very good, Ruto. You've obviously listened well and I'm proud of how advanced your mindscape is."

Beaming at his big sister, Naruto was overjoyed at the praise. It was always good when his big sister was proud of him, he worked extra hard at tasks Ayame had given him because of how much he looked up to her. There was only a gap of 4 years between them but Ayame was already so calm and poised and a super cool ninja and she was a Real princess, Ayame was the best big sister ever, but Naruto supposed that he could agree that Sasuke had the best big brother ever, but Itachi would be his big brother one day too cos he was going to marry 'Ame-hime and then Naruto would have the best big brother AND big sister ever!

"But you need to come see this thing I found. I don't know why but the central meeting hall is covered in golden bars and there's a seal on the bars so I can't get in. I didn't touch it though I was waiting to talk to you about it, Aneki"

"Very good Naruto. We'll head over there now, I think I know what it could be and if I'm right its very good that you didn't touch the seal."

Knowing that his daughter would understand Shiri had explained Naruto's special condition to her before the then baby Ruto had joined them. Shiri had also explained that some of the villagers were idiots and didn't like Naruto because the couldn't differentiate Ruto from the Kyubi. When Ayame ad asked her Tou-san why they didn't just use magic to hide the secret like with Mummy he had explained that the Fidelus Charm didn't work that way, the charm could only hide a tangible secret and that the more people who knew the secret before the charm was cast the less effective the charm. This meant they could hide where Naruto was living but they couldn't hide the fact that he was a jinchuriki and they didn't want to keep Naruto isolated like that.

Ayame could see the golden bars that Naruto spoke about as the crossed the bridge to the artificial island Shiri had created so that the meeting hall could be in the exact centre of the village and the rune scheme could be completed without people realising that all the roads were mapped out precisely to the Protection pattern. Magic floated along ahead, even though her avatar had legs and feet Magic still floated along above the street instead of walking like Ayame and Naruto.

Magic rounded the whole building getting a feel for the 'magic' within the seal. She could easily sense the half of the Angry that was sleeping behind the bars, and after making certain she wouldn't affect the seal, Magic removed the walls of the meeting hall and allowed Ayame and Naruto to see the giant sleeping Kyubi no Yoko.

"WHATS THAT DOING IN MY HEAD!" Naruto screeched pointing hysterically at the sleeping fox, who snorted, flicked an ear and rolled over in his sleep. Realising his shouting may have woken the fox he continued in a whisper, "I thought the Yondaime killed it on my birthday?"

"I'm sorry to tell you that a chakra construct like the Kyubi no Yoko cannot be killed Naruto and the only way to safely contain them is to seal them within a person. I do not know why you were chosen but you are already doing your part for the protection of Konohagakure, you keep the demon safe here inside you and stop it from being able to destroy our home."

Puffing up in pride Naruto felt proud to be a village protector already, even before he'd started the academy, take that Sasuke. Before he deflated, having realised something.

"Is that why the civilians in the main village give me nasty looks and are sometimes mean to me?"

"Who's been mean to you? You just tell Aneki and she'll make them apologise to you." The intensity in Ayame's eyes was scary to Naruto.

"It's fine Aneki, It was just one lady at the park when Mikoto-oba took me ad Sasuke to play with the Ino-Shika-Cho kids. There was a girl who's got pink hair all the time and some of the bigger kids were picking on her so me n Sasuke beat um up while Ino-chan brought Sakura-chan to play ninja with us. But then Sakura's kaa-san said she wasn't allowed to play with monsters like me…that's why she says I'm a monster isn't it?" Naruto pointed at the fox again.

"She's Wrong Ruto," gathering her sad little brother into her side she held him close. "You're not a monster, civilians are stupid Otouto, all the Shinobi know better and I'll make sure Sakura-chan is allowed to play with you. Trust your Aneki, I'll fix it."

Naruto did, if Ayame said she'd do something she always did. Maybe not straight away but she always kept her word and Naruto strove to emulate her, he would never go back on his word either, it would be his nindo, the rule he lived his ninja life by.

Magic in this time had slipped Her way through the bars and was gingerly stroking one of the large rabbit like ears. "So soft." She whispered, and nearly fell over when she received an answering rumble from the fox. "I know"

"You're awake!" Magic's exclamation drew Ayame and Naruto's attention again.

"IT's hard to sleep when someone turns on the lights and making so much noise." A red eye opened and regarded the people who had awoken him. "I see my new jailor has come to visit."

Naruto drew in a big breath of air to shout back but had it all knocked out of him by Ayame's elbow to his side. "Remember your manners Naruto. All sentient beings deserve your respect until they attack you."

"Sorry Aneki," turning back to the large fox who had now opened both eyes and was watching Naruto, he bowed in respect and continued, "Hello, I am Uzumaki Naruto, it's an honour to meet you."

Ayame also bowed to the Kyubi, "And I am Kuro Ayame, it is an honour."

Blinking in shock the Kyubi stayed silent, he had not been treated with any respect since he had last seen his father. Magic floated to the edge of the cage nearest the Kyubi's nose, making him nearly cross-eyed as he watched her. "I'm Magic, you're an interesting creature aren't you. Shouldn't exist alone, one part of a whole but changed so much that you could not tell you were ever other than you are now, well not now- there's only half of you here. Why is there only half of you? I can't find the rest of you, there's not much that can hide from me if I'm looking, what happened to you, you poor dear."

While she had spoken Magic had floated even closer and was stroking the Kyubi's nose by the time she finished speaking. Kyubi could now sense just what kind of being was stroking his nose now that the chakra bars were not blocking his perception.

"A Primordial…" A primordial was stroking Kurama's nose. He didn't know what to do, how do you react to a being of infinite power stroking your nose calling you a poor dear?

"Mother?" Kurama's attention snapped back to the human who had accompanied his jailor. Who was she to speak so familiarly to a primordial?

"Oh my Childe, there is so much anger within this one but there is a heart of light buried within his core." A Childe? What had happened to the Elemental Nations while he had slept? There had been only a few primordials and none had called themselves Magic, and the closest to a Childe where those pathetic Jashinists that worshiped a mad god. Kurama growled in frustration, he didn't understand what he had woken up to. He expected to be meeting his new jailor and attempting to scare them into freeing him, not being confronted with a primordial being comforting him.

"Do you have a name we can call you by Kitsune-dono?" The girl-child spoke again.

"Kurama," he growled out, too off balance to deny them.

"Would you tell us what happened, in your view, on the night you were sealed into Naruto, Kurama-dono?"

Unable to deny the Childe in front of her primordial patron Kurama answered, "I was sealed into that one's mother before," he started, indicating Naruto with one of his tails when he spoke of him, Magic had created herself a brush and was going over Kurama's fur with it. It was one of the nicest sensations Kurama had ever experienced. "As the seal weakened during his birth I was ripped from her by the insane Uchiha, as I was freed I was prepared to just leave and never see Konohagakure again but the Insane Uchiha had Those Eyes and he caught me. I had no control anymore, all I could do was follow his demands to destroy everything.

"The next thing I can remember is the arrival of his father and the summoning of the Shinigami, feeling myself be ripped in two and this half of me being shoved into this cage. I've slept here since then."

"So, you never wanted to attack us?" Kurama meet the blue, blue eyes of his current jailor and found he could not maintain his hatred at such a small child, especially not when his fur was being brushed.

"You I did try to attack, but can you blame me? I knew you were to be my new jailor and all I want is to be free. You are my third jailer child."

"Hai, I'd attack someone trying to imprison me too, its ok Kurama-kun, I forgive you. We can be friends now though, can't we? You and I can work together like Mother Magic and Ayame!" Naruto got more excited as he thought of all the cool things he'd be able to do with such a cool friend as Kurama.

"We'll see you're too weak at the moment, come back when you're stronger." With that Kurama turned his back on the group and went back to sleep.

"Well, that went well. Come on I want to see if I can find what I was looking for." Magic corralled the children away from Kurama's cage. One red eye watched them leave as Naruto grumbled about how he wasn't weak and he'd get really strong and he'd show Kurama and they'd be the bestest best friends ever! Allowing himself a small chuckle Kurama truly hoped this one would be different from the others. Maybe, just maybe it would be ok to be sealed within this one, this Naruto.

"Ok, Naruto. Where would I find your core?"

"Hidden under the fountain in the southern gardens. This way" As Naruto lead the way down one of Kuro village's main pathways they didn't notice the red tendril of Kurama's chakra that followed them. The reached the Southern Garden, Kuro Village had 4 gardens one at each compass point and each had a different fountain, the southern garden's fountain resembled a large black dog relieving itself, 3 guesses as to who designed that particular fountain and the first 2 don't count. The 'water' that fell from the fountain was actually Naruto's blue chakra, a giant blue rush that flowed at a steady rate. Due to the sealing of Kurama Naruto's coils had always been open and Ayame had been able to teach him techniques to visualise his Chakra like a system of pipe flowing around his body channelling the chakra. Apparently, he had taken the idea and incorporated it literally within his mind scape and the underground pipes carried his Chakra around his mind and body.

"I'll be back in a moment, you shouldn't feel anything." Magic dematerialised and slid Her consciousness into Naruto's chakra stream, swimming upstream to the core, the source of all chakra within his body. When She arrived, Magic allowed Her consciousness to sink into the feeling of Naruto's core, She allowed the airy sensations to slip past Her and continued further towards the centre. When She arrived there She found what She had been looking for, a small sunshine-yellow twin-tailed fox blinked its blue eyes at the consciousness of Mother Magic as she poked it with joy. Here was the exact proof she had been looking for, Shinobi could become animagi! All she needed to do was link the animal spirit to their chakra. Doing just that Magic was surprised to find herself pushed out of Naruto's mindscape.

There in the middle of the clearing where Naruto had been sat was now the very kitsune Magic had found within Naruto's mind.

"Oh dear, that was supposed to happen." Magic gathered herself and formed her avatar in the real world for the first time. Ayame blinked at the kitsune and then looked up at Magic. When Naruto started making whimpering noises, Ayame was quick to gather him into her arms and hold him close, stroking his ears in comfort. Within his Mind Naruto could hear the rolling laughter of Kurama, he thought it was hysterical that his jailor was now a kitsune.

"How does he turn back?" Magic shrugged,

"How does you Tou-san change back? I am Magic I don't know how you human's use it."

Giving the embodiment of Magic her disapproving frown, "well you can explain to my Tou-san, I'm not taking the blame for trapping Ruto in his Animagus form." The fox in question had calmed and was now quite enjoying his new perspective on the world. He wiggled trying to indicate that he wanted Ayame to put him down again. "No, Otouto, before I can let you run off on four legs we need to make sure you can gain 2 legs again, we're off to Tou-san."

Huffing slightly Naruto settled down for the ride. The had only just made it through the front door when Shiri had caught sight o Naruto and grabbed him up.

"What's this? Where did you find this cutie? Can we keep him?"

"That's Naruto, Tou-san."

"What!" Nearly dropping the fox he was examining at arm's length Shiri's head snapped to Ayame and he finally noticed the beautiful woman beside her. "and who's this charming lady?"

"Mother meet Tou-san, Tou-san, Mother. Mother wanted to look and see if Naruto could become an Animagus and then this happened."

This time Shiri did drop Naruto, but he did catch him before he fell to far. There was only one-person Ayame called Mother…He stared, goggle-eyed at the personification of Magic, mouth opening and closing silently.

"Yes, you'll have to teach the youngling to turn back but it is possible for a shinobi to become an Animagus. I might gift the ability to a few others."

"Please inform me first Mother, so that if this happens again there will be someone who knows what's happening available."

"If that is your wish my childe, now I must leave, I have some questions to ask of my Brother."

"Thank you, Mother, give my best to Fate." Magic faded away from the view of the 2 humans and one fox. Shiri re-gained what little wits he had and refocused on the fox that was dangaling in his hold.

"Ruto?" the fox yapped at Shiri before giving him a big foxy smile. "Ok, little guy I'm going to put you down and you are not going to run away right? Yip once for yes twice for no." After receiving the one yip he was waiting for Shiri placed Naruto on the floor and waited as he spun in a circle before sitting to attention facing Shiri.

"Right do you remember how your core felt when you changed into the fox? Yes? Ok I want you to concentrate on that feeling and picture yourself as human and then push your core concentrating on changing human."

They watched as the fox's face screwed up in concentration before there was a pop and chakra smoke faded away to reveal human Naruto.

"That was awesome! Can I do it again?" Without giving them a chance to reply Naruto disappeared in a cloud of chakra smoke reappearing as the blonde twin-tailed fox again. Yapping excitedly Naruto span around in a few circles, chasing his own tail, only stopping when Ayame's voice caught his attention.

"You need to practice changing back and forth until you can do it with barely a thought. Only then we you be allowed to leave the House in your fox form. You know how foxes are viewed in Konoha and being able to change back as soon as you need is important, Otouto. You stay here and practice with Tou-san, I need to work on my own studies." With a kiss between the fluffy ears Ayame left Naruto with her father and left to work on her Fuinjutsu skills, she was determined to get the variation of the storage seal to work, she knew she was only missing one thing and it would all come together.


	42. Chapter 42

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

Chapter 42

"Kuro-dono, I find myself unwilling to hand this contract to you. It is an insult to everything the Kuro have done for the Hyuga but the Elders got involved and this is the contract they think is acceptable, I will not be offended when you reject it out right and hope that this does not sour our relations."

"Surely it can't be that bad Hiashi?"

"I implore you to not let this colour your opinion of the Hyuga, we are not all as bad as this contract makes us seem."

"You're really worried bout this aren't you? I promise you Hiashi, that I do not hold you responsible for this contract and will not let it affect my opinion of your family."

With great reluctance Hiashi passed over the offending contract. Shiri skimmed through it, stopped and re-read it from beginning. The frown upon his face deepening as he read.

"I'd ask if this was a joke if you hadn't already apologised, this is as bad as you made it out to be. Please tell me you're Elders did not seriously expect me to accept this?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot Kuro-dono. The Elders have become that disconnected with the rest of Konohagakure that they truly believe they have the right to demand what they have."

"They want access to all Kuro family secrets and control over Ryu's inheritance. 'Complete control of all children resulting from the marriage and their education' the right to annul the marriage if no children baring the Kuro bloodline are born within 2 years. They want me to allow them to brand my nephew, like live-stock, with some control seal! I'll show them control!"

Shiri rose from where he was sat in seiza across the low tea table from Hiashi and stormed from the room, contract in hand. Past the 4 waiting outside the room.

"Shiriusu?"

"Read that and catch up I've got some Hyuga Elders to have a word with." Shiri threw the contract towards his cousin and Miya followed Shiri as she read. Shiri knew when she had finished reading by the way Miya's magic snapped into a deadly stillness, much like a cobra posed to strike, venom dripping from its fangs. By the time they left the compound the whole Kuro clan was following along behind Shiri, the adults having all read the contract as they walked, including Maiko as she was now considered an adult by Konoha standards. Those with Black blood marching to war along side their Lord, even Ayame and Ryu, who hadn't read the contract, could feel the pounding of the war drums in their blood and magic. Takeo and Reo followed along for damage control, they knew that there was no stopping a single Black on the war path, managing to rile the whole family would leave only clean-up for the others.

As they hit the main parts of Konoha the Kuro attracted more followers as the marched with clear determination and their magic crackling around them in the air, for the sensitive among the population it was the feel of ozone just before a thunder-storm broke. Hana shared a worried look with her husband, she had not seen the contract and had no idea what was written in it that could cause this reaction for the normally happy family. Hiashi just shook his head to leave it and followed along behind the Kuro Clan in silence.

By the time they reached the Hyuga's walled compound there was a long trail of interested civilians and shinobi following along behind, Hiashi just waved the gate guards aside before they could even approach to stop the angry clan. Shisui had pushed his way to the front of the crowd and slipped in next to Naruto, in front of Reo and Takeo.

"What's going on 'Ruto?"

"I'm not sure but I think the Hyuga Elders have done something really Dumb."

"Oh," Shisui was going to watch for every detail to recite to his uncle later. Fugaku-oji couldn't stand the Hyuga Elders he said they were worse than the interfering old coots that were the Uchiha's own elders.

"I WANT ALL THE HYUGA ELDERS IN FRONT OF ME IN 1 MIUTE OR I'LL START BLASTING MY WAY THROUGH WALLS LOOKING FOR THEM!" Shisui was not sure how Shiri-dono managed to make his growl echo through the walled compound like he had, though he saw Shiri wave one of his be-ringed hands at his throat after he had finished before he started counting quietly. When Shiri-dono reached 60 and still no elders had appeared, he turned to Hiashi and offered an apology before flinging his hand out towards a building's wall shouting one of the gibberish words he'd seen the Kuro use when they perform their 'magic'. A blue bolt flew from his hand and as it impacted the wall the bolt caused one of the biggest explosions Shisui had seen.

"THAT WAS YOUR WARNING SHOT! LAST CHANCE! 60 SECONDS!"

Shisui was sure he had never seen so many old men run so fast in their life. All the Hyuga had their byakugan activated and they had all seen the destruction the Kuro Lord caused with one shouted word. They couldn't stop the man with force either as no matter what he had just achieved as he was technically a civilian, with unopened chakra coils. What had truly scared the elders were that they recognised that whatever technique the man had used was pure Natural Chakra.

When no more old men came dashing into the courtyard, Shiri turned to Hiashi;

"This all of them?" he growled. As Hiashi nodded one of the particularly self-entitled Hyuga decided to show exactly how stupid they were;

"I Don't know who you think you are-" anymore was cut off as Miya raised her hand and snapped out another word of gibberish, the Hyuga Elder's mouth kept moving though no sound came out. But Shiri-dono had already heard enough, "Who do I think I am? I am a man more powerful than you could imagine who you decided to insult with THIS-" he snatched the contract back from Asebi and threw it at the nearest elder "-farce of a contract. You expect me to hand over control of MY clan secrets and my Nephew's money for the possibility of a future marriage to someone you cannot even guarantee will be clan head! And WORSE than that you think I would allow you to BRAND him with A CONTROL SEAL! DO you treat your own family like that!"

Showing that the still had no idea of what they were doing a different Hyuga answered quite smugly,

"Yes actually we do, it is a safety measure for the branch family."

The crackling miasma surround the Kuros Stilled instantly, "What?"

Shisui would swear later that he had never heard a single spoken word hold so much menace and promise of violence as Asebi's hissed question. Reo-sensei swung around to face Hiashi,

"Tell me Neji does not have one of these seals," he pleaded. Hiashi could only look away in silent shame. Having heard Reo's question and Hiashi's lack of answer Shiri-dono's voice again rang through the compound. "NEJI!" the boy ducked out from the corner he'd been peaking round and hurried over to a man his Idol, Ryu, had promised him would never hurt him and always help him.

Shiri crouched down to Neji's level and gently removed the band he'd taken to wearing over his forehead since Hinata's 3rd birthday. He hissed as he saw the evidence of the Hyuga clan's clear depravity.

"Hime, sweetie, could you come have a look at this for me?"

Ayame gently took Neji's head into her hands and studied the seal upon his forehead. Slowly a smirk spread across Ayame's face, she recognised this seal, it was a forbidden Uzumaki seal. She knew exactly what to do. Shiri had seen the smirk spread across his usually angelic daughter's face and stepped back to see what would happen. Seeing Shiri's reaction, the entire Kuro clan turned their attention to their youngest blood member. By then her face had returned to its usual calm façade and so they only had Shiri's behaviour as a hint that something was about to happen.

"Who first applied this seal?"

"The creator of that seal is long dead child, what difference does it make?"

"Then I charge the whole Hyuga clan with the theft of a forbidden Uzumaki clan Fuinjutsu creation and demand recompense and the removal of all forms of the seal in use immediately."

"How dare you!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ayame roared back at the elders then continued in a tone so cold a 7-year-old should not be able to produce it, and the hissing undertones to her speech would haunt Shisui's nightmares for years, "How dare you stand there and brag about applying a stole Uzumaki clan technique- that was deemed too _inhumane_ to use on our worst psychopaths- to members of your own family." In a calmer voice the Hime that was been watched in a very different way continued, "I know I have evidence I am willing to show the Hokage to support my claim of theft do you have proof to re-butt my claim elder- _san_?" There was so much sarcasm within that last honorific Shisui was surprised not to see it connect with the elder.

"If you would collect your evidence Kuro-Hime, current Uzumaki Clan head of Konohagakure, I would settle this matter here and now."

No-body had noticed the Hokage's arrival so caught up in the drama unfolding before them. The Anbu had collect the Hokage as soon as they had realised what exactly was happening to bring the Kuro Clan to the Hyuga compound.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Ayame bowed to the Hokage before turning to Shisui, "Would you be so kind as to help quicken my trip, Shunshin-no-Shisui?" He smiled at the mention of his new nick-name and shunshined himself and Ayame-hime to the Kuro Main house to gather her evidence for the Hokage. Shisui was able to Shunshin to the front door of the property because he had long been added to the wards surrounding the Kuro's family homes. Not a minute later Ayame-hime returned scroll in hand and Shisui transported them back to the Hyuga compound. It appeared that no one had moved bar a missing Hyuga, who was presumably collecting evidence for the Hyuga's side.

"If you would allow me a moment to find the correct document within this scroll, Hokage?"

"Go ahead Ayame-hime," the Hokage replied kindly, "We are still awaiting the Hyuga's evidence."

Hiruzen could only hope and pray that Ayame's evidence proved her claim. If it did then Hiruzen would finally be able to end a problem all 4 Hokages had agreed on but been unable to end. The Hyuga's practice of branding and controlling their branch members. The Hyuga branch member returned and handed a scroll to the oldest looking Elder.

"Ha! Here is the proof that the Hyuga were using the seal 25 years before the creation of Konoha!" Smugly the Elder handed the scroll to the Hokage for him to view. Hiruzen could clearly read the dated entry about the first use of the 'caged bird seal' and the documented effects of the seal after placement. Hiruzen was even more horrified at the Hyuga's practices when he read that they knew activating the seal caused immense pain by killing of brain cells!

"I'm sorry to have made you wait Hokage-sama, but here is the journal of Uzumaki Sotaro, the creator of that particular seal who is recorded to have died in conflict with the Hyuga clan 30 years before what is considered the end of the Warring Period, the creation of Konohagakure."

Shisui nearly whooped out loud as Ayame-hime laid the killing blow with her last sentence, the Hyuga were now screwed. Their second greatest 'creation', after their particular taijutsu style, was actually a stole technique, and Ayame had them over the barrel. All because the Hyuga Elders had felt they were entitled to demand more than they should have.

"I'm afraid the evidence is irrefutable, the Hyuga Clan owe recommence to the Uzumaki clan and all copies of the seal are to be removed as of this moment."

"But we don't know how!" A Elder wailed, there was nothing to do against the Hokage's judgement especially when it had been so public. Ayame gave a smirk and quietly turned the page in the book the Hokage held within his hands. There laid out in black and white with very simple instructions was how to remove the seal after it had been applied. Hiruzen caught Ayame's eye from under his hat and shared a smirk with her.

"Then I suppose it is lucky that the Uzumaki have the knowledge, can you remove the seal Ayame-hime?"

"I'm sorry Hokage but I am not advanced enough in my studies yet. I am willing to have the information pertaining to the seal's removal, and only that, to be copied for another Seal-master to use, on the condition that they are not Hyuga. I know that not all Hyuga can be tarred with the same brush, but I cannot trust that the Elders would not exert pressure upon them to mess up the removal."

Hiruzen silenced the Hyuga elders with a glare, "That is perfectly alright Ayame-hime. Please deliver a copy of the relevant pages to me as soon as possible, I have a seal master who would be more than willing to remove the seals from the Hyuga. Now I believe that Hiashi has some House cleaning to do, so let's move along shall we?"

Hiruzen signalled to the Anbu watching to help disperse the crowd. As he strolled away to his office Hiruzen smiled, Jiraiya had wanted a look at the cage bird seal since he had started studying Fuinjutsu, and now he'd get to remove it, perhaps if he asked nicely Ayame-hime would allow him to study the original matrix. He wondered how Jiraiya would get along with Shiriusu and then shuddered at the images of the Village burning as rampaging woman chased the pair through the streets. Perhaps he should keep them apart for as long as possible.


	43. Chapter 43

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

Chapter 43

"You wish to summon Our oldest Brother?"

"I need to ask Him some questions."

"It's Your funeral."

 **"That was a bad joke Brother"**

With a squeal Magic threw herself at the newly arrived figure and glomped him in a hug.

 **"And you are become more human-like Sister"**

Magic grinned up at the skull that made Her brother's face. She knew that She was picking up more and more human like traits but She didn't care, it was a good way to express Her joy at seeing Her brother. She stepped back a beamed at Death.

" **You had questions, Magic?"**

"Yes, are you the Shinigami that the people here speak of?"

 **"I am Death, Death is Everywhere at Every time."**

"So yes then, which means you have half of Kurama in your stomach, can I have him back please?"

" **Kurama? The Kyubi no Yoko? You wish for the half that was sacrificed to me?"**

"Yes please" Magic gave her best winning smile, she knew Death was particular about balance and sacrifice but hoped He would allow her this boon as she had not asked for anything before.

 **"And what would you do with the soul that is tied to it?"**

"You can't bring him back to life, can You?" Death shock his head, it did not matter that the soul was gone before it's time, once they were a part of Death's domain they could not live again in the same way. Magic thought for a while.

"Oh, what about if We made him into a summons animal? Then we could give the contract to Naruto!"

 **"And what animal would You suggest? It would have to be a new summons species for You to be able to give the contract to the child, and he would not be able to keep his memories of being human."**

"Would he be able to keep his knowledge though? His shinobi skills and his ability to speak?"

 **"I can allow that. In fact, You can make him a Kitsune as punishment for wasting most of his Time. To forever be what he tried to seal away."**

"Yes of course Big Bother. So I can make Kurama whole again, and use the extra soul to create a summoning contract for a kitsune clan. With only one summon…that doesn't work really does it?"

 **"The soul of his wife is still waiting to pass on, you may have her soul under the same conditions, it can be considered her re-incarnation."**

With a squeal Magic jumped up and down "Thank you thank you thank you! This is perfect!"

Three orbs floated in front of Death two a swirling blue and one an angry vortex of red. Then all the primordials stopped, none of them could create new bodies for the souls to inhabit. A giggle ran through the empty space between the worlds that the Beings currently inhabited as 2 kitsune bodies appeared by Magic's feet.

"THANK YOU BIG SISTER!" there was only one being that giggle could belong to, Death's twin sister Life. Death pushed the two human souls into the bodies of the kitsune. The grey single-tailed fox bodies filled with colour and grew extra tails. The first became the same sunshine yellow as his son's Animagus form and developed 4 tails. The changed to the brilliant fiery red of Uzumaki hair and grew 3 tails, the red kitsune was also smaller that the yellow.

 **"Where are they going to live?"**

"I'm going to create a pocket dimension that copies the Kuro's home for the Kitsune to live in, and make the access point on Kuro land where it will be protected. The Kuros will be the only family within this world how shall receive my full gift, I will not make the same mistake again."

 **"Good there are a few more souls waiting to move on that I will allow reincarnation to the kitsune clan. I will not tell you who they were but they will only be those of similar views to these first two."**

"Thank you big brother, I never expected so much help from you."

 **"I am Death, not heartless."** With that Death's visage faded away. Magic quickly gathered the red orb and floating the two sleeping kitsune behind her left as well. Fate smiled as He watched the Tapestry re-twist itself to accept the new arrivals. It was much more interesting to watch the results of the changes His sister was making than it was to fight her to correct the tapestry, He wished he had known that earlier.

-page break-

It took but a thought for Magic to create a copy of the Kuro's home with a separate pocket world, taking a page from Naruto's book she anchored the entrance to the Kitsune's home to the Dog fountain within the village. Only someone with a gift from Her would be able to find it, so She knew it would be safe for the Kitsune. Looking around her pocket dimension, Magic realised that the kitsune would not need the village or the houses so she removed them.

This left a large empty plain with the pathways of the village standing out in stark contrast. She wanted to keep the protection rune that was there in the paths but it looked wrong so she changed them from concrete and stone to gravel pathways and planted boarders. The whole village now resembled the gardens of a country manor house, that had been left to overgrow slightly. She expanded the forest bringing it further across the land where the Kuro's homes were in the real world. She added burrows and caves for the foxes to live in.

Having now created their home, Magic woke the two kitsune. With yawns and blinking eyes, the two foxes focused on Magic. She smiled at them, there was clear human intelligence in those eyes and she knew this thrown together plan would work.

"Hello and welcome to your new home." The two foxes looked around at the land they were in. They could remember nothing before now, no distinct memories of who they were or how they had got here but it did not bother the two kitsune they had instinctive knowledge that the woman before them was Mother, and that She would give them purpose.

"You are the first two of the Kitsune Summon Clan, you are Senko," she told the yellow kitsune, Senko, Flash, the name resonated with the Kitsune in a way that felt right. "And you are Akai." Red, well that was original thought the newly named Akai.

"This is a pocket dimension I have created for you to live in, it is a reflection of a place that people I love live within. I ask you to allow a young shinobi trainee the right to summon yourselves to help him. He is an honourable child raised by a good family and will treat you well. Do I have your permission to create and give a summoning scroll to this child I speak of?"

"You are Mother, if that is Your wish than we shall obey." Magic furrowed her brows, that wasn't right, choice was important.

"No, you have your own free-will and I will not force you to obey Me. I ask because I believe this to be the right choice, you do not have to obey Me."

Akai used her tails to push Senko out of the way, "Ignore him, he's obviously a weak push over. I will meet with this child before I agree to anything. Do you know who our Boss Summon is? I can feel that we have one but I cannot feel him here with us?"

Magic was shocked, a Boss? They had only created the two Kitsune how could there possibly be…Oh, of course, placing the red orb in front of Akai, Magic asked if she could sense her boss within the orb. Akai nodded that she could. Magic was overjoyed, Kurama was the summons boss! That wasn't something She had done, who could of…then She felt the traces of Fate surrounding the orb, Her brother had really changed His attitude towards His job if He was changing things Himself.

"Your Boss is currently indisposed but I will see if there is a way for him to travel between where he is and here. I can make no promises as there are forces and rules that even One such as I must follow. How would you wish to meet the Child, I can bring him here or I could inform you when it is safe for you to meet him?"

"He may visit us here, If you truly think we will agree, then there should be no problems with him visiting out home, Kitsune no mori, Forest of the Fox."

"Thank you, Akai. I will return later with the child, please explore and make yourselves at home."

-page break-

Having visited once before Magic did not need Ayame's help to enter Naruto's mindscape. She slipped in with Naruto unaware and floated her way to the caged Kyubi no Yoko. The had not returned the falls to Kurama's cage allowing him to view the village and the phantoms of Naruto's memories that walked the streets there.

"Hello Kurama. I've a gift for you."

"Mother Magic," the great fox rumbled respectfully. He had had the time to process his last encounter with the primordial and had decided on a 'let Her do as She pleased' mentality. It would be easier for his sanity then trying to fight an unstoppable force.

"See I've got this!" Magic showed Kurama the red orb she carried. With his senses dulled by the bars of Chakra that kept him contained, Kurama could not feel the power contained within the orb. He watched as Magic let the orb go and it floated towards him. As it passed through the bars Kurama gasped in shock. It was the other half of his Soul! The orb pushed itself inside Kurama's body and he felt his soul resettle within himself. The constant pain and agony he had suffered since That Night was gone, he felt at peace again.

"What may I do to repay you, Great Lady?" There was nothing that Kurama wouldn't do for the primordial, if it was within his power. Magic had not been expecting that reaction but she felt and heard Kurama's sincerity and thought about what She could ask for. She would not ask for him to support Naruto, that was something Naruto would have to achieve by himself. If She forced Kurama to help Naruto there would never be the chance for mutual respect to develop. But She had an idea, She'd ask for something that already was.

"I have created a Kitsune Summoning Clan, will you head this Clan Kitsune No Yoko?"

"You want me to be a Boss Summon for a contract? How can I be summoned when I am trapped here?"

"It would be a figure-head position for the time being but I'm sure a way could be found for you to join them in Kitsune no Mori."

"I have never head of Kitsune no Mori."

"That's because I just created it. Its where I left the two kitsune that are the first summons. It's similar to here, Naruto's mindscape, but less buildings and more trees and flowers."

"A this is within the Elemental Nations?"

"Nearly, there a connection point of the Kuro's lad but it's a pocket dimension of its own."

"And I could live there if I was the Boss summon? I would be able to escape the constant imprisonment and mind control I have suffered?"

Magic gave Kurama a gentle smile as she again stroked his fur. Magic had made her avatar much larger this time so that She was of similar size to Kurama making it much easier to comfort the Fox.

"Yes, you would be safe there and you would have choice. You need never let the contract be signed, or ever answer a summons. I would hope you would allow some to sign the contract but I will ask no more than for you to look after your fellow kitsune kin."

"Hai, then you have my agreement, Magic." Magic wrapped her arms around Kurama and gave him the first hug he could ever remember experiencing. That's not to say his father wouldn't have given him one but he was just to large for his father to hug, small human that Hagoromo was.

"Thank you Kurama, at the moment Akai and Senko are the only members of your new family, but I have a feeling there will be more. Akai has agreed to see if she will allow Naruto to sign the contract, if she agrees it may make things easier to give you more freedom."

Kurama just grumbled, embarrassed, and not knowing how to express his appreciation. No-one had ever given so much to Kurama, he was used to them just taking and taking. Magic smiled as She gave Kurama one last ear rub before She faded back out of Naruto's mind and let go of Her hold on Her shape.


	44. Chapter 44

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

Chapter 44

It was a Sunday and 18 children were gathered within Shiriusu's garden. They were all aged either 9 or 3 bar Neji who was 4. The smaller ones were all paired off with an older one, Aburame Fuki and Shino were searching the gardens for interesting bugs, that may wish to join their hives. Hyuga Ko was helping Neji with his Juken forms. Nara Kasuga was attempting to wake Shikamaru who'd used the relaxation exercises as an excuse to fall asleep, again. Itachi was helping Sasuke with his hand seals. Ryu was teaching Hinata about the different healing herbs that grew within the herb patch growing in the garden. Akimichi Maruten was talking Choji through the nutritional guide Tsunade had provided Class S and explaining how it differed for an Akimichi with their different metabolisms. Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba were running rings around Inuzuka Akita and Yamanaka Fu.

Ayame was over to one side of the garden talking to Yamanaka Ino.

"Ruto was telling me about a new friend you made when Mikoto-oba took him to the park o play with you."

"Sakura-chan! The big kids were being mean, her forehead isn't even that big! So when Ruto-kun n Sasuke-kun made them go away we got Sakura-chan to play with us but the her kaa-san came and took her away. She said Sakura-chan couldn't play with monsters, we're not monster cos we're shinobi, are we?"

"No, Ino-chan. Never think that, you will be a village protector. Someone who fights for the safety of their home. You are the reason the civilians can live in peace. Would you like me to talk to Sakura-chan's kaa-san? See if I can change her mind and agree that Sakura-chan can play with you all?"

"Yes please Ayame-hime! I'd love to play ninja with her again, Sakura-chan was really clever and picked up the rules really easy."

"Then that is what I shall do, I'll go now." Ayame stood and brushed down her kimono. It had taken weeks for her sensei's other than Reo-sensei to stop trying to argue that she should wear different training clothes for school. Ayame had just argued that there was no point in her changing into training clothes when she planned to wear kimonos, if she was attacked out of training clothes she wouldn't be able to defend herself. Of course, all Ayame's kimonos had been customised using magic to allow a greater range of movement, so that it was unnoticeable normally.

"Can I come too, Ayame-hime?" Ino had jumped up with Ayame, she wanted to see her new friend again. There weren't enough girls in their group, and Hinata was really shy.

"I cannot see any reason you couldn't." That meant yes to Ino. She grabbed a hold of Ayame's hand. Ino's parents had said she could go anywhere in the village as long as she was accompanied by a member of class S. So had the other parents, Class S had proved themselves to be responsible and capable f defending their young charges if need be.

"Hey! Aneki! Where you going?" Naruto had come charging over the moment he saw his sister move.

"Ino-chan and I are going to see if we can get Sakura-chan to join us."

"Can I come? Sakura-chan was fun!" Naruto's loud voice had caught the attention of everyone else within the garden. It was quickly decided that everyone would go but Ayame would be their spokeswoman.

-page break-

Sakura was sad, she had made some fun new friends at the park and then Kaa-san had said she couldn't play with them anymore. Her new friends weren't monsters! They were nicer than the other kids she had meet before and playing ninja had been fun. She'd never thought about it before but now Sakura wanted to join the academy instead of attending the civilian school like her kaa-san wanted. Maybe her new friends would be there and they might still remember her, but she doubted it. They were such a close group already, they had each other. None would remember her now. As Sakura sulked in her room the doorbell rang., she listened to her kaa-san answer the door and snuck to the top of the stairs to listen in better.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Hai, are you Sakura-chan's kaa-san?"

"My daughter is named Sakura yes, why?" Haruno Mebuki narrowed her eyes at the group of children upon her doorstep. She knew that most of them were from shinobi clans and that the young girl speaking to her was connected with that new Clan that were causing trouble in Konoha. Imagine shouting at the honourable Hyuga elders like that, what uncivilised behaviour. Mebuki did not know what had led to the events of the Kuro's storming the Hyuga compound but surely such respected people should not be treated like that.

"She was playing in the park recently with my Otouto and his friends and they would like to enquire if Sakura-chan is available to play again today."

Mebuki ran her gaze over the rest of the group. She had focused on the little princess that had graced her doorstep and not paid much attention to the rest of the group other than a courtesy glance. Now that she looked at the younger children properly she recognised them as the children who had been playing with the little demon. In fact, that was him there in the middle of the group.

"I would NEVER allow my daughter to interact with a monster like that!" Mebuki screeched as she pointed at Naruto and slammed the door shut in Ayame's face. The group was shocked, how on earth could this woman believe Ruto was a monster? He was a little ball of sunshine and fun! Naruto's face dropped though and he turned to leave with the others. It was Itachi who noticed Ayame had moved since the door had slammed shut. Just as he was opening his mouth to call Ayame's attention to the fact the group was leaving, Ayame moved.

A blue flash leapt from her hand and blasted the door off its hinges. Itachi could not see his betrothed face but whatever the Haruno woman was going to shout was cut off when she met Ayame's eyes.

"You will apologise to MY otouto, NOW!" none of the 17 other children gathered had ever heard Ayame raise her voice. She was always calm and collected, she was everything a Hime was thought to be. To hear her shout was a shock.

"I've done nothing to your brother, I don't even know who he is!" Mebuki tried to protest, the green eyes that glared made Mebuki think of poison and Death. The glare that she was being given left a cold feeling within Mebuki's soul. Ayame stepped into the Haruno home and her voiced lowered to a hiss, Itachi finally understood what his cousin had meant by saying he never wanted Ayame to direct that tone towards him. The rest of the group have frozen and were watching the uncharacteristic behaviour of their Princess. Naruto was smiling smugly at the back as he watched his sister cut down the nasty mean lady.

"You have _just_ pointed at him and called him a _monster_. You cannot say you do not know who my otouto is. You will apologise and in future learn to keep your bigoted mouth _shut!_ Sakura-chan will be joining us _every_ Sunday from now on and you _will_ allow it."

Mebuki had never been more frightened in her life, not even That Night when the Kyubi no Yoko had towered over Konoha filling the air with malice and horror. This beautiful girl before her was the true monster, hiding her evil behind a pleasant façade. She stuttered out unintelligible words and letter that made no sense.

"Apologise to Naruto, NOW!"

"I…I'm so terribly sorry, I should never had said such a thing." Mebuki hurriedly bowed to Naruto, she would never call the boy a monster or a demon again. Not when his older sister was so much worse. As soon as she apologised Ayame's face had settled back into her usual look. When she spoke again it was in her usual voice and without the hissing undertone.

"Good, now I'm sure Sakura-chan would love to come join us, so we'll wait outside." As Ayame stepped back outside she waved her hand at the door and muttered " _reparo"_ had the door back on its hinges for Ayame to close behind her. She smiled lightly at the expressions of her friends, Akita actually had her mouth hanging open while Ryu just had a small amused smile upon his face.

"That was AWESOME, 'Ame-nee!" Naruto was bouncing around in his excitement. He loved having a family that wouldn't let anyone be mean to him. Itachi just shock his head in disbelief,

"You do know Haruno-san could make a complaint with the police force?"

"And then your father would interview me and I'd explain how close Haruno-san came to breaking the Hokage's Law and your father will brush it under the rug." Itachi raised an eyebrow, he didn't truly believe that Ayame would get away with it just like that.

Sakura had watched the whole event from where she was crouched at the top of the stairs. Her new friends had found her! Though it couldn't have been difficult to track down the only pink-haired child in Konoha. And then Kaa-san had started shouting about monsters again and Sakura's heart dropped she would never be allowed to play with her friends now. But that wasn't to be, the pretty princess that had been speaking to her mother blew the door off its hinges and made kaa-san apologise! Kaa-san never apologised, she made people apologise to her, even when she was in the wrong. Sakura had seen it happen before. Sakura wanted to be just like that when she was older, a strong beautiful princess who could do anything! Or at least that's what Ayame seemed like to Sakura in that moment. Quickly running down the stairs when the door closed behind the girl, Sakura slipped on her shoes and called to her mother that she was going now, before Mebuki could regather her senses and stop her from going.

Sakura froze as the door closed behind her, she had not expected such a large group to be waiting for her. She relaxed the instant Ino-chan bounced over and grabbed her hand pulling her into the middle of the group where the younger children walked with the older group surrounding them, what Sakura didn't know yet was a pretty standard protection formation.

"I told you the whole group was bigger! We're going to have so much fun! We always have the whole group together on Sundays but we still meet up other days of the week. All the Aunties like to take us out to play together and we're always welcome to go visit Ruto. Shiri-oji is really fun, just you wait and see."

Ino continued to babble Sakura's ear off the whole way back to the Kuro compound. She had seen all the construction happening but had never been on Kuro land before, for some reason her Kaa-san could not cross the boundary of the land.

"Shiri-oji lets us run all over the compound, he says he know that no-one could hurt us here, even the few people living in the Kuro Village are safe and they'll help you if you ask. Not that I've ever need to but its good to know…" Ino continued as Sakura was fascinated by what she could see, the village was beautiful in a way that Sakura had never seen before. The houses looked like nothing else within the village, it was like something out of a story book. What Sakura didn't know was that the Black family had modelled their design after a village called Castle Combe in England, to bring a bit of their home to Konoha, and let Shiri have his 'castle'.

Sakura spent the rest of that Sunday and every Sunday there after learning with the Clan children. She impressed Class S with her intelligence and they managed to instil the need to practice and practice into Sakura, telling her that it didn't matter if she was already the best of her peer group, she could always be better. This advice would stay with Sakura for the entirety of her Shinobi career.

-page break-

Takeo had finally spoken with Tsunade and received a jar of Slug Slime from her in return. Takeo was letting his magic filter through the slime, not affecting it but learning its feeling to be able to find the metals that would react best with the properties of the slime. Takeo allowed his magic to leave the slime and still holding onto the feeling he ran his hands over the metals he had out. There, silver and this one, copper. He set the two metals to melting in the furnace, when they were molten hot and mixed together he used his magic to lift the liquid metal from the furnace and allowed his magic to form the shape it felt was best.

A thick bangle formed within Taeko's magic, silver and copper mixed to give a marble effect across the surface. Takeo picked up the jar and allowed one glop of slime to drop into the vortex his magic caused. It was absorbed into the bangle pulled into micro-particles that gave the entire bangle a sheen that could not be caused by the metals alone. Finally, his magic set the bangle upon the table. Takeo had completed his first experiment into the cores available within the elemental nations was a partial success.

The Focus had been created but now he had to make sure it channelled magic, he couldn't test the focus himself as it would recognise the magic used in creating it and react. He needed to be sure it would work for others even if it was not an exact fit it would produce some sort of result.

Days later and Takeo was disappointed, he knew the bangle was a completed focus he could feel it when he had completed the process, but no one of the adult Kuros could get it to work. Desperate Takeo gave the bangle to Ryu to try, and it worked straight away.

"It's pulling on my chakra, Takeo-oji, not my magic."

A chakra focus! Takeo had not even thought of that, and obviously it could work as there well know Chakra conductive metals. Excited at the new development Takeo started interrogating his nephew about how the bangle reacted. Eventually Ryu had to admit he couldn't answer all of Takeo's questions as he did not have the knowledge himself.

3 days later saw Tsunade and Shizune invited to the Kuro estate to help Takeo with his experiments. Tsunade was interested in what Takeo had needed slug slime for anyway. After greetings were exchanged and tea (and sake) had been served Tsunade cut to the point.

"So, what's all this about Takeo?"

"This," Takeo placed the boxed bangle upon the table they were lounging around and opened the lid to show the contents to Tsunade and Shizune.

"I suppose it's a pretty enough piece of metal, but what does it have to do with me and Shizune."

"I make Foci, for the Kuro to use their bloodline techniques. Each focus has a different core and I asked for the slime from you so I could see if it had similar properties that would allow me to use it as a core material. This bangle is the result of my experiments. During the testing fazes Ryu discovered that it channelled his chakra and not his magic. I had hoped that you would agree to test the focus and see if it helped with your chakra control, this focus has healing properties so as medic-nins I thought you would have the best understanding of how your chakra feels and if this focus does make a difference."

Tsunade was looking at the piece of jewellery in a new light. If it could really help focus healing chakra it would be a great boon to the hospital, and if Takeo could make more…but first she needed to see if it did work the way Takeo thought. Reaching forward Tsunade slipped the bangle onto her arm. She did not feel an immediate affect so looked up at Takeo for further instructions.

"If you could channel healing chakra through the bangle and then down into your hand?" Tsunade did so, as soon as her chakra hit the bangle she could feel the difference, the chakra gathered in her hand had to have twice the healing propertied it usually did.

"Do you think you would be able to heal me if I cut my hand Tsunade?" She froze staring wide-eyes at Takeo. A cut meant bleeding, blood was bad, very bad. Just thinking about it had Tsunade shaking in her seat. Shizune was quickly at her side, speaking comfortingly and re-iterating that there was no blood here that no-one was bleeding. As Tsunade calmed and her focus returned to the room she found Takeo apologising.

"No, Takeo. You asked me a question I should have been able to answer. I am a Medic and a Shinobi, I am stronger than this." Drawing in a deep breath Tsunade centred herself. "Give me your hand. If I make the cut, I should be able to concentrate past the blood."

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Do not push yourself Tsunade." Shizune and Takeo spoke at the same time.

Tsunade growled out, "Let me do this!" Seeing her determination and that this wasn't just pride talking, Takeo held his hand out towards Tsunade, palm up. She withdrew a kunai from her pocket and held it above Takeo's palm. Taking a deep breath, she slashed quickly. As blood welled along Takeo's hand Tsunade let go the shaky breath she had been holding. She could do this. Concentrating she drew the medical chakra into her hand through the bangle, the cut closed up quicker than Tsunade had ever seen before. She felt a bit shaky but she managed it. A smile of triumph crossed Tsunade's face, she'd done it! She'd healed a bleeding cut and didn't freak out! An almost hysterical laugh escaped Tsunade.

"Did you notice if the bangle made a difference?"

"Hai, the chakra flow was stronger and easier to control."

"Wonderful, could you attempt channelling unfocused chakra through it? I mean chakra that isn't formed into medical type?"

Tsunade concentrated on what Takeo requested, without focusing on medical type chakra the chakra just slid over the bangle as if it wasn't then, unlike before when it had absorbed the chakra and released it stronger. She told Takeo so.

"So you have to be able to channel medical chakra to use the bangle. I wonder what other cores are available and what they could do?" Takeo seemed to be talking to himself with the last sentence.

"Could you make more of these?" Tsunade asked bringing Takeo's attention back to the room.

"oh, yes, of course. It would only be a case of getting more core material and finding the perfect balance of metals, that one is only a first attempt."

"Would where the slime came from make a difference?"

"What do you mean, Tsunade?"

"With a summons contract there are different levels you can summon; an example would be the toad contract. If you do not put enough chakra into the summon you end up summoning a tadpole but if you put enough power into it you can summon the Boss of the contract."

"And the Boss is the strongest yes? I would have to experiment to be sure but it stands to reason the stronger the being the core came from the stronger the core."

"I will ask Katsuyu for a sample. I wish to commission you on behalf of the Konohagakure Hospital to create more of these foci for healing, you will of course be paid a commission to cover your time and materials. I'll run it by the Hokage but I can't see him not funding something like this, it could increase healing rates exponentially."

Takeo was gob-smacked, he'd never expected this when he'd asked Tsunade over. He'd just wanted to test his experiment and now he was being given a commission. Hurriedly he agreed and Tsunade promised to be back with the paperwork after she'd received the Hokage's approval.


	45. Chapter 45

AN: hey everyone, first of all sorry it's been a couple days since i've updated but Real Life has decided to really give me a kick in the pants, any of you who've seen what the weather is like in England will know that the snow and icy winds have caused school closures, which means my Monkey has been home from school wanting to be entertained, Then my downstairs neighbour and good friend's tumble dryer caught alight- with my clothes in- which meant a fun evening of my partner being a heroic idiot with a fire extengisher and 2 fire engines. Luckily my heroic idiot put the firee out quickly enough that there was no damage (bar the dryer and the clothes inside it) and no body was even minorly injured. On top of all this my grandad has passed away suddenly in his sleep so not the greatest few days. Here's a short chapter while i try and get my writing flowing again.

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

Chapter 45

Naruto was preforming his morning meditations when he was pulled into his own mindscape. He hadn't visited since Ayame and Magic went with him. If he was honest, he would admit to being just a teeny, tiny bit scared to face Kurama again on his own. Looking around Naruto quickly spotted and recognised Magic-hime and rushed over to where she was waving at him.

"Hello Naruto, I'm sorry to have pulled you in here but I have something I'd like for you to help me with, if you'd be so kind?"

"Hai, course I will. What do you need?" Naruto was excited, last time Magic had needed his help he learnt how to change into a fox and back.

"I need you to go to the Dog Fountain in the real Kuro village and crawl into it like you would here to get to your chakra. There's a secret land hiding behind it called Kitsune no Mori and there some beings I'd like you to meet there. I can promise you'll be perfectly safe. I can even meet you there like this," Magic spread Her arms wide to indicate her current form. "So you needn't worry."

Naruto wasn't worried, he was excited, a secret passage to a secret land what could be more exciting then that! Nodding enthusiastically Naruto gave a huge smile to Magic.

"I can do that no problem Dattebayo!" Smiling back at Naruto Magic kissed him gently upon the brow pushing his consciousness back into his body.

Blinking his way back to the real-world Naruto jumped up, ready to run off there and then.

"What's wrong, Otouto?"

"Magic-hime was in my mind and She's given me a super-secret mission Dattebayo!" The verbal tic had only started appearing recently, and Naruto had at first been embarrassed but the family had informed him that it was fine just another part of what made up Naruto, just like Shiri being a man-child was accepted or Ayame's hissy undertones when she was truly angry and was therefore nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Oh, well that's fine then. Have fun otouto and tell me all about it when you get back." In perhaps any other family they would have been more worried about a nearly 4-year-old going on a super-secret mission from a woman in his head, but here it was, perhaps not an everyday occurrence but normal enough.

Naruto tore off across the land towards the Kuro village. It had stared to fill up some more, most of Maiko's shinobi friends were renting homes there now and some retired shinobi had set up shops, and there was Takeo-oji's forge where he made the super cool jewellery. Naruto tore past them all and over one of the bridges across the river before taking a sharp left and rushing on towards the corner garden that held the Dog Fountain. Only just remembering not to run straight over the flowers, lest Asebi-oba find out and pinch his ear again, crouching down and pressing the off-colour stone on the base of the fountain Naruto experienced a sensation that he would later describe as the world spinning around him. When it stopped he was still looking at the same stone on the fountains base, getting up he realised that even through the fountain was the same, the rest of the village was missing. Not just the Kuro Village the whole hidden village of Konohagakure!

"This is him then?" Naruto spun round quickly, there was Magic-hime with a big red fox sat next to her. The fox must have been as big as the Inuzuka Clan head's dog. Its head reached well over Magic's hip even though the fox was sat down, her (she had a girl's voice) fur was as bright as Ayame-hime's hair.

"Yes, Naruto come meet Akai, she one of those that live here."

"He's a bit short."

"I'm not short -Dattebayo! I'm nearly 4!"

Akai gave a yip like laugh, she liked this kid, she stood up tails swinging behind her.

"HEY! You've got too many tails like me Dattebayo!" Naruto transformed and showed off his twin tails to Akai. The vixen's mouth dropped open in shock, people weren't supposed to be able to transform like that. Naruto changed back and pouted at Magic. "why can't I use people talk?"

"I only allowed you to be able to transform Naruto, you are not a summons animal with the ability to use people speech." Akai was just about to ask some questions when there was a yellow flash in the middle of their gathering.

"Hi, I'm Senko. Are you going to be our summoner?" The fox that had appeared look like a bigger version of Naruto's animal form. The same sunshine yellow with blue eyes, but he was much bigger, at least the size of a pony and had 4 tails to Naruto's 2. Naruto was staring, the fox had just appeared from nowhere.

"I was just about to decide Senko, now hush up." Akai bopped Senko on the nose with on of her tails and reclaimed Naruto's attention. She came right up to Naruto and looked into his eyes. She stared hard even squinted a bit before swinging round "Yep, he'll do."

Senko face-faulted, the way Akai had been acting he didn't expect such a simple decision-making process.

"Oh good, I had hoped you'd like Naruto. Here Naruto this is the scroll you need to sign. It has to be in blood though so I'll-" too late to offer to cast a spell Naruto had already bitten his own finger and was using his best handwriting, which wasn't terrible for a nearly 4-year-old, signed Uzumaki Naruto to the scroll Magic had unrolled. There was a flash from the scroll as his signature was accepted and Naruto beamed up at the rest of the group.

"So I'm your summoner now?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun but you don't know how to summon us yet. You'll have to find somebody to teach you back in your world, but you're welcome to visit us here anytime."

"Can I bring Ayame-nee? She'd love to meet you."

"Just your sister, no-one else this is our home and we wish to be safe here."

"I've added protections to the portal, only someone with a gift from me will ever be able to get here. At the moment that is only the Kuros and Naruto. I will not be giving my gifts to many people, not this time."

"Thank you, Mother Magic," Akai was relieved, it was something she had worried about. Senko had been too busy flashing around the place. "I'm sure we'll see each other again soon Naruto."

Nodding Naruto went to run off before stopping and spinning back round to the foxes, "Thank you for allowing me to be your summoner." Before running off back to the Kuro Village.

Yipping another laugh Akai turned to Magic, "I like him."

"I thought you would."


	46. Chapter 46

.AN: thank you all for your kind words, wishes, thoughts and prayers; after the last few days knowing that people who don't know me have kind thoughts for me has hepled me regain some of my equilibrium so thank you

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

Chapter 46

Hiruzen was pleased, Jiraiya had returned to the village. Hiruzen knew and understood that Jiraiya had to be careful with his spy network and undercover work so wasn't too put out by how long it had taken him to answer the Hokage's summon. Though any longer and Hiruzen may have sent out a team to confirm that he hadn't got lost 'researching' somewhere. Hiruzen enjoyed Jiraiya's books as much as anyone else but the Hokage could not allow it to interfere too much with his shinobi's official work.

Hiruzen had given the instructions for the removal of the cage bird seal that Ayame had provided to Jiraiya, the toad sage had been amazed at the simplicity of the seal removal process, and asked where the information had been found. When Hiruzen explained about a displaced Uzumaki descendant and their extensive, or so the Hokage had been informed, library of Uzumaki Fuinjutsu, Jiraiya had begged for an introduction. Hiruzen had promised to ask after Jiraiya had removed the seal from the branch members of the Hyuga clan.

Neji had arrived that Sunday with Hinata and Ko as was normal but his father had accompanied them, Hizashi approached the young Kuro-hime. Bowing much lower than was truly necessary Hizashi spoke;

"You have the gratitude of every branch member of the Hyuga clan, Hime. I speak on behalf of us all when I say that there is nothing that we can do that would ever repay the freedom you have granted us, but should you ask we will attempt to fulfil any request you could make of us, now or in the future."

"Please stand Hizashi-san, you have no need to bow to me for this" Ayame waited until Hizashi was again upright and met his pupil-less eyes. "I can never understand how you and your kin have felt under the yoke of this seal, Hizashi-san, but I can explain that my family have a hate of being controlled that is so strong we cannot stand to see others forced into subservience and that my family would have fought for your freedom even if I had not recognised the seal as being an Uzumaki creation. I understand the debt you feel yourself under and would ask two things of your family, the first is to never forget what a difference a seal can make to a person's life," here Ayame's eyes flicked over to Naruto, too quickly for the boy to notice but enough for Hizashi to understand her meaning. He nodded quickly, he would personally insure that all branch remembered that the small child was as much a victim of a seal as they had been.

"And I ask that the branch family not fight the main family and make compromises for the continuation of the clan as a whole," looking directly at the Hime Hizashi saw the wisdom and the soul-deep knowledge that went far beyond the child's years. Ayame's voice dropped until Hizashi was the only one to hear her last words to him "it is not your brother who is at fault for the control the elders had over your family."

Hizashi nodded to the wise child, in his anger at his son's sealing he had forgotten that it was not his brother who had made the decision. He knew from the plans they had made together as children, that Hiashi hated the caged bird seal as much as he had, and he had watched Hiashi start to break under the pressure from the elders. He could agree to these two requests, but;

"If there is ever anything the Hyuga can do for you Kuro-hime do not hesitate to ask."

"Just what I have already asked and Hinata and Neji's continued attendance to our sessions, they are such crucial parts of the group dynamic that it would not be that same without them." Hizashi had noticed that both children had stood straighter and preened under the princess's words, and he knew then and there that this child in front of him, the jewel eyed princess, would become on of Konoha's leaders in the future. Even if she never became Hokage she would have influence over the most important members of the next generation, and his son was a part of this future.

"Thank you, Kuro-hime." Was all Hizashi could find to say. Ayame just nodded, knowing that he had heard everything she hadn't said, as well as what she had and that there was nothing she could do to alleviate the Hyuga's feeling of debt, even if it she told them she had only done it to protect her clan secrets they could still feel the gratitude. It was better that she gave them a request, even if it did not seem like much, than to leave them to try and repay her in whatever way they felt was best for them. With her magic as strong as it was that could lead to the Hyuga accidently placing themselves into a similar position to the one they had just escaped, servitude.

It was later that evening that Hiruzen brought Jiraiya to the Kuro's main house to meet Ayame and Shiriusu. He hadn't informed Jiraiya that Naruto was also there, as the boy's godfather Jiraiya received monthly reports on Naruto's progress and Jiraiya had sent birthday presents every year. It was unfortunate that Jiraiya's position as Konoha's spymaster was too important, and his connection to the Yondaime too well known, for him to truly care for Naruto as he had wanted too. Hiruzen hoped to surprise his student.

Jiraiya had been observing everything since he had stepped onto the Kuro's land. Being as sensitive as he was to natural chakra he had felt the boundary wards asses his intentions towards the family inside and realised he had only been allowed passage as his strongest emotions towards the inhabitants was curiosity. Hiruzen had pointed out the Kuro Village that Jiraiya had not initially thought was part of the Kuro's land, and he reassessed the Kuros for the umpteenth time that day.

As a spymaster Jiraiya had a lot of experience figuring people out and he had to admit that this Kuro clan made no sense to him. They were obviously stupidly rich, the fact that they had built a village (that was still mostly empty) proved that much, that they had seemingly appeared from nowhere but had been the answer to nearly all of Konoha's prayers was a little too convenient for the Toad Sage. He knew what Hiruzen was allowed to share, that their Clan Head's daughter (a real Lord and Hime) was a descendant of an Uzumaki survivor, of the fall of Uzushio, and after finding that Uzushio had truly been destroyed in the attack, had approached its sister village in hope of there being survivors who had fled here. Which wasn't unbelievable, but the fact that Kuro-dono had managed to uncover Ne and start Hiruzen untangling Danz-sorry That Man's web within (and without) Konoha, manage to get the Uchiha to integrate with the rest of the village like they had never done and legally have a claim to rid the village of the biggest stain upon its pride, the Hyuga's treatment of branch members, was all just a little too convenient, at least for the spy master. He was hoping that meeting the family would explain some of Hiruzen's trust in them.

As they stepped through the gate of the main clan house's garden, Jiraiya felt more wards asses him and noted that this time he was only allowed entry by invitation, as the wards had not allowed Jiraiya access until Hiruzen had invited him in. As they rounded the corner of the Main house Jiraiya was bowled over by a small, sunshine yellow, twin tailed fox; that promptly turned into his godson and sat upon his chest.

"Hi, who are you? You smell like the presents I get! Did you send me my super cool toad hat – Dattebayo!" Jiraiya was gobsmacked a kitsune had turned into his godson and was bombarding him with questions. In the background Hiruzen was doubled over laughing, having trouble catching his breath before catching Jiraiya's expression and doubling over laughing again.

After not getting a response and seeing that his Jiji was too busy laughing to help, Naruto ran off again shouting;

"Shiri-oji there's a weird man with Jiji! And he smells like those mystery presents I get!"

Jiraiya just stayed where he was laying on the floor staring after his god-son. There could not have been a more perfect representation of Kushina within Minato's skin if it had been planned. Jiraiya looked helplessly at his sensei and muttered "Uncle Ass?"

This caused the Hokage too fall into chuckles again as he had only just recovered from his hysterics. Jiraiya was even more confused when after he staggered back to his feet it was his team-mate who rounded the corner.

"Oh, it's you," Tsunade looked dismissively at her genin team-mate, she was using a front to hide her own mirth at Jiraiya's expression. "Come along then. Sensei." She nodded to the nearly composed Hokage.

"Tsunade-hime's back in Konoha?!"

"Yes Jiraiya, she arrived with the Kuro's nearly 4 years ago now, she actually vetted the Kuro's for months before returning to Konoha with them." Hiruzen finally strolled around the corner and joined the group that were enjoying the summer, early evening in the Kuro main house garden. The smell of BBQ was strong as Choza had lit up the Kuro's outside grill upon arrival.

Over the last 5 months of the children gathering on a Sunday it had become more and more common for the main clan families to gather at the Kuro's home to socialise and gossip instead of just waiting for their children, and class S watcher to return home. This had expanded with the later summer evenings to a weekly gathering to eat, drink and be merry. Where shinobi hierarchy and social etiquette was left at the gate. With Hiashi finally being able to break away from the Hyuga's elders influence there was a lot less tension between them and the Uchiha family, it also helped that the Uchiha elders had the right to brag about "seeing the Kuro's benefits first" even if it was Hiruzen who had pointed Fugaku in the right direction, and if the Uchiha Elders had have gotten involved they might have very well ended up in the same position as the Hyuga elders.

As Jiraiya was being introduced to the various Kuro Clan members Hiruzen was interrupted by a pint sized red-haired, kimono wearing child;

"You!" She was pointing at Jiraiya, who had never seen the child before in his life. "Mother wants to speak with you."

This sentence caused the self-proclaimed super-pervert to panic, "sweetie, I'm sure your mother is a very nice lady but I can swear to you I've never met her in my life." No way was there any illegitimate children of his walking around, for all that he loved the ladies, Jiraiya very rarely 'struck it lucky' and when he did he was always careful. Jiraiya would swear for the rest f his life that he saw the little princess's emerald orbs roll at him before she spoke,

"Not my Kaa-san, Mother. You are the one who was training with the Toads, correct?"

"I am Jiraiya The Great Toad Sage of Mount Myo-"

"So, yes? That's good Mother wants to understand how you are able to channel Natural Chakra without having an internal core."

"An internal core?" and that was how Jiraiya ended up in a theoretical discussion, that started with the basic natures of chakra but ended up being about Fuinjutsu, with an 10-year-old. It would be much later that Jiraiya remembered his concerns about the Kuro clan and realised they had all died upon his first meeting with them. Konoha really was that lucky.


	47. Chapter 47

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

Chapter 47

Ayame and Itachi were laying upon the grass in her garden cloud watching. They had officially graduated the academy after 4 years, and they had a week of free time before team assignments. Neji was due to start in the normal academy in a few weeks, and he was really looking forward to it, even though he was disappointed that the rest of the Sunday group wouldn't join him for another year. It was Naruto 5th birthday in a few days and the adults were making the final arrangements for his party. Naruto's birthday party had become the biggest event of the year for the shinobi within Konoha, it was a time where all the clan heads gathered and let themselves celebrate. The civilians still celebrated the defeat of the Kyubi on the same day but it had lost some of its momentum over the years, it was not as big an event as the first year. This year Shiri had managed to hire a funfair to set up on the Kuro's land for Naruto, and any other celebrants, which included the whole of Kuroimura (Black Village). Over the few years the village had filled up and was now considered one of the safest and best places for a civilian to live, if they could pass the boundary that is. Naruto had even managed to get his favourite Ramen stall to move to a bigger restaurant and Shiri had kept the rent low especially because Naruto asked. Now Naruto could get Ichiraku Ramen whenever he wanted and, as long as he stayed within his weekly budget, Shiri paid his tab each week.

Ayame rolled on her side and faced her betrothed. Itachi, having seen her move from the corner of his eye, turned towards her and waited.

"Do you want us to be on the same team? I don't want to hold you back from advancing." At Itachi's inquiring look she continued, "I'm going to be on risk free missions for as long as possible, with all my potential bloodlines they won't to risk my 'breeding potential'. Plus Tou-san won't want anything to happen to me, so I know he's going to slip the Hokage extra funds for the Shinobi corps, under clause 5 of the Clan Registration, to keep risk to a minimum on any mission I go on. I'll be surprised if I am ever able to advance past chunin, and that's only because Konohagakure occasionally host the exams. You're a talented shinobi Tachi-kun and I don't want you to have to wait like I will to advance and show people your potential."

"I've been thinking about joining the police force was my tou-san. The crime scene investigation books I've borrowed from you are fascinating. I'd like to see if I can incorporate some of the techniques for use in Konoha."

And that was all Itachi needed to say, Ayame knew that if he was thinking about joining the police force then he was planning to stay in the village anyway so it wouldn't matter if they were on the same team or not. Plus, the police force had its own ranking system that would allow Itachi to advance there without waiting for the exams. She smiled at him, one of her bright sunny smiles, and even now years after they had first met, there was still the slightest blush across his nose at the sight of it. Still smiling but not as brightly Ayame turned back to watching the clouds, Itachi continued watching Ayame. Her hair was only in a simple braid today and it lay twisted upon the grass between them, Itachi had never seen it down but thought it must reach her waist. Like usual she was wearing a Kimono but it was now knee length over a pair of leggings, today it was a green and bronze combination. She wore her Hitai-ate as an obi, like Maiko did on the days she wore a kimono and not chunin uniform. Itachi blushed again when he looked back up and noticed Ayame's laughing emerald eyes watching him. Their quiet moment was interrupted by the yells of an energetic blonde.

"Ame-nee! Ame-nee!" Sitting up and turning to face her brother Ayame sighed even as she smiled. She loved her brother, she really did, but he always seemed to find her whenever she was relaxing. Naruto was quickly sat crossed leg in front of the duo practically vibrating with supressed energy as he greeted Itachi quickly.

"Now you're a real ninja Aneki, can you teach me how to summon?" surprised at the question Ayame and Itachi looked at each other, having a silent conversation which ended with Itachi's silent 'he's your brother' look.

"I assume you mean with a summoning contract? I know about it otouto, not how to use the technique. Why do you need to know?"

"You remember that secret mission Magic-hime gave me ages ago?" Ayame nodded she vaguely remembered something about a super-secret mission and telling Naruto to be safe. "It led to a summons plane that Magic-hime had created and they let me sign their contract Dattebayo!" Continuing in a more subdued tone "but, I don't know anyone I could ask to teach me how to summon them so I can't introduce them to anyone, and you've been busy so I haven't been able tot take you to meet them."

That wasn't to say Ayame hadn't spent time with Naruto but most of it was with the rest of the Sunday Club and they would all want to visit but they weren't allowed so it was just easier if they didn't know.

"I'm sorry otouto, why didn't you ask me to make some time for you? You know I would have."

"You've been studying so hard for the academy that I didn't want to take up too much of your time."

Pulling him into a hug Ayame reassured her brother that it wouldn't have mattered she would have still made time for him.

"Back to the summoning question." Ayame looked down and caught the gaze of the blue eyes staring up at her, "Kakashi-san, Gai-san and Anko-chan all have summon contacts, so does Jiraiya-san that who visited while he was here removing the Hyuga seal, he's famous for having the toad contract. The most important one though is Tsunade-oba, she can summon slugs why-"

"Yatta!" Naruto cut Ayame off as he leapt out of her lose hug, "Thank you! Thank you! I'll go find her now!"

As Naruto dashed off in the direction of Kuroimura, Tsunade was most likely to be in the Doghouse, the bar Shiri had named, Ayame laughed gently at him. He waited this long because he thought she'd know as a real ninja now, he could have asked her when he first got the contract and she'd have told him the same thing. Still chuckling she pushed Itachi to lay down and then used his stomach as a pillow so she could continue watching the clouds in comfort. Pink spread right across Itachi's nose and tinted his cheeks and he stared up at the clouds. Ayame had never used him as a pillow before. Eventually a smile crept onto his face as he followed Ayame's finger as she pointed out funny looking clouds.

He wished with all his heart that things would stay this peaceful forever, but he knew shinobi and now that they had graduated there was even more chance that they would see sights like those that still haunted his nightmares. The piles of bodies, 'casualties of war', Itachi hated that phrase, it somehow trivialised their sacrifices. The worst of his nightmares where when the mass of faces hid didn't know turned into those he did; his parents, brother, Shisui, The Kuros, Ayame, those were the ones that woke him in a cold sweat. He sent a prayer to whoever was listening that he would never have to look upon the dead faces of those he cared about outside of dreams.

Many of the Entities that resided in the inbetween had taken an interest in the changes happening within this world and were watching with a perplexed fascination, as something they had never experienced before occurred, and considering the entities were the beginning and would be the end, they had never come across something they didn't already know. This world was different, it had been spun completely out of its wheel, it's cycle of creation and rebirth, due to an odd weakness in the fabric of the world at exactly the point where Hitoshi used the transportation scroll. In all other worlds and all other times, the scroll never activated and Hitoshi, Yuri and Reo were lost with the rest of Uzushio.

This weakness led to a world that should have fallen into the darkness of Voldemort, with the death of Petunia's father Lily would never have been born, therefore there would have been no prophecy child. This would have led to Voldemort's revealing of the magical world to the Muggles and the start of the second witch hunts. As the wizards and witches, and all other magical creatures, were hunted and killed Magic would have died, killing the planet and allowing the rebirth cycle to start again. This version of the wizarding world was still dying but because Magic had abandoned it, not because she had died. This particular personification of Magic was a young one, in the relative scheme of things, and was supposed to have been reborn with her original planet.

Some of the entities worried and argues that the Shinobi world's course should be corrected, that it was not right for the cycle of re-birth to be removed. Others argues that it was New and Interesting and they should allow it to play out. In the end it was the voices of The Two that silenced all arguments. Life and Death were the First and the Last of all beings, their word was law in the inbetween. They said to leave the world and to leave Magic, They said They had already helped Magic with her plans for this version of the world and They protected it. What Death did not say, but His sister knew, was that the childe of Magic was also one of His chosen as she had all 3 Hallows. Not that Ayame knew about the wand yet as it was within the items from the Peverell vault and she hadn't looked through that yet. The moment Ayame touched the wand she would be "The Master of Death" as the wizards called it, in all truth she would be His Chosen not His master. No-one mastered Death and No-one escaped Death.

AN: hey guys sorry its been a couple days but it's been hard to find inspiration. I wanted to give you all a little something as a gift on my birthday, I hope it can keep you going for the next 3-4 days as I'm going to be away from a computer and unable to post. I will be taking my notebook and jotting down any ideas I do have so hopefully I'll be back in the flow by the time I return.

If Kuroimura is completely wrong or someone has a better name for Black Village please tell me

I've adjusted ages and years in a few chapters (anything chapter 39 onwards) becuase it was pointed out to me that i'd made a continuality mistake with my time line, having thought on it and reviewing my own work i relaised they were right. The Class S group are all 11 by this time and all but hinata and Naruto are 5 with neji being 6. hope that helps clear up any confusion.

Aurora x


	48. Chapter 48

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

黒い村 Kuroi mura- Kuroimura- Black Village

Chapter 48

"So, this is Kitsune no Mori." Ayame looked around the forest clearing she found herself in.

"Hai, Aneki. Thank you for coming with me." Naruto had been pouty and down in his mood for a few days. Tsunade had refused to teach Naruto as she wasn't allowing him to sign the slug contract and you needed a contract to learn. She hadn't even let him explain that he already had his own! And everyone else Ayame had listed Naruto couldn't find to ask. Ayame had agreed to join Naruto when he visited on the morning of his birthday. It helped that Shiri-oji wanted him out of the way while his surprise was set up. Naruto would be a pretty rubbish ninja in training if he didn't already know that the surprise was a fun fair, it was a pretty big thing to keep hidden. What Naruto didn't know was that the true surprise was his adoption into the Kuro family. Shiriusu and Miya were spending the time Naruto was out of the way to set up the ritual that would magically accept Naruto into the Family without changing his genealogy.

"Yo! 'Ruto, who's the babe?" A bright orange twin-tailed fox strolled his way over with a pervy grin aimed at Ayame.

"Don't even think about it Pervy-fox! This is my sister! Dattebayo"

"She's not got enough tails for me anyway," The teenage fox chuckled at Naruto's outrage. He was only winding Naruto up anyway. Though in a few years his sister really would be a beauty, and he appreciated all female forms, no matter the number of tails.

"Shizo! Shizo! Where'd you go!" a knee-high light brown single tailed kitsune came bounding over as soon as he spotted Shizo's bright orange spiky fur. The cub skidded to a stop and turned wide grey/green eyes to Ayame as soon as he spotted her, without taking his eyes off her the cub shuffled across to twin-tailed kitsune. In a very bad whisper the cub hissed to the elder, "Who's that Shizo?"

"Dunno yet, 'Ruto was just bout to introduce her when you showed up Chisaki." With a small oh noise Chisaki settled himself against the leg of the shoulder high, on Naruto, fox. "So, who's the babe, 'Ruto?"

"My sister, Ayame-hime. Ame-nee the orange pervy-fox is Shizo and the little guy is Chisaki," Naruto introduced them. Chisaki was quick to bound over to Ayame.

"You're the princess Ruto always tells us bout? Awesome" he breathed, Ayame laughed quietly as she knelt down to scratch behind the brown ears. The siblings spent the rest of the morning with the Kitsune clan, from Enman, the maroon coloured, 6-tailed matriarch of the clan and her mate Kibora a tree green, 7-tailed, big as a house kitsune, who could rival Shiriusu with his personality. Shimesu, his albino brother who matched him in size and tails. Mizuiro, with 5 tails, light blue fur and cheerful disposition. The much smaller, more serious, mottled grey of Kiba, the 5-tailed infiltration specialist of the clan. To the youngest members Chisaki & Shizo, and Akai & Senko, the first kitsune Naruto had met.

It was late that afternoon and Naruto was running around the funfair with the widest smile on his face. Everyone was letting him cut lines so he didn't have to wait for the rides and games, all his friends were with him and he was now a Real Kuro. The ritual Shiri-oji had surprised him with, when they had returned from Kitsune no Mori, meant that Naruto could now use the Kuro name and had access to everything any other member of the family could, his own trust fund and Shiri-oji had promised him a sword form the Private armoury! It was the Best Birthday Ever, even if Asebi-oba was making them leave the funfair now, but he knew there would be ramen for dinner, as well as lots of other tasty things. He could smell the Akimichi BBQ already!

"Can we go back to the funfair after dinner Asebi-oba?"

"Not tonight Naruto-kun, it'll be here for the rest of the week though so you can go tomorrow."

"Yatta! Hear that guys! The funfair's going to be here all week Dattebayo!" A huge cheer rose from he group of pre-academy children following along behind Asebi like ducklings. They would be back at the fair as soon as possible tomorrow. Turning the corner into the main Kuro compound the children scattered throughout the groups of adults gathered in the garden, heading for parents and relatives to get fed. Naruto ran straight to the Kuros who had already gathered large bowls of ramen for Naruto on their table.

Jiraiya was enjoying the company of the Kuro men while relaxing at the adult side of Naruto's birthday party. The leads on Orochimaru's whereabouts had dried up and he had decided to take a break and celebrate his godson's birthday with him for once, before searching for new leads among his network. Jiraiya was considering apprenticing Maiko for a year and introducing her to some f his better contacts, the now young women had an impressive collection of her own contacts and she already had most of the skills a true infiltration specialist needs. It would be a bonus to have a second spy-master within Konoha, if anything ever happened to him his information would not be lost.

Jiraiya was startled out of his musings when a yellow blur appeared in the seat opposite him and started inhaling the bowls of ramen that had been waiting untouched upon the table. When the last bowl joined the stack of empties Naruto finally spoke, well yelled in excitement

"BEST BIRTHDAY EVER Dattebayo!" his statement was met with laughter from across the whole garden. Most couldn't help but agree, it had been one of the best most relaxing day many had had in a long time and the other children could only feel privileged to have such a good friend who would share a wonderful day like this with them.

"Ruto, I'd like to introduce you properly to Jiraiya of the Sannin, Tsunade's genin teammate. He's also your godfather, and the man who sends you those unsigned gifts, like your toad hat."

"You're my godfather?" Naruto had quickly connected this Jiraiya with the one his sister had told him about, "I've heard about you, you're famous! You summon toads, don't you?"

Puffing up in pride, his godson thought he was famous, his reputation had proceeded him, Jiraiya smiled widely at Naruto.

"I sure do! Would you like to meet one?"

"Yes, Please Dattebayo!" perfect, thought Naruto. Now all he had to do was watch closely as Jiraiya preformed the hand seals and summoned a small toad.

"Yo, Jiraiya, what d'you need?" the red speckled toad had a surprisingly smooth, Naruto had expected him to have a croaky voice. He couldn't stop the wide grin that spread across his face though, he'd gotten what he needed; bite thumb and make it bleed, boar-dog-bird-monkey-ram, then slam blooded hand on the ground. Naruto could do that easily! So he did, as soon as Jiraiya realised what Naruto was doing he rushed to stop him. It was dangerous to summon without a contract, but he was too late a large puff of chakra smoke and all who had noticed the commotion held their breaths as it cleared.

"Aww, what you doing here Chisaki? I was aiming for Senko or Kiba!" As the last wisps of smoke cleared Naruto was revealed hands on hips looking down at a yawning fox cub. The entire garden party blinked in shock.

"What just happened?!" Jiraiya voiced the thought of combined guests who had witnessed the event.

"Ruto has had a summoning contract for the last 2 years but no-one would teach him how to summon them to this world. He must have copied you, when you summoned the toad to show off for him." Ayame answered into the silence that filled the garden, even the ones who didn't know what was happening had gone silent and were watching closely. The only one making any noise was Naruto muttering to himself about not getting the kitsune he wanted to summon.

"Ne, Ruto. Can I go home now? I was napping," Chisaki's voice caused Tsunade to gasp in shock. The kitsune turned its head towards her and as grey/green eyes met brown a shaky hand came up to cover her mouth as tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. Tsunade could only shake her head when her teammate said her name in worry.

"Hey," the cub yawned, "did you summon me? That's awesome Ruto! Send me back so I can tell Shizo-nee!"

"Ok, ok, umm." Spinning back to Jiraiya, Naruto asked the all-important question, "How do I send him back?" Jiraiya face faulted as Shiri let loose a bark like laugh.

In a shaky voice Tsunade answered, "you stop the flow of chakra holding them here." She almost didn't want to tell him but the fox cub clearly didn't recognise her so her thoughts might be completely wrong. Clearing her throat and continuing in a stronger voice, "To summon a stronger animal you have to use more chakra."

"Thanks, Tsunade-oba Dattebayo!" Tsunade hoped that Naruto summoning a stronger member of the contract would help her dismiss her hopes. Naruto quickly sent Chisaki back and tried again with more chakra. This time as the smoke cleared it was Jiraiya's turn to stare, he knew that pervy grin, it was his pervy grin.

"Yo, finally learned to summon Ruto?" An spiky orange twin-tailed kitsune stood before Naruto as the smoke cleared, he was eye height to Naruto so about the size of a medium-sized dog.

"I didn't want you either!" Releasing his chakra Shizo disappeared with foxy yips of laughter. Gathering all the chakra he could Naruto tried again. This time as the smoke cleared Naruto whooped with success.

"Senko-san!" This time everyone started at the kitsune that had appeared, it towered over Naruto and had to be at least the size of a large pony. It sat and wrapped it's 4 golden yellow tails around its legs as laughing blue eyes watched the young blonde who shared those eyes. "I want you to meet everyone, That's Ayame-nee, you've met her, and next to her is Itachi. Then the green haired boy is Ryu…" Naruto continued to point out and introduce every person in the garden, if he didn't know their name he knew who they were related to.

Eventually Hiruzen recovered from his shock first, "Naruto, did you say this was Senko-san?"

"Hai, jiji. Senko was the second member of the Kitsune clan I met. He's really fast and can flash from place to place in the blink of an eye, all you see is a yellow streak flashing around Dattebayo!"

That all but confirmed the suspicion the Hokage had had since Senko's appearance. "Minato?" Hiruzen voiced what everyone was thinking.

The voice was easily recognisable as that of the Yondaime Hokage, "I may have been but I have no personal memories of having that name. I am Senko of the Kitsune Summoning Clan, and that is all I can remember being. Mother has informed all the Kitsune Clan that we used to be shinobi in this world and we have been granted a different kind of reincarnation, we are sorry if you become upset by the similarities we have to people you once knew but all of us choose this of our free will."

Hiruzen gulped down the emotions in his throat and nodded his head to the reincarnation of Minato. Tsunade made a chocked teary noise as she realised that yes, Chisaki was her little brother Nawaki, alive again. HE might no remember her but he was alive, happy tears slipped from the corner of her eyes as she gathered Naruto in a bone crushing hug, whispering a thank you to him. Naruto just nodded bewildered at his honorary auntie. Deciding it was his problem he asked Senko the question that was the whole reason for summoning Senko specifically.

"Can you flash me around really, really fast, pretty, pretty please? It's my birthday!" Senko's foxy laugh echoed around the more subdued but still happy guests. The now had hope for their own lost relatives and friends, and for themselves. Reincarnation happened, they had proof. There was life after death, even if it was a new one.

Senko lay down upon his stomach and allowed Naruto to scrabble up and settle himself between Senko's shoulder blades, legs hanging either side of the fox's neck, hands gripped tight into the fur.

"Hold on tight!" Naruto hunched down until his hair seemed to become just an extra tuft on Senko's head, before Senko bunched his muscles and leapt disappearing into a flash of yellow in mid-air. Sporadic laughs and yellow flashes bounced around the Kuro's grounds before with one final flash kitsune and child reappeared where they started, Senko laying back down with a wide foxy grin as Naruto rolled off his back filled with helpless giggles. Sasuke was the first one brave enough to ask if he could have a go but he certainly wasn't the last. All the children, and a few of the adults, took turns getting hiraishin rides on the large kitsune.

Naruto's birthday was the most talked about topic for months afterwards. The only other event that caused waves among the citizens of Konoha were the team placements that happened a few days later.

AN: Can anyone guess who the other Kitsune were? It probably won't be long before I reveal it anyway but I just wanted to see if anyone could guess. Thank you so much for your kind words and support these last few days. It's really meant a lot. And wow! The amount of people who have read, reviewed, followed or favourited Glad Tidings is amazing. I never expected so much support when I first started writing on a whim as I couldn't find anything I wanted to read on Fanfiction that interested me that I hadn't already read, or had been abandoned. Big Thank You to all of you.

Aurora x

Akai- means 'Red'- Red furred 3-tailed -Kushina

Senko – means 'flash' – yellow furred 4-tailed- Minato

Chisaki- means 'little tree' – light brown furred chibi 1-tail- Nawaki

Shizo- will explain meaning after reveal- spiky orange fur 2-tail teenager

Mizuiro – means 'light blue' – light blue furred 5-tails

Kiba – means 'fang'- mottled grey 5-tails

Enman – means 'harmony' – Maroon furred 6-tails

Shimesu- Means 'to make wet'- albino 7-tails

Kibora- means 'wooden club' – tree-green fur 7-tails.

The Kitsune clan so far.


	49. Chapter 49

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

黒い村 Kuroi mura- Kuroimura- Black Village

Chapter 49

"SETTLE DOWN!" Ayame watched Headmaster Funeno-sensei roar over the noise that filled the classroom from her spot between Itachi and Ryu on the back row of chairs with the rest of Class S. Today was team assignment day for the most recent academy graduates. As the classroom full of children quietened and focused their attention on the teacher Funeno-sensei gathered his lists of genin assignments.

"I'll starts with the team who will study under jonin sensei, if you do not hear your name called please wat you may have been offered an apprenticeship within one of corps. Team 1; Uchiha Itachi, Kuro Ryu and Kuro Ayame, Jonin sensei Hyuga Hizashi. Team 2 Aburame Fuki, Hyuga Ko and Inuzuka Akita, jonin sensei Inuzuka Tsume, Team 3, " Ayame had stopped listening she knew team 3 would be the final members of class S. She wondered why Hizashi-san was their jonin sensei, surely there would be a better match for his skills with another team? All she could do was wait for Hizashi to arrive and maybe he would explain after he had collected them.

Funeno-sensei had just reached the team 10 when Ayame became aware of Hizashi's presence entering the academy. Signalling Ryu and Itachi, Ayame flicked a few hand signs to her former classmates; class S had developed their own sign language using a mix of Konoha signs that they had been taught, others from the sign language they learnt from books within the Kuro library, and more signs that they had created themselves. This meant that class S had a language to pass messages on that only they understood completely. 'team leader here, reconvene Sunday'. Receiving affirmative replies the newly formed Team 1 discreetly left the classroom and met their jonin sensei as he reached the hallway the classroom was located in.

"I see you are all here, meet at training ground 1 in 10 minutes" Hizashi shunshined out of the academy. His 3 genin students glanced at each other before shrugging and following their sensei's example. The next jonin sensei arrived just in time to see a wisp of smoke, a splash of water and scattering of leaves fill the air as the three shunshined after their sensei.

"That skill was not in your official records." Hizashi made the statement a question by raising his eye brow. Ayame, official spokeswomen for the group (they'd had a vote about it and it was 2-1 in Ayame's favour, she was not impressed with the boys) answered,

"Class-S rules, never allow all knowledge f your abilities to be written down. We don't want to make it easy for a spy if they ever managed to infiltrate the records room." Nodding once Hizashi accepted the explanation.

"I will want a full evaluation of your complete skill set. Verbal is fine. Before that, you understand your team assignment, yes?"

Hizashi gestured the genin to sit with him on the grass as the continued their conversation.

"Hai, Hizashi-sensei. We're a political team, in two senses of the term."

Hizashi had clearly noted that Ayame was the spokeswoman for his team and that the two boys were comfortable allowing her to speak for them. He knew that asking them direct questions would get him answers but he would get a better reception if he followed the already established team dynamics instead of trying to change them. He knew of one reason they were a political team but he could not think of a second way.

"Explain."

"We were put on the same team due to political pressure, but we can also become the political face of Konoha with other countries. With my etiquette training and social status, I'm a perfect candidate to be a voice for Konoha's interests with other countries. I can interact with both Kages and Daimyos without having to simper to them, by having Itachi on the same team Konoha is representing one of its first one and of its newest clans and Reo is easily explained as my family protector. Obviously, this is for the future as Tou-san has paid enough money to the Shinobi fund for me to not be placed in any avoidable danger for as long as possible.

"On the plus side this will allow us plenty of time to improve on our skills for our specialisations as well as sharpening our fighting ability. What I truly wonder is why your skills are being wasted as our teacher? Tachi is going to study under his father, Ryu wishes to be a medic and I need training in elemental nation politics. You are a taijutsu specialists, not something any of us truly wishes to focus on."

"I asked." Was all Hizashi would say on the subject but the implications of him trying to repay the debt he still felt towards Ayame were clear. He knew team one would be passing the jonin test even if someone else had been assigned their mentor, and that's all he would be a mentor not a teacher like jonin sensei normally were. All he really had to do was point them towards a sensei in their specialities and arrange a training and mission schedule and supervise their missions. It wasn't that his team needed the funds from doing the missions but the did need the experience and good will produced among the civilians by doing the menial chores that were D-rank missions.

Hizashi dismissed his genin team after listening to them evaluate their own skill sets. Both boys had given a short, chipped summary, Ayame had given a much more detailed summary and expanded on the skills of the boys. Hizashi really didn't have anything to teach them, they were already at a solid chunin level statistically, and their range of skills were much wider than most jonins even if they had not mastered most of the skills yet. Itachi could really be classed as a jonin already and it was good that he had a focus that involved learning a completely new skill set. Ayame-hime was right, his skill set was wasted as their jonin instructor but he could help Ayame with her political training, his brother was well versed in the art of politics. Ryu already had an apprentice under Shizune with extra input from Tsunade for his medical learning.

Hizashi started to design a schedule for the children. Now all he could hope to do was find interesting D-rank missions for his too intelligent students. He wasn't worried about getting Hiashi's agreement, his twin would jump at the chance to pay the Kuro's back for how they've changed the Hyuga clan. Hizashi knew he wouldn't need to work on teamwork with his genin as he had seen how the whole class behaved together on Sundays, they all supported each other and covered each other's weak spots.

It was late that evening before Hizashi had a training schedule, it had taken him most of the afternoon to track down all of the people he would be asking for help. Firstly, though he had approached Shiriusu-dono and asked about any funds that were put aside for training purposes, apparently a lot was the answer which opened a lot of new options for Hizashi. He could now hire fellow shinobi for training sessions with his genin instead of having to rely on favours, widen their skill sets by getting them to work with specialists in the different shinobi fields. He would also be able to convince the few kenjutsu masters he knew to spar with his team, knowing he could offer payment for their time.

Hizashi had also needed to speak with Fugaku and Shizune about what days and times they would be training Itachi and Ryu respectively. Fugaku just wanted Itachi to spend half of every day with the police force whereas Shizune had specific times when she would be free to teach Ryu and wanted him to work 2 shifts a week with the medical corps. These were planned around by combining Itachi's shifts with the police force with the times Ryu would be with Shizune or the medical corps. During these times Ayame would be able to receive political training from his brother and Hizashi hoped to convince Utatane Koharu to give the Hime some of her time, if anyone knew politics it was the Hokage's advisors and Utatane-sama could give Ayame a kunoichi's view.

Looking over the rough schedule Hizashi had penned out, he felt that it was a good base to start with his genin team. They would be busy but they would have some of the best training opportunities he could provide. There were plenty of shinobi who were talented that could use some extra money and an extra training session was never turned down. There would still be opportunities for his team to fulfil D-rank missions around the village so they wouldn't be missing out on that essential part of their shinobi career either. Pleased, Hizashi placed the rough draft aside before checking on Neji and turning in for the night himself. Tomorrow would be the start of his time as Team 1 Jonin Sensei.

AN: a lot of you have guessed the Kitsune Clan's former identities so I must have done pretty well with my descriptions. I'm always interested in new ideas so if you can think of a canon character, who is already dead in this timeline, that would make a good fit for the kitsune clan, please tell me.

A couple of you asked about tail-distribution, it's a mix of power, ability, age and experiences. All of the Kitsune have the ability to gain more tails but they probably won't within my adventure.

Thanks once again for all your amazing support and encouragement, I'll be posting again soon

Aurora x


	50. Chapter 50

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

黒い村 Kuroi mura- Kuroimura- Black Village

Chapter 50

It was a Tuesday afternoon and the sounds of swords clashing could be heard in the Kuro's personal training ground. Hizashi watched on as his genin team spared with the 3 kenjutsu users he'd hired for their training, Gekko Hayate, Namiashi Raido and Uzuki Yugao all welcomed the extra money and training they received. They had been pleasantly surprised at the first session that the children already had skills in the art, they had worried they'd be training novices, with too much money, in the basics. It had only been two months and Hizashi watched as Ayame pushed herself back using Yugao's block to do so, and swung her katana in a wide arc, channelling water chakra through it and forming a slice of water that flew straight at her opponent. Yugao summersaulted over the arc of water, and lost the tips of her purple hair doing so, and landing in a ready stance;

"We said no ninjutsu!"

"It's a kenjutsu technique!"

Yugao laughed and speed toward her equally grinning opponent. She really enjoyed sparring with the young hime, Yugao never knew what she would do next. It kept her on her toes and her mind sharp as she had to watch for every twitch and hint of movement from the red-head, waiting until she made a move had already proven to Yugao to be a pointless choice, as the hime had incredible speed, and trying to tire her out was a lost cause; the girl had more stamina then most jonin, and she could throw around chakra techniques like they were going out of fashion, hence todays no ninjutsu rule, and the sneaky little kunoichi had already figured a way around the rule.

Ayame was enjoy herself as much as she was concentrating. Sparing with Yugao pushed her to her current limits and forced her past them, and she would be looking into more techniques with which to put Yugao off guard in her spare time. Ayame knew Yugao did them same, it had become a challenge to the pair of them, since their first spar had ended in a stalemate. As had every spar since, they were both strong determined women who enjoyed the challenge the other presented. They clashed together in a flurry of blows, sparks flying where chakra enhanced steel met goblin mithril, sharp slashes, short hacks, blocks and parries. They both sprang apart battle halted as another blade flew through where they were just standing.

Turing to the direction the blade had come from saw Hayate with Itachi's blade at his neck. Itachi flashed his betrothed an apologetic look as Hizashi called the spar and announced the end of todays kenjutsu practice. Ayame gifted her betrothed with a gentle smile as all was forgiven, she knew he hadn't meant to send the blade flying in her direction. Hayate scratched the back of his head uncomfortably as he chuckled nervously under his new girlfriend's fierce glower. It wasn't his fault! Yugao shook her head at her boyfriend, she wasn't really angry with him just annoyed that her spar had been interrupted and left with an undecided winner again. The group of 6 gathered in front of Hizashi, the 3 more-experienced ninja waiting for their dismissal and signing off on their mission payment release, the youngers waiting for their sensei's evaluation.

"Is there anything our extra instructors would like to make note of?"

After Hizashi's question Raido spoke up, "Hai, Ryo-san you need to move more, you have a very solid stance and only rarely move your feet this is an easy opening for an opponent to exploit."

Ryu nodded his understanding and as the other hired ninja indicated they had nothing to add, Hizashi signed their paperwork and dismissed them. Addressing team one Hizashi began his evaluation of their fights,

"Raido-san was correct Ryu, you need to move more in you battles, Ayame-hime I was impressed with the water wave move you used, well done. Itachi excellent spar but pay more attention to your surroundings, when you disarmed Hayate-san you also interrupted Ayame and Yugao's spar. You are dismissed for now, I'll see you at the mission's office tomorrow at 2, Ayame-hime, my brother will be waiting for you at the Hyuga compound tomorrow morning to continue your studies in politics and diplomacy."

With a final acknowledgement from his team Hizashi shunshined away home.

"Have you got anything planned for this evening Ryu?"

"Heading to the Hospital." Which in Ryu speak meant he was hoping to pick up another shift or training and would probably be busy until late in the night. Waving her cousin off, Ayame took the offered arm of her betrothed and they walked towards the main Kuro house in companionable silence. About halfway there Ayame broke the silence,

"We need to do something to help Neij." Itachi nodded, the boy was very frustrated with his classmates at the academy. He'd been looking forward to attending but now he was there he felt that he was being held back by the other children. Most of his class seemed to be civilians who believed Shinobi life was a game and didn't understand that they needed to work hard and be focused. The only children Neji spoke about without complete disgust were Tenten, a budding weapons mistress and Rock Lee, a boy whose chakra didn't flow properly, that Maito Gai had taken under his wing when he had seen the dedication Lee put into his taijutsu and his goal of becoming a ninja.

Neji's experience was certainly nothing like their own had been in the academy, Itachi had thought more of Class-S's lessons had spread to the rest of the academy. In fact they had but Class S had advanced at such an accelerated rate compared to the mostly civilian rest of their year, that they had advanced past the academy techniques in their 2nd year, as Reo-sensei had been able to move at a faster pace through the curriculum and include more extra lessons (on Shiriusu's coin).

"I'm sure tou-san is going to fund a second class-S for the rest of the Sunday group but that doesn't help Neji. He can't make a class on his own and he'd hate having to repeat a year if we moved him across next year when Ruto starts."

"Tenten and Rock Lee"

"Well yes, I suppose you're right 'Tachi, that would make a team for Neji and he doesn't hate, hate them, but that still doesn't make a full class. I suppose all I can do for the moment is bring the situation to Tou-san's attention. He likes Neji so he'll probably work something out."

Itachi covered the hand resting on his arm with his own and squeezed it reassuringly. He knew Ayame always wanted to make her friends and family happy, and that she hated it when she couldn't do anything herself. At least not yet, Ayame did not yet have the influence that would be needed to fix Neji's situation but it wouldn't be long with the way her political training was going. Shiriusu was on the verge of dumping his council responsibilities on his daughter, to be fait to the man she was already better at the political manoeuvring and catching the implications in the words used but she needed to build up her own reputation and not just use her family's or father's.

"Hiashi-sama will be discussing the political connections Konoha has with our surrounding neighbours. It should be interesting when you consider the differing ambitions of the countries. Will you be joining us for morning exercises before you start your shift?"

Itachi would be working within the Police Force tomorrow morning, while Ryu trained with Shizune and Ayame learnt from Hyuga Hiashi. Flashing his betrothed an apologetic look Itachi shook his head, he was expected at the station at 6am meaning he would miss the morning exercises.

"You finish at one though? Then I shall meet you and we can have lunch before doing missions with Hizashi-sensei and Ryu."

Itachi was glad that Ayame was so understanding. He knew they were only 10 but they were both highly intelligent and more advanced then their peers. Itachi couldn't imagine his life without Ayame in it now, by his side and supporting him in his decisions, pushing him towards what he wants to do with his life instead of what the Clan wants him to do. He never wanted to upset her and knew that some couples had fallen apart due to being unable to spend time together. Seemingly reading his mind Ayame spoke,

"Silly 'Tachi, I know we're both going to be busy training and with our work and missions as we get older but we can always find time for us. Even if it's a lunch date or a stolen half hour cloud watching. As long as we always make time we'll be fine and if you start to put your work before your family, like your father, then I am more than willing to let you know instead of just suffering silently, I'm more secure in us than that 'Tachi."

Itachi gave his princess a relieved smile, she always knew what he was thinking and how to reassure him. Ayame had become his grounding force, when the world became to much for him, he could retreat to her side and rest within her calming aura. Even his nightmares had reduced, he still had the dreams about the piles of bodies but they were so infrequent now Itachi could go months without being awoken by one.

"I wonder what kind of missions we'll get tomorrow?"

Itachi raised his eyebrow, so far Ayame had managed to get out of the hard work on all their D-rank missions. When they had gone to paint the fence of an elderly lady she had insisted that a princess couldn't paint fences and that Ayame had to have tea with her while the boys worked, and of course a client's wishes were important. When they'd helped out at the Yamanaka Flower Shop it had been him and Ryu who had shovelled the manure while Ayame learnt about the different flowers the shop stocked. It had been the same at the Inuzuka compound, once again the boys had been left with the messy work of cleaning the kennels while Ayame played with the pups. Itachi and Ryu had resigned themselves to getting all the messy work, and it wasn't like Ayame wasn't fully prepared to work with them, it was just the clients that felt a princess shouldn't be doing messy work.

Laughing Ayame shoved her betrothed and took of running towards her home, startled Itachi sat in the puddle of mud he'd been pushed into and blinked once before a determined expression crossed his face, oh it was on, and took off after the laughing red-head.

AN: hey guys, sorry its been a while since an update, had some trouble getting back into the flow. Any mission ideas would be greatly appreciated, nothing too major for the time being as Ayame is still being protected by Shiri's contributions to the shinobi fund, but any ideas for simple c-ran missions outside of Konoha would be much appreciated.

And just so I don't leave you wondering much longer:

Akai – Kushina

Senko – Minato

Enman – Uzumaki Mito (Wife of the First Hokage)

Kibora – Senju Hashirama (first hokage)

Shimesu – Senju Tobirama (second hokage)

Kiba – Hatake Sakumo (Kakashi's dad)

Chisaki – Nawaki (Tsunade's little brother)

Shizo – Yahiko (Jiraiya's student in Ame) Yahiko Mishima (western style) and Shizo Kanakuri were the first Japanese Olympic athletes according to wiki.

Mizuiro – Kato Dan (Tsunade's lover)

Aurora x


	51. Chapter 51

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

黒い村 Kuroi mura- Kuroimura- Black Village

Chapter 51

"Possible target sighted"

"Confirm target?"

"red bow, target confirmed"

"Release the bait." The genin team had converged on Ryu's position within the forest at his confirmation of target sighting. Ryu dropped from the trees to the ground silently, making sure to stay up wind and released the small clockwork mouse. The other two held their positions within the trees as they watched their target take the bait and pounce upon the mouse. Ayame slipped down from her tree and gathered the cat within her arms. Tora immediately settled within her arms and purred as she stroked the cat behind it's ear.

"Target captured" The trio returned to their sensei who awaited them outside the mission's office entrance. Seeing his team approach Hizashi sighed,

"You could have taken longer than half an hour."

"Why, it only took us that long to locate Tora-chan?" His team always finished their missions ahead of schedule. The Capture Tora mission usually took a genin team all day, and his had not quite broken Kakashi's record but where so much faster than most. Hizashi knew there was no point in explaining to his team as they would just argue back using shinobi logic and with Ayame's ongoing political training she was the worst. Hizashi had learnt his lesson last time she had managed to talk him into agreeing to buy lunch for the team and he still couldn't work out how a discussion on trap setting had ended with him buying lunch but it had.

"Come along then we shall return Tora-chan to its owner."

Madame Shijimi, wife of the Fire Daimyo, was not in the mission office when they returned with Tora, having expected the team to take longer to track down the stubborn cat, and had gone to a near by tea-house to wait for her pets return. Hizashi allowed Ayame to take the lead, it would be good for the Hime to practice her political skills. Plus, Hizashi wanted to avoid dealing with the vain woman, he understood that the Daimyo's wife provided immense funding for Konoha's charitable organisations but he felt that she only did it to increase her reputation as a philanthropist and balance out her spendthrift qualities, not from actual charitable thoughts.

"Excuse me Madame Hostess?" Ayame address the waitress managing the seating, "Could you please notify Madame Shijimi that team one has returned with Tora-chan? We shall wait for her outside so that we don't disturb other customers."

The hostess nodded to the young princess and left at once to inform the highest-ranking client in the tea café of her message. Team one waited outside the café within clear view, Tora purring happily within Ayame's arms as she stroked it's ear. Itachi reached over to pet the cat and was rewarded with a scratched arm, apparently the cat only liked Ayame and not the boys of the team.

"How was your training this morning?" Ayame questioned both her teammates, due to their wishes to specialise they trained separately for half of each training day. The other half was filled with missions or group training. They trained with different chunin and tokubetsu jonin in genjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu and ninjutsu expanding their all-round skill sets.

"Starting on internal injuries." Ryu had advanced quickly with his medic training mainly due to his natural affinity for the healing arts. Tsunade would give him extra training whenever she could, a front line male medic was an almost unknown within shinobi culture and if Ryu could make a name for himself hopefully it would encourage more, much like her own success had lead to young kunoichi attempting to emulate her.

"General rounds." Itachi was apprenticed within the Konoha Police force and had to participate in 'walking the beat' as it was called, being a public face and deterrent for crimes and an approachable presence for those in need of the police force. Itachi hated rounds as it meant he might have to interact with people, though it did improve his attention to detail and observational skills; his partner for rounds would always point out things Itachi needed to look out for to gage the general mood of the citizens.

Ayame sighed, she hadn't expected much better from her teammates but just once it would be nice to have an actual conversation. "Well I had an enjoyable morning with Utatane-sama, we discussed the best weapons for a kunoichi to hide upon their person in an undercover mission or somewhere you are expected to be visually unarmed. She also showed me some kunoichi assassination techniques, she knows so much about being a kunoichi its amazing. Utatane-sama has seen so much and she has so many stories to share. Hiashi-sama is very knowledgeable also, its an honour to have such teachers."

"hn" Ryu had picked up the Uchiha's signature noise having spent so much time with them. Shisui had despaired at there being another one, who wasn't even an Uchiha, he'd claimed he'd have to be twice as happy to make up for the corruption done to poor little Ryu. Well, thought Ayame, at least they listened when she talked. The trio stood to attention as the tea house's front door opened and Madame Shijimi emerged.

"Team one returning Tora-chan, Madame Shijimi." Ayame stepped forward as she spoke and bowed slightly to the daimyo's wife. The women's eyes narrowed at the perceived slight to her station and she fully intended to report them for disrespect. Frostily she asked

"And who do I have to thank for my precious' safe return?"

Smiling gently Ayame introduced the team; "Uchiha Itachi, Kuro Ryu and Kuro Ayame."

The names unsettled Madame Shijimi, she had recognised the distinctive looks of the Uchiha but she had not realised that the child holding her Tora was the young Hime of Konoha, and the green haired boy behind her was another member of the elusive clan. Well elusive to the upper-classes, it seemed the shinobi were full integrated with the rich Clan, that was headed by an actual Lord if you were to believe rumours. Shijimi blinked as a purring Tora was placed within her arms, and the young hime directed her to scratch behind the ears to keep Tora relaxed.

"Konohagakure thanks you for your continued patronage." With another shallow bow from the princess and slightly deeper ones from her male counterparts, the genin team were gone before Madame Shijimi recovered her wits at the surprise of being confronted with a source of much gossip within her social circles. Oh, this was a juicy piece of news, she would defiantly be requesting team one for other missions if only to make a connection to the Kuro clan. Shijimi knew she wouldn't be the only one requesting the team after the information became general knowledge, but for know she had an advantage over others. Shijimi smiled to herself as she continued to scratch Tora behind the ears and her precious pet remained contently within her arms. She headed along the Konoha streets towards the house her husband kept in the village, thinking about what missions she could request the obviously genin team for, that would allow her prolong contact with the Hime.

-page break-

"Konohagakure thanks you for your continued patronage." Bowing again to Madame Shijimi Ayame led her teammates away.

"We have to write up the mission report to submit, I suppose that's my job again?" at the sheepish looks from her team mates Ayame sighed, this job of being spokeswomen was becoming more involved. Not just conversing with everyone their team came into contact with, she now had to complete all forms of communication.

"It's good training," Ryu spoke up.

"Ha ha, very amusing. Perhaps you should take over as spokesman to improve your bedside manner." Ryu quickly held his hands up in a placating manner, no way did he want to have to deal with people when he didn't have to. He had already planned to become good enough that he can take an apprentice to deal with the face to face side of medicine so he could concentrate on the healing side, there was no way he could be comforting to a practical stranger.

"Well I'm not writing it alone, the pair of you can sit with me as I write." Both boys nodded to Ayame, resigned to suffering with her. Mission reports were long and boring to fill, especially for D-ranks; half the standard form didn't apply but still had to be filled out. The form could potentially take longer to fill out than the mission itself. Ayame was seriously considering filing out a new style of mission form that dealt with D-ranks alone, it was a waste of time for both the teams and the paper-nins who had to read through the forms. Ayame understood that it was to help prepare for later missions, so they are used to filling out the forms but after the first few months surely it would be better to switch to a simpler form or start with a simpler form and work up to the more expanded form as the missions' progress.

Ayame quickly and efficiently filled out the form, she also double checked every piece of information she wrote with her teammates just to make sure they suffered through the tedious task with her. Rolling up the complete report Team One returned to the mission assignment desk to submit their report and see if Hizashi wanted them to preform another D-rank today.

"Ah, Team One, is that you're completed mission report?"

"Hai, the retrieval and return of Tora to her Owner, Madame Shijimi."

The chunin manning the mission assignments desk accepted Ayame's report and scanning it quickly placed it within the 'completed' pile.

"Well done, Madame Shijimi has already put in a commendation for your quick return of her pet and your polite manners while doing so. That will be added to your team records along with the other commendations you have received from your other clients. Congratulations on being our best preforming rookie genin team, in two months you have received more good reports than any other genin team."

"Thank you, we hope to continue our excellent performance rates."

The paper-nin chuckled at the seriousness of the youngsters, they would relax as they got older and realised how much they could get away with in Konoha, at least if they continued the way they were going, the elite ninja of Konoha had a lot of leeway with their behaviour, Hatake Kakashi's continued lateness being a good example. It had started with only being a few minutes late but now Kakashi was happily an hour or two late to any non-important meeting and his behaviour was excused and even worked around.

Hizashi had been waiting for the return of his team in the office, he knew it wouldn't take them too long to return Tora and fill out the mission report, his team were so independent that he barely needed to supervise them, in fact he felt pretty obsolete as a jonin instructor. The most he had done was arrange training with others for his team, well and evaluate all of their performances.

"Team One," the genin faced their jonin sensei, "You may have the rest of this afternoon off, we shall reconvene at 9 outside the mission's office."

"Hai, sensei." Ayame spoke as the boys bowed before they shunshined away.

"What C-rank missions are available that start tomorrow?"

"There's a bandit clearing mission, a merchant escort mission and the annual escort and protection detail for the Suna/Konoha market."

"Sign Team One up for the market mission, it will be a good experience for them with the added back up of the other more experienced escort teams."

"Hai, Hizashi-sama, Here's a copy of the mission parameters."

Hizashi collected the scroll and left the office, he had to pack for tomorrow. He'd use it as a test to see how well his team packed for leaving he village by giving them a time limit to pack in the morning.

-page break-

"Good morning team, I've already picked up our mission, you have 3 hours to read over the parameters and pack accordingly. I'm testing your ability to pack properly for missions."

"Hai sensei, is there anything you could add that isn't in the parameters?"

"Not this time, I want to see how well you can plan for a mission before I can advise you on areas you may be lacking in, but to do that I need to know where you are lacking, some of it will only come from experience."

"Hai sensei, may we be dismissed."

Hizashi nodded to Ayame and handed her a copy of the mission scroll. With that he left his students and observed them from a distance.

Ayame unrolled the scroll and read through its contents before passing it on to Itachi who read and passed the scroll on to Ryu. Once all 3 genin had read through the scroll Ayame started her summery of the mission, waiting for input from her teammates on any points she may have missed.

"Our mission is to help escort a merchant train that is heading to the Land of Rivers, near the border to the Land of Rain, that will also be attended by Suna merchants and Shinobi. We are to work with our Suna and Tani counterparts to patrol and protect the week-long market before we escort the merchant train back to Konoha. Travel time is estimated at a week and a half to the Land of Rivers and a week back, so we should prepare to be away for a week, so we will be away from Konoha for about a Month. Its not expected for us to go anywhere near Tanigakure so we won't need to prepare for entering a foreign Ninja village. The climate of the Land of Rivers is similar to the Land of Fire, so we won't need to pack any clothing for extreme weathers, it will become warmer the closer we get to the Land of Wind though,"

As Ayame spoke the team wandered along towards the Kuro compound. They knew that 3 hours was more than enough time for them to prepare for a long-term trip, and it was better to take their time assimilating the information and planning what they should pack instead of just grabbing anything the think they might need.

"So, we should pack lighter weight clothing for that. Quite obviously there will be a lot of rivers that we will need to cross some of these will have bridges some will have ferries, we will be following a pre-planned path so we shouldn't have to worry about forging a crossing, but it would be good to be prepared in case there is a problem with a bridge or ferry. IT's unlikely that there will be bandit attacks due to the significant shinobi force that will be with the train but that isn't certain, and we will mostly be looking for petty crimes while we are at the actually market. That will be where you take the lead Itachi, your training within the police force will be needed. On that thought we've got people we need to inform of our long-term mission. We're all going to need tents, Itachi you're more than welcome to take a Kuro tent for your use."

Itachi nodded one of the Kuro's magical tents would make this mission much easier to complete, he'd be able to have some home comforts as well as being able t pack more inside his tent that would remain there, extra weapons, clothing, even food within the cold boxes in the kitchen areas of the Kuro Tents. He'd fully stock his pack with everything he would need to reach quickly but everything extra could go into the ten without taking up more space within his pack that the tent itself.

"I can seal fresh food into preservation seals that would keep them from rotting over our travels. We will also need to take something for our down times, I can seal up any books or scrolls you wish to take with you for your personal studies. We have a good political relationship with both Tani and Suna so there shouldn't be any problems with our interactions to the other nin. Is there anything I've missed?"

A quick glance at both boys showed that no they couldn't think of anything Ayame hadn't already mentioned.

"Ok, Itachi you head to the Police Station and inform your duty manager that we shall be gone on a mission for about a month, then if you could hit the supermarket and stock up on food, everything breakfast, lunch, dinner, meats, vegetables, fruits, eggs, milk, bread, ration bars, quick snacks to eat on the move everything 'Tachi. Ryu you head to the hospital and do the same if you could also stock up on medical supplies for all of us as you'll know what 's best to take with us. If you need something sealing I can do that. I'll head to the Hyuga compound and have a message delivered to Utatane-sama, I'll then head to the Kuro armoury and restock our weapons and grab tents. Are there any particular weapons you'd like other than the norm?"

"Extra ninja wire and shuriken, some exploding tags?"

"I can grab some from my supply of seals, and I'll double up on what I was planning to grab for you. Anything for you Ryu?"

The greenette just shock his head. "So, if we meet at the training ground in an hour? That should give us enough time to collect anything else we might have missed as we share out the supplies." Ayame had barely finished speaking when she felt her two team mates take to the roofs and head in different directions. She sighed, before taking to the roofs herself heading towards the Hyuga compound. Landing in front of the compound gates Ayame left a message with the guard to be passed to Hiashi-sama, apologising for missing their scheduled sessions and that she would be away on a mission for about a month.

Instead of trying to hunt around Konoha for Utatane-sama, Ayame headed to the message office and left a note to be passed to her other tutor saying the same as she had to Hiashi before she hopped over to the mission's office to ensure that the ongoing training missions that were for her team's benefit were suspended for the next month. She didn't want to waste her tutors time that they could use for other things. Leaving the building via a window in the corridor, Ayame roof-jumped across the village of Konoha to Kuroimura where the clans armoury was located underneath the public library.

Slipping through the door Ayame headed straight to the retired weapon-master shinobi who had been hired to run the Kuro's armoury.

"Ayame-hime, how may this one help you this day?"

"Hello Hiro-san, I'm collecting weapons for my teams first C-rank, we will be outside of the village for a month so if I could have a double pack of the usual ninja supplies for the three of us and an extra pack of ninja wire and shuriken? I also need a spare sword each for Ryu and Itachi in case something happens to their current blade. If you could also grab 3 fully stocked sharpening kits and a single pack of senbon? 2 rolls of ninja rope, 3 child sized body mesh sets, and armour pieces; full sets I'm not sure which parts the boys will want to use. If you could also get me a full set of sealing inks and a packet of sealing paper, oh, and 3 of the family's tents. Is there anything else?"

"3 double filled packs of Kunai, shuriken, ninja wire and a small selection of different exploding tags and an extra pack of ninja wire and shuriken. One child sized straight blade, and one small wakizashi. 3 full blade repair kits, and a pack of senbon. 2 rolls of ninja rope, 3 armour sets and mesh body sets. One set of sealing inks, a large packet of sealing paper and 3 Kuro tents. I would suggest Hime, that you go to the civilian camping store and get yourselves some expanded water canteens, fire-starter sets and some campfire cook ware? I only suggest as I know you are adept at sealing at the cookware will make your journey easier."

"Thank you, Hiro-san, where would the nearest shop be?" As she spoke Ayame sealed away the items Hiro-san had gathered for her before slipping the scroll up one of her wide sleeves. Hiro-san directed Ayame to a shop that sold camping supplies within Kuroimura. Thanking him again Ayame quickly went to the second shop and gathered the recommended supplies for her team.

Seeing that she had 20 minute until she had to meet up with her team mates Ayame quickly returned home and gathered her expanded backpack and a selection of her pre-written seals; preservation for the food Itachi would be collecting, flash-bang tags, large exploding tags, smoke tags, normal exploding tags, prisoner transportation seals, enemy body transport scrolls, friendly body transport seals, empty storage seals, storage seals that already contained extra weapons and water. Lastly, she gathered up some of her lightest weight clothing and sealed them away to be unpacked in her tent later. Leaving a quick note for Shiriusu and Naruto t inform them of her mission Ayame left the house and speed to the training ground.

Itachi and Ryu were both waiting when she arrived, Itachi surrounded by an array of shopping bags and Ryu with different medical supplies within his expanded back pack. The boys had also taken the time to collect their personal belongs that they would need for the mission. Removing the scroll from her sleeve Ayame settled herself on the floor as she unsealed the items and started to separate them into piles. One tent, standard pack, repair kit, fire-starting kit, expanded water canteen and full armour set was placed in each pile then the personal additions were added.

Ryu split the medical supplies silently, keeping the more complicated supplies to himself as the other did not have the training for them, but bandages, soldier pills, splits, burn creams even supplies for sewing up large gashes; these Ryu knew were all things his team mates were capable of using having been trained in the academy.

Itachi split the food evenly between the three piles, something of everything going to each of the team, so that if they were separated each individual member would still have enough food to survive. He knew that they were all capable of living off the land, having had plenty of survival training but that didn't excuse poor planning.

Just as they finished splitting supplies Hizashi appeared from where he had been observing his team. Once again his team had surprised him with their fore-thought and planning, though he really shouldn't have been, considering it was their usual operational procedure towards anything the three genin did.

"I am pleased with how you've packed I can see nothing that I wouldn't have suggested but are you prepared to carry all that weight?"

Ayame smirked up at her sensei from her seat near her pile of supplies. She passed each of her team-mates a handful of seals. The team then proceeded to seal away anything that could be considered extra supplies, the food, cooking set, clothing, some of the extra weapons and repair kits. These seals were then placed within the bottom of their packs. Shuriken and Kunai were restocked within the pouches carried upon their bodies, Medic kits were sealed and placed within different pouches (or up sleeves), tents were rolled up and attached to the bottom of their packs and anything else that they would not need to grab immediately but wasn't worth sealing away was placed within their packs, before the two boys looped the ninja rope to sides of their packs and all 3 genin stood to attention in front of the jonin sensei. It had taken maybe 5 minutes for the three to pack up their piles of supplies and shoulder their packs.

Frowning slightly Hizashi reached over and felt the weight of the pack upon Ayame's back, even with most of the supplies sealed away it should have been harder for his genin to lift their packs then it had been. The pack weighed less than a feather! Spinning his genin round, who giggled at his actions, Hizashi opened her pack and saw everything in there all nestled tidily in a way that wouldn't cause discomfort.

"Is this one of those Kuro tricks I have heard about?"

"Hai sensei, we have the ability to make a bag seem weightless not mater how much is stored within." Ayame did not mention the tents, she had promised her tou-san that she would get photographs of anyone's face when they discovered the Kuro tents special features.

"Huh, interesting." Ayame knew here sensei was thinking of the practical applications of weightless bags, removing another storage seal from within her sleeve Ayame handed it to Hizashi.

"There another bag in there for you Sensei." A slight widening of the eyes and a small upward twitch of the lips were the only thing that expressed Hizashi's pleased surprise at the gift. He quickly unsealed the bag and repacked his own belongings within the new bag. Shouldering it Hizashi had to take a moment to get used to the discrepancy between what his brain expected and what he actually felt. Hizashi could easily forget he was even wearing a bag.

"Thank you. I can see nothing wrong with the supplies you have gathered so we shall head to Konoha's western gate to meet the rest of the shinobi and the merchant train."

"Hai, sensei" and with a Shunshin from each the training ground was left empty.

2 hours later, long after Team One had left Konoha Shiriusu discovered Ayame's note. This led to a hysterical crying fit about his baby being gone and how she was in danger and needed saving. Asebi had to petrify Shiriusu o stop him from running after the merchant train. It took the rest of the day to persuade the frozen Lord that he couldn't go running off after Ayame, that she was considered an adult now according to Konoha laws and he couldn't stop her from taking missions. He should be grateful that there were lots of more experienced shinobi accompanying Ayame and her team mates and that everything would be fine, Ayame would return in less than a month just like her note said.

When she heard about her father's reaction later, Ayame was very glad she left a note instead of finding her tou-san and telling him in person. She would've been late for her first real mission if she had.


	52. Chapter 52

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

黒い村 Kuroi mura- Kuroimura- Black Village

Chapter 52

The merchant train set out slowly from Konoha, it took an hour from when team one arrived at the western gates to the last caravan leaving Konoha. It had taken that long for the civilian merchants to organise themselves and make final decisions on which towns across Fire country they would be stopping in along the way to the Land of Rivers. Most of Konoha's key exports were represented within the caravan, herbs, medicines, flowers, pottery, metal work, weaponry, even a jewel crafter. Takeo-oji had been considering attending the caravan but had decided to keep his products within Konoha for the time being.

The first day's journey was at a pleasant pace for the genin, they were able to walk comfortably along side the train and were easily able to reach the front of the train, when Hizashi had them run drills that aimed at large scale protection detail. Ayame had created a few shadow clones to scan the forests to either side of the road as an early warning system, Hizashi was impressed with her initiative but informed the Hime to always check with the squad leader before preforming any such actions. The squad leader in this case being Jonin Miyamoto Fumiaki, jonin sensei to the more experienced and older squad of genin that were also apart of the mission. There was also a 3-man squad of Chunin who followed Miyamoto-san's instructions but otherwise kept to themselves.

"A bit soon for a rookie genin team to be on a C-rank mission, Hyuga-sama."

"Class-S"

"Are they really that advanced?"

"Hai, they really are, Miyamoto-san. Just watch them, you would never believe they were only two months out of the academy."

Miyamoto did watch them. He watched how much more cohesive these 'rookies' were than his own genin team, how the were always within sight of each other, continually passing silent messages that Miyamoto saw but didn't understand, as it wasn't any Konoha Code that he knew. Hizashi signed for his team to change formation and the pre-tens flowed smoothly from their current formation to the new one, something his own team could not do so well.

The day passed quietly and they managed to make up the time lost in leaving Konoha before they stopped for the night. Hizashi instructed his team to set up camp by themselves, he would be using this whole mission as a testing ground to see what their survival skills were like. In a few days he was going to make them camp without their supplies but tonight was about seeing how well his genin packed and used their supplies.

Each pre-teen set up their own tents quickly and in a tight semi-circle. Itachi then began digging two fire pits, one large and one small, before lining the pits with stones. Ryu slipped into the forest edges to collect fire wood. Ayame removed a few scrolls from her bag and then proceeded to amaze all those watching the camp set up as she unsealed a short-legged table and a whole range of kitchen equipment, knives, cutting boards, pots and pans, and fresh ingredients from another scroll. She then proceeded to prepare a full dinner while Ryu built and lit the fire and Itachi 'set the table'; he unsealed a second table with accompanying cushions for seating and all other assorted cutlery and crockery needed for a meal.

"Will you be joining us sensei?" Ayame looked up from where she was slicing some chicken breast into strips.

"Hai, I would enjoy a meal with my team."

Hizashi seated himself at the table Itachi had set up and watched as Ryu filled a teapot with water and placed it over the smaller fire pit to boil. Ayame continued to prepare and cook their dinner over the larger fire while Itachi placed seals on trees and rocks surrounding Team one's camp. Once they were placed Itachi charged the final seal he placed and the all connected to form a barrier around their camp. This barrier was very similar to the ward scheme that the Kuro's used when the travelled around Fire Country in that it hid the whole encampment from outside view. NO smells sights or sounds escaped. Miyamoto-san was amazed when the camp disappeared, it was something he'd never experienced before; the complete loss of something to all his senses that he knew had to still be there.

Walking towards where he knew the pre-teens camp had to be Miyamoto found himself re-directed to go around the area he knew he wanted to enter. It took an immense amount of concentration and focusing on the fact he knew a camp was there that allowed him to step past the barrier.

"How on Earth?" Miyamoto looked around at the barrier, he could now see everything that was going on outside the barrier, and it didn't even seem that there was a barrier there when you were inside it. The strong smell of stir-fried chicken reached his nose as he looked around at the ridiculous set up the children had produced.

"Would you join me for some tea, Miyamoto-san?" Hizashi asked from his seat. Miyamoto wandered over in an almost daze.

"How on earth is all this possible with how little your team were carrying?"

Hizashi nodded towards where Ayame was removing the stir-fry from the fire, "Uzumaki Fuinjutsu Mistress."

"I knew seals were versatile but to manage all this? And that barrier, I've never come across anything like that before."

"Barrier?"

"This whole encampment disappeared after a chakra flare, sight, smells, sounds, the lot, and even knowing this was here it took a lot of concentration for me to get past the barrier and not be re-directed around."

Hizashi made a humming noise, he didn't know anything about a barrier but it does sound like something Ayame could create, he'd seen some of her work in action, the misdirection seal was an interesting one; it had caused him to overlook the genin who had been waring the seal, completely dismissed them from his mind.

"Will you be joining us Miyamoto-san?" Ayame carried the stir-fry over to the table as the boys carried the side dishes she had prepared.

"Thank you, but no I must return to my own team." The pre-teen nodded as Miyamoto stood up and left towards his team, and dinner of fish cooked on sticks around a fire.

The rest of the journey was uneventful, the stopped in 5 towns along the way spending half a day in each for the caravan to sell some of their wares. As they crossed to border into the Land of Rivers a group of Tani chunin met them at the border and escorted them for the last part of the journey through their country to the clearing that was used for the yearly market. As it was the dry season in the land of Rivers there were o problems crossing the rivers the country was know for, none of the bridges were broke, and the one ferry the had to use was an easy crossing. All the genin were made to practice water walking across each river, Ayame seemed to be walking on glass with how far her chakra spread from her feet and flattened the water around her.

When they arrived at the market place, team one immediately offered the Konoha caravan their services in setting up their stalls, Team Miyamoto followed their example as the Konoha-chunin made a quick camp and returned to sleep, preparing for the night shift. It was as they were setting up the stalls that the Suna caravan arrived, the Tani merchants having arrived before Konoha's. It was as they were setting up the last Konoha stall that one of the Suna horses got spooked and ran off through the market, knocking over stalls people and trampling one man that tried to stop the horse. Hizashi finally managed to stop the horse but not until after the damage was done.

Ryu immediately ran to the man wo had been trampled, hands already glowing green before he had even reached the injured man. Ayame and Itachi followed him, pausing only to unseal Ryu's medical supplies before dashing on to help the other less injured. Ayame stopping at an older woman who looked to have a broken arm, and Itachi heading towards a man with a large gash leaking blood down his face; Itachi wasn't too worried about the amount of blood as head injuries always bleed more but wanted to get it cleaned and wrapped before it could become infected.

Ryu concentrated on the feel of his chakra flowing into the injured man, following it along with his consciousness as he assessed the damage done. Two fractured ribs, extensive bruising to the side, severe concussion and slight swelling to the brain. Thankfully it wasn't too bad and well within the range of Ryu's capabilities. Gently and ever so carefully Ryu used his chakra to sooth the swelling to the brain, after he had got it down from dangerous levels Ryu moved his chakra down to the mans ribs and started encouraging the bones to repair. Pulling his consciousness back to himself Ryu reached into his medical bag and removed bandages, scissors and a pot of bruise balm cream.

"Are you particularly attached to this shirt?"

The man had watched first in shock and befuddlement but then in wonder as this young green-haired lad, cleared up the fuzziness in his brain and eased the pain in his side with only green glowing hands. He jolted in shock when the boy spoke it smooth cultured tones. Hissing in pain and with a confused furrow to his brow the man shook his head no. His confusion cleared when the lad took his scissors and in one quick cut split his shirt open.

"This will hurt a bit." Ryu pressed his balm covered hand to the man's side and as gently as he could while still being firm enough, rubbed the balm into the skin. Again, the man hissed in pain but watched in wonder as his bruises reduced before his eyes. Ryu then helped the man sit and removed the split shirt from his chest as he bound the still healing ribs with the bandage.

"You have a concussion and should rest, with plenty of sweetened drinks for today. Your ribs are fractured and I have started the repair process but you will be unable to do any strenuous work for at least the next week and should avoid heavy lifting for another week after that to ensure the bones heal fully and do not re-break."

The man's wife who had run over as soon as she had seen the accident, grabbed Ryu into a hug.

"Thank you so much, young man. How ever can we repay you?"

"It's my job ma'am, there is no need to repay me. Now I must see if there are any other injuries to attend to."

Ryu slipped further into the market place, heading for Itachi who was indicating for him. Hizashi looked over his genin team proudly of how quickly they had reacted to the situation. Umino Iruka had slipped in next to Ayame and she was talking him through what she was doing as she splinted the ladies broken arm. Miyamoto came to stand next to Hizashi.

"So, a Fuinjutsu specialist and a medic-nin only 2 months out of the academy, how'd you get so lucky?"

"It's actually very difficult to be their sensei, they are proficient in all of the basics a jonin-sensei would normally teach, and they all know where they wish to specialise, none of which is taijutsu. I actually feel unnecessary most days, but they need to gain the experience outside of Konoha and they do need me for that."

"We'll arrange some joint training sessions while we're here. The experience will be good for all of them."

"Hai."

AN: sorry its been a while and it's still a short chapter. I have this whole mission planned out and I know what I want to happen but I can't seem to get the events to flow together in a way I like. Hopefully the next chapter about the market itself will be easier to write. No Gaara wont be at the market, he's only a few months older than Naruto ie 5 please stop asking if he'll be there. That doesn't mean I don't have ideas brewing about him, just that he wont physically be in the market for Ayame to meet.

Hoping to post the next chapter soon

Ayame x


	53. Chapter 53

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

黒い村 Kuroi mura- Kuroimura- Black Village

Chapter 53

Team one was seated around the table eating breakfast on the first morning of the market, Hizashi was running through what their schedule would be for the week guarding the market.

"You'll be doing a 6-hour patrol of the market, from midday onwards then the chunin team will take over at 6 and do the full night shift, with team Miyamoto taking over at 6am. Either I or Miyamoto-san will be shadowing you throughout your rounds, after you finish at 6pm we will be having a joint training session with Miyamoto's team. Each morning will start with a training session, apart from today and you will then have 3 hours of time for yourselves, in which I expect you to have eaten, before you take over on patrols at 12-noon. Today will be different as I will be walking you through your patrol routes this morning, and I want each of you to pick something new you wish to learn while we are here.

"You are the first members of Class S and the new academy regime that have had contact with foreign nin, Konoha wishes to keep your skills as quiet as possible for as long as possible. This means we won't be working on what you are proficient in while we are here, and I wold like you to keep your skills under wraps for as long as possible. Your medical talents are already known and under the circumstances I cannot object, you all reacted quickly, professionally, and with an appropriate response. Miyamoto-san has already written a commendation to be placed on your files for your actions after the horse incident. Do any of you already have an idea of what you'd like to start learning?"

Ayame and Itachi shock their heads no but Ryu had an answer,

"Poisons."

Hizashi nodded his head, "We will head over to the market, there will be something for poisons there, and I'm sure you two will find something you wish to learn. Though not many shinobi will attend the market a lot of the stall holders sell ninja gear."

The pre-teens quickly readied themselves for the day and joined Hizashi-sensei for a walk through the market.

"As you know our camp is nearest the majority of the Konoha stalls, and this is the area you are supposed to be patrolling, the Suna and Tani nin will monitor their own merchants. It's not a long or difficult patrol route and I expect you to organise the routes you take yourselves. I want to see you mixing things up and not just taking the same route each time."

As the walked through the Konoha area the genin were greeted by name by most of the stall holders, Ayame responded in kind as the boys dipped their heads in nods to each greeting.

"You will be expected to deal with any issues that the merchants bring to your attention while you are on patrol, and even if you are not," Hizashi was interrupted by a merchant waving the group over to his stall.

"Ah, Shinobi-sans, thank you. I wished o give you these to replenish your stores after the help you gave us yesterday." The merchant handed over some rolls of bandages still sealed from his stall. When Hizashi and Ayame tried to object that they were only doing their duty and they didn't need any payment, the merchant waved them off.

"It's as much for my sake as for yours, I may sell bandages but I am not medically trained. If there happens to be another incident like yesterday I'd rather know that you, who are medically trained, have all the supplies you may need."

Ryu accepted the bandages and thanked the merchant before they continued on their way. Hizashi watched, perplexed, as nearly every stall holder called to his genin by name and Ayame spent a few moments speaking with each one. He had noticed his team taking time to introduce themselves on the journey and certainly hadn't seen them spend enough time with the merchants for them to be this friendly. He watched as the Hime said something that caused the Fabric merchant to giggle, the merchant's husband approached Hizashi.

"Kuro-hime is a joy, is she not? Every merchant in Konoha knows Kuro-hime, she must have visited each and every shop in Konoha at least once and she always has the time to stop and talk to the missus whenever she passes our shop back home. Always has time for a gossip does that little Lady, makes my wives day when she stops by."

"And all the merchants feel the same?"

"Of course! None of us would hear a bad word said about that girl, or the rest of the family, even that ridiculous father of her's. They're all such good people and they don't put on the graces the rest of the so call upper class do. Oh, you can tell they're high born people but they don't rub it in your face and treat you like you're scum on their shoe, like that Madame Shijimi, she's a right one for looking down her nose at people, throwing on the airs and graces when it suits her. No Kuro-hime is the true Konoha Princess."

Hizashi nodded as he followed his team to the next merchant that had called them over. He hadn't realised that Ayame had such a reputation with the civilians of Konoha, most of them were usually wary of Shinobi because of the abilities they had, but as he watched his team he saw how accepted they all were by the civilians around them he knew things would be different in the future.

-page break-

After spending a good hour or so wandering around the Konoha part of the market and chatting with each of the merchants there, team one headed to the other parts of the market. It was clear when the exited the Konoha part, the fabrics and strappings of the stalls changed from the bright Konoha colours to the more subdued colours of Tani or the earthen colours of Suna. Even the atmosphere changed, not just because they were Konoha nin and foreign to the stall holders but Suna especially had an undercurrent of hostility towards the young genin. Ayame was determined to find out why and so spent the rest of the morning visiting each and every stall and buying at least one thing from each as she spoke with the merchants; asking the clothier about the latest Suna fashions, the herbalist about the difficulties he faces growing herbs in Suna (he also had some interesting poisonous plants that Ryu bought), the weapon-smith about the difficulty he faces getting the oil cool enough, under the hot desert sun, to properly quench the blade and harden the steel.

Ayame bought a pair of earrings from the jeweller and commissioned a second set for her aunts. Ryu picked out a delicate silver bracelet to gift his mother with and Itachi found a beautifully painted fan for his mother. During their morning exploration Ayame happened to find a set of twin daggers that she fell in love with, Hizashi assured her that he could teach her to wield them. Itachi still had not seen anything that caught his attention, but Hizashi told him not to worry there were plenty of other stalls they hadn't seen yet.

Hizashi had watched on impressed as Ayame made inroads with the Suna population, just showing an intelligent interest in their work caused most merchants to open up, he supposed it also helped that Ayame had a lot of money she could spend as well. He watched on as two of the Suna merchants agreed to keep up a correspondence with the young princess, nominally about the latest fashions and jeweller's creations, but Hizashi knew the start of a spy network when he saw one, even if no-one else noticed. He'd talk to Ayame later when they were behind the camp wards and see if that was her intention, and if it wasn't he'd have to find her another tutor that could help her use these connections to the best effect. Jiraiya-sama was popping into Konoha more often now, Hizashi could ask him to spare half an hour to give Ayame some tips next time he was back within the village, if nothing else.

-page break-

"Okay, so here's the short-range communication sets that you'll need to wear during your patrol, so that you can keep in touch without being in sight of each other."

"Thank you, Kamizuki-senpai."

"It's Izumo, he's Kotetsu and that's Iruka, okay? No formalities, no -senpai, just Izumo, please."

"Hai, if that is what you prefer Izumo. I'm Ayame, this is my cousin Ryu, and my betrothed Itachi. It's a pleasure to be properly introduced."

"Hai, thank you. Now we had no trouble during our shift, nothing interesting at all happened, as it's the first day it'll be pretty quiet. It's the last day when the merchants cut their prices that the real trouble happens."

"Hn," Itachi slipped on his communication set and nodded to the older genin. He had already briefed his team-mates on what to look for when patrolling civilian areas, having experience with the police force and they were ready to start, the just needed to complete the change over with team Miyamoto.

"You'll be handing over to the Chunin team at 6pm, and then we'll see you for our first training session."

"Before you go," Kotetsu spoke "seen anywhere that sells syrup?" Izumo smacked his long-time friend around the back of the head as he dragged him off into the market, Iruka following his bickering team-mates. Ayame laughed quietly, she did in fact know where Kotetsu could buy some syrup; there were 4 stalls she had seen already two in the Konoha side and 2 in the Suna side. Team one was planning to explore the Tani merchants during their free time tomorrow. Checking that the communications devices were in working order, the three split up and headed to the different start points they had picked out for their patrol, during their wanderings earlier.

Their patrol area was excessively large, it took only half an hour for the genin to complete a full circuit. They soon decided to have Ayame walk the streets in public view as the point of contact for any merchants who needed their help. This of course meant Ayame was pulled into quick conversations with the merchants she passed until she explained that she was now working and couldn't stop for long. The boys took to the 'back paths' between the caravans, carts and stalls, making sure there wasn't anyone who shouldn't be there hanging around.

At 6 the team were happy to hand off the patrol to the Chunin team, 6 hours of being on alert and constantly moving was more tiring then they had thought, and they still had a training session to go. Luckily Hizashi had taken pity on them and their first joint session with Umino Iruka, Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo was spent with team one teaching basic first aid to the older genin. Something Tsunade-sama would be pleased with, she wanted every shinobi to take a basic first aid cause and it was now a part of the requirements to pass the academy to at least be proficient in first aid, if not the full field healing Class S had been trained in.

8 o'clock that evening saw all 6 genin and 2 jonin instructors seated around the Kuro's dinner table enjoying a meal provided by Ryu and Ayame. Miyamoto had finally asked to be called by his first name of Fumiaki and he was quietly conversing with Hizashi.

"What I don't understand is that I walked right by here earlier and I couldn't see any tents let alone this whole camp." Kotetsu made the point his more sensible partners wouldn't voice. To be fair to Kotetsu they hadn't seen team one set up camp at all during their travels, having been more focused on their own camp. "And how you managed to get so much here, I mean I didn't see you carrying tables and cushions but they're here."

"I'm an Uzumaki." This answer got Ayame 3 quizzical looks. "You had the old academy system, didn't you?" Sighing quietly Ayame continued with the history lesson that was now a part of the academy curriculum. "Uzushiogakure, The Village Hidden by Whirlpools, was the main home of the Uzumaki clan. The Uzumaki's were considered a sister clan to the Senju, Hashirama's (the Shodai Hokage) wife was Uzumaki Mito. Uzumakis were known for their dense chakra, longevity and talent in Fuinjutsu. Before the 3rd Shinobi war Uzushio was attacked by a combination of Iwa, Kumo and Kiri and completely destroyed, my grandfather managed to escape with my mother but they were one of the few that did escape. It was a massacre and Uzushio was completely destroyed. Konoha had sent help as soon as they had heard about the attack but the shinobi arrived too late to save their sister village. This is what started the 3rd shinobi war as Konoha declared war on those that had attacked Uzushio, and the red spiral of Uzushio was added to the standard uniform of Konoha as a reminder of Konoha's greatest failure.

"I'm an Uzumaki and I've studied Fuinjutsu. Everything you can see what sealed into scrolls to bring along. Even the barrier around our encampment is a fuinjutsu array meant to hide us for all the senses of those passing by."

"Seals can really do all that?" Iruka leaned forward interested. He knew you could store things in seals but didn't realise there was much more to seals then that. This led to Ayame and Iruka having an in-depth conversation about all the possibilities of fuinjutsu. Having sat with the Hime the day before as she had bandaged the old ladies arm Iruka was a lot more comfortable speaking with her then the silent stoic presences of the two boys. That night team Miyamoto were invited to bring their tents into the protected encampment and they gladly took the offer, and the added help to take down and set up their tents in their new places within the fuinjutsu barrier. Team Miyamoto slept more soundly that night then any other before on the trip, protected by a barrier then had seen the effect of.

-Page break-

The next morning had Ayame running through katas for her new twin daggers that she kept sealed up her sleeves, and Itachi was running through his kenjutsu katas as slowly as he could. For someone who had committed the moves to muscle memory it was much more difficult to run through the katas slowly, but to onlookers it looked like Itachi was a beginner because of how slowly he was moving, which was the impression Hizashi-sensei wanted to give. Ryu was studying a herbology he had bought from the Suna merchant yesterday. The book focused on the plants and creatures that were mostly found in Suna, something that Ryu didn't know much about, he was hoping to find more materials for his potion experiments.

Ryu had discovered a flare for the magical discipline of Potions, he wanted to see whether there were replacements for the purely magical ingredients that the family had collected before their arrival in the elemental nations. He had already discovered that his potions were more successful on Shinobi then those created by the older Kuros, he theorised that it was because his magic was mixed with his chakra which meant that the recipients chakra was more responsive to the potions. Ryu hoped that using the plants that grew in the elemental nations as replacements would increase the success rates of the potions.

When training was over Ryu split from Itachi and Ayame, he wanted to see what other herbalist books he could find, while Ayame wished to wander through the stalls again. Itachi didn't have anything that he really wished to explore so was more than happy to escort Ayame as they wandered. Today they were exploring the Tani merchants and Ayame was making connections there as well, much like she had yesterday among the Suna merchants.

The pre-teens had another uneventful patrol and before they knew it they were sparring with taijutsu against the older genin. Izumo, Kotetsu and Iruka were soon overwhelmed by Team one in the group match. The teamwork of the pre-teens was impossible for the older genin to disrupt. When one was attacking another was watching their back and running interference. When they switched to individual spars the older genin were again out-matched by Team one.

Team Miyamoto left that training session feeling disheartened at how much more advanced the younger students were, and how much they felt the had to catch up on. Hizashi took the time to reassure the teenagers that team one was a team of prodigies that had had advanced training during their academy days and were therefore more advanced then was to be expected by their ages. This soothed the bruised egos and encouraged the trio to train harder so that they might catch up to Team One.

It was later that night that Iruka and Ayame were in conversation again. They were discussing the difference in their academy experiences and how much difference a dedicated teacher could make. Iruka revealed his wish to help train future shinobi, that he wanted to pass on the Will of Fire that the Sandaime Hokage had installed into him. Ayame promised to introduce Iruka to Reo-sensei when they returned to Konoha, she informed Iruka of how Reo had been teaching her and Ryu since they were young children and that when he took over their class at the academy how much the rest of the academy changed to incorporate his teaching practices. If there was anyone who would be able to show Iruka the best way to be a shinobi teacher it would be Reo-sensei.

-page break-

Itachi reached out, as quick as a cobra strike, and clamp his hand around the Suna-nin's wrist.

"Oi! Let go, what you think you're trying to pull?"

"Return it."

"What you on about?" Itachi just stared up at the foreign shinobi hand still clamped around the other's wrist and no matter what the Suna-nin tried he couldn't get out of Itachi's grip. By now the stall owner was paying attention to the two shinobi in front of her stall, and they had caught the attention of most of the near-by shoppers as well. The Suna-nin was starting to become unnerved by the blank stare he was receiving from the 11-year-old. Shifting the nin continued,

"I was only taking my payment."

"Theft is theft, return it." The stall owner gasped and frantically looked at her stall to see what was missing, it turned out to be an expensive diamond ring that was missing. The Jonin sensei of the Suna team appeared then.

"What's going on here?"

"This young man just stopped that shinobi from stealing an expensive diamond ring from my stall!" the stall owner frantically gestured as her voice rose to nearly a shriek by the time she finished her sentence. Looking down at the genin that was now looking away guiltily from his sensei.

"Is this true?" In response the genin just opened the hand of the wrist that Itachi still held and let the ring drop back onto the stall. As soon as the ring left his hand Itachi released his wrist.

"Get back to camp now." The genin ran off as soon as his sensei finished. The jonin turned to the stall holder, "I cannot excuse my charge's actions, I can only apologise and ensure you that he will be facing disciplinary action for his behaviour."

"I'm just glad that this young man was able to stop him from making off with such an expensive item."

Itachi stiffly bowed, "I was just doing my job ma'am."

"Nonsense, what's your name darling?"

"Uchiha Itachi, genin of Konohagakure, Ma'am."

"Oh, I didn't realise you were a shinobi too," The stall-owner was clearly shocked. The Suna nin interrupted before she could continue, "The name of your jonin-sensei please, I wish to ensure you receive a commendation for your quick actions."

"Hyuga Hizashi." The jonin nodded in acknowledgement of Itachi's answer before bowing and apologising to the stall-owner again.

"So, you're shinobi then, Uchiha-san?"

"Hai, Ma'am. I'm training to join the Konoha Police Force."

"Konoha has a shinobi police force? I didn't know that. I've never been to Konoha, Tani native myself. Was that other boy a Konoha nin?"

"No Ma'am, He was from Suna, a Konoha nin would never resort to petty theft." That wasn't to say they wouldn't steal, but that was for a mission and normally they were asked to steal something of vital importance, no self-respecting Konoha nin would steal a ring from a stall holder they were supposed to be protecting.

"Well I certainly won't be going to Suna if that's how their shinobi behave, is there anything you'd like to buy? I'll give you a discount for saving me from being stolen from." In fact, Itachi had been at the stall looking for a gift to buy Ayame when he had seen the Suna nin grab the ring out of the corner of his eye. Even though he wasn't on patrol his 'police brain' wouldn't let the theft happen when he had seen it. He pointed to the spiral pendant on the silver chain that had caught his attention. Not taking the offered discount, Itachi payed full price as his gift was wrapped and placed within his pocket. Swapping farewells and receiving more thanks from the stall-owner, Itachi headed back towards camp, if he didn't hurry he wouldn't have time to eat before rounds.

-page break-

"I had an interesting conversation with a Suna-nin this afternoon."

"Hn." Ayame sniggered and Ryu smirked at Itachi, he'd told them about the incident with the Suna genin before they had started their patrol round.

"Oh? What could he have wanted?" Miyamoto was obviously playing along with Hizashi's teasing tone.

"It seems our little Itachi has earned himself a second commendation, he caught a Suna genin in the act of stealing from a Tani jewellery stall."

"Ahh, so that's what all the gossip was about."

"Hn."

"Fine, I won't mention it again. You're all free to go from tonight's training."

"Hai, sensei." As the genin wandered back to their camp from the clearing they were using to train Izumo slipped in nest to Itachi.

"Weren't you worried? With it being a Suna nin and all?"

"Theft is theft." Izumo sent a confused look Itachi's way. Ayame giggled as she explained for her anti-social team-mate.

"Itachi's training to join the Police Force, so he doesn't really care about the subtle hostility that all the Suna nin's have been giving us, he saw a crime and stopped it. That's all."

"So, I'm not the only one who's noticed the glares Suna are giving us?"

"No Izumo-senpai, I've been listening to the gossip and the hostility is due to the Wind Daimyo choosing to hire Konoha nin instead of Suna nin. This shows that the Daimyo doesn't have faith in his own country's shinobi village, which means other high paying clients are following his example, I'm sure you've noticed that there are more and more missions available." Izumo nodded, as did the other 4 nin listening to her. "This leaves Suna with less missions, meaning less money, which leaves the shinobi force underfunded and it's also causing problems for Sunagakure itself. Being a desert village, it relies upon the commissions from shinobi work to be able to purchase vital products including fresh fruit and vegetables, things that it cannot provide for itself. This is not Konoha's fault but it seems that the Suna nin are blaming us anyway. Thankfully it doesn't seem like the civilians are following their example, I've faced no hostility from any of the Suna merchants whenever I've ventured to that area of the market."

"How'd you know all that?" Kotetsu blurted out.

"Gossip and political training," Ayame laughed as they breached the barrier around camp and went their separate ways to prepare for dinner.

AN: Thank you everyone for all your support, the response to Glad Tidings has been incredible and far beyond anything I expected. I will have the next chapter up soon

Aurora x


	54. Chapter 54

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

黒い村 Kuroi mura- Kuroimura- Black Village

Chapter 54

Ayame was wandering on her own through the Market, she was visiting each book stall and buying up anything that caught her interest from them, continuing her grandfather's legacy of collecting scrolls. It was as she left one stall and walked to another within he Suna area that she spotted the thief-nin that Itachi had caught in the act earlier that week. Discreetly, Ayame tailed the nin and his companion through the market keeping a watch to make sure he didn't steal anything else. She was close enough to hear what the teen and his friend were saying.

"I can't believe sensei has been such a hard-nut over that whole incident."

"You should consider yourself lucky that he's allowed you to visit the market today, being caught committing petty theft, and by a Konoha-nin, it couldn't have been any worse."

"Can't believe the little brat caught me, must have been luck, and sensei won't stop talking about the little brat pack. I don't see what so special about a girly medic-boy and a moody brat, and the stupid rich daddy's princess. You know she only became a shinobi because daddy paid for it, not because she's actually worked hard. The only good thing about this whole stupid mission is being away from the demon brat."

"Shh, you know we're not supposed to talk about It."

"Like anybody's listening, or cares. It's such a pain having to clean up after one of it's tantrums instead of doing proper ninja work, I'm surprised nobody has put the demon out of it's misery yet."

"I suppose you're right, it is nice to be away from the demon's tantrums, but demon or not it's still the Kazekage's son."

"Please, you know as well as I do that the demon killed the Kazekage's wife, he doesn't care about the kid. If he did it would live in the Kazekage's palace with the rest of the family and not out by himself away from everyone else."

"Well, there's got to be a reason they keep it around," The older boy's conversation left Ayame's hearing range as they travelled out of the market and towards their own camp. It didn't matter though as Ayame was trying her hardest to hide her shock. The implication of the Suna genin's words had hit Ayame hard. Was that how Naruto would have been treated without the Kuro's there to stop it? She had certainly heard similar language when the civilians had spoken about Naruto before they had been re-educated, Kuro style. Ayame hadn't heard anything about Sunagakure having a jinchuriki but that didn't mean anything, jinchuriki were usually some of the biggest secrets a village has, she supposed the Hokage would know, and Hizashi-sensei might but that didn't mean he would tell her. She needed to do some research into this, and she defiantly needed to visit Suna herself, now to create the opportunity.

-page break-

The last few days of the market passed without any major problems, a few petty thieves that hadn't been caught during Team One's patrols, and they were soon packed up and ready to begin their journey back to Konoha. Again, they would be escorted to the boarder by a group of Tani chunin. The journey back would be much quicker as they wouldn't be stopping in towns along the way home.

The first day's travel through the Land of Rivers took longer than expected due to a later than planned start and a cart wheel that fell off along the journey. The genin were all quick to lend their assistance but a delay was sill unavoidable, thus it was decided to make camp while still within the boarders of the Land of Rivers, they were still over an hour's journey from the boarder and it would be full dark before they reached it. The Tani chunin who had been accompanying them had decided to return to Tanigakure rather than spending the night camping for such a short journey the next day. The two genin teams set up their camp together behind Ayame's Fuinjutsu ward scheme.

The next morning, they were again delayed from setting off at the chosen time but this time it was because of one of the chunin from Konoha and not the civilian merchants. The chunin had gotten lost when returning to the camp after his last patrol of their surroundings, Miyamoto-san checked him over for any genjutsu and was disappointed to find that the chunin had indeed gotten lost. Miyamoto would have to mark it within his mission report.

They had just gotten back into the rhythm of travelling when one of Ayame's shadow clones dismissed itself, returning it's memories to Ayame.

Quickly Ayame signalled in standard Konoha sign, 'enemies 3, jonin level, Iwa, from the north' Hizashi signalled for his team to fall into their standard formation, and Miyamoto 's team followed his lead.

"I can summon enough shadow clones to escort the caravan across the border." Ayame informed Miyamoto, as jonin commander of the squad.

"Do so," Miyamoto was preparing to send his genin along with the caravan when he saw just how many shadow clones Ayame was able to produce. 30 clones surrounded the carts and hurried them along the path towards the border and the Konoha manned station there. Another of her patrolling clones dispelled showing that the Iwa nin had not changed their position in response to the caravan leaving, indicating that the leaf shinobi themselves were the goal of the approaching Iwa nin. The 8 ninja from Konoha arranged themselves in defensive positions facing the way the Iwa nin would be arriving from.

In the back of his mind Miyamoto wondered where the chunin were and why they had not appeared from their rest to discover what was going on. He would have to investigate later as he would need all his concentration for this upcoming fight.

A hulking beast of a shinobi was the first of the Iwa nin to appear within view, heavily muscled and wearing the standard shinobi uniform for Iwa, his dark hair was cropped short and his hitai-ate was tied around his neck. His companions were a much slimmer, greasy looking man who's chin length brown hair was held back from his face by his hitai-ate and a shorter but still stocky nin who'd ripped the sleeves off of his standard uniform.

"I see our intelligence was correct, an unsealed Hyuga, the bounty we'll receive for you from Kumo will make this whole journey worth it, oh and look a baby Uchiha, we didn't know about that one, ha! Bonus! Doesn't matter if their alive or dead boys, we'll still get paid. Destroy the others they ain't useful." The tall, heavily built one was obviously the leader as he gave instructions to his teammates. The leader leapt into battle against Hizashi, while Miyamoto went for the shorter muscled Iwa-in. Team One quickly closed in on the greasy looking nin, Ayame using her new twin blades along side Ryu's taijutsu as Itachi covered them from a distance.

Ayame blocked a kunai thrust to Ryu's throat as he punched the Iwa-nin in the kidney, a shuriken whistled past Ayame's ear causing the Iwa nin to redirect his next attack away from Ayame as she moved her other knife into position to disable the Iwa-nin's arm. He managed to escape that blow but was caught by Ryu's follow up left hook to the face, knocking him into the path of another shuriken thrown by Itachi. The trio were using their speed and teamwork to keep the greasy nin off balance, as the nin slid one foot back to attempt to re-gain his balance a hand shot from the ground and wrapped around his ankle. A second hand joined the first around his other ankle as the ground gave way beneath the Iwa-nin and he was pulled underground up to his neck. Ryu quickly hit the nin in the face with a stunner charged punch while he was still trapped. Confirming the nin's unconscious status he was quickly sealed within a prisoner transport seal for later interrogation.

Surveying the rest of the battlefield quickly Team one saw the Hizashi-sensei had incapacitated the Iwa-nin he had been battling, the large leader of the Iwa shinobi. From where they were the pre-teens could not tell if the enemy was unconscious or dead, but they could see that their sensei was relatively unharmed, Ryu had just started making his way across to Hizashi to provide medical aid when a cry of denial ripped across the area.

Iruka was on the ground, clearly having been pushed as earth spikes retreated back into the ground, one sliding its way back through the stomach of Miyamoto. Ryu flickered across the field in his haste to get to the deathly injured jonin-sensei. He was soon joined by Miyamoto's genin team as they surrounded their injured sensei.

The Iwa nin having had a chance to take in the rest of the battle-field realised that both his teammates had lost their relative battles and that he was unlikely to complete this mission turned to run. Ayame seeing this gave chase in a haze of anger at the harm done to a fellow Konoha-nin.

As they crossed a river Ayame stopped to gather her chakra, the Iwa nin sensing the chakra build up turned back to face what was coming. He saw a small katana wielding girl standing upon what looked like a 4-foot-wide circle of calm water while around her area of calmness the water's tossed and turned, churned up by her magic. Ayame dipped the tip of her Katana into the water and began a technique she had been developing in secret. The enemy nin and her fellow Konoha nin found themselves captivated by the large dragon that formed out of the water behind her a she used her sword to cast swathes of water that seemed to hang in thin arches in the air before her. This was all done in a moment that seemed to both last forever and blink and you missed it; the entire land seemed to hold its breath before the dragon that toward above her opened its mouth and roared as Ayame swung her blade one last time, sending the water blades cutting through the air towards the Iwa nin.

The stocky Iwa nin managed to create a rock wall that protected him from most of the blades but as the dust settled from the rock wall's destruction they found that he had escaped, but not without losing an arm to Ayame's water blade technique. Ayame quickly returned to her fellow leaf nin knowing it wasn't possible for her to chase the escaped Iwa nin down.

The sight that meet Ayame, and Itachi who had followed her upon their return to the recent battle field was heart-breaking. Hizashi had a hold of Ryu and was pulling him away from Miyamoto's form, Ryu's hands still glowed with the green of healing chakra as he struggled to escape Hizashi's grasp. Miyamoto's genin team were gathered to one side looking over the scene, Iruka wasn't even trying to hold back his tears as Izumo and Kotetsu stared on black faced and shocked.

"Let me go! I can heal him!"

"He's gone Ryu, there's nothing you can do for him now."

"NO! I can fix him, I can!"

Hizashi continued to gently calm the hysterical Ryu. Even though it was a part of all standard training you still never believed you couldn't save everyone until you lost your first. The stone spike had destroyed the whole of Miyamoto's stomach area, rupturing his liver and spilling his intestines out of his body. There was nothing Ryu could do to save Miyamoto. It was beyond the medical abilities of anyone within the elemental nations, let alone a genin trainee medic, even one as well trained as Ryu.

Ayame slipped over to the distraught teenage boys. Iruka turned as she approached, tears rolling unchecked down his cheeks,

"It's all my fault, if I had moved he wouldn't have had to push me out the way. It's my fault hime, I killed him."

"No, Iruka you didn't, you can't think that. Miyamoto-san did what he thought was best, and that was protecting you. He was your sensei, you want to be a teacher if you had the choice between your life and your student's life which would you chose?"

"But it's not fair! Why did they attack us?"

"I don't know Iruka-kun but I will find out." Hizashi placed his hand upon the teens shoulder. Iruka pulled himself together and stood straighter under the jonin's gaze. Hizashi nodded to the boy before moving his hand and turning his attention all the genin.

"Ayame, if you would." Hizashi indicated the body of the Iwa nin he had been fighting with and subtly indicated Miyamoto's body. Hizashi knew that she had the correct seals for their transportation and other than chasing off after the escaping Iwa nin earlier she had kept her head incredibly well for her first combat situation. "The rest of us will catch up to the caravan and find out what has happened there."

Ayame quickly sealed the bodies and had soon caught up, they reached the manned Konoha outpost not 5 minutes after the caravan had, stopping the team that had been about to search for them to provide back-up. At the actual Ayame's arrival her shadow clones started to dispel, in a gradual manner to not overwhelm her with memories, even if most where similar.

"Ah, Sensei?" Receiving Hizashi's attention Ayame continued, "All the civilians within the caravan are unharmed, a little shook up but unharmed. Two of the chunin have been drugged with a currently unknown substance that is keeping them in a deep sleep, we do not know what other effects there are. The third chunin is currently unconscious and stored within a prisoner seal. It seems that we had a traitor."

Ayame had kept her voice low enough that Iruka, Izumo and Kotetsu hadn't heard her but Itachi had. Ryu was checking over the civilians within the caravan, trying to give himself something to do that wouldn't remind him of his inability to save Miyamoto. Hizashi indicated for Itachi and Ayame to wait for him where they were while he gave orders to the former team Miyamoto to set up camp for tonight. Keeping their hands busy and hopefully their minds.

"Where's the prisoner?"

"I have the Iwa nin Ryu, Tachi and I captured here and my clone has the other prisoner scroll watching over the drugged nin."

"You captured a Iwa nin? I'm going to need a full verbal report on this recent incident, both with us and with your clones."

"Hai sensei. After the apparent leader of the Iwa nin engaged yourself in combat and Miyamoto-san blocked his opponents initial attack towards his genin tam, the third Iwa nin attempted to attack Itachi. Ryu and I engaged him with a balance of his taijutsu and my twin daggers while Itachi provided long range back up. This distracted the Iwa nin enough that one of the shadow clones that had tracked the Iwa nins was able to use Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu and Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu to incapacitate the Iwa nin long enough for Ryu to provide a knockout punch enhanced with a Kuro Kekkei Genkai that ensures unconsciousness. I was finishing the process of sealing the Iwa nin within a prisoner seal when we heard Iruka's cry, Ryu attempted to provide healing while I gave chase to the Iwa nin that had incapacitated Miyamoto-san.

"As I chased the Iwa nin across a river I used the available water to enhance a kenjutsu technique I have been developing that sends slashes of water towards an opponent. The Iwa nin was able to majority protect himself with a rock wall and escape in the resulting dust cloud but I did manage to separate his arm and I sealed that away as well. I then returned to the battle field and yourself.

"My clones escorted the caravan towards the border and this manned supply post as ordered by Miyamoto-san. One of my clones entered the area that the Konoha chunin team were resting in to find the third chunin standing over the bodies of the other members of the team, using the fact that he was facing away from me to my advantage, I hit him over the head and knocked him out. I then sealed him within a prisoner scroll and checked over the other chunin. Other then being unable to wake them I can see no other symptoms so I assumed they had been drugged, I set another clone to watch over them until they could be fully checked over."

Ayame had changed from using 'my clone' to 'me' as her mind assimilated the clone's memories into her own. Hizashi nodded,

"I'll need all those prisoner scrolls Ayame-hime. Good work, both of you. I'll inform Ryu of his good work as well. This will be marked within your records as a success. Now go help set up camp and prepare something to eat. We will rest the rest of the day and I shall send a message back to Konoha. Hopefully we will receive some back up for the rest of the return journey."

"Hai sensei." The preteens recognised their dismissal and, after handing the prisoner scrolls as well as the body scrolls, they went to join the other three genin setting up their camp.

-page break-

The group was still subdued when they arrived back in Konoha less than a week later. Th merchants had ben more than willing to pick up the pace after their unscheduled stop at the border, they were just as eager to return home as the shinobi even though they had not been involved in the attack. Back up had come from Konoha in the form of Maiko, Kakashi and Hayate, they had been informed of the circumstances and were unsurprised to find the genin more subdued then they were normally.

He first thing Hizashi did as he made his report about the mission and the unexpected circumstances was ensure that each of the 6 genin had a session with a registered mind-nin such as Yamanaka Inochi for counselling to deal with their thoughts and emotions following the events.

Hizashi also transferred all the prisoners and the enemy's body to the T&I department before delivering Miyamoto's body to his family personally and ensuring that his name would grace the memorial stone along with all the other heroes of Konoha.

All 6 genin were given a week's leave from missions as grace period, with the help of their counselling sessions all 6 were able to return to the shinobi forces at the end of their grace period. Iruka was now set on becoming a teacher and Ayame had introduced him to Reo-sensei as she had offered in Tani. After speaking with the teen Reo was more than happy to offer him an apprenticeship after he had passed the Chunin exams. Izumo and Kotetsu had agreed to remain a team until after the next chunin exams but after that they were planning to apply to be in-village shinobi. Ayame, Itachi and Ryu became more focused in their training determined that no other Konoha nin would die on their watch.

AN: Doton – Earth style

Moguragakure no Jutsu – hiding like a mole technique

Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu – head hunter technique (what Kakashi uses on Sasuke in the first bell test)

I really struggled with this chapter, I'm not overly happy with it but I couldn't seem to improve it, any change I made seemed to make it worse. Sorry guys,

Aurora x

PS I noticed that a couple chapters back I signed off with my character's name instead of my pen-name my bad lol x


	55. Chapter 55

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter  
Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father  
Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin  
Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt  
Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt  
Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle  
Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin  
黒い村 Kuroi mura- Kuroimura- Black Village

Chapter 55

Summary of the T&I report on the mental health of Genin Team One under the leadership of jonin: 005160

Individual assesment of genin: 012110  
012110 is a passifist by nature, as such the events of mission 6798429 affected 012110's mental health resulting in a resurgance of nightmares that were pre-exisiting. 012110 shows acceptance of the choices of Jonin: 008924 that resulted in the termination of 008924 and acknowledges that nothing 012110 could have done in the situation would have changed the outcome of mission 6798429.  
Recommendations: more sessions with a mind medic to deal with pre-existing nightmares

Individual assesment of genin: 012112  
012112 has extreme guilt over inability to heal the wounds of jonin: 008924. Was able to get 012112 to accept that 008924 was too wouonded for 012112's current medical ability. 012112 has become sigulalrly focused on medical training and expanding own abilities in the medical area. 012112 is reluctant to accept the termination of 008924 was beyond 012112's control.  
Recommendations: more sessions with a mind medic to deal with guilt complex and encourage a more balanced training focus.

Individual assessment of genin: 012111  
012111 has an abnormally healthly acceptance of the termination of jonin: 008924. No further comments  
Recommendations: watch to ensure true acceptance and not delayed reaction

Hiruzen read through the reports Inoichi had forwarded to him. He was glad to see that with all measures taken, there should be no long term ramifications to the genin's mental health from the disasterous end to team one's first C-rank mission. Hiruzen had hoped that by making them Team one instead of a team seven they would have avoided the First C-rank curse but it was not to be. Thankfully they had remained mostly unaffected by the loss, unlike Miyamoto's own genin team; the three young men on that team had all requested in village assignments and HIruzen was willing to allow it, especially as young Iruka would be going into teaching and had already aquired an apprentership under Reo-san.

Hizashi read through his copies of team one's mental health assessments, it took him a moment to recall his team's id numbers: Itachi was 012110, Ayame 012111 and Ryu 012112. He was surprised to read that it was Yamanaka Inoichi who had overseen his genin's assessment, but supposed that would have been at the Hokage's request; Sarutobi-sama did have an interest in his team. What HIzashi didn't realise was that Inoichi himself had choosen to do the assessment because of his own interest in group of young genin, having grown close to the Kuro family himself and observed the growth of his own daughter under the leadership of these genin. Hizashi's own observations in the week since their return lined up with Inoichi's assessment of his genin, Ayame-hime seemed fine but needed observing just in case, Itachi had original underlieing issues that he had been dealing well with but had reserfaced due to the latest incident. Ryu was the most effected, his belief that he should have been able to do more to save Miyamoto's life could become a serious issue towards his continued developement in the shinobi arts. His dedication to the medical arts was to be applauded and encouraged but not with the single minded focus he was currently doing, especially as he seemed to be only focusing on what he could have done for Miyamoto and not improving his all round medical knowledge.

AN: I'm so sorry its been so long since an update and that this is such a short chapter, i've been really struggling to get anything written, then my computer died and etc etc lots of RL issues getting in the way. Im hoping to be updating again on a more regular basis but I'm making no promises. I do have plans for where this story is going so i will continue writing, it will probably be at a slower pace as i'm really struggling to get my ideas into full length chapters.

On a different note in my head cannon any documents that relate to a Konoha Shinobi uses their ID number and not their name, with their registration documents(the only place both name and id number are written together) being kept seperatly from any other documents for secracy purposes.


	56. Chapter 56

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter  
Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father  
Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin  
Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt  
Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt  
Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle  
Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin  
黒い村 Kuroi mura- Kuroimura- Black Village

Chapter 56

Miya was pleased to see Hizashi when she answered her door Friday morning. Miya knew something had happened upon Ryu's latest mission but was unsure of the full details, her son was clearly effected by the events as since their return Ryu had been mostly locked within his rooms obsessively working on something. He had barely left his rooms and Miya knew he wasn't eating or sleeping properly, she hoped that Hizashi being here would lead to a change his Ryu's self-destructive behaviour. Hizashi took the time to speak to Miya and gather her opinion on Ryu's recent behaviour, her thoughts and feeling corresponded with the report from T&I and HIzashi knew he would need to speak to Ryu as this time of behaviour would not be good in the short term for Ryu's health, let alone the long term ramifications. After he finished his tea Miya guided Hizashi to Ryu's rooms and left them to talk alone.

After knocking but receiving no answer Hizashi let himself into Ryu's rooms. The curtain were closed keeping the room dark and there were piles of books, notes, pieces of paper and plates of food scattered all over the floor, desk and any other available surface. Ryu, himself was at his desk, head upon his folded arms fast asleep. Hizashi took the time to work out the best way for him to start talking with Ryu. He picked up one of Ryu's pages of handwritten notes and was shocked, there was no consistency in the notes, Ryu's mind was obviously jumping from idea to idea but all of them were focused on ways that could've saved Miyamoto's life. Not a single idea Ryu had written upon the page Hizashi was reading was viable at Ryu's current ability level and someone the ideas were impossible to Hizashi's knowledge. Coming to a decision HIzashi placed the page down and snapped out,

"Kuro Ryu!" in his firmest most 'drill sergeant' style of voice.

Ryu jerked backwards at the sudden awakening causing his chair to fall over. Rubbing his head where it had hit the floor, Ryu looked around his room blearily before full awareness entered his eyes when he sighted his jonin sensei. Springing to his feet, Ryu wobbled before gaining his balance and standing to attention.

"Hizashi-sama?" Ryu questioned.

"Ryu-san, come with me we need to speak about your recent behaviours." Ryu opened his mouth to protest but under the stern gaze of the Hyuga closed it again without speaking and followed his sensei out of his house and into Miya and Ryu's private gardens.

Hizashi studied his student as the walked, the sunlight allowed Hizashi to truly see the state of Ryu. His normally pale skin was almost grey, the bags under his eyes looked more like bruises, Hizashi's well trained eyes picked out the slight loss of weight and muscle tone, the normally well kept boy as still wearing his rumpled mission clothes and had clearly not bathed in the 5 days since their return from the Land of Rivers.

"Do you know why I've come to speak with you Ryu?"

"I'll do better next time , sir. I won't lose another patient."

"That's not it at all Ryu," Hizashi sighed, "No, I've come to speak with you because you are not coping with Miyamoto's loss. You cannot save everyone Ryu. There will always be injuries that are beyond your ability to heal, even if you were the greatest medic in the world. You cannot obsess about one loss, I know Tsunade explained this to you. I have no problem with you wanting to improve your skills but they way you are doing so at the moment will cause more harm than good. When was he last time you bathed? Slept in a bed? Ate? How are you going to be able to help anyone if you can't keep yourself healthy? Do you even have the energy to preform any medical technique? If we were needed for a mission right now would you be able to preform? Would Itachi and Ayame be able to rely on you like normal when you health is compromised like this?"

Ryu wilted in shame as his sensei spoke, having studied medicine he knew how to take care of himself and how important it was to keep himself in the best condition he can. Ryu was ashamed that he had let his emotions over-rule his logic, he had been trained from an early age to not respond emotionally but he had gotten caught up in his own feelings of guilt and now his health was suffering because of it.

"If you do not stop this self-destructive behaviour you will have to be removed from Team one, I cannot allow your ill-health to compromise the safety of your teammates. You may be dismissed from the shinobi force completely if you behaviour continues to compromise your ability to preform your duties. I do not want that to happen, you are a prodigy in medicine- _for your age_ \- and an extremely talented shinobi- _for your age-_ but you must remember that you are only just beginning your career and have much more to learn. You cannot expect to be a medic-nin on Tsunade-sama's level without having the experience and training she has had. You have to take care of yourself Ryu, I expect you to have eaten bathed and rested properly before we meet as a team Monday morning."

"Hai, sensei." Ryu answered in a subdued tone. Hizashi nodded once in acknowledgement before he left Ryu to his thoughts. Stopping briefly with Miya to assure her that he had spoken with Ryu and he seemed to have made the child realise the faults with his behaviour, before Hizashi continued on to his next stop, Ayame.


	57. Chapter 57

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter  
Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father  
Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin  
Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt  
Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt  
Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle  
Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin  
黒い村 Kuroi mura- Kuroimura- Black Village

Chapter 57

Ayame was meditating in her rooms, something had changed within her mindscape and she wanted to know why and how. Following the feeling that let her know something was different, Ayame strode through the coral hallways of her mind palace. Eventually she found a door that she hadn't added, dark and shadowy but eminating a feeling of peace and acceptance, made of a black stained wood. Ayame found her hand moving towards the bone white handle and, as her hand closed around it, her Family ring flashed the Peverell crest; a bisected triangle enclosed in a circle, and the sound of the lock opening; a click that managed to be both short and quiet and have a heavy echo to it. Releasing the handle, the emerald eyed pre-teen allowed the door to swing open by itself revealing a small dark cavern empty but for three plinths each baring a different symbol, a straight vertical line, a circle and a triangle, respectively.

Stepping into the cavern Ayame still as she felt a familiar but very different energy, the heaviness of the feeling was one she was used to from Magic but the feel was different; acceptance, finality, coldness, and endings. Turning to the source of the energy Ayame bowed to the shadowy figure stood there, she had an idea of which primordial entity was gracing her mind scape but would wait for the other to introduce themselves.

"Little Peverell, you have still not claimed your full inheritance. The gifts I gave to the brothers is within your belongings, claim them and we shall speak again." With that the presence left Ayame's mind never having revealed its features, but now Ayame was certain of her guess, Death had graced her with a visit.

Opening her eyes Ayame glanced around her bedroom, reorienting herself before rising to her feet and hurrying off to find her father.

"Your wizarding inheritance? It's nearly all still in storage, shrunken, the elves made an inventory but they would be your best bet to find anything quickly. What's with the sudden interest, Princess?"

"One of Mother's relatives indicated that it would be a good idea," Ayame shrugged, She knew the wizarding world was a large part of her heritage but she had seen no need to investigate it further than she already had. With there being so much for her to learn about chakra and being a kunoichi that it hadn't felt important, it wouldn't help her in this new world, the world she now lived in, but with the direction of Death Ayame knew that she could neglect the other side of her family history no longer. "Which elf would be best to speak too tou-san?"

Shirusu just shrugged, he had no idea it had been so long since he had thought about Ayame's physical inheritance that he had forgotten which elf had created the inventory. Shaking her head at her father Ayame headed toward the kitchen to ask the elf there.

AN: sorry its so short and that its taken so long to post, i'm hoping to post more frequently now as i've got ideas about where i'm taking this story next its just getting them written coherrently that is the problem at the moment. The other big problem i have is all the ideas i keep getting for other stories that want to be written, but im going to finish Glad tidings before i start another.

hope to have another chaper posted much sooner than this one has been

Aurora x


	58. Chapter 58

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

黒い村Kuroi mura- Kuroimura- Black Village

Chapter 58

Ayame had tracked down the chests that contained the items from the Peverell Vault, a lot of the items had been marked with a symbol similar to the one she had seen within her mind but the circle and triangle had been switched, the triangle encompassing the bisected circle instead of the circle surrounding the bisected triangle. Ayame wasn't entirely sure what she looking for within the heirlooms but believed that she would know what she was looking for when she saw it. Death's mention of 'the brothers' had a sense of familiarity to the young kunoichi but she couldn't remember at the moment why it sounded familiar.

Hours later and Ayame had found a wand that had almost jumped into her hand as she went to pick it up. as her fingers had closed around the elder wood handle Ayame there had been no flashy light shows or shower of sparks like the elder members of her family had described when they talked about finding their wands just a feeling of something within her core unlocking and a sense of almost completeness. Ayame knew she was still missing something but couldn't find the missing piece.

"Hime? Is everything alright?" Shiriusu had come to tell his daughter that HIzashi was here to speak to her but was more interested in what could have put such a deep frown upon her cute little face.

"Hai, mostly tou-san. I'm missing something but I'm not sure what." Ayame's green eyes sparkled up at Shiriusu.

"Tell me about it and maybe I can help, I am knowledgeable about the Wizarding World. You never know I might have the answer for you."

"Well I found this wand," Ayame showed the carved stick of elder to her father, "and the only hint I have sounds familiar but I cannot remember where I've heard about Death gifting some brothers before."

"Death and Brothers? OH! I know, I know!" Shiriusu danced a jig as he realised that he knew something that he could teach his daughter, "The Tales of Beedle the Bard! The Tale of the Three Brothers!"

"The tale of the three brothers? I don't remember it all but it sounds familiar, could you tell me Tou-san?"

"STORY TIME!" from nowhere Shiriusu whipped out some reading glasses and placed them on his nose before settling in a giant armchair and cracking open a giant book. "One dark and stormy night 3 brothers came across a-"

"Can i just have a summery tou-san?" Ayame interrupted her father before he went to far, Shiriusu visibly deflated as the glasses, chair and book disappeared again.

"3 brothers cheated death, he gave them an unbeatable wand, a stone that summoned the dead, and an invisibility cloak that could hide someone even from Death Himself. The first two brothers died early but the last lead a long life and greeted Death like an old friend when he reached the end of his life. Apparently if someone can find all three items they'll become the Master of Death."

"So I just need the Cloak then," Ayame pondered out loud, wand still clutched in her hand and stone showing on the Peverell Lordship ring.

"Well James had an invisibility cloak, it might be within the Potter's things."

"Hai, thank you Tou-san, I'll look there now." Ayame started to gather together the Peverell items she wanted to keep.

"Oh, you'll have to hold off on that Hizashi is here to speak with you."

"Tou-san! you should've told me sooner!" Dropping the things she had already gathered in her arms, Ayame dashed off to speak with her teacher, who had been kept waiting. Shiriusu looked at the piles of Peverell things around the room before shrugging and deciding someone else could deal with the mess wandered off to the kitchen. Maybe the elves would have some cakes that he could snack on.

Hours later Ayame settled into her meditation stance to organise her memories of the day. The conversation with Hizashi-sensei had lasted for hours as he had deviated away from her mental heath and her ability to cope with the implications left from their first C-rank mission. They had discussed her team-mates and what she could do to help them cope and what their future training sessions would be. By the time Hizashi-sensei had left Ayame had only enough time to finish sorting the Peverell inheritance and putting it back into storage before the day was finished. Tomorrow she would try to find the Potter invisibility cloak.

Magic watched as her Childe was drawn away from her and towards Death, The End Of All. She had hoped to have Ayame as one of hers but it was not to be, even with her close connection she could not hope to beat the influence of one of the First. Magic would not stop watching over her Childe but perhaps she should finish exploring all the interesting things within this new world that she had seen yet.


	59. Chapter 59

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter  
Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father  
Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin  
Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt  
Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt  
Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle  
Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin  
黒い村 Kuroi mura- Kuroimura- Black Village

Chapter 59

Twilight stole across the land. Ayame sat upon her bed Resurrection Stone set in the ring upon her finger, the Elder wand clasped in her hand, looking at the cloak one of the elves had removed from storage for her. Stealing herself, Ayame took a fortifying breath before swinging the Clock of Invisibility around her shoulders and closing the clasp at her neck.

The click of the clasp closing sounding like the tick of the second hand upon a clock, and all became still around her, the world greyed out in the light of the dying day. As she breathed out Ayame realised that the only sound she could hear was her own breathing, no longer were the birds singing their Twilight chorus. Before she could investigate further the stillness was broken by a voice that brought to mind the wind rattling through a graveyard in winter.

"Little Peverell."

Quickly rising to her feet Ayame curtsied to the shadowy form, "Shinigami-sama"

"Not quite Little Peverell, the shinigami are me, but I am not they. I am Death, the shinigami are but a part of my essence given form by the thoughts and beliefs of the people. Like the grim reapers of your former world."

Death stepped from the shadows that almost seemed to be reluctant to detach themselves from the form revealed. Indeed he looked nothing like the descriptions of the tall cloaked figure of a grim or the wide smile, painted face of the shinigami. Much like Mother Magic, Death was human looking with an inhumanly beautiful quality to his features; tall and slim, impossibly pale skin stretched over aristocratic features, and perfectly arranged hair as black as a ravens wing, but the eyes gave away how truly non-human the figure is. Pure black and pupil-less that seemed to be bottomless pits but if you looked too long you would notice the flashes of whole universes dieing within the depths of the darkness.

"Lord Death will do, sit I have much to tell you, Little Peverell."

Ayame settled herself on the edge of her bed, question upon question bouncing around her head but she held her silence. Though very much like Mother Magic there was something more, something heavier to Death's presence that Ayame knew to wait without interrupting.

"I am pleased by how quickly you followed my instructions." Death waved his hand and sat back into the throne he formed from the shadows. "By owning all 3 of the Peverell heirlooms you have become what the Wizards call the Master of Death; do not misunderstand me, that is title Wizards have chosen, I cannot be mastered any more than I can be cheated." Death smiled then, all edges and angles and danger, full of wicked amusement and malice. He leaned into Ayame with a conspiracal air and unable to help herself, she leaned towards Death in turn. "And nothing cheats Death."

Death straighten back up in his throne and his smile lost its more sinister edge, "I have waited for you for a long time, well not you exactly but as the last Peverell, it was always going to be you who collected all three of your ancestors trinkets. Well you and your alternatives, that is;

"There are Universes and there are Realities, Little Peverell; Universes are all vastly different. If you need an example, you were born in the Wizarding Universe and now live in the Shinobi Universe, these are vastly different Universes.

"Realities are the different variations of each Universe; the Wizarding Universe has many variations where you were born the child of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. A son they name Harry James Potter, a daughter named Harriet, or Rose, or Hyacinth. I could go on but I'm sure you understand my point.

"Which brings me to Myself. I am The Death. I have existed since the first moment, of the first Reality, in the first Universe and I will exist until the last moment, of the last Reality, in the last Universe. As I said before, every 'Death' you have heard of is but an extension of Me, of My essence given shape by the living; left to watch over the balance of death and moving on within each Reality. With the creation of each new Reality a new part of My essence is taken and shaped to fit the requirements need to uphold the balance within the Realities 'rules', as it were.

"Across the many, many Realities within the Wizarding Universe those little trinkets you are wearing; the so-called Deathly Hallows, are only every gathered together by you and your alternatives - the 'Harry Potters' of the Wizarding Universe. What makes you interesting among all the alternatives, is that you were never meant to exist.

"Each Reality has a path that has been mapped out, with key lynch-pin moments that can spread across multiple Realities within the same Universe. The birth of Lily Evans is one such lynch-pin, but for every Reality where Lily Evans is born there is one where she isn't. Balance.

"There has never been a reality where Uzumaki Hiroshi's seal worked before this one. It just so happens that The Balance in this Reality is off, making the edges of the Reality weaker and the Hitoshi of this Reality, your grandfather Little Peverell, chose to preform his last ditch attempt at escape on a weak point in the fabric of this Reality. Conveniently the Reality that touched upon this weak point was one where Henry Evans had died early, leaving a very convenient gap for Hitoshi and his daughter Yuri to fit into. I'm sure you understand where I'm going with this Little Peverell, all these convenient coincidence lead to you. And a few more convenient coincidences lead you back to this Reality and here to Konohagakure as the holder of the Peverell trinkets.

"Being the 'Master of Death' means many different things in many different Realities but here Little Peverell, it means that you are to be My Avatar; to carry out My Will within this Reality and to correct the Balance. Find those that have attempted to cheat Me Little Peverell, and claim My due."

Death favoured Ayame with one last sinister smile, "you have until your ototou graduates the academy in which to train _all_ your skills, after that I will inform you of your first target. You will be facing some of the true nightmares of your Reality Little Peverell, this is your fair warning."

In the space of a blink Death was gone and the colour restored to Ayame's world. She didn't truly know what to make of her meeting with Lord Death, she had enough experience with Mother Magic to know that everything He had said was true. A being as powerful as Lord Death had no reason to lie, but that did not mean she understood everything He had told her. All she knew was that things where changing now and she had at most 6 years to prepare, if she was lucky.


	60. Chapter 60

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter  
Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father  
Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin  
Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt  
Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt  
Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle  
Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin  
黒い村 Kuroi mura- Kuroimura- Black Village

Chapter 60

Unclasping the Cloak, Ayame allowed the fabric to pool behind her. Her fingers unclenched from around the Elder Wand, knuckles cracking as they released the tension from grasping so tightly. The Peverell Ring was absorbed back into Ayame's Family Rings, merging back into its usual appearance a platinum band shaped like a snake holding, what she now knew to be, the Resurrection Stone clasped within its gold fanged jaws, ruby eyes gleaming. Exhaustion raced through her, so strongly that she couldn't fight it for even a moment, and she passed out before her body fell sideways upon her bed.

"Tou-san what do you know about different Universes and Realities?" Ayame was eating breakfast with her father and Naruto the morning after her visit from Death. Her dreams that night had been strange, choppy vision of places she had never been and people she had never met. A sallow faced man with limp greasy black hair and intense eyes shouting to "clear your mind!" A red haired plump woman wrapping her up in a hug. A cathedral sized room filled with things. A giant of a man with a shaggy beard handing her a white owl and many more scenes had flashed through her dreams.

"I've heard of a few theories but it's not something I've come across much and certainly not something I've put much thought into," Shiriusu replied.

Ayame furrowed her brows, "even though we now live in a separate Universe from where we were born?"

"Huh," Shiriusu sat back in his chair, "To be honest Princess I hadn't really thought about it. I knew we were moving to a place far from where we were but I didn't realise it was a new Universe."

Naruto had been listening and was confused, "What do you mean Universes and Realities?"

Shiriusu sat up straighter and faced Naruto, "The theory I'm aware of is more about realities, for every choice that is made or chance thing that happen there is a split in reality where the opposite also happens, a copy almost, and that reality carries on in its own path different from the original."

Naruto still looked confused but a little less so than before. "Don't worry about it 'Ruto, it's not something that you need to worry about." Shiriusu finished before returning to his breakfast.

Ayame sighed, well that was one avenue to the knowledge she needed closed, but her father was not the only person she intended to talk to, just the first she had seen today.

Itachi watched his betrothed from the corner of his eye as they stretched before their morning exercises. Ayame had been quiet this morning, having exchanged greetings but nothing else. She was obviously thinking about something and Itachi was worried but he was waiting for Ayame to talk to him. Ayame always spoke to him, Itachi had been her sounding board since they had become betrothed.

The silence continued throughout their whole exercise, causing Itachi to worry more. Ayame was never this silent, she always had something new to tell him even if it was only Naruto's latest escapades. As their cool down came to an end Itachi broke the silence.

"Hime? Is something the matter?"

"I'm not sure Tachi, I've received some unusual news and I'm unsure of what to make of it. I know that the source is beyond question but I don't have enough information to even begin to explain it." With a sigh Ayame sat down in the middle of her personal training grounds that Shiriusu had built for her.

Itachi seated himself next to her, "What do you know?"

Ayame explained about Lord Death's visit and everything he had told her the previous evening, and everything she already knew including Shiriusu's theory, the Tale of the Three brother and how the Peverell brothers were connected to her.

"So you need to research and we'll step up training. Do you have a list? No, then that's where you should start. In the meantime I'll ask Father for a bingo book, that should hopefully give us some idea of these 'nightmares of the Shinobi World."

The relief was clear in the lessening of the tension in Ayame shoulders, no true Shinobi ever relaxed completely. "Thank you Tachi, I was feeling overwhelmed but now I feel more confident. I'm not alone in this."

"Never!" Itachi stated sharply as he pulled Ayame to him in a hug. She melted into the comfort he offered but didn't allow herself to indulge too long. Just because she now had a better idea of where to start didn't make the task before her any less daunting. They separated with Itachi promising to stop by her house as soon as he had the bingo book for Ayame.


	61. Chapter 61

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter  
Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father  
Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin  
Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt  
Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt  
Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle  
Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin  
黒い村 Kuroi mura- Kuroimura- Black Village

Chapter 61

Ayame paced back and forth across her bedroom floor, she felt unbalanced and full of nervous energy. This would not do, there was no way she would be able to think and plan properly with her mind as distracted as this, she needed to calm down and focus. Knowing that she would have too much energy for meditation Ayame started running through the hardest yoga routine she knew. Stretching her limbs, regulating her breathing, flowing from move to move, stance to stance with grace and precise poise Ayame felt the nervous buzz in her merging chakra-magic network settle and her mind settle concentrating on keeping her breath slow and even as she instinctively moved. Ending in her mediative stance Ayame continued to keep her breath slow and steady as she fell into her mindscape.

The lake that was the mental image Ayame associated with her chakra, was not the still, deep, blue waters that she was used to. Instead she was faced with choppy waves kicked up by the new differently coloured currents she could see flowing from where she was floating above the lake; one the golden colour she had always associated with magic, a thick ribbon that twisted with the blue chakra streams, not mixing but moving together. The other stream was a black that somehow managed to glow, hints of silver glinting within it's depths - reminding Ayame of a certain beings eyes- that twisted and flowed through both the blue and gold streams pushing and pulling them apart, forcing it's way into the gaps create joining the flow of the current.

Ayame reached out towards the black stream of energy, stretching her senses, only to have her suspicions confirmed as she was treated to the cold, comforting feeling she associated with Death. Taking a deep unneeded breath, Ayame focused upon the streams of power and reached out towards it. As she touched the glowing black stream of energy she was dragged forward, closer and closer until black was all Ayame could see before breaking through the surface and getting pulled along with the current. She did not panic nor fight the pull as this was her mind and there was nothing here that would harm her.

Ayame found herself deposited gently inside a cylindrical chamber, it seemed like the bottom of a castle tower, large stone blocks made up the walls. There were also 3 familiar pedistals each marked with a circle, a triangle or a straight line and their corresponding hallow resting on top, ring cloak and wand. Ayame walked forward and reached out to the ring, the most familiar of the three, after all she had worn it since she was 16 months old. Picking it up, she slipped it back onto her right ring finger, as it settled, resizing itself it fit at the base of her finger, the shadows in the room consolidated and formed into Death.

"Do you accept the meaning behind that ring, Little Peverell? Can you accept that people around you will die? People you love, people you've never heard of? Can you accept that they will move on and that calling them back will only cause them pain? Can you accept this aspect of death?"

Ayame barely needed a breath to consider her answer, "accepting that people will die does not mean I will not fight to keep them alive for as long as is possible within the natural cycle. I will fight to defend people from unnatural, early deaths or heal those I personally know and love, those I am sworn to protect, and those who have done nothing to harm me or mine. But if I have done all I can do, or am unable to do anything, then I can accept their death, knowing that they will move on in Your peaceful embrace and though I may mourn their passing I understand that death is final and can accept the death of others."

Death's smile, though sharp, was pleased. "Good answer Little Peverell. The Resurrection Stone accepts you."

As Death spoke a strand of power the same glowing black as before flowed from the Resurrection Stone and into Ayame's head through the crown of her head, the point of the 7th main chakra node associated with information, understanding, the chakra of the Divine purpose and personal destiny. Ayame felt her chakra lake calm slightly and a lump of information settle itself deep within her mind, hidden from her for now. Taking a breath to settle herself Ayame stepped toward the Cloak of Invisibility under Death's sharp, approving smile. Settling the Cloak around her shoulders she turned to face the Primordial currently visiting her mind, head held high, eyes clear and steady ready for whatever may come next.

Death's smile was too wide now to be considered humanly possible, stretching up towards his ears, still sharp but giving of a feeling of glee as He watched the girl before him. Of all the Peverell descendants across all the Universes this child was already vindicating His choice in her, facing Him with an almost defiant glint to her eyes.

"Can you accept your own death Little Peverell? That you will one day leave behind all you love and pass on unknowing of what comes next for you? Will you try to hide yourself from Me or will you accept My blessing when I come for you?"

Ayame blinked, shocked at the question and answered instinctively. "Of course! I will fight to protect my life but when you come for me, my Lord, I will leave with you joyfully." To do otherwise was honestly unthinkable to Ayame, because of her strong connect to a natural entity in the form of Mother Magic and the unconscious understanding she had received from the magic of the Peverell Lordship ring. To disrupt the natural cycle was beyond unthinkable to the young hime.

A rasping bite of laughter escaped Death, oh He had chosen well. "The Cloak of Invisibility accepts you." and like before a glowing black energy left the Cloak only this time it flowed off every part of the cloak and sunk into Ayame's skin, settling like another layer of skin inside of her. Again she felt the twisting currents of her chakra lake calm, knowing there was one more to go she stepped towards the last pedestal, not scared but curious as to what the Elder Wand would do.

Death was barely holding Himself back from pushing the girl to go faster, so great was His anticipation. The changes that would come from this moment, for Him to finally have a Hand to correct the balance in this world, this moment could not one quick enough for even a timeless being such as He. As Ayame's hand closed around the wand and lifted it from it's resting place Death became perfectly still.

"Do you accept that you can kill Little Peverell, that you can cause the death of another and send them into My embrace?"

"I accept my ability to cause another's death, I will not kill just to kill but I will if there is no other way for the sake of me and mine."

"The Elder Wand accepts you." A flowing strand of the black glowing power streamed from the wand twisted around Ayame flowing into the root chakra point, connected to the earth, grounding and physical defence. "Well done Little Peverell, now you must learn how to use the gifts you have been graded with." As Death finished speaking his visage again faded into the shadows and Ayame was pulled from the room and left floating above a now calm lake filled with the glow of the 3 energies mixing inside her. Now she needed to see to the rest of her mindscape.

A.N I know my last few chapters could probably have been posted into a couple larger chapters but I try to get what I have written posted incase something causes me to be unable to write for a time.

Some errors repaired, Nova I can't find the mistake you mention sorry, maybe I'm too tired right now I'll try again tomorrow

On a different note would anyone like to help me bounce ideas and proof read my chapters? My sounding board has become very busy.

Aurora x


	62. Chapter 62

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter  
Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father  
Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin  
Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt  
Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt  
Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle  
Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin  
黒い村 Kuroi mura- Kuroimura- Black Village

Chapter 62

Ayame dropped through the waters towards her mind palace, slipping through the protective bubble she stopped and studied the view before her. Gone were the gleaming coral towers; no longer did the reach up towards the incandescent bubble keeping the energy lake out, instead they lay, dull and crumbled, broken ruins among the gardens. Whole walls had collapsed, some to join the broken towers laying among the gardens, others falling inwards and causing more damage to the main structure. Books, scrolls, weapons, paintings and many other items that represented Ayame's memories, skills and knowledge were too scattered, though none looked damaged to her quick perusal. Ayame knew she would have some work to do in restructuring her mindscape after the fundamental shift that had happened to her, but she had not realised that there would be so much damage. This was going to take time, but it did give her the opportunity to completely reconstruct her mindscape, she had wanted to make it more defensible for a while now but had been unwilling to begin the lenghty progress. Now she did not have a choice.

Knowing that she could not start the rebuilding of her mindscape now, Itachi could have already returned from meeting his father and be waiting on her, Ayame decided to do a quick survey of the internal damage to her coral palace rather then starting to build and reorder her mind. Her feet touched down just outside where the front doors had been and she stepped over the door that had completely fallen off and around the door hanging half off it's hinges. Inside it truly looked as though and earthquake had hit her mind, flagstones ripped up from the floor, coral columns collapsed and shattered across the hall, bright colours faded into shades of grey. It was the same as she continued through the corridors with more of her symbolic items spread everywhere as if the had been taken from their places and thrown anywhere.

Journeying further to the heart of her castle the view around her didn't change; her mind palace was a broken, faded ruin of itself. Though the change that caused the biggest worry for Ayame was the absence of the feeling of Mother Magic's presence. Before, the closer she was to the heart of her mindscape the more potent the feeling of Mother became, now she couldn't feel Mother even outside the door containing her connection. Ayame pushed open the only intact door she had found within her mind palace and was truly dismayed at the sight before her. She had expected the damage to her mindscape having been through a fundamental change to her psyche but she had never thought that her connection to Mother had been affected. No longer was the room overflowing with the feeling of Mother's comfort, instead the dim glow barely lit the corners of the room. The weakness in the connection caused Ayame to run straight towards the ball of light that was the representation of her connection to Magic. She threw her arms around the small dim orb and drew it close to her heart, she swiftly sent a pulse of her magic through the connection, being careful not to put to much power in it so as to not strain the connection further.

"My Childe, worry not for I am well." Spinning around, still holding the orb, Ayame looked upon the visage of Mother. Except it wasn't Mother, not really there were differences in Mother that if Ayame had not know the entity so well for so long she would have not recognised her.

"Much has changed for us both since we have last spoke face to face, as it were."

Grasping the orb to her chest tightly, like a small child would a favourite teddy bear, in comfort Ayame looked up to the face of Mother Magic, a look of tragic acceptance upon her face. "I'm losing you, aren't I Mother?"

"Oh, My Childe," rushing forward Magic grasped Ayame's face gently between her hands, brushing away a tear that had dropped unnoticed away with her thumb. "I was always going to leave you one day. If we had stayed in your birth world than I would have faded away as I weakened, here I have gone through a metamorphosis. You are the only connection I have to being Magic anymore. Much like you own chakra network has integrated your magic, I have connected with the natural chakra of this world, the life force that beats at the heart of everything. It's a glorious feeling, My Childe. I am more than I have ever been before."

Resting her face into the hands that held her, Ayame couldn't help but smile at the pure joy in Her voice, stepping back and once more composed Ayame asked the first thing that had come to her mind, "So what do I call You now My Lady."

"Mother, just Mother. You are always my Childe, though we have both changed and our physical connection may fade that will never change. I must leave now My Childe it is a struggle to hold myself in this form with so little connection between us. Though we may not speak again in this way I will leave you with one final blessing before our connection completely fades. Know this though My Childe, you are very loved and I shall forever watch over you." With one last kiss to Ayame's brow Mother faded away.

Ayame opened her eyes to the concerned face of her betrothed. Itachi was cupping her face much like Mother had.

"You were crying with your eyes closed."

Ayame gave him a sad watery smile before she explained all that had happened within her mind.

Mother watched as Itachi listened and gave comfort to the green-eyed child that was Her most beloved. In truth She had not needed to leave Ayame's mind so quickly. Yes, it had been a struggle for Her to hold her form but she could have stayed longer, She had not wanted Ayame to see the tears that currently ran down Her face. That child was the reason She had not faded away, that She had not died and losing the connection that had brought as much comfort to Her as it had Ayame, was not something even an eons old entity could shrug off emotionally.

Small arms clasp themselves around Mother's middle and an angelic face appeared at her elbow, hair a glowing white and pupiless eyes of swirling gold looked up at Her tear stained faced.

"Thank you Great Lady."

The child giggled as Mother spoke, "You don't have to thank me silly, You're one of Mine now and I look after all of Mine."

"One of Yours Great Lady?"

"Chakra is the essence of all Life upon this world silly," Life giggled. "And since you've become the entity representing Natural Chakra that makes you one of Mine. Which is good 'cos now I can cut the connection to Otsutsuki Kaguya, I tried to help her before she went all crazy but she wasn't having it. I would have cut the connection sooner but that would have left a vacuum of power that who knows what would have filled! Now with You here I can finally deal with her properly! Now you need a name, I'm not calling you Mother, that's for sure! How about Gaia, it's been a while since I had a new Gaia and it's a good name for an entity like you?"

"If you wish, Great Lady."

"Good," and the two beings faded from even the metaphysical realm to the sounds of Life's giggles.


	63. Chapter 63

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter  
Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father  
Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin  
Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt  
Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt  
Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle  
Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin  
黒い村 Kuroi mura- Kuroimura- Black Village

Chapter 63

Itachi placed down the cup of tea he had be drinking as Ayame finished recounting all that had happened within her mind during the time he had been speaking to his father and collecting a recent bingo book. Ayame had calmed since she first awoke from her mediative trace but there was still an aura of sadness around her. Itachi knew that with time Ayame would be her usual self again, maybe a little changed for the experience but still the Ayame that he was beginning to think of as his future wife more often than his best friend. Sliding some of the writing materials that always littered Ayame's table towards him, Itachi poised himself to write,

"So what we need now is information, training and help. Who do you trust to tell everything to?"

Ayame smile at her betrothed, he balanced and helped her in ways she didn't even know she needed, "My tou-san, Ryu-itoko, Maiko-itoko, I trust the rest of my family as well but I don't think they'll be able to help us. Tsunade-sama, I trust her and she's travelled a lot so she may have heard rumours that could point us in a direction. Hokage-sama will need to be told, is there anyone you can think of 'Tachi?"

A small furrow appeared between his brows as Itachi thought through all the people he knew and worked out whether he both trusted them enough and felt they could be helpful. "My tou-san, he will definitely be up to date on any potential 'nightmares of the Shinobi World'. Perhaps Hizashi-sensei?"

"Yes to Fugaku-sama but leave Hizashi-sensei as a maybe for now."

Itachi nodded as he noted it down. His eyes flicked quickly to the clock in the corner, it was just coming up to 11, he still had 2 hours before he had to start his shift with the police force. Ayame noticing him look remembered they were back to almost normal scedual, Yuhi Kurenai who normal trained them with genjutsu at this time was away on a mission. She was supposed to be meeting with Hiashi-sama this afternoon but with her mind in its current state of disarray it would be useless for her to go.

Itachi noticed the way Ayame was chewing on her lip, she was emoting more than she usually does, almost wearing her heart on her sleeve instead of keeping her calm outward facade. He reached across the table and gently squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"I can stop by the Hyuga compound and inform Hiashi-sama and Hizashi-sensei that you have received distressing news about a close friend and need a personal day. There is not much else we can do without more information and your mind resettled again. Don't come to morning practice tomorrow, I'll take you out for lunch before our kenjutsu practice. Take this afternoon to meditate and the morning to relax, we can make more plans after we've had some time to think."

"I can't just..., are you sure?" At Itachi's nod Ayame sighed, "Thank you Tachi, I'll do just that."

With a smile for his betrothed Itachi relaxed and enjoyed spending another hour in Ayame's company before he took off over the roof top pathways to the Hyuga compound to deliver his message as promised.

The next morning saw Ayame feeling much more stable and balanced, she had spent the whole of yesterday afternoon and most of the evening meditating and fixing her destroyed mindscape. She felt happy with how she had remade her defenses but she had not had the time to truly go through ever memory and bit of information within her mind. Ayame knew she would be spending many a future evening within her mind resending sorting all of her memories again but she had the basics sorted and was content with that for now.

Taking Itachi's instructions to heart Ayame was spending the morning relaxing, not being willing to do nothing she had decided to practice a skill she had let fall to the wayside with her commitment to Shinobi training, flower arranging. Thus she was heading to the Yamanaka flower store for fresh stems that she couldn't collect from her own garden.

As the bell above the door dinged Ino looked up from the book she was reading to watch her mother greet the new customer, she decided to expand her own senses to see if she could determine anything about the customer before she saw them. The position within the shop that Ino liked to inhabit on the days she had to accompany her mother to work was very well hidden behind layers of greenery. Expanding her senses was an exercise her father had given her to help develop the family jutsu. She wasn't very good at the moment, the person she was trying to sense had to have a large presence for her to have any chance of sensing them. Her father had told her not to worry as she was learning techniques that weren't normally taught until after a Yamanka had graduated from the academy, it was only the advanced training she had received from Class S that let her father believe that she could start the training now.

The customer had a large presence and was familiar to Ino but she could place who the presence felt like.

"Good morning Ayame-hime, how can I help you today?"

Ayame-hime! How could Ino not recognised her idol? Ino concentrated harder on feeling out why she didn't recognize a presence she though she had known instinctively. There had been a change to the feel of Ayame and Ino was too inexperienced to be able to tell why.

"Good morning Yamanaka-san, I'm creating some arrangements to place around the house, I was just planning to have a look and see what caught my eye." Ayame's voice floated through the shop, she didn't sound any different to Ino, but the difference to her feeling had Ino worried. She slipped out of the shop and raced up the stairs to get her father, he would know if it was a fake or the real Ayame-hime.

Ayame wandered between the shelves and pots within the Yamanaka's shop taking note of flowers that caught her eye and would work well with the stems from her own garden. Perhaps she should she about some cuttings to grow? The garden could always use more colour and the garden elf would be delighted.

"Ah, Ayame-hime how have you been doing since our review?"

Ayame blinked up at Inoichi, she had been deep in thought trying to pick between two orange flowers for the arrangement she was planning for Naruto's room. She had not heard him approach, not that she was surprised as he was a jonin and she wasn't, but she was normally more aware of her surroundings. She would have to organise her mind quicker than she had thought.

"I still feel the same about the situation we discussed Yamanaka-sama, but I have had a lot of distressing news these last few days and I will admit to feeling off balance."

Inoichi nodded, "I'm sorry to hear that, I am avaliable as an unbiased adult ear if you need one Hime."

"Thank you Yamanaka-sama, I will bare that in mind. I think I will get them both," Inoichi raised his eyebrows that last sentence held no contest to him. "For Naruto's room, I'll take both orange flowers." Ayame answered the unspoken question.

"I'll leave you to finish your shopping Ayame-hime," Inoichi left the young princess and returned to his worried daughter. Ino had been correct in that Ayame's presence had changed but the core feeling was the same. He was proud of his daughters progress and her decision to get him to double check instead of confronting Ayame herself but now he would have to explain why the feel of a presence could change. It was unusual for a child as young as Ayame to have been through such a fundamental shift to their presence but not unheard of. It did leave Inoichi wondering as to what might have happened, he was sure he'd find out soon though, the Shinobi gossip line was very quick and an event large enough to fundamentally shift a person's presence would not go unnoticed.


	64. Chapter 64

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

黒い村 Kuroi mura- Kuroimura- Black Village

Chapter 64

At the end of the garden of the Kuro Main house a blanket was spread under a tree, empty lunch containers stack up neatly in one corner, where Itachi sat with Ayame tucked up against his side soaking up the comfort he was offering her.

"What do you do when you're not sure you can trust your own mind?"

Itachi blinked down at the top of his betrothed's head, her eyes were upon her own fingers, twisting together within her lap. As Itachi thought about how best to answer he let out a hum that indicated to Ayame that he was taking his time to seriously consider his answer.

Itachi knew that Ayame was really asking what should she do now that her thought processes and connections had been broken, now that she couldn't rely upon her own mind while it was in disarray, what could she rely on?

"Trust me."

Ayame's head snapped up, shocked emerald gaze locked onto resolute obsidian.

"Always, but it's not like you can enter my mindscape and help me repair it. We don't have anymore time off, it's back to training and missions in less than half an hour and I can't trust my own instincts and reactions. I dare not even think about my political lessons, my inability to recall information I know that I should be able to alone is going to make lessons with Hiashi-sama impossible. You can't do all that for me Tachi."

"Hn" Itachi grunted as he thought about what Ayame had said. It had sparked an idea that Itachi felt just might solve a few problems, he knew Ayame may not be happy with all the elements of then plan he was currently forming but it would buy them the time his betrothed needed.

"I have an idea but I need to check something first,"

Ayame nodded, again she had heard everything he hadn't said, "I'll return our lunch things to the house and then meet you at the training ground?"

With an affirmative grunt Itachi rose to leave and acting on a spur of the moment thought pressed a kiss to the top of Ayame's head before disappearing in a shower of leaves, leaving behind a pink cheeked but softly smiling red-head.

Inoichi turned his head towards the door, recognising the feel of the young mind entering. He had tried, when they were younger, to explain his 'mind-sensing' to the rest of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and knows that too this day even Shikaku didn't fully understand.

It was both like, and unlike chakra sensing; in that Inoichi could identify a person from the feeling of their mind but he could not track a person that had already left the range of his senses and the area that Inoichi could sense was significantly smaller than any trained chakra-senser could manage. It also made it nearly impossible to lie to Inoichi, they had to truely believe their own lie for him to not sense the discord within the liars mind. This did not leave the head of TI all knowing, he had to know the mind of the person to get the most information from his additional sense. And, no he couldn't 'read minds,' it was a personal interpretation of the feelings and impressions a mind developed, for example the dark shadowy bird like figure that seemed to live within the mind of an Uchiha able to activate the sharingan, not that Inoichi would allow the Uchiha to know he could tell which children had the potential for the clan's Kekkei Genkei. That was a political mind field that doesn't need bringing to light.

The young Uchiha that had just entered the Yamanaka's shop had a rolling thunderstorm within his mind, with lightning strikes of determination flashing through the miasma of worry.

"Yamanaka-sama, I am in need of your professional services." Itachi bowed to the head of the Yamanaka family. Ayame's comment about him not being able to enter her mind and help had reminded Itachi of the Yamanaka family's kekkei genki; the ability to mind walk.

"What on earth do you need the head of TI for?" Inoichi was shocked, who did Itachi need interrogating?

Itachi quickly shook his head no, "I need you to assess Ayame-hime's mental health. She needs a mind-walker to help repair her damaged mindscape."

Inoichi blinked at Itachi, taken about by the request. Nobody ever wanted to let a mindwalker into their mind and the implications behind the young Hime not only having a full mindscape but that it was damaged were staggering for Inoichi.

"I, well I," Inoichi cleared his throat and started again, "Yes, I can help the Hime, I am the most capable mind-walker among the clan."

"Hn" Itachi grunted approvingly, "Can you come now Yamanka-sama? Ayame-hime is due to return to training this afternoon and I honestly believe that she is currently unfit for active duty but we need a professional opinion."

Inoichi thought that was the most he had heard the young Uchiha say, ever, but he couldn't disagree with the boy's logic. "Hai, I will need to close up the shop but I will be right along. Where?" Snapping into his more professional mindset Inoichi started planning how he was going to assess Ayame's mindset.

"The Kuro training ground. Thank you Yamanaka-sama."

Inoichi set to closing the shop and leaving a note for when his wife returned from shopping with Ino, while Itachi speed over to the training ground to meet Ayame, Ryu and Hizashi-sensei.

Being honest with himself Inoichi would admit that he was a little excited at the prospect of entering the mind of the Kuro-hime as the whole Kuro clan had been of interest to him. At his first meeting with the Kuro clan he had noticed that all their thoughts were oddly muted to his '6th sense', as if they were behind a wall or door. Enough leaked through that he was secure he had a general feeling of their core and that they had been truthful in their intentions towards Konohagakure but not much more than that. Even from the youngest, and to find out that the hime had a full mindscape? Well, Inoichi figured any one as trained in the mind as he was would be interested.

The head of TI crossed into the Kuro's private compound and headed straight towards where he knew the training grounds to be, having visited the main Kuro compound many times over the years. Inoichi stepped into the clearing to join the two pre-teen genin awaiting him.

Ayame spun to face Itachi upon recognising the blonde entering the training ground, ready to demand explanations.

"Trust me, Hime." Itachi implored his betrothed. Ayame nodded, she did trust him to have her best interests at heart even if she did feel slightly betrayed by Itachi not talking to her first. Admittedly she would have vehemently fought against getting external help but Ayame felt she would have accepted Itachi's reasoning eventually.

"We ran out of time for eventually," Itachi commented, proving that he knew Ayame as well as she knew him and cutting off any lingering resentment at his choice to forge ahead. Swallowing any arguments she still wanted to make, Ayame nodded sharply and turned to bow to Inoichi.

"Thank you for your time Yamanaka-sama, where would you like to start?"

Inoichi had watched the young couple and easily picked up on the fact Itach had approached him without Ayame's agreement but that the Hime had accepted the need for his assistance. This worried the mind specialist and made him wonder just how bad the damage was and what could have caused it.

"As it looks like your team is to start a training session, we should start with moving elsewhere. Is there anywhere you would feel comfortable and safe, Ayame-hime?"

"Hai, if you do not mind Yamanaka-sama, I would prefer to be within the Main House."

Accepting the answer as unsurprising, of course the child would feel most comfortable and safe at home, Inoichi indicated for Ayame to lead the way. He could tell that the red-head was nervous about exactly what Inoichi would be doing within her mind. To be honest Inoichi wasn't sure what he would be doing either, he'd decided that it would be best to take a walk through Ayame's mind with her accompanying him and to decide what course to take from there.

Settled within Ayame's sitting room, Inoichi asked for and was granted permission to place seals for his protection while his body was vunerable. Shiriusu and Naruto had already been warned to not enter the room on threat of dire consequences. Inoichi was not subtle when it came to his own protection especially while his mind was elsewhere.

Taking a deep breath Inoichi settled himself before projecting his consciousness into the mind of the young hime. Blinded by emerald fire Inoichi passed through into Ayame mindscape.

When his vision cleared Inoichi was stood upon the edge of a small rock island, dark water lapping over his feet in a rhythm he suspected was linked to Ayame's breathing. Inoichi noticed the water was a swirling mix of colours, the glowing blue of chakra swirling through the sea of darkness criss crossing and twisting with similar glowing gold strands laced through the water.

Inoichi's attention was taken from the hypnotic patterns of the water by the sound of the pebbled beach crunching under the steps of another. Looking up Inoichi noticed the red-haired teen but his attention was pulled upwards, noticing the glow of thousands of tiny lights hanging from the cavern like ceiling of the mindscape. They were not bright lights, some barely glowed enough for Inoichi to see them but he could see that each was shaped much like a cocoon and thin sliver strands connected each cocoon with others in a way Inoichi could not ascertain with just a glance.

At the sound of a second step Inoichi wrenched his eyes away from his surroundings and focused on the person whos mind he was currently occupying.

"Welcome Yamanka-sama." Ayame bowed formally to the mind walker.

"Please call me Inoichi, Ayame-hime." He studied the image of the young girl before him. Here within her mind it would reflect her true mental state. Though she did look pale, worn and tired, Inoichi was pleased to see her mental health was not too damaged. He could remember representations that had been broken, bloody and scared by the damange done to their minds.

"Inoichi-san, then. Where do we start?" Ayame's fingers twitched with supressed anxiety at Inoichi's presence. The Kuro's had been taught to protect their minds and to allow no-one inside. She wished to throw Inoichi out, she knew she needed his help, could she trust him? Itachi believed she should and Ayame did trust her betrothed.

Inoichi could see the hime's anixety at his presence. "Would a vow of confidentiality, outside of threats to Konoha, help?"

Ayame let loose a bark of laughter in shock, sounding remarkably like her father for not being a canine animagus.

"Immensely, Inoichi-san, but for you to take a vow here would truly bind you to your word. I dont know how much you know about the Kuro kekkei genkei but one of the abilities is to enforce vows made. No Kuro undertakes a vow lightly Inoichi-san, and for you to make a vow here, in the heart of all my powers, would bind you just the same. Are you still prepared to make a vow of confidentiality Inoichi-san?" She watched as the blonde considered the truth in her words. While he was a powerful mindwalker in his own right, while within anothers mind he could become subject to the rules that govern them if that have particularly strong convictions and will. Which the hime had in spades. Ayame having some idea of Inoichi's main concern, being a ninja of Konoha herself, added, "You should be aware that the Hokage has knowledge of most confidential subjects we might cover and those he doesn't yet I fully intend to inform him of within the month?"

Indeed that did hit Inoichi's main concern on the head. The Hokage would have been a grey area within the vow. Inoichi would've had to provide information if the Hokage asked, for Inoichi's loyalty would demand them of him but would the vow see that as coming under the perview of preventing threats from the village? Inoichi was certain he could convince himself that that was the case but he wasn't sure how the Kuro kekkei genkei worked and if convincing himself would be enough.

"I, Yamanaka Inoichi, do swear to keep all knowledge I gain within the mind of Kuro Ayame confidential unless it is a direct threat to the village of Konohagakure."

"So mote it be," fluttered the whispered response. The words seem to hang heavy in the air for a moment before the dark waters released a blinding golden flash. Inoichi hurriedly covered his eyes but the flash was gone as quickly as it came. "Your vow has been accepted Inoichi-san." Ayame nodded to the glowing thread wrapped around his wrist. It matched the gold of the flash exactly.

"I see," Inoichi murmured, focusing his attention on the band for but a moment before dismissing it to focus on the job at hand. "So what can you explain to me about what happened here? Itachi-kun said you had a damaged mindscape, but this is a more complete mindscape than most I come across."

Instead of verbally answering Ayame concentrated and called down one of the cocoons. As it reached her up-turned hand the cocoon unravelled releasing a purple butterfly so dark it looked black, it seemed to glow around the edges, much like a modern blacklight. The butterfly flew up above their heads and pulsing once, released a wave that tranformed their of standing upon a small rocky island in a giant water filled carven under a sky of glowing cocoons Inoichi found himself stood a sandy beach facing a giant coral palace under a bubble keeping the glowing chakra water out.

"This was my mindscape but a week ago, Inoichi-san." With another pulse the image vanished, butterfly and cocoon returning to their place among the web of threads above them. Inoichi was stunned, both at the detail of the previous mindscape and the drastic change to what he now looked upon.

"What happened?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I, subconsciously, built my mind around a dying minor Entity, then was put through a series of tests by a True Entity, which granted me new powers I have no idea about, and a task that seems impossible as payment for something I never asked for." Though a very basic explanation, that didn't really explain anything to Inoichi, it was the truth of the matter. "The long version is my basic life history Inoichi-san."

"Then it would be best for us to start at the beginning, would it not?" Inoichi asked, "As you feel your life until now and the events that have happened to and around you have culminated in your current mindscape we can go through your memories and you can talk me through them, what you felt at the time, information you gained later that add context and how you feel about it now."

"Hai, I have started reorganising my memories as you can see," Ayame indicated the cocoons above them, "but there are some I've been unwilling to review alone."

"Well we can start with some you've already reviewed and as you become more comfortable with me we can tackle those harder memories. How about we start at the beginning, what's your earliest memory?"

Ayame closed her eyes briefly, Inoichi assumed it was in thought but it was actually the pain brought by his seemingly harmless question. Opening clear eyes Inoichi was shocked to see the sadness there. "The night of my mother's murder and my own attempted murder."

That was a punch in the gut to Inoichi, his innocent question had literally opened a wound upon the Hime, a bleeding lightning bolt shaped scar upon her brow that Inoichi had never seen before. He also noticed the use of the word mother, he had never heard the word before but could understand the meaning behind it.

"Is this something you can talk about now?" Inoichi had to ask not willing to just ignore the subject now it had been mentioned. Ayame just shook her head no as she pushed the memory away, closing the wound that she had realised was there and vanishing the blood she hadn't noticed. "Then I say we finish for today and I'll contact you tomorrow with arrangements to continue our sessions. For now consider yourself off active duty for at least two weeks, we'll extend it if need be, but continue your exercises and physical training but hold off learning anything new for now."

Ayame agreed and Inoichi broke off the connection, making sure to draw the hime after him so that she would not stay brooding within her mind. Reaffirming his instructions outside her mindscape, Inoichi took his leave, informing Shiriusu of his daughter's need for comfort on his way out. Next Inoichi made his way towards the Hokage Tower to register Ayame's two week leave of duty and make his own arrangements to be able to assist her mental healing. While mental health medical leave was available to every shinobi, much like with physical medical treatment, it had to be forced upon them and that wasn't as easy to do.


	65. Chapter 65

Ayame- Iris- Fem Harry Potter

Shiriusu- Sirius – to-san/father

Ryu – Dragon – Draco- itoko/cousin

Miya – Beauty – Narcissa – oba/aunt

Asebi – Andromeda- oba/aunt

Takeo – Ted – oji/uncle

Maiko - Nymphadora– itoko/cousin

黒い村 Kuroi mura- Kuroimura- Black Village

Chapter 65

Inoichi spent the next week and a half working with Ayame on rebuilding her defenses and reorganising her less emotionally charged memories. Memories of training days which lead to memories of the people she trained with. Memories of family and happy times, early lessons that she remembered.

It was nearing the end of Ayame's medical leave when Inoichi finally made a break through, a seemingly inconspicuous memory of Ryu promising to protect his younger cousin as she followed her own quest. This caused Inoichi to ask about her quest, expecting an childhood story of an adventure. Instead, for the first time Ayame talked, well ranted, in fustrated anger at Inoichi;

"I made an oath not long after we had arrived here that I would fight to help Mother. I'd built my whole life around that goal, around protecting this world, helping the people who lived here, I would be a warrior in Mother's name but She started to change. Soaking up the natural chakra strengthened Mother and as time went on Her magic was used and replaced with more chakra changing her further until finally there's no magic left and Mother Magic is no more. Not dead but reborn in to a being of chakra, The Being of Chakra, but with no more magic there was nothing to keep our connection alive, so it broke. The one thing I had built my whole life around was gone.

Alone, that was enough to deal with but I found that one of my Family's has a strong connection with a different Being, who had been watching me since before I was born to test my worth and that Being had decided now was the time to test me face to face, as it were. Not only did I pass these tests but I have been gifted with abilities I know nothing about, that I neither asked for nor want and an impossible task as payment for the Being's generousity."

He waited for the waters that had started to thrash with hime's anger to calm again before Inoichi spoke, "You're going to have to give me some background here Hime. I have no frame of reference for most of what you said then."

Having calmed and become embarrassed at her own outburst Ayame was unsure where to begin explaining things to Inoichi. She'd never had to explain what she knew instinctively before, or really had to explain anything about herself before. Everybody around her had known enough or just accepted her without question. With a deep sigh Ayame called one of her memories down to her. Inoichi quickly noticed that this cocoon didn't glow like the others instead it pulsed a poisonous green and as it opened the butterfly that emerged was sickly looking. Like all the others before it the butterfly pulsed once and the scene around them changed.

"My earliest memory," the emerald eyed child whispered in the stillness of the memory's beginning. Inoichi watched as the murder of Ayame's mother happened, he watched silently as the murderer turned his weapon upon the tiny memory version of the Hime stood stoically next to him. He felt as the energies within the room strengthened, mixed, twisted, changed and spilt. He closed his eyes against the bright flash of magic and upon opening them seconds later saw the destruction of the murderer. The memory faded from view and Inoichi pushed aside his own emotional reaction to the memories events to focus on the child he was helping.

Her voice nothing more than a whisper in the stillness, Ayame spoke while looking out over the sea of her energies. "His name was Voldemort, consider him a Hokage level missing nin who leads an group of other missing nins and spies, he was attacking the rest of the 'village' to take control, killing any who opposed him. My mother and James took me into hiding with them as Voldemort was known to be targeting them. We were betrayed and Voldemort was lead straight to us. He gave mother 3 chances to stand aside, 3 times she begged him to take her instead of harming me. 3 is a number of power and Voldemort's agreement on the third repetition called the attention of a higher being, a Kami; Mother Magic. She blessed the agreement making it a binding oath and when Voldemort took my mother's life the oath was complete.

"When Voldemort turned his wand upon me Mother Magic was furious that he had broken his oath. She protected me and turned his own spell against him. It should have killed Voldemort but he was more depraved then anyone had thought and he had attempted to make himself immortal. In punishment Mother Magic attempted to take away his gift from her, but She had been weakening for centuries and wasn't powerful enough. She took what She could, cleansed it and gifted it to me as an apology for allowing me to be injured." Ayame reached up and stroked the lightning bolt scar that had appeared when the memory started.

"Mother Magic healed it, so I have no scar remaining but my mind remembers it. We formed a connection, Mother Magic and I; She was my protection and comfort, and I was a source of strength for Her. I had a neutral core, through me Mother could pull upon clean magic, magic that hasn't been corrupted or weakened. I wasn't even two years old when the connection was created, and my mind formed around it. When our connection broke, so did my mind."

Ayame continued to explain about her recent visits from Death and what He was expecting from the emerald-eyed preteen. The apparent gifts that Ayame had been given that she had no idea what they could be or how they could work. The vague outline of the mission Death had given her, the ''nightmares of the shinobi world" that she was expected to face.

Inoichi watched as Ayame spoke and around her memories flashed, giving him glimpses of the events she spoke of. He felt as her mind shifted as she was coming to terms with her loss and burden and how her mindscape changed as she no longer avoided memories and thoughts.

As Ayame continued to speak she didn't even notice when her mind pushed Inoichi out and continue to talk to him outside of her mind, settled around a table. Inoichi continued the discussion focusing on Ayame's emotional health and not his own curiosity, after all it was likely that he would be at the explanation with the Hokage that the young Hime had promised.


End file.
